Seventeen Reasons
by parisFish
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans. This is a story of J.K. Rowling's two most unknown characters and how they went from hating each other to falling in love and saving the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, characters, etc. Although I wish I did.**

Chapter One: A Truce

"Miss Evans?"

I snap out of my trance as I hear Professor Slughorn call my name. My cheeks heat up as I blush, thinking of the reason I was in the trance in the first place.

"Er… yes, Professor?" I ask timidly, afraid of what I missed.

"Did you hear me? I asked you if you knew the properties of the Mandrake when it comes to potion-making," Professor Slughorn repeats, a little crestfallen that his favorite student isn't paying close attention.

"Oh, um, right. The Mandrake root is used in a draught that returns those who have been Petrified to their original state," I answer.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn booms, happy again.

I turn to my left and see that Marlene is giggling silently. I shoot her a look that plainly says, "I'll deal with you later." She stops giggling abruptly. Mary raises her eyebrows at the two of us, clueless. Of course she doesn't know what's going on. No one knows what's going on. Well, except for him. He might know what is happening in my head.

I glance back at James Potter and find that he is still staring at me unashamedly. My eyebrows pinch together by a tiny bit as he winks and raises one questioning eyebrow, smirking at me. I scowl and turn back to the lesson. James Potter can be so _full_ of himself. How did I even find myself staring back into his hazel eyes to begin with?

The bell rings and we all rush to the Great Hall for dinner. I make sure to sit far away from Potter. Marlene and Mary sit across from me as Alice joins us.

"Hey, guys, how was Potions?" she asks, sliding into the seat beside me.

Marlene smirks and replies, "Oh, you know. Same ol' Sluggy. But I think Lily enjoyed the lesson."

My mouth drops as I register her suggestive tone. Marlene is actually suggesting that I _enjoyed_ being trapped in Potter's stare! I shut my mouth and glare at her.

Alice and Mary seem confused. Mary starts, "Wha– " but I cut her off.

"It's nothing. I don't know what she's talking about. She's probably just hallucinating from all of the fumes down in the dungeons. Or maybe she's still disoriented from staring at Black the whole lesson." I smirk at her furious expression. We both silently decide to drop the subject.

After dinner, we head back to the dormitories. I groan as I remember I don't live in Gryffindor Tower anymore. I'm the Head Girl this year, which means I have to share the Heads' Dormitories with the Head Boy. I'll give you three guesses as to who he might be.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," I mumble to the portrait before it swings forward. I step inside and look around. I groan again. Potter is already here.

He looks up at me when the portrait hole swings shut.

"Hey, Evans," he says in a slightly mocking tone.

"Potter," I spit back.

His smile widens as he processes my tone. "So I've been thinking –"

"There's a first," I mutter under my breath.

"—and I think we should stop this," Potter finishes.

"Stop what?" I am genuinely confused. He and I have nothing to stop. We aren't friends. What on earth does he mean?

"The fighting. It's been going on for, what? Six years? And all because you won't go out with me," Potter shakes his head, no doubt thinking of my 413 rejections, not that I've been counting.

James Potter has been asking me out constantly for years. It started at once a month, then proceeded to once a week, and now he asks me once a day. It can get a little annoying. I mean, can he not take a hint? I don't like him. He's an arrogant, bullying toerag, and I don't want anything to do with him.

I look up to see he's watching me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. Oh, right. He is.

"Well I guess that would be alright…?" I mumble, turning the end of my sentence up like a question.

"Excellent! But I have a few requests with this truce," Potter says. His signature smirk turns into a full-blown smile when I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. _He_ has requests that _I'm_ supposed to agree to?

"First, my name. It's James, not Potter. Second, could you please just be a little nicer? Would that be so difficult? And third, eat breakfast with me tomorrow, please?" He glances up hopefully. Calling him by his first name isn't going to be that hard, just unusual for me. Being nicer… that might take a little work, but I can do it. But why does he want me to have breakfast with him tomorrow? The thought of spending extra time with him makes me feel… nervous? That's weird. Usually, I try to avoid him at all costs.

"Alright, Potter… I mean, James," His face lights up when I say his name. "I guess that can work. But now, I have a few requests of my own."

The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile that looks so genuine I can't help but smile back. "First, tell Black to stop bothering me about you. Second, I don't want to be the victim of any more of your clever little pranks. Third, if you would stop asking me out on a daily basis, it might be a little easier to be around you," I raise my left eyebrow, certain he will not agree to my requests. I can practically read his mind. I can tell what he's thinking through his facial expressions. He's going to say no.

"Okay, Lily. That's easy."

What? Did he just agree? And did he just call me "Lily"? He hardly ever uses my first name! What's going on here?

"Er… okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I back towards the staircase leading to my bedroom, watching him for any signs that he is bluffing. He just stares at me with that stupid smirk on his face until I shut my door.

I collapse onto my bed with my mind racing through what had just happened. I groan and roll over when I remember that I promised to have breakfast with him tomorrow. Ugh.

**AN: Hope you like it! It's my first fanfic.. so I'm sorry if it's not as amazing as some of the others on here. I'll update whenever I can though! I'm going to try to get a chapter in every other day, if not every day. Reviews would be very much appreciated. :)**

**- Paris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything you recognize. All credit goes to JKR.**

**And thank you sooo much to my first reviewers!**

**cemaciver: I'm glad you think my story is cute :)**

**MaryandMerlin: Your review made my day. I really appreciate it!**

**Princess Mariana: I hope you like this chapter enough to remind me to update again :)**

Chapter Two: Breakfast with James

Sunlight streams in through the hangings on my bed, waking me up. My clock says 8:20. I am just considering sleeping for another fifteen minutes when I remember my breakfast arrangements. I'll be late! I shoot out of bed, running to the bathroom. I yank a brush through my tangled, red hair and let it fall in waves over my shoulders. I don't ever bother with makeup. I brush my teeth and head back to my room to change. It's Saturday, so I throw on jeans and an emerald green shirt to bring out my eyes.

I rush down the spiral staircase leading to the Heads' common room and find that he is already here, waiting for me. He looks up from the couch by the fire and smiles at me.

"I almost thought you forgot your promise," James says, smirking.

"Yeah, well a promise is a promise. Now let's go eat. I'm starving," I roll my eyes and start to walk past him, but he puts an arm out to stop me.

"Come on, Lily, please be pleasant about this. We don't even have to sit with Sirius, Remus, or Peter if you don't want to. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you," he gazes down into my eyes, hazel into green.

Did my heart just flutter? Why do I have that nervous feeling again? He's only James Potter. There's nothing special about him. Not the way he smirks, or the way he ruffles up his messy black hair… the way he looks when I say his name… how his hazel eyes instantly melt when he smiles…

Stop it, Lily!

"Okay. Thanks, James," I smile at him because I am truly grateful I won't have to endure extra time with Sirius Black.

We exit our common room and make our way to the Great Hall. More than a few heads turn as we walk past, laughing and talking with each other. Marlene and Mary try to wave me over, but I just shake my head slightly. Black is smiling mischievously in a way that makes me self-conscious. Remus and Pettigrew just look at us in disbelief as we stride past them, sitting quite far from them.

James slides into the seat beside me and reaches for eggs and bacon. I fill my own plate and begin to eat. He has a thoughtful look on his face. It's making me feel a little wary. I set down my fork.

"James?" I ask, noticing again how his eyes light up when I say his first name. "Are you alright? You seem a bit… out of it."

He gazes into my eyes with a sudden intensity that startles me. He smiles slightly at my confused expression. His head tilted to one side while he contemplated what to say.

After a moment, he says, "Yeah, Lily, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

He meets my eyes again with the same intense stare and whispers, "You."

I blush and find myself smiling shyly at him. We're quiet for a few moments. I cast around for a topic of conversation.

"So… you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year? That's impressive," I nudge him playfully with my elbow.

He looks up, grateful for a topic he can coast through easily. He goes on to talk about his strategies for the year and the upcoming tryouts. I know quite a lot about Quidditch, so I let my mind wander a little bit. I am still perplexed by that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What does it mean? Why am I not annoyed with having to spend time with him?

"So will you be coming to the tryouts to watch the candidates for the new Beater?"

He's looking at me hopefully again, like he did last night. How can I say no? Looking down the table, Sirius Black catches my eye. His handsome face breaks into that mischievous grin again, and his gray eyes look at me knowingly. Remus nudges him, most likely scolding him. Peter is also staring down at James and me. I lean in to look down for my friends, and they, too, are watching us. I suddenly feel self-conscious, as though they can hear my thoughts and know exactly what effect James is having on me.

"Um, y-yeah. I think I could do that," I stutter, watching the smile break across his face.

I can feel his eyes on me. I glance up at the Slytherin table and catch the eye of my ex-best friend, Severus Snape. His dark eyes look upset about me sitting with James, laughing and having a good time. He shakes his head once, frowning, as if to say, "Don't do it, Lily. He's not good." I raise one eyebrow and glare at him coolly.

James follows my stare with a confused expression. His face contorts into a scowl when he sees Severus. Severus scowls back at James before looking away. James turns back to me, still scowling.

"Is he bothering you?" James asks protectively.

"No, he's just being stupid. He doesn't get it," I say. Then again, maybe I don't get it either. I can't quite sort out what's going on. The fluttering of my heart, the nervousness in my stomach, my breath catching when James smiles at me. Do I _fancy_ him?

I can't like James Potter. My friends would go nuts! His friends… that's a scary thought. Imagine what they'd do! I'd never hear the end of it from Sirius. Remus would be kind about it, but he would also be shocked. Peter would be so excited he'd probably wet himself. Alice and Mary would freak out, for sure. Marlene might be able to see it coming. She did catch me staring at him in Potions yesterday… crap.

And then there's James himself. I know he's had a huge crush on me for ages. What if it's becoming mutual?

"Get what?" James questions.

"It's nothing, really."

Maybe I can talk to Remus about this. I trust him. He trusts me, too. I know his biggest secret, but I have barely told him anything. He wouldn't judge me for this. He's one of James's best friends too, one of the Marauders. I'll tell him tonight, or maybe I'll tell him during Muggle Studies.

James is smiling at me like he'd be happy to smile at me for the rest of his life. I blush, meeting his stare.

"What?"

His smile widens as he answers, "You're so beautiful, Lily."

I try to fight the smile spreading slowly across my own face, but I can't. "James," I start, "I thought you said you'd back off a little?"

"I know," he smirks, "but I still think you're beautiful." He reaches out slowly and picks up a stray strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger. He smirks again, and I fear he heard me stop breathing. I watch his face as he smoothes my hair back into place.

James looks up at my eyes. He lifts one hand to my face and strokes my cheek once. I blush even deeper than I did a few moments ago. I lean into him unconsciously. He smiles very sweetly and unexpectedly shyly.

"Prongs!"

I jump and back away as James's best friend hits him on the shoulder. James turns to Sirius and gives him a very annoyed look. Sirius seems to realize his mistake a bit too late.

Before he can apologize, or before James can hurt him, I say, "It's alright, James. I have to go anyway. I'm going to the library to get a head start on McGonagall's essay on Animagi. I'll see you later."

I smile at him and head off to the library, inwardly cursing Sirius.

**AN: There it is: Chapter Two. What did you think? I'm thinking of adding a prank into the next chapter, or maybe more Severus. Or maybe a prank _involving_ Severus! Any suggestions? Please review!**

**- Paris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prank

History of Magic is beyond dull. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, just drones on and on without even bothering to check if we're still awake. But it's N.E.W.T. year, so I need to pay attention.

The whole class is in a stupor due to Binns's lecture and Monday-morning drowsiness. Mary and Alice seem to be trying desperately hard to pay attention, but Marlene has given up and is asleep on her desk. James and Sirius are whispering to each other, no doubt planning some prank, but Remus is taking notes. Peter is in the hospital wing due to a badly-performed charm from the previous class. Sev is waving his wand at a fly, making it zoom from one end of his desk to the other.

Suddenly, Sirius cackles quietly and looks up at Severus. Sev glares at him as Sirius smirks and tosses his dark brown hair lazily. Sirius's smirk sets me on edge. This can't be good.

James glances up at me and smiles kindly. I return it easily. He is beginning to grow on me, I'll admit. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. For the past several years he's been nothing but an annoying, bullying troublemaker, but maybe he's changed. I'm still a little suspicious though. He could pull some prank on an unfortunate first year without blinking an eye.

The bell finally rings, and we leave for Transfiguration. Sirius keeps throwing devious grins in Severus's direction, and they're making me nervous. McGonagall collects our Animagi essays. She begins lecturing us on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.

My hand is just beginning to cramp from how many notes she makes us take when the bell rings for lunch. Marlene sits down next to me.

"So, Lily how's dear James?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes at her and answer in an airy voice, "Dear James? I haven't a clue who you're talking about?"

"You know who I mean, Lil! I haven't seen you speak to him today! Why don't you go sit with him and the Marauders?" Marlene pushes my arm, trying to get me to stand up.

I let out an exasperated laugh and push back. "I'm not attached to him at the hip, Mar. We aren't dating. He just… fancies me," I smile and gaze along the table at him at the end of my sentence.

"Go talk to him, Lily! Now!" She starts to push me again, but I remain where I am.

"No, if he wants to talk to me, he can come here."

I look back at the Marauders, who are laughing mischievously. I notice again that Sirius is watching Severus. Remus is shaking his head in disapproval, but he also looks amused. Peter looks as though he may faint from excitement. Sirius nudges James's arm and points toward the Slytherins, mouthing, "Three… two…_ one_."

I follow his stare just in time to see Severus's plate explode. He is hidden behind a cloud of white smoke, and his friends, the Death Eater Wannabes, are trying to clear it away to see if he's alright. I gasp in horror as Sev emerges from the smoke with burns up and down his arms and a cut above his left eyebrow. I jump out of my seat and run to him.

"Snape!"

"Severus!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table is shouting his name. He has fallen and is lying unconscious on the table. I hurry to him and shake his arm.

"Severus! Sev, it's Lily! Wake up, please wake up!" I whimper, still shaking him.

He groans, opening his eyes the tiniest bit. He utters one word, but it's enough to make me more furious than I've ever been.

"Potter."

My head whips up, and I search the Gryffindor table for him. But he isn't there. The Marauders have all mysteriously disappeared. I turn my attention back to Severus. He has blacked out again.

Avery, Nott, and Rookwood carry him up to the hospital wing, with me following right at their heels. The blood trickling down his face from the cut above his eye terrifies me. I've never been good with blood; it makes me nauseous. I can't smell it though, so I'm alright for now. But Sev isn't.

Madam Pomfrey gasps when we enter the hospital wing. She hurries to us, levitating Sev to the nearest bed. She goes to work immediately, sealing the cut on his forehead and bandaging him up. She applies a sour-smelling orange paste to the burns, and they calm down by the slightest amount. He still doesn't regain consciousness.

I'm so worried for him. I mean, we've had our fights, and we haven't spoken much for the past year, but I still _care_ for Sev. He was my best friend for so long, and that doesn't just go away overnight, no matter how many times he calls me "Mudblood." I grasp his hand and hold on until Madam Pomfrey tells me to let him be, that he needs to rest.

I walk out of the hospital wing with my feet shuffling and my head hanging. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright, but he may have a slight scar. It's close enough to his eyebrow that it will hardly show. But it will be a lasting mark of what James Potter did.

Thinking his name makes me angry again. I march off to the Heads' Dormitories to look for him. Along the way, I think of all the ways I can chew him out for this. Severus could have been seriously injured! What if whatever cut his eyebrow had pierced just an inch lower? Sev could've lost his eye! Oh, James Potter, you are so in for it!

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" I yell at the boy in the portrait, who looks quite alarmed at my fury. He swings forward and I stalk inside.

James isn't here.

That's alright, I can wait. It will give me more time to consider the names and jinxes I am going to throw at him so fast he won't know what hit him.

I wait for at least two hours. I don't even care that I'm missing Potions and Muggle Studies for this. I am so beyond angry that I could spontaneously explode at any second.

The dinner bell rings, and I hear the school's corridors fill with hungry people headed to the Great Hall. Not me. I have no appetite. Seeing Severus lying unconscious due to Potter's actions took away everything apart from worry for Sev and fury at Potter.

I wait for another thirty minutes before I hear someone outside.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Potter says to the portrait.

I leap up from the couch and stand where he won't be able to avoid me. My arms are crossed, and I am staring at the back of the portrait hole so angrily I am sure I could burn a hole right through the painting. It swings open as Potter steps in, whistling cheerfully.

"Hey, Lily-flower!" He smiles at me. His cheerful look falters as he takes in my stance and my expression. "Er… are you alright?"

I tilt my head to the side, putting on a mocking smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm _fine_," I reply sarcastically. "Just _dandy._ But you know who isn't?"

His eyes widen slightly. "N-no…" he says.

"Severus. Severus is not okay. He's currently lying unconscious in the hospital wing. How could you do that? He could've been seriously hurt!" I am yelling now. "He could've lost an eye! Or suffered third-degree burns from whatever you did to him!"

"Lily, I–"

"You what, Potter? You didn't mean to do it? Or maybe you had nothing to do with it at all? I know it was you! You and your stupid Marauders! You don't care what happens to the 'filthy Slytherin gits' as long as you get a good laugh?" I snarl at him. He is backing away slowly, but I am following after him. Soon he will hit the wall and have nowhere to hide.

"Lily! I didn't—"

"Shut the hell up, Potter! You _know _how much Severus still means to me, even if we don't talk! And your stupid prank could've killed him!" I screech. His back hits the wall, and I walk dangerously close to him. I am less than a foot from his face.

"No! It wasn't supposed to happen like that!" he says back hurriedly, before I can tell him to shut up again.

"But it _did_ happen like that, Potter! It did! I can't believe I thought you'd changed! You were so kind to me, so… normal. But you're still the same bigheaded, bullying jerk who plays pranks on people for your own amusement!" I stand about a foot shorter than him, but I am up on my toes to be in his face as much as I can.

"Lily—" he tries to begin again, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to see you again! He was my _best friend_, and you almost killed him! You're such a… a… you're such a self-centered asshole!" I scream at him. I shove him back into the wall and sprint off up the spiral staircase to my room. I hear him cry one last thing, but it makes no difference.

"Lily, I'm sorry!"

I slam my door as loud as possible and fling myself down onto my bed.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so the prank might have been a little over-the-top for everyone's favorite Marauders, but I had to think of something that would make Lily mad enough at James. Anyway, I hope you like it! Was Lily too mean to him? Review, please! I had some free time today, so I was able to get in another chapter. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers!**

**- Paris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See my previous chapters. And obviously, I'm not the creator of Harry Potter, seeing as my story is on **_**fanfiction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: I Won't Forgive Him.

Sev is in the hospital wing for three days. The cut above his eye is healing, but the burns have made little progress. Whatever Black and Potter put in their little explosive really did some damage.

I haven't spoken to Potter except for short, one-word replies to his questions only if they are related to our duties as Head Boy and Girl. He keeps trying to catch me off-guard, hoping I'll actually speak to him. He's even had Remus try to get me to talk to him.

It's Thursday morning now, and Sev is supposed to be released around noon. I've been visiting him every day, bringing him his work and telling him what's happening in the rest of the school. He seems a little too happy that I'm not speaking with Potter anymore, but I can overlook that for the moment. Sev was even more delighted when I called Potter "a stupid, arrogant, annoying douchebag."

"Good morning, Lily." Potter is waiting for me at the bottom of my dormitory stairs. He's looking hopefully at me, as though I'll respond and forgive him.

Instead, I scowl at him and shove past him, knocking into his right shoulder.

"Come on, Lily, you can't stay mad at me forever. Please talk to me!" he begs.

I keep walking. He follows me down to the Great Hall and even tries to sit beside of me before Marlene steps in.

"Potter, leave her alone. If she wanted to talk to you, she would have said something. Now, get out of my seat," Marlene snarls at him.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Lily. Don't forget that," Potter says softly. His eyes widen to emphasize his apology, but I will not change my mind. I am not forgiving him for hurting Severus. Maybe if Sev forgives Potter one day, which is highly doubtful, I might find it a little easier not to hate the idiot. But I doubt that's going to happen in the next forty years.

I turn to glare at Potter, who is still standing behind me. I can see Remus a few people down the table from me, begging me silently to speak to Potter. I shake my head by the tiniest amount at Remus. Turning my glare back to Potter, I see that he's really upset about what he's done. Hm. Maybe I should forgive him?

Not!

I swivel around in my seat and ignore him. Alice and Mary look at me as if to say, "Come on, Lily. Cut the kid a break." Marlene is completely on my side about this. She knows every detail of my relationship with Severus. When Sev and I quit speaking, Marlene became my best friend. She was already my closest friend other than Severus, so it was kind of a given that she became my best friend. She always sticks up for me when I get mocked for defending Severus.

Potter walks away, hanging his head. Good. He deserves to feel guilty for what he did.

"Lily, would it really be so bad to forgive him? He seems genuinely sorry," Mary says quietly.

"Mary, he hurt Severus. He could have _killed_ Severus. We've been over this. I can't just forgive him," I reply exasperatedly.

Marlene sighs and says, "Mary, Alice, it's a complicated thing, Lily's relationship with Severus. Even though they don't speak, both would be devastated if anything bad happened to the other. So please, just let Lily think about Severus, and don't press her to forgive the stupid arse who nearly killed him."

I threw her a grateful look before dropping my gaze to my plate. The food is normally delicious, but I haven't found it very appealing since Sev's accident. I push the eggs and bacon around my plate with my fork. I really don't want to be here. I'd rather be by myself. If I were alone, then I wouldn't have to hide anything, and I wouldn't be badgered about James Potter and how it "wasn't his fault." Whatever.

"So did you finish the essay, Lily?" Mary asks.

I give my head a little shake to clear my thoughts. "What essay?"

"_What essay?_ Lily! The essay for Potions on Felix Felicis that's been assigned for a week? It's due today," Mary says, looking at me as though I've lost my mind. Truth be told, I think I have.

"Damn it! I forgot to do the essay! I'll see you guys later; I'm going to the library!" I jump up and practically run from the Great Hall. Sprinting up the steps, I nearly run into five people on their way to breakfast, but I don't pause to apologize. I reach the library, panting, and ask Madam Pince where to find books on Felix Felicis.

Sitting down with a large stack of Potions books, I begin my essay. It's lucky the essay is about liquid luck. I know quite a bit about that potion already. I am about halfway finished when someone sits across from me.

I glance up and suppress a groan. Potter.

Honestly, can he not take a hint? I want him to leave me the bloody hell alone.

He doesn't say anything. He just watches me work. What a weirdo. I scribble a few more lines of my essay, desperately wanting to ask him what his problem is before hexing him. He stands up and walks over so he is behind me. His hands grip the back of my chair, and I stiffen. I'm not comfortable with him this close to me. It's incredibly hard to believe that just Monday, I nearly kissed the idiot!

I go on with my essay for a few more minutes. I'm nearly finished when Potter says, "That's wrong."

I look up at him disbelievingly with one eyebrow arched.

"If Felix Felicis is taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. It doesn't cause extreme vertigo," he tells me, frowning slightly at my essay.

Yeah, whatever. As if Potter thinks I'm going to listen to him. I'm just going to check the book again and show him where it says… oh. He's right. Crap. Scowling, I pull out my wand and erase the mistake from my paper.

Potter is smiling in a slightly smug way, but his eyes are sad. More than sad… they're _concerned_. Why is he concerned? What could possibly bother Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-You Potter?

Oh yeah, me.

I look up at him and say stiffly, "Thank you."

He registers my tone and replies back just as coolly, "Anytime."

I finish off my essay and begin to pack my books away. My copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ slips off of the table, hitting the floor with a thud. I bend down to pick it up, but he's already there, my book in his hand. I reach to snatch it out of his hand, but he grabs my hand.

"Lily, please. I'm honestly sorry. Snape wasn't supposed to get hurt. Sirius said that it wouldn't hurt him. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry," he begs. I meet his gaze, amazed by how earnest his apology seems. I know he says he's sorry, but that won't stop him from doing it again sometime in the future.

I sigh heavily. Breaking my silent streak, I say softly, "I know you're sorry. I believe you. But saying sorry doesn't change the fact that it happened. It doesn't change the fact that you let it happen. It doesn't change that you didn't tell Sirius that his explosive could have been dangerous."

I start to pull my hand away, but he holds on tight. "What can I do to prove to you that I won't do it again, Lily?"

I drop my gaze to the floor. What can he do?

I take a deep breath and reply, "Nothing."

His face falls, replacing the hopeful and earnest expression with one of misery. For a split second, I feel a pang of guilt for being the cause of his misery.

He doesn't try to object when I pull my hand from his and get up. I swing my bag over my shoulder and begin to walk out of the library. At the door, I look back. He hasn't moved, apart from his eyes. He's watching me like I've just hurt him more than anyone else has in his life.

Sighing again, I turn my back to him and drift out of the library.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the incredibly late update! My computer crashed. :( but here's chapter 4! In case anyone is thinking Lily is close to forgiving James, she isn't. Just to let you know. But not to worry! She won't hate him forever. :) I promise to update much much sooner than I did this time in the future! Review, please :)**

**- Paris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Dark Marks and Safety Issues

"Come on, Lily, he looks so sad."

Alice and I are walking to Charms on Friday afternoon. She still doesn't seem to understand why I refuse to forgive James Potter. I mean, I know he's sorry. I know he wishes he could take it back, but you can't change the past.

"I know, Al, but I'm not quite ready to forgive him yet," I reply wearily.

I don't want to forgive him, but… I do feel really bad for being the cause of James's misery. I'm even calling him James again, in my thoughts. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't just let him off the hook.

Last night when I got back to the Heads' Dormitories, he wasn't in the common room like he usually is. I took that as a bad sign. I can usually find him lounging in front of the fire doing homework on the nights that he isn't with the rest of the Marauders. He hasn't been up to his usual mischievous activities lately either.

Sev is out of the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey finally cured most of the burns, but that scar that nearly blends in with his eyebrow is a constant reminder of what happened. I can see the scar now, as Alice and I walk into the Charms classroom. He's sitting a few rows away.

James is uncharacteristically sitting by himself. He looks so miserable, I almost can't take it. Black, Remus, and Peter are all looking back at him in concern. Remus briefly glances at me, and I can tell he's somewhat disappointed in how I am acting toward James.

Instead of paying attention to the lesson Professor Flitwick is teaching, I watch James. His quill moves slowly across his parchment in a sad, half-hearted way. He heaves a sigh here and there, but they are not designed to make me feel guilty. Of course, that only makes me feel worse. He's not caring what people are thinking of him right now. Once or twice, he glances in my direction.

The bell rings, dismissing us to dinner. Alice and I hurry to the Great Hall to save seats for Marlene and Mary. The Marauders walk into the Hall, turning a few heads as they walk by. Most heads are turned in confusion, rather than attraction. James is not with them.

Severus stops me before I can reach my seat.

"Hey, Lily. I need to talk to you," he says.

"Alright, what's up, Sev?" I reply curiously.

He shifts his weight from his right foot to his left, a sure-fire sign that he is nervous. "I wanted to know if you'd talked to Potter today."

Unexpected. "Oh, um, no. I haven't. Why?"

He looks relieved. "Good," he says, "you shouldn't. I'm glad you aren't talking to that arse. He's so horrible for even thinking you'll forgive him after what he did to _me_."

I frown. The way he said that… it was almost like he held himself superior to James. If Severus thinks he is any better than James, he is far from right. Being a Death Eater Wannabe is far worse, in my opinion, than being a Marauder. A sudden thought hits me.

"Severus, let me see your arm."

His eyes widen in fear. "Why?"

"Just let me see it."

He knows I'll win the argument, so he obliges. He places his left arm in my hand. I had suddenly remembered how he wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey treat the burns on his left arm. If Severus did what I think he did, he is beyond dead. I pull up his sleeve cautiously. I gasp.

There, branded into Sev's pale skin, is the Dark Mark.

I stare up at him. "You let him do this to you? Sev, you told me you wouldn't!"

He glances around nervously, avoiding my glare. "Lily, it's not your business."

"Not my business, my ass! You told me you wouldn't let him mark you! What is wrong with you? Do you want yourself to be a target of the Order of the Phoenix at seventeen? You're so _stupid_, Sev!" I shout at him. How could he do this? This is the lowest of the low. It makes James's prank look pathetic.

Sev is stammering, trying to find an explanation. He reaches for my hand, but I shove him away from me.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Severus Snape! You're nothing more than a Death Eater now. And what am I? I'm just a stupid, filthy _Mudblood!_" I spit the word at him with as much venom as I can.

He turns and stalks to the Slytherin table angrily. I turn on my heel and walk straight down to where the Marauders are sitting. I tap Remus's shoulder.

He looks up at me in surprise. "Oh, hi, Lily. What's up?"

I shift my gaze to Black, and then back to Remus. "Where's Potter?" I ask in what I hope is a casual voice. I'm starting to really worry about him, plus Sev's actions are far worse than Potter's, and I feel really bad now.

Just as I expected, Black arches one knowing eyebrow and smirks. "Lost him, have you, Evans?"

"Sirius…" Remus warns him.

"Or maybe you've actually begun to care enough to realize you hurt him?"

"Sirius!" Remus nearly shouts.

I stiffen, yet I say in a hurt voice, "I was just wondering."

I turn and walk right out of the Great Hall. Marlene is just walking in and says, "Lily! Where are you going? Dinner is this way."

"I've got to get out of here," I reply desperately. She nods, understanding. I smile gratefully and rush past her. The stairs seem to stretch on forever as I take them two at a time. Finally, I reach the Heads' Dormitories on the seventh floor.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," I gasp at the boy in the portrait. He swings forward and I hurry inside. He's here.

I take a moment just to look at him. His shoulders are hunched in a defeated way, and his face is miserable. What have I done to him?

He looks up slowly. "Oh… it's you."

I wince. His tone is lifeless. How can I have hurt him this much? Surely he doesn't care for me to that extent.

"Hi, James," I whisper. I register the shock in his eyes at hearing me say his name. I walk slowly toward him. He moves over on his couch, making room for me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I say softly.

"Alright," he answers. His eyes are wide and confused, but they're still sad.

I tentatively reach down and slip my hand into his. He watches our hands as if he doesn't believe mine is really there. I look up at him with concern in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I put as much sincerity into my voice as possible. He freezes with his eyes as wide as they can go out of shock. He looks up at me hopefully. I smile tentatively and apologetically at him. James's smile breaks across his face like a kid on Christmas morning, and he throws his arms around me.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! You can't even imagine how good it feels to have you not hate me anymore," he says. He then realizes he's holding me and pulls back slightly. He meets my eyes sheepishly, almost as if to say, "Oops, sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." I smile at him again and pull him back to me.

I whisper in his ear, "James, I'm sorry I hurt you. Snape wasn't worth losing a friend like you."

James pulls away, confused. He's frowning at me. "Wait," he says, "you and Snivellus are friends. What are you talking about?"

I sigh. "He did something that completely ruined everything. He… he got branded with the Dark Mark." I cringe as I say it, something he doesn't miss.

He wraps a reassuring arm around me and mutters, "That git."

I raise my eyebrows at him and see that he is smiling in a slightly mocking way. I start to laugh. I can't stop laughing. I'm just relieved James isn't hurting anymore and that I'm not wasting my time trying to be a Death Eater's mudblood. James is laughing with me. That's part of the reason I can't stop laughing; he has such an infectious laugh.

We finally calm down, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm back around me comfortingly. We watch the roaring fire in front of us and just sit for a while. He makes me feel safe. I have to admit, I've been slightly worried for my safety since Voldemort came out into the open. Now that Sev has shown where his allegiance lies, I'm even more worried. What if he tells Voldemort that I could end up being a threat? Will he try to kill me?

But right here, right now, I know I'm safe. James will protect me. Dumbledore will protect me. I'm safe here.

* * *

**AN: Sorry again for the wait! I've had school projects due every day this week, and I'm kind of a procrastinator. Kind of doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm the #1 procrastinator. I should get a medal. Anywho... What did you think of Chapter 5? I know the confrontation between Lily and Snape may have been a bit short, but I'm going to elaborate on it soon. I'm going to just say I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible. I've already started working on it! Review, please!**

**- Paris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. But I DO own tickets to the Deathly Hallows Part 1 midnight premiere! I'm so excited!**

**I am beyond sorry that I haven't updated in a month, so I am going to try to get two, if not three, chapters in today. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Fiasco

James has gone back to waiting on me before going down to breakfast. He happens to be waiting on me right now. I'm up in the bathroom brushing out my hair. It's Sunday morning, and James and I have pretty much gone back to normal. Well, normal as of the day we made our truce. One of the best parts of us making up, other than having my friend back, was Snape's face when he saw James and me on the Quidditch field yesterday.

James was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I finally came down around 9 o'clock. His face split into a grin when he saw me.

"Good morning, Lily," he said. "You want to go play Quidditch with Sirius, Remus, and me? We're going down to the pitch after breakfast."

I'm just going to say this before I finish this little flashback. I'm one of the clumsiest people in the world. I often trip over my own two feet. Across flat surfaces. So Quidditch isn't one of my natural-born talents.

Back to the flashback.

"Um… sure. Yeah, I'll play Quidditch with you guys," I replied, inwardly praying I wouldn't fall off of my broom or fly into one of the goalposts. That _would_ happen to me.

A grin flitted across his face, and he grabbed my hand. He led me out of the portrait hole and ran down the marble staircase. He slowed down once we entered the Great Hall, but he kept my hand. I followed him to where his friends sat eating their breakfast.

Remus and Sirius, who didn't yet know that James and I had made up, stared at us in shock. Sirius's eyes flitted down to my hand in James's before his face split into a smug smile.

"So, I see you two've worked things out," he said, raising an eyebrow at James. "Way to go, Prongsie, you got her back."

James blushed very slightly, but waved off Sirius's comment. "She's joining us for Quidditch after breakfast."

This time, Remus looked surprised. He knew about my unfortunate clumsiness. He'd never seen me on a broom before. "She will?" he asked in a wary tone that offended me.

I frowned indignantly and fixed them both with a glare. "Yes, I will. And we're going to beat you. Guaranteed."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, right. We're going to cream you. I bet you've never managed to stay on a broom for more than a minute!"

I narrowed my eyes, but I didn't say anything. He wasn't quite right. I've stayed on a broom for at least five minutes.

James's arm snaked around my waist, hugging me protectively. "She'll be fine," he said, sounding so sure of himself that I almost believed him. I smiled up at him, grateful for his confidence in me. Sirius snorted into his eggs. I turned back to him, scowling again. James poured some pumpkin juice for me, and we continued breakfast in peace.

Snape wasn't at breakfast, but I didn't know that until later.

James dragged me down to the Quidditch pitch around ten o'clock with Remus and Sirius. Peter was in Remedial Potions, so he couldn't join us.

I walked out onto the pitch for the first time this year and looked around. The stands, towering a hundred feet above me, were draped in the corresponding House colors. The three goal posts standing at either end were waiting for us to begin. Sirius and Remus carried the heavy brown trunk with ease to the middle of the pitch. I eyed it apprehensively.

James followed my gaze and smiled, nudging my arm playfully. "Come on Lily," he said, "you'll be fine. I won't let you fall."

"If I fall there won't be anything that you can do about it," I replied, turning to him.

His eyes grew very soft and caring as he looked down at me. He smiled slightly and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. He said quietly, "I'll catch you."

I wasn't aware of the smile spreading across my face until Sirius ran over to us, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Come on, Prongs, it's time to start!"

My eyes widened in fear as Sirius led me to my broom for the day. James explained that it was his old Silver Arrow 560. Knowing the name of the broom didn't make me feel more secure about riding it.

Remus, Sirius, and James mounted their brooms and turned their eyes to me. I still hadn't gotten on mine.

"Lily, you'll be fine. Trust me," James said. "I won't let you get hurt."

Sirius laughed. "Come on, Evans, you can't be _that_ bad."

Remus was still watching me warily. "I don't know if this is the best idea," he said quietly.

It was his words that reminded me that I had something to prove. I glared coolly at him and swung my leg over the broom. I looked up at James, who was smiling proudly at me. He alone seemed to have confidence in my broom-riding abilities. I grinned back, although I was still nervous.

Sirius kicked open the trunk and the Bludgers exploded out, happy to be free of their bindings. Remus picked up the Quaffle, and we kicked off from the ground. I held onto my broom very tightly, hoping against hope that I wouldn't fall. James flew up beside me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I just haven't been on a broom in quite a long time." I then made the biggest mistake of that day: I looked down. The ground was dozens of feet below me and getting farther away with each second. I took a few deep breaths, willing myself not to hyperventilate. James reached over and rubbed my arm consolingly.

"You don't have to do this, Lily. Really, we can land now and go back inside," he said.

I shook my head at him. "No, it's fine. I want to play. Let's go."

We gathered in a circle before Remus threw the Quaffle high into the air. James caught it and streaked off to Sirius and Remus's goalposts. I hovered uncertainly near ours, but I decided to go after him in case he needed help.

James and Sirius were level with each other, Sirius trying to knock the Quaffle out of James's hands. I flew around them and hovered near Remus by the goalposts. James glanced my way and saw that I had a clear shot. He threw the Quaffle to me, and I caught it. I took aim quickly and launched the Quaffle past Remus's left foot and, surprisingly, through the goal.

"Wooooo!" James shouted, flying over to me. He gave me a high-five, grinning. I grinned back and looked over at Sirius and Remus smugly.

"Ha! Who said Lily can't play Quidditch?" James gloated to his best friends. Remus looked genuinely shocked, which offended me slightly. Sirius looked a bit angry, but he shook it off.

"Alright, Evans, you're not as horrible as I thought you'd be. Let's see you Keep," Sirius challenged.

Motivated by my goal, I flew back to our goalposts and held up one hand, beckoning him forward. His signature mischievous grin spread across his face as James handed him the Quaffle. Remus and Sirius streaked off up the field with James close on their tails. Sirius passed to Remus, who passed it back to Sirius seconds later. Sirius was getting closer and closer to me. I hovered in front of the goalposts, watching his every move. He passed it back to Remus. Remus soared up to be level with me in front of the goal on the far right. He took aim, but I didn't move. Sirius was hovering off to the side with a knowing expression. It was his expression that kept me in place. At the last second, when Remus threw the Quaffle, I veered left, towards Sirius. Sirius caught the pass from Remus and threw the Quaffle at the center loop. I was ready for him. I reached out and caught the Quaffle by the very tips of my fingers.

James cheered, punching the air. Sirius swore, and Remus shook his head, bemused. James flew up to meet me.

"Lily, you're amazing! How did you know they were going to do that?" he questioned.

I smiled, knowing it was just luck that I had successfully played Quidditch. "Sirius's expression gave it away," I said, grinning in Sirius's direction. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me. James threw an arm around me.

"Do you want to play anymore?" Remus asked. Sirius perked up, eager for a rematch.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I mean, I'd already proven that I could stay on a broom. What could go wrong?

We all mounted our brooms again, and James and I streaked off towards the other end with the Quaffle. Sirius flew up right beside of me and bumped into my shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, Evans, that's the game!" he called back. He ducked suddenly, veering off to the right.

I watched him in confusion as I heard James yell, "Lily!"

The Bludger hit my broom handle, knocking me to the left. The broom spun out of control, spiraling nearer to the goalpost. I screamed and covered my eyes. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, and the broken broom fell out from under me. I uncovered my eyes as I was pulled onto someone else's broom.

James put one arm around me, holding me in place. I flung my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Tears started to flow from my eyes as it hit me that I could've been seriously injured. James directed the broom back to the ground. We touched back down, and he picked me up. He cradled me in his arms and murmured comforting words in my ear. I was dimly aware of Remus and Sirius landing beside us and wrestling the Quaffle and Bludgers back into the trunk.

"Shh, Lily, you're okay. It's okay, you're fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," James whispered. The sobs slowed as James held me.

When I was finally quiet, he set me down. I wrapped my arms back around his neck, and he continued to hold me.

"Thank you for saving me," I said weakly.

"I told you I would catch you. I wasn't about to break that promise," he replied.

Someone gasped. James and I looked up into the stands. Snape was sitting there, watching us. His expression was one of pure shock and disgust. James turned and called up to him, "What do _you_ want, Snivellus? Didn't you hear? This is a No-Death-Eater Zone."

This didn't even bother me. I glared up at Snape with disrespect written all over my face. He met my gaze with pleading eyes. I just shook my head at him.

Snape's expression twisted into hatred. "Nothing, Potter. I'm just amazed that she is able to stand being within two hundred feet of you, let alone in your arms."

James laughed humorlessly. "Come on, Lily, let's go." He took my hand and began to lead me to the locker rooms. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and wrapped his arm back around me. Snape stood above us, glaring at me. The last thing I saw before going into the locker rooms was Snape's expression crumple to one of misery and self-hate.

It was quite the experience to almost be killed playing Quidditch. I wonder how James has managed to only be injured a few times. Maybe I'll ask him later.

I walk down the spiral staircase from my bedroom. He's waiting for me with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. To those of you who reviewed my previous chapters, thank you. To those of you who might possibly be waiting on an update, I'm sorry, again. I have several excuses, but I won't list them because they don't make much of a difference. Alright, so that was Chapter 6! Review, please! I'm working on Chapter 7, and I hope to have it up this afternoon.**

**- Paris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to let this one apply to the rest of my story because I'm tired of typing it. I don't own the ever-so-wonderful series of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Potions and Promises

Halloween is approaching. To third years and up, that means that the first Hogsmeade visit is drawing nearer. I love Hosgmeade visits as much as the next person, so I'm quite excited to set foot in the village again.

Marlene and I walk to the Great Hall for lunch after a particularly strenuous Transfiguration lesson on the Wednesday before the Hogsmeade visit. We sit down across from Mary and Alice, who are discussing the upcoming excursion.

"Are you and Frank going to Madam Puddifoot's?" Mary asks Alice, nudging her ribs and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Alice slaps her daintily. "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. Either way, I'm not telling!" she says in a sing-song voice.

Frank slides into his seat beside Alice and asks, "What aren't you telling them?"

Mary and Marlene break out into fits of giggles as Alice blushes and says, "Nothing, Frank."

He shrugs, but doesn't press the matter due to the arrival of the Marauders. James sits down beside me, Sirius by Marlene, and Remus beside Mary. Peter throws himself into the seat beside Remus, looking defeated.

"What's wrong, Peter?" I ask in concern.

He just shakes his head miserably and drags a glass of pumpkin juice nearer to himself. James answers for him.

"Professor McGonagall is making him stay behind this Saturday to work on Conjuring Spells. He can't go to Hogsmeade with us."

The group sighs sympathetically for Peter's misfortune. He waves it off. "I don't care. There will always be other visits," he says in an unconvincingly nonchalant voice. We can all see that he is disappointed to be unable to go with the group to Hogsmeade.

Sirius grins across the table at Peter. "Don't worry, Wormtail. You'll be back in Hogsmeade before you know it," he says, winking.

James stiffens beside me, and Remus freezes in his seat for the briefest of seconds. James exchanges a look with Sirius, who then backtracks and says, "I mean, there will be another Hogsmeade visit in November, which isn't far away at all."

My friends somehow miss the little discussion between the Marauders, but I don't. Remus relaxes again, and Sirius goes back to his lunch. James glances my way, noticing that I'm watching them.

"So, Lily, you're going into Hogsmeade, then?" he asks to distract me. I turn my attention from Remus, who has the slightest pink tinge on his cheeks, and answer.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the first Hogsmeade visit of the year," I reply, smiling at the thought of the village.

Sirius looks up at me. "You should join us, Evans. We're going to the Three Broomsticks around noon. Maybe you can tell us how you acquired such superb Quidditch skills and still managed to almost die playing." He grins, tossing his dark hair out of his eyes.

James reaches over and smacks him lightly. I wrinkle my nose, thinking of my Quidditch accident from the previous weekend. "Padfoot," James warns.

Sirius grins across the table at me. "I'm only joking, Evans. I would never want anything bad to happen to my new favorite Gryffindor."

His new favorite Gryffindor? That's interesting. I wasn't aware that he liked me that much. I've always thought that he would prefer James to get over his "silly crush" just so he wouldn't have to deal with me.

Speaking of James's "silly crush" on me… He hasn't asked me to go out with him since the prank on Snape. That was nearly a month ago. I have to admit, it's nice not having to try to avoid him for fear of being pressured into saying yes. It's allowed me to actually become friends with him. But… I'm beginning to wish he'd ask just one more time. I guess he's taken to heart my conditions from our truce all those weeks ago.

I look over at James. He's laughing at something Sirius said. I like his laugh. It's warm, friendly, and extremely contagious. His whole face lights up when he laughs, just like it does whenever I call him by his first name.

Ugh, Lily, listen to yourself! Stop it! You're not supposed to fancy James, remember?

James glances up and catches me looking at him. He smiles at my reddening cheeks. I clear my throat in embarrassment and turn back to my lunch.

"Come on, Lily, join us. We'd love to spend the day with you," Remus says.

I pretend to deliberate, even though I already know what my answer is. "Well, alright. If you insist. I'll join you. I had better not be put into anymore life-threatening situations though," I joke, grinning at James.

"Of course you won't! We won't ever risk you being hurt again," he says indignantly.

Mary and Marlene are listening curiously. I haven't told them what happened last weekend, and I don't really intend to. Alice and Frank are too busy snogging to pay any attention to the matter, although I know Alice is equally curious. I roll my eyes at my friends as the bell rings.

James and I get up and walk off to Advanced Potions with Marlene, Sirius, Mary, and Remus. We descend the stairs to the dungeons.

Slughorn is already there, waiting with instructions on how to finish the half-made Polyjuice Potion he has set out for us.

"I want you to pair up and get started. Quickly, please! This potion will take up the entire class period!" he booms.

James and I pair up next to Sirius and Remus. We gather our remaining necessary ingredients and flip open our copies of _Advanced Potion Making._ I glance over at Snape, knowing he will already be making corrections to the book's instructions.

"Lily, could you stir this fifteen times counterclockwise, please?" asks James as he adds fluxweed to the bubbling liquid.

I pick up the ladle and begin to stir. James and I continue in this fashion, trading off jobs, until the potion is finished. The liquid, remarkably similar in appearance to mud, bubbles darkly.

Slughorn comes over to check our progress. "Oh, wonderful!" he exclaims, clapping once. "See here, everyone; James and Lily have completed their potion! Note the thick, muddy texture and the black smoke issuing from the cauldron. Full marks!"

Quite happy with ourselves, James and I start packing our things away. James scrapes out a sample of our potion and pours it carefully into a flask. He seals the cork, writes our names on it, and takes it up to Slughorn.

Grinning, he returns to his seat. "We make a pretty good team, don't we, Lily?" he asks.

My grin mirrors his as I reply, "The best."

I feel a pair of eyes boring into my skull. I turn around to see who it is, though I already know. His black eyes filled with anger, Snape is glaring at me. His stare sends chills down my spine. I've become even more worried for my safety since Snape and I are no longer friends. What if he told Voldemort that I really could be a threat? What if he personally asked to have me taken care of? It's terrifying to think about, but I have to consider everything.

James turns to me, noticing my silence. My green eyes, wide with fear, meet his hazel ones. He takes my hand. Almost as if he can read my mind, he says, "Lily, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let him hurt you. We're going to keep you safe. I promise."

I nod, reassured by the slightest amount. The bell rings, and James and I swing our bags over our shoulders. We head up the stairs towards the Great Hall, but he stops.

"What is it, James?" I ask. "Not hungry?"

A smile spreads slowly across his face. "Come with me."

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in one day! I hope that helps make up for my absence over the past month. I'm going to start Chapter 8 after I have dinner with a friend, so I don't think it will be up today. I don't have school Thursday though, so expect an update then! Review. :)**

**- Paris**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Room of Requirement

"Where are we going?" I ask him for the tenth time.

James's smile widens, but he doesn't answer my question. He's dragging me along the seventh floor corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He pulls me along in front of a blank stretch of wall. Just as we reach the end of the corridor, he turns around and jerks me in the other direction. He repeats this again, so we have crossed in front of the blank wall three times. Only… it's not blank anymore. A tall, mahogany door with a brass handle has appeared.

My surprise must be displayed on my face. James is grinning at me, seemingly very proud of himself for amazing me.

I reach out and run my hand over the smooth surface to make sure it's real. Of course, it is. I trail my fingers down to the handle and look back up at James.

He nods gently, smiling. "Open it," he murmurs.

The handle turns easily, and I push the door open. Taking in the scene before me, I gasp.

A table set for two sits in the middle of the room. Twinkling lights hang down from the ceiling, and, on a closer inspection, I find that they are actually fairies. A roaring fire burns from the hearth on the back wall of the room. Two comfortable looking chairs and a couch are set in front of it. A long window provides a spectacular view of the lake. The only light comes from the fire, the moon streaming in through the window, and the single candle sitting on the table.

An amazed smile spreads across my face. It's wonderful. I wonder how James managed to find this place.

He's watching me closely, obviously pleased with himself. He takes my hand hesitantly and leads me over to the table. He pulls out a chair for me before taking his own. His eyes stay on my face as I continue to look around the room.

I turn back to him, my eyes full of questions.

"The Room of Requirement," he announces before I can ask. "Sirius and I found it once when we were running from McGonagall. It becomes anything you need it to be."

I nod slowly. "So, we're having dinner here tonight? What's on the menu?" I ask jokingly.

"Anything you want," he replies.

I consider this. "How about… pasta and a Caesar salad?" I suggest for myself.

He smiles. "Pasta and salad it is. I'm in the mood for meat, so I think I'll take a steak."

I look at him in confusion after a few moments of silence. "Er, James? What exactly is it that we're waiting on? Is someone bringing –"

A house elf walks briskly into the room, carrying a large tray. The little creature sets the tray down on a stand, just like waiters do in the Muggle restaurants back home. She bows to us. "Master Potter wishes for food, and Violet brings it to him, sir!" she squeaks, clearly pleased with herself.

James smiles at the elf and answers kindly, "Yes, thank you very much, Violet. It looks delicious."

I nod in agreement. "Absolutely wonderful," I add.

"Violet has not met Master Potter's friend before! Is this the one sir has always spoken most highly of?" she asks James. His cheeks redden as he meets my gaze.

"Er, yes, Violet, she is. This is Lily Evans. She is the Head Girl this year," James introduces me. "And Lily, this is Violet, my favorite house elf."

Violet quivers with pride at being called James's favorite and bows deeply to me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss! Master Potter has nothing but kind words to say about Miss Evans."

"It's good to meet you as well, Violet," I reply. I turn my gaze back to James, who is blushing crimson at the elf's words. Violet serves our food and skips out of the room again.

James and I eat in comfortable silence for a few moments. I break the silence before he does.

"Nothing but kind words, eh?" I ask him, smiling. "Violet seems to respect you."

James nods, pink again. "I met her in my third year. She's always been helpful if we needed her. We try to return the favor as often as possible, even if that means just complimenting her work. Although, most house elves love that."

"That's very kind of you, James. Most people treat house elves like vermin," I reply.

He is silent for another moment. He glances back up at me and says, "I'm sorry for what she said about you. I'm sorry if it made you feel… uncomfortable or anything."

"Of course not." I smile at him affectionately. "On the contrary, it made me quite happy. James, if you don't mind my asking, what things have you told her about me?"

James turns pink again. Goodness, I know how to make that boy blush. He hesitates for a moment. "I told her that you were the kindest witch I know. I told her how beautiful you are and how passionate you are about everything. I told her how you are very protective of your friends even when they don't deserve it." By this, I know he means Snape, but that name no longer falls under the friend category in my book. James hesitates again. His voice barely above a whisper, he says, "I told her how much I wish I could be a good enough person for someone like you to notice."

My eyebrows pinch together slightly, and I have a small smile on my face. "James," I whisper. He looks up at me. "I _have _noticed you. How could I not?"

I reach slowly across the table and take his hand. "You've been chasing me for years, and I have to admit that I constantly found you annoying. But I've definitely taken notice of you. I notice how _handsome_ you are. I notice your quirky little habits like messing up your hair every five minutes. I notice how much _you_ notice _me._ Lately, to be honest, it's given me butterflies. That used to freak me out because I didn't want to believe that I actually thought of you as a civil person, but you're much, _much_ more than that. You're kind. You're protective. You're smart and funny. You know how to make me feel better when I'm afraid. You saved my life, which I'm not going to forget soon. I've _definitely_ taken notice of you, James," I murmur softly, gazing at him in wonder. He can get me to say what's on my mind without even asking.

James raises one hand to my face and pushes a stray strand of my dark, red hair behind my ear. He kisses my cheek gently, affectionately. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Lily," he says quietly.

James and I finish dinner and head back to our dormitory. At the foot of my stairs, he catches my hand. I turn back to him, standing a few inches taller than him on the steps.

"Lily, will you come to Hogsmeade with us?" he asks, looking up at me hopefully.

I smile from ear-to-ear and hop down one step. I wrap him into a hug, and he holds me close.

"Of course," I whisper in his ear. I pull away from him. "Now, I'm going to get some rest. Good night, James. I'll see you in the morning."

Turning from him, I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "Good night, Lily."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter, done! Next will be the trip to Hogsmeade with one liiiiiittle surprise. I have one request beside REVIEW :) There is a little girl that I know and love very much who was recently hurt. She has to get surgery soon. If you all could possibly say a little prayer for her, I would appreciate it soooo much. I'm quite worried for her, and I hope she will be okay. Please do this one thing; it would mean the world to me.**

**I love you all!**

**-Paris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I especially want to thank THExHEARTx for writing a little note about my friend. It really means a lot to me. So, thanks :)**

**By the way, this chapter will be a bit longer than usual due to that little surprise I mentioned at the end of last chapter. I hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Surprises

The sun rises bright and early on Saturday, waking me up. I have an excited feeling in my stomach. I can't quite recall what I could be excited for until I remember that it's the first Hogsmeade visit of the year!

I jump out of bed and hurry to the bathroom to get ready. I throw on a pair of jeans and a thin sweater and head down the spiral staircase to the Heads' common room. Of course, he's here.

James springs up from the couch when he sees me. He walks to me quickly and hugs me.

"Good morning, Lily," he breathes in my ear. His whisper makes me smile.

"Good morning, James," I murmur in response.

I pull away, and we walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. James and I sit with the rest of the Marauders, but my friends don't join us this time. Sirius, who is sitting to my left, hugs me in greeting. Remus flashes me a smile, and Peter nervously grins at me.

"Morning, Lily," they say in unison.

I chuckle back, "Good morning, boys. Excited for Hogsmeade?"

Sirius grins. "Of course! Hogsmeade is my favorite place. All of the best adventures happen in Hogsmeade." He exchanges a look with James, who is smirking like he's enjoying a private joke. Remus, on the other hand, grimaces.

After we finish eating, the Marauders and I leave the Great Hall. Peter heads off in the other direction toward McGonagall's classroom. The rest of us breeze through Filch's inspections, which are truly unnecessary, and traipse down the grounds. James and I hang back a few feet behind his friends. I glance up at him and see that he is watching me thoughtfully.

"What?" I ask him, feeling self-conscious.

He laughs quietly. "Nothing at all, Lily. I just can't believe you're here with us." He grins down at me happily, and I return his smile easily.

"Well, believe it because I am," I reply.

He's about to say something else when someone knocks into my shoulder. I gasp in surprise and look to my left to see who hit me. Moving away from me as quickly as possible in the direction of the village is none other than Snape. He glances back at me in contempt, and I glare right back. James makes a noise of annoyance and scowls in Snape's direction.

"I know you're probably aware of this, Lily, but I really don't like him," James snarls, jerking his head at Snape. Of course I know this. James and Snape have hated each other practically since the moment they laid eyes on each other.

"Yeah, I know," I mutter. I watch as Snape joins up with Avery and Mulciber and discretely tells them something, glancing around nervously.

James and I pass through the gates in silence. Snape and the other Death Eater Wannabes – no, they're real Death Eaters now – are whispering to each other. Snape is looking upset about something. He keeps throwing glances in my direction, which makes me nervous. As we near the village, the Slytherin group veers off to the left, looking around as if to make sure they're not being followed. I sigh quietly. James looks down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Lily?" His eyebrows scrunch together as he gazes at me in worry.

"Would you believe me if I said I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen today?" I say, laughing at my words.

James laughs as well. "Come on, Lily, hanging around with us Marauders can't be _that_ bad!" he says jokingly.

Sirius hears James, and the rest of the Marauders fall back to walk with us. Sirius throws an arm around me and says, "Yeah, Lily, we promise to be _perfect_ gentlemen today." He withdraws his arm only to offer it back to me like a "true gentleman." I laugh, looping one arm through his and my other through James's.

The boys and I walk through the village, occasionally stopping in the shops. We spend quite a bit of time in Honeydukes, where we each purchase a good amount of sweets. Sirius and James drag me into Zonko's Joke Shop for a while. They each stock up on prank supplies while I talk to Remus, who isn't as obsessed with pranks as his best mates.

"So, Lily, having a good time?" Remus asks.

I smile up at him. "Yeah, I actually am. You boys are fun to be around," I reply, earning a smile from Remus.

"Sirius isn't too overwhelming?" he jokes.

"Sirius? Overwhelming? _However_ could I think such a thing?" I place a hand on my chest as if I am offended by his words. I almost think he believes me until I start to laugh. Remus laughs with me as James and Sirius join us.

"Ready to go, then? We were thinking of heading to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer," James says. He looks at me, and I nod my head in agreement to this plan.

"Alright, I could do with a butterbeer," I reply.

We take the short walk to the Three Broomsticks and get a booth. Rosmerta, the curvy barmaid, comes over to us and leans on our table.

"Hello, boys. Where's Peter?" she asks.

Sirius answers, "He had to stay behind with McGonagall today, so our lovely Lily is joining us instead!" He grins across the table at me.

Rosmerta smiles kindly at me. "Nice to finally meet you, Lily. I've heard quite a lot about you from this one." She jerks her head at James, who blushes lightly.

I blush as well. "It's nice to meet you too, Rosmerta," I greet her, although my eyes are on James. He looks over at me, grimacing in embarrassment.

Remus says, "Rose, we'll take four butterbeers, please."

She nods as if she already knew this and goes off to the bar to retrieve our drinks.

I'm still watching James. Sirius is grinning at me knowingly.

After a few minutes, James clears his throat somewhat awkwardly and says, "So, how about those Chudley Cannons?"

We all burst out laughing, the tense atmosphere gone. Rosmerta brings our drinks and returns to the bar. After the chilling winds outside, the butterbeer really warms me up. I'm really enjoying my time with James, Sirius, and Remus. They're fascinating to watch. The way they can communicate without speaking is intriguing. Even now, I see Remus nod at Sirius, who exchanges a look with James, who glances at me before looking back at Remus, who nods in understanding. James laughs and nudges Sirius, tilting his head nonchalantly toward the far left of the pub. I follow his gaze and see Marlene laughing with Mary. Sirius hits James over the head, and they begin to banter with each other. The way the Marauders fight, it's almost like they're brothers.

James is retaliating to a joking punch from Sirius when the first crash rings out.

My head snaps up, and my eyes widen with confusion. Another crash, this time followed by a scream. I jump up with James, Sirius, and Remus. We hurry to the door as yet another crash sounds. Sirius takes the lead as we run outside. A terrifying scene meets my eyes.

Masked people dressed in black robes are running about, shooting spells and curses in every direction. Hogwarts students are tearing up the street in fear. Glass and other debris are scattered around the place. A red jet of light shatters the window only inches from me, causing me to scream. Sirius rushes forward, drawing his wand, and James pulls me to him protectively. Remus follows Sirius into the mayhem.

Frank and Alice are battling against a tall, masked figure across the street from James and me. Marlene and Mary, who ran out shortly after us, are attempting to jinx a pair of the masked people. James looks down at me.

"If I asked you to stay here, you wouldn't listen to me, would you?"

I shake my head at him, never breaking eye contact. "No, I wouldn't."

"Then come on, let's show them why Dumbledore made us Heads!" he shouts over the noise, drawing his wand. We rush forward to battle with the nearest figures. These people aren't just "people." They're his. Voldemort's. They're Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" James yells, directing his wand at one of the Death Eaters. He ducks to the right, avoiding the spell by inches.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ the Death Eater shouts. The jet of light misses me by centimeters.

I point my wand at a stack of wood near the Death Eater and yell, "_Expulso!"_ The woodpile explodes. The force of the explosion knocks the Death Eater off his feet, but only temporarily. He jumps back up, aiming his wand at me.

"_Crucio!"_ he shouts, just as James screams, "Lily!"

I try to duck, but the curse hits me. Tormented by the fire ripping through my body, I drop to the ground screaming. Through the pain clouding my mind, I can see James fighting twice as hard to try to get the Death Eater to lift the curse.

James yells, "_Levicorpus!"_ The Death Eater who placed the curse on me is lifted into the air. He drops his wand, and the agonizing pain stops. I get up weakly, determined to keep fighting.

"_Impedimenta!"_ I screech.

My spell makes contact with one of the Death Eaters, slowing him down. This gives James time to disarm him.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouts.

The other Death Eater points his wand at James and shouts, "_Sectumsempra!"_

The world slows down and I scream, "NO!"

I run to James, pushing him out of the way just in time. He still sustains a semi-long gash on his chest. He falls to the ground.

"JAMES!" I scream. Sirius hears me. He roars at the sight of his best friend bleeding on the ground and joins me as I fight against the Death Eaters.

I disarm the one who cast the _Sectumsempra_ curse and hurry to him. I push him down forcefully.

"_How could you?"_ I screech at him. I know who he is.

I reach for his mask and rip it away from his face.

Severus Snape glares up at me.

"SNAPE!" Sirius snarls, launching himself on top of Snape. Sirius begins punching him as hard as he can, and I run to check on James. He's fallen unconscious. I pull his shirt up over his head to examine the gash on his chest. It doesn't seem to be that deep, but it is several inches long and bleeding profusely.

I whisper, "Oh, James."

I call out to Sirius and Remus, who've defeated the Death Eaters they were fighting. These Death Eaters must not have been the most experienced if a group of students can defeat them.

"We've got to get him back to the castle, now!" I call to them.

They nod and lift him up. I follow along behind them as they run up the street towards the school. We dash past the gates and up the lawn. We are just passing through the entrance hall when James moans softly.

"James?" I murmur. Sirius and Remus have slowed down to make sure they don't drop him. I take his hand and say his name again.

He is breathing heavily, and he moans again, but he doesn't open his eyes. I hear him whisper one word.

"Lily."

Tears well up in my eyes and spill over. I watch his face for any signs that he will regain consciousness soon, but there aren't any. Sirius, Remus, and I reach the hospital wing. The boys drag James onto a bed as I sprint the length of the room to Madam Pomfrey's office.

I burst through her door. She stands up, startled, and says, "Miss Evans, what – why are you crying? What happened?"

"James – Death Eaters – Sectumsempra –" I can't manage to form any sentences, but she understands. Madam Pomfrey rushes to James and begins to work on the gash on his chest.

She pours a steaming potion on it, and he cries out in pain. I let out a sob and feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Shh, Lily, he'll be okay." Sirius holds me while watching his best friend with an agonized face. I know the boys are just as worried for James as I am. Remus rubs my back consolingly, and Sirius keeps his arms wrapped around me as I cry.

Madam Pomfrey stops the bleeding and seals the cut. She turns to us and says, "He may not wake up for a little while, but he should be fine. That cut is going to leave a scar though."

I am too upset to reply, and Sirius's jaw is locked from the pain of seeing James like this, so Remus answers for all three of us. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he says quietly. She leaves us with James.

Sirius uses one hand to pull up a chair for me, and he gently places me into it. Remus and Sirius bring chairs for themselves, and we sit in silence. I reach out and take James's hand again.

Sirius breaks the silence after a while. "How did you know what that curse would do? I saw you push him out of the way and scream, 'No!'"

I take a deep breath. "Snape made it up himself. He told me about it when he and I were still friends. I didn't approve of it, but he seemed to like the idea of a spell that would completely render the opponent useless. Do you remember, in fifth year after the O.W.L.s, James's fight with Snape by the lake? Do you remember how James got cut on the cheek by Snape? That was the first time Snape actually used the curse against someone. It was relatively new at the time, so it didn't do much damage, but I knew it was capable of much more. If I hadn't pushed James out of the way when I did, he could have been killed," I finish in a choked whisper. Tears are flowing down my cheeks again.

They both look at me in shock. Remus whispers, "Snape made that spell?" just as Sirius snarls, "I knew that greaseball was a good-for-nothing, evil Death Eater."

I nod slowly, my eyes still on James's face. "He created the spell in fifth year."

"And after he cast that spell, you knew who he was," Sirius says.

I nod again. "I was furious. I couldn't believe he'd actually _do_ that to James. I mean, I know they hate each other, but that curse was aiming to kill. I know he's been branded with the Dark Mark, but I didn't think he would really try to _kill_ someone."

Remus and Sirius look at me in shock again. Remus splutters, "He – he's been branded? With the _Dark Mark?"_

Nodding yet again, I reply, "I found it after you lot pulled that prank on him that had me ignoring James for a while. He wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey treat the burns on his left arm, and I got suspicious."

Sirius is shaking his head in disgust. His face is a mask of hatred for the git that hurt his best mate. He seems to be beyond words.

We sit in silence again, occasionally speaking of inconsequential things of no importance. An hour passes. Two hours.

James stirs. He moans and tries to move a bit, but I stop him from sitting up for fear that he will reopen the gash on his chest.

"James? James, it's Lily. Here, lie down. Remus and Sirius are here too."

James opens his eyes slowly. "Lily? Sirius? Remus? What happened?" He moans. "Why do I hurt so bad?"

Sirius grins in relief at seeing James awake, and replies, "We were fighting those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. You had just disarmed one of them. The other one sent this spell at you. What was it called, Lily?"

"Sectumsempra," I whisper.

"Oh yeah, Sectumsempra. Anyways, Lily screamed, 'No!' and launched herself at you. She pushed you out of the way just in time. The curse hit your chest, and you started bleeding. You fell over, and Lily attacked the Death Eater that cursed you. She knocked him down and pulled off his mask. Prongs, it was Snape. Snape cursed you. I jumped on Snape and started beating him up. Lily ran over to you to see if you were okay, and we brought you here. We've been in the hospital wing for a couple of hours."

Throughout Sirius's explanation, James's face had twisted in anger, contorted in pain, and softened when Sirius spoke of me. He looks up at me.

"You saved me?" he asks quietly.

I smile softly down at him. "Of course I did. What else was I supposed to do?" I whisper.

He returns my smile. "Thanks, Lily."

Madam Pomfrey comes back out of her office to administer more of the steaming potion to James's wound. Luckily, he doesn't have to move much, seeing how he's still shirtless.

Hmm, James shirtless. I've been directing all of my attention at his situation, but now that he's awake, I can relax a little bit. I let my eyes wander. James is subtly muscular, the way only a true Qudditch player can be. His training as Seeker since the second year has paid off. He has a six-pack that makes my knees go weak. I know it's sort of horrible that I'm noticing this when he has a five-inch gash across his chest, but really, it's _nice._ I direct my eyes back to said gash as Madam Pomfrey begins to spread the potion across it. He cries out again, but it's softer than last time, as if he's trying to act tough.

Madam Pomfrey straightens up and says, "Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the time being. Mr. Potter needs his rest. You can come back in the morning."

"Okay," Sirius replies. He and Remus get up to leave, but I stay where I am.

"I just want to say good bye to him. I'll come up to the Gryffindor common room in a few minutes," I assure them.

They nod, Sirius smirking smugly, and leave the hospital wing.

I turn back to James. He's watching me sleepily. He murmurs, "Are you alright? I know it must've been a bit of a shock to see that it was Snape."

I smile weakly. "Yeah, it was shocking. But the thing that I've been really worried about is you," I whisper. "You have no idea how scared I was. I know what the full effects of that spell are, and if I hadn't reached you in time, you could've been killed. I don't know what I would've done. I mean, who else would I talk to when I can't sleep at night? Who would make me laugh or annoy me to pieces with just one comment? Who else would show me places like the Room of Requirement? The Heads' dormitories would be very quiet and lonely without you there." I reach one hand up and run my fingers through his hair gently. He closes his eyes.

When he opens them, he says quietly, "I would never leave you like that, Lily."

Tears collecting in the corners of my eyes again, I smile at him. "I know. I'd better go before Madam Pomfrey starts yelling at me. Goodnight, James," I whisper. I lean forward slowly and kiss his forehead gently. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Lily," he whispers as I exit the hospital wing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted things to work out. It's quite a bit longer than my other chapters, so I hope you liked it! I originally planned for Voldemort himself to be in Hogsmeade as well, but I decided against it. The Death Eaters that were there were mostly students and recent Hogwarts graduates. Again, I'd like to thank THExHEARTx for your comment on my friend. Alright, I think that's all I have to say on this chapter. Oh, wait. I'm forgetting something... REVIEW! Pretty please :)**

**- Paris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I figured I should maybe do one of these again. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.**

**I'm also going to reply to reviews this chapter!**

**THExHEARTx: **_You're one of my favorite reviewers. (Shh… don't tell the others.) Of course, it may have to do with the fact that you commented about my friend (By the way, her surgery has been scheduled.), but I also love that you love my story! Feedback from people like you is what makes the writing world go round :)_

**Magic is like Music:**_ Sorry I had to do that to James! I didn't want to, but I wanted to help Lily actually realize how much she truly cares for him. He'll be better soon though, I promise. And from a previous review of yours where you said you'd like to see Harry's life growing up with James and Lily, I'm going to follow JKR's plotline of James and Lily dying. Sad, yes, but if I kept them alive, I'd have at least a hundred chapters, seeing how I'm on chapter ten and it's only October. Though, it would be cool to see Harry's life with parents. I don't know if I've got enough imagination for that though. It would completely change the story, you know?_

**The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore: **_Yes, I know you reviewed on chapter 8, not 9, but I just wanted to let you know I really liked your review. It made me laugh, and I would like to know where you get these bloodthirsty hippogriffs because they sound awesome!_

**That is all. Now on to the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Nightmares

I hate having to leave James for the night. I wish Madam Pomfrey would let me stay with him.

The walk back to Gryffindor Tower takes no time at all. I don't want to stay in the Heads' dormitories tonight without James in the other side of the tower. It would be too lonely, too quiet. I'm going to my old dormitory to spend the night with Alice, Marlene, and Mary.

"Well, hello, dear. I haven't seen you in a while," the Fat Lady says when I reach her portrait.

"Yeah, I live in the Heads' dorm now," I reply. "Balderdash."

The portrait swings open, revealing seven people sitting in the common room. It's late now, so I can understand why only these people are awake. But they're the people I want to talk to.

"What happened after we left?" I ask, sitting down between Remus and Alice. Remus and Sirius both look up expectantly. It appears they haven't been told the story yet either.

"Frank and I were dueling a pair of Death Eaters when James got hurt." Alice grimaces, no doubt thinking of the blood that seeped through James's shirt earlier. Alice, like me, isn't good with blood. She continues, "You and Sirius attacked that Death Eater who hurt James, but we didn't see who it was. I heard you shout to Remus and Sirius to take James to the castle, and you left. Not five minutes later, Dumbledore arrived with Mad-Eye Moody, the Head Boy from a few years ago Kingsley Shacklebolt, and several other people."

Frank, who is sporting several nasty bruises on his arm, interrupts briefly, "It was the Order of the Phoenix."

Understanding dawns on Sirius's face. "James and I want to be a part of the Order after school, when we're Aurors."

I nod. "Yeah, I think I'd like to be a part of it as well. I want to do something to help out our side of the war."

Alice nods too. "So do I, but back to the story. So the Order arrived, and it took the Death Eaters a few minutes to realize why some of them were falling. One of them shouted something to the others, and they scattered. Dumbledore came to us and asked what happened, and we told him James got hurt. He knew that already, somehow. He said he'd check on him later. Said James was in good hands. He told us to get back to the castle, and he and the Order went to look for lingering Death Eaters."

Remus, Sirius, and I are silent for a moment, taking it all in. It makes sense that Dumbledore came to the others' aid earlier. I'm surprised that Alice and Frank didn't see that it was Snape who cursed James. Sirius and Remus, thankfully, haven't told everyone who was under that particular mask. I'm completely disgusted with Snape, and he should be expelled, but I don't want him to be. I can't explain it, but it's true. I hate him for hurting James. I hate him for creating that stupid spell. I hate him for everything he's ever done in Voldemort's favor.

"Lily, what's wrong? You look ready to murder," Marlene says, looking at me warily. My anger at Snape must be reflected on my face.

I stand up. "I'm fine," I say in a cold voice. Marlene looks hurt, so I sigh. "It's just been a stressful day. I'm going to head up to bed."

Marlene nods, and I turn away from the group and trudge over to the stairs.

"Lily, wait!"

Turning around, I'm caught in Sirius's embrace.

"James will be alright, Lily. Don't worry too much for him. We'll visit him in the morning, and he'll be fine," Sirius whispers in my ear. I return the hug, grateful for someone to say the words I needed to hear. Remus, too, comes over to give me a hug.

"Goodnight, Lily," they both say as I walk slowly up the stairs.

Once in the seventh year girls' dorm, I change into the pajamas that are lying out at the foot of my old bed. I close the hangings and curl up under the blankets. Exhausted from the fight, I drift into an uneasy sleep.

_The Great Hall is in pandemonium. I see James battling two hooded figures at once and rush to his side to help him._

"_Lily! You've got to get out of here! It's not safe!" he shouts at me. He fires a jet of red light at one of the men, and he crumples to the floor, Stunned._

"_No, James, I want to stay with you!" I plead, clinging to his free arm. He shoots another spell at the second Death Eater and pulls me aside once the masked man falls._

"_It isn't safe, Lily!" he repeats. "Please, run. For me. Save yourself."_

_Terrified, I look around the room, really noticing things for the first time. Remus is moaning in the floor twenty feet away. Alice is being tortured by a very mad looking woman. Marlene and Sirius are battling four Death Eaters with difficulty. Mary has fallen to the ground under the wand of one Death Eater. I push against James, trying to get to my friends, but he won't let me through._

"_James, let me go! I have to help them!" I shout. A jet of green light whizzes past James's head, but he ducks to avoid it._

_He pushes me back against the wall, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "No! Lily, go! He's going to be here soon! You can't put yourself in such danger!" He looks down at me, begging me silently to leave this place._

_James's gaze moves to the door as a loud crash is heard from the entrance hall. He steps away from me, turning around and pointing his wand toward the source of the noise. His eyes widen in horror as a tall, skeletally thin man walks through the doors. The man has red eyes with black slits for pupils. His face is flat, snakelike. He is pale as death with long, spidery fingers._

_James shouts again, "Lily, go! You have to run, now! It's him!"_

_Voldemort's gaze locks on James when he shouts to me. His lips curling in an evil smile, Voldemort raises his wand. He shoots a jet of green light at James._

_James falls to the ground at my feet, dead._

"NO! JAMES!" I wake screaming and thrashing around in my bed. Marlene tears open the hangings and grabs me by the shoulders, stopping the thrashing. Tears are cascading down my cheeks as she puts her arms around me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Shh, Lily, it was just a dream," she whispers. She waits for me to quiet down. The dream was so _real. _

The sobs slow after several minutes. Marlene pulls back gently and asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nod, my breathing ragged. I take a shaky breath and tell her, "There was a fight in the Great Hall. Everyone was hurt. James was telling me to go because 'he' would be there soon. Then he c-came… Voldemort. H-he heard James shouting to me to run, and he sh-shot a curse that hit J-James in the back… J-James was d-dead." By the end of my little speech, I'm crying again. I doubt Marlene understood much of what I just told her, but she comforts me all the same.

"Oh, Lily, it'll be okay," she murmurs. "It was only a dream."

Marlene continues to comfort me until I fall back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I rush down to the common room to see if Sirius and Remus are there. I must be the first person awake because nobody is in the common room. I sit down on one of the couches to wait for the rest of the Marauders. Slowly, the other inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower begin to wake up and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Finally, Sirius, Remus, and Peter come parading down the stairs.

"Morning, Lily," Remus says softly, coming over to give me a hug.

Peter greets me somewhat shyly, saying, "Hi, Lily," and waving bashfully.

Sirius hugs me as well, no doubt knowing why I'm up so early. "Good morning, Lily-flower. We were just off to see James before going to breakfast. Care to join us?"

I nod, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I was just waiting for you before going to see him."

Remus falls back behind the other two to walk with me as we exit the common room. He looks over at me, eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"Are you alright, Lily? Did you sleep alright?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't. I was up half the night with bad dreams."

He nods once in understanding. "I'm sorry, Lil. What were they about?"

I grimace, but reply, "Scary, horrible things. I don't really want to relive them." If I talk about them, I'll no doubt break down again at the mental picture of James dead at my feet. No, stop thinking about it, Lily.

We walk the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Remus makes small talk to get my mind off of the nightmare. Sirius opens the hospital wing's doors and marches down to James's bed. He's already awake.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouts, jumping and landing at the foot of James's bed.

"Sirius," Remus and I both scold him. Too much movement might reopen James's cut.

James smiles up at me. "Good morning, Lily."

Sirius looks rather disgruntled and says sarcastically, "Yes, nice to see you_ too_, James."

James grins up at his best friends. Peter sits down in one of the chairs near the end of James's bed. Remus takes the one opposite Peter, and Sirius stays on the foot of his bed. I hesitantly sit in the chair by James's head.

"How are you doing today?" I ask gingerly.

He shrugs. "Better. That potion Madam Pomfrey spread on it really helped. She says I can leave on Wednesday."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaims. "Then we can get back to pranking with those excellent supplies we bought at Zonko's!"

Peter, excited by Sirius's exclamation, says, "Ooh, yes! Prongs, we've got some great stuff planned! We'll tell you all about it later."

The boys go on to talk about future pranks and Quidditch while I just sit and listen. I zone out, and my mind begins to wander. It hits me again that James could've been killed yesterday. What if he had been? Oh, I don't even want to consider that. I glance back at him. He's laughing along with the others about something Sirius just said. Anger, hot, bubbling anger boils up in me again when I think of why James is in here. Snape is going to pay for what he's done. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know the Marauders will make him pay for this.

My mind then wanders to my dream from last night. Scenes from it begin to flash before my eyes. Marlene and Sirius fighting a hopeless battle. Remus moaning in pain on the floor. Alice being tortured. Mary under the Death Eater's feet. James dead.

I let out a shaky breath as tears collect once again in my eyes.

James looks over at me, concerned. Remus notices, and says, "Well, I don't know about you, Sirius, but I'm hungry. Let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast." He turns to James. "Knowing you, Prongs, you're likely dying here in the hospital wing even after one night, so we'll come back later and save you from what promises to be a very boring day."

Sirius looks back and forth from Remus to James to me. Finally catching on, he jokes, "Yeah, a growing boy needs to eat!"

Peter, still confused and a little slow on the uptake, shrugs but stands up to leave with Remus and Sirius.

"See you later, Prongs," Remus calls back as he starts to leave.

"Yeah, see you, Prongs!" Sirius practically shouts, loping toward the door.

Peter waves back and follows the other two quickly.

James turns his gaze from the door back to me. His hazel eyes look worried. "What's wrong, Lily? You're upset." He reaches over timidly to take my hand.

I exhale slowly. "I just had a long night. Bad dreams. Really, it's nothing."

He doesn't seem convinced, for he replies, "You don't have to keep your guard up, you know. I just want to help you to feel better."

The tears brimming in my eyes are beginning to cloud my vision as a single tear spills over. James reaches up to wipe it away with his thumb. I cave in under his gentle, comforting touch and recount the events of the dream for him.

When I get to the part with Voldemort, he asks, "Have you seen him, Lily? In real life?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't. Why?"

His eyes widen. He tilts his head slightly to one side. "Because that's an exact description of what he looks like. My dad saw him once, and he left the memory in our Pensieve at home. I, being the nosy person that I am, decided I'd have a look at one of his memories, figuring it couldn't possibly be anything bad. It was from when the Death Eaters attacked the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian. You know them; they were two years above us. The Prewetts survived, don't worry. Voldemort himself showed up, and my dad caught a glimpse of him before he Disapparated. He was the scariest and strangest looking man – if you could call him a man – I've ever seen."

I don't know how my mind somehow formed an accurate picture of Voldemort, but it did. That's weird. It's also a bit frightening. How did I do that?

When I reach the final scene in my dream, the one where James dies, I stop. He watches me as my face contorts in both pain and fear. "What happened next, Lily?"

I meet his stare with once again tear-filled eyes and whisper, "You died." I shake a little bit from suppressed sobs. "I woke up screaming, and Marlene comforted me until I fell back asleep."

James is silent for a moment. Finally, he says, "It was only a dream, Lily. Don't worry, it won't come true." He sits up, against my feeble protests, and looks me straight in the eye. "I promise that's not going to happen. Ever."

I let out a small cry and lean into him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me. Instantly, I feel safe. James keeps me in his arms long after the tears subside, which is fine with me. James makes me feel so secure, so protected. I temporarily forget all about the dream. His strong arms tighten around me when I exhale shakily, wiping away the drying tears on my cheeks. I've been crying a lot lately. I don't often cry like this. It's making me feel like a human water fountain.

He pulls back a bit to look at me. He reaches one hand up to feel my forehead. "Are you alright, Lily? Are you sore or hurt from being under the Cruciatus Curse yesterday?"

I shrug. "Yeah, a little. It feels like a bad bruise. It hit my chest. I'm not sore anywhere else, though."

James nods. "Yeah, Crucio will do that to you. Sirius's cousin cursed him once, evil thing she is, and he said it felt like a bruise, too."

"What about you? Is the cut still hurting?" I ask, worried.

"Nah, it's fine," he replies.

He pulls open a few of the buttons on his pajama shirt, revealing the gash. I have to admit, it does look better. It looks like it's at least four days old. I reach out slowly to run a finger along the scabbed wound. He shivers slightly at my icy fingers.

"Madam Pomfrey wants it to be completely healed before she lets me out of here. That's why I'm here until Wednesday. Really, I feel like leaving now, but she won't allow it." He scowls at the thought of the next few days. I bet he's never wished he could be going to class until today.

"Speaking of Madam Pomfrey…" James sighs.

Madam Pomfrey bustles along the ward with the same steaming potion she put on James's chest yesterday. He makes a face at it.

"Yes, Potter, I know it's not pleasant, but it will heal this much faster than any other remedy I have," she snaps upon seeing his expression. "Miss Evans, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. This will make him drowsy, and he needs his rest. You may come back to visit him later."

Grudgingly, I nod. "Alright. Bye James. I'll be back this afternoon."

I stand up slowly and walk to the end of the hospital wing. I turn and wave, smiling. He returns my smile and mouths, "Bye, Lily."

* * *

**AN: Alright, there's Chapter 10! I planned this out a little differently, but then I decided to add Lily's nightmare. And about her crying so much. Really, she isn't a crier. She hardly cries, apart from life-threatening situations like this and the Quidditch fiasco, if anyone remembers it. I've got a couple of ideas for the next few chapters, including a prank by our favorite Marauders, once James is out of the hospital wing of course. Next week is Thanksgiving Break, so be expecting several updates within the week. Guess what, dear readers? Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 premieres TOMORROW! A group of friends and I are going, and we're reeeally excited. I can't wait to see it! Just thought I'd let you all know.**

**Review, please!**

**- Paris**

**AN#2: It messed up the names in my review replies, so I thought I'd fix it.**

**- Paris**

**AN#3: It re-posted Chapter 9 as Chapter 10, so I'm trying to fix it. So sorry if it doesn't work immediately, but I'm trying my best.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**Magic is like Music: **_Thank you, and yes, he's going to be out of the hospital wing soon._

**ChosenPurrfection: **_Thanks very much!_

**worldnerd12: **_I updated as soon as I could, I hope you like it :)_

**Kathryn Ashleighh x:** _I just saw Harry Potter last night, too! For the second time, of course. It was AMAZING, if I do say so myself. And thank you so much for saying I'm an amazing writer!_

**omgromance: **_They will eventually kiss… but not yet. I want to build up to it a little and for it to be a surprise!_

**The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore: **_Okay, we can leave it at that. But they do sound kinda cool. You remind me of a friend of mine. She would love something like bloodthirsty hippogriffs. And I'm sorry for having to put spaces in your username, but my computer deletes it if I don't._

**THExHEARTx: **_Of course I mentioned you! You're one of my favorite reviewers, as I said before. And my friend is better! (YAAAY!) She had surgery a few days ago, and she's now back to normal! Thank you for being concerned about her; it really does mean a lot. I got home from seeing Harry Potter (for the second time and yes I'm a dork.) and I saw your review along with a few others, so I decided I had to update just for you guys!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Worries and an Obvious Realization

James is scheduled to be released from the hospital wing at lunch today. His wound is nearly gone, but it did leave a faded pink scar. James tries to ignore the fact that he's in the hospital wing every time I go to see him. He insists on asking me how I am, if I'm alright, or if the Slytherins are giving me any grief. By "Slytherins," I assume he means Snape.

It's true that Snape has been staring at me darkly these days. I think he's afraid I'm going to rat him out to Dumbledore. I don't know why I haven't. I guess I'm just convinced that somewhere, deep down, he's a good man. Yes, he seriously injured James. Yes, he could have _killed_ James. He probably would have too, had I not stepped in.

James has grown very bored with the hospital wing over the last few days. I suspect he snuck out at least once with the Marauders during the night. They were never in the Gryffindor common room late at night when I would look for them.

Of course, James would brighten by quite a bit when I visited him. I stayed every night until Madam Pomfrey told me to let him rest. I brought his homework to him every day, much to his dismay. I even skipped lunch yesterday to spend the time with him.

Marlene is starting to get suspicious. Even now, as she sits next to me in Arithmancy, she keeps shooting me looks as if she can tell I'm thinking of James.

James really has changed this year. He isn't an arrogant, bullying toerag, as I used to call him. He's kind and smart, funny and protective. He actually cares about how I am. This man, who used to make me so angry without doing anything at all, has become one of the most important people in my life. I wasn't lying when I told him I didn't know what I'd do had he been killed by Snape's curse.

I can't wait for him to come back to the Heads' dormitories. I really miss having him sleeping in the other part of the tower. Normally, I just walk down the stairs if I have a nightmare, and he's there to comfort me. It just makes me feel safer, knowing someone is there to talk to me when I'm upset or frightened. I know I've mentioned it before, but James really does make me feel safe. Lately, I've had good reason to feel more afraid than ever.

The attack in Hogsmeade by the Slytherin students in this very school proves just how far Voldemort's hold is spreading. If they feel they're strong enough to attack the village on a day when it's full of students, who knows what Voldemort will order them to do next. The scariest part isn't even that they weren't afraid to attack a crowded village in broad daylight. The scariest part is that Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked right under Dumbledore's nose. Sure, they scattered when he arrived, but they still did it.

The bell rings, signaling that it is time for lunch. That means James is getting out of the hospital wing! I hastily stuff my books and quill into my bag and dash out of the room, shouting back a quick, "See you!" to Marlene.

Arriving in the Great Hall, I search along the Gryffindor table. There's a small commotion down a ways from where I am. Curious, I walk down to see what's going on.

A group of girls is gathered around the table. They seem to be fighting their way closest to the table. I follow suit and make my way to the front of the crowd. Of course, the Marauders are sitting there. James is trying to ignore the fact that there is a crowd of girls behind him, who are no doubt reacting this way due to his recent injury. Sirius is trying to keep the girls from crushing James while flirting with a couple of them. It's so typical Sirius.

Battling my way forward, I tap James on the shoulder.

"Please, just let me eat in peace!" he says exasperatedly, but then he turns around and shouts happily, "Lily!"

He jumps up and engulfs me in a warm hug. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up so we match heights. He sets me down but keeps my hands.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

I smile in disbelief. "How am _I_ feeling? How are _you_ feeling?"

He shrugs and rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, Lily. Really. Don't worry about me. Madam Pomfrey says I'm healed, but she told me to come to her if I feel any pain. But seriously, how are you, Lily?"

"I'm fine, James. I'm a lot better now that you're up and moving. You've no idea how dull it's been around here without you," I reply, smiling.

One of the girls behind us taps James on the shoulder. He rolls his eyes at me, and I laugh quietly. He turns to her. The sixth year bats her eyes and says, "James, you are _so_ brave. I would've been _terrified_ to face the Death Eaters."

He grimaces slightly and mumbles, "Yeah, well –"

"So, James, would you like to accompany me to the next Hogsmeade visit? After all, where else will I find a man willing to fight all of those Death Eaters for me?" she bats her eyelashes again and grabs his arm flirtatiously. Surprisingly, anger bubbles up inside of me. I want nothing more than to hex this girl so thoroughly that she'll have to stay in the hospital wing for weeks. I'm _jealous._

He glances at me quickly and answers, "Er, sorry, I've already got plans." He makes to turn away from her, but she's persistent.

"What are your plans? Are you going with _her?"_ she asks rudely, throwing an envious glare in my direction.

James starts to answer, but I interrupt him. "Yes, he is. He's going to Hogsmeade with _me_. Sorry to disappoint you, but he is."

James stares at me, a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and happiness on his face. He recovers quickly, turns back to the girl, and tells her, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm going with Lily. I asked her ages ago."

The girl rolls her eyes in annoyance and glares at me as if to say, "You don't deserve him." She walks away.

Sirius, bored with the girls he's been flirting with, clears his throat and declares, "Okay, I'm going to eat my lunch. Please, clear out." He shakes his head in exasperation and turns to his plate. The girls slump a bit in defeat, hoping to catch the eyes of the _gorgeous_ James Potter and the _stunning _Sirius Black. They walk away, a few of them muttering and glaring at me.

I turn back to the Marauders, surprise and annoyance still evident on my face. Sirius is smirking at me, holding back laughter. James has a slight pink tinge to his cheeks as he watches me. Remus seems slightly bored with the whole situation. Peter, on the other hand, is exactly the opposite of that.

Sirius leans forward to explain. "They aren't always like that. It's his injury that's set them off. They usually leave him alone until after a Quidditch game that he's won."

"Hm," I answer, trying to act as though I don't care about the situation. Sirius can see right through this, and his smirk becomes a full-blown grin.

James clears his throat awkwardly. "Alright, enough about this. Let's get out of here. Come on, Lily, let's go down by the lake." He stands up and, ignoring the teasing catcalls from Sirius, takes my hand. He leads me out of the Great Hall and down around the grounds. We don't stop walking until we reach a tall beech tree near the shore of the lake.

The chilly fall air bites at my skin. My thin uniform sweater isn't much of a windbreaker, so I shiver. He notices and sheds his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. I protest feebly, he _is_ the one who just got out of the hospital wing, but he won't take his jacket back. He sits down, pulling me with him.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Some people feel the need to fill every minute with conversation, but James seems content with just sitting with me. However, he breaks the silence before I do.

"How're you holding up? Have you had anymore nightmares?" He looks up at me, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I shrug. "I'm alright, I guess. I haven't had any _new_ nightmares." He notices my slight emphasis on the word "new."

"You're still having the one you told me about?"

"Yeah, it won't go away. No matter how many times I tell myself that it isn't real, it's all I see at night." The same images flash before my eyes. Alice. Mary. Marlene and Sirius. Remus. James. They're terrifying.

James scoots across the grass to sit right in front of me. He places one finger under my chin, lifting my gaze to meet his. He takes my hands in his. "Lily. We're not going to leave you. Voldemort isn't going to hurt us. He's not going to hurt you. I understand why you're afraid. I know he's targeting Muggle-borns and their families. But nothing is going to happen to you. Dumbledore will protect you. Marlene, Alice, and Mary will protect you. Remus, Sirius, and Peter will protect you. _I_ will protect you."

He gently pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. He leans forward slowly and kisses my forehead. "You'll be okay," he whispers.

I nod weakly, letting his arms snake around me. James is right. I'll be fine. I'm just letting my worries get the better of me. He's going to protect me.

The bell echoes through the grounds, telling us it's time for Charms. James stands up and holds a hand out for me. I reach up and take it, and he escorts me to Flitwick's classroom.

In Moaning Myrtle's second-floor corridor, James and I pass the Slytherins.

Snape stares at me. His black eye is fading, and the other bruises he sustained from the events of the Hogsmeade trip are disappearing too. He remains silent. Mulciber, Nott, and Avery, however, shoot insults at me.

Mulciber sneers and spits, "_Mudblood_ Evans."

Avery calls, "Blood filth."

Nott jeers, "Potter's nearly as bad, blood traitor he is for wanting _her_."

James tries to move towards them, but I pull him back.

"Don't," I say. "They aren't worth it."

He glares across the corridor at the Slytherins, hatred evident in his eyes. "Lily, if you think I'm just going to stand here and listen to them–"

"James," I interrupt. "Please, let's just go." I place one hand on his chest, attempting to push him in the direction of the Charms classroom.

He continues to stare at the Slytherins, his disgust for the group radiating from him, but he lets me push him back a little. Mulciber and Avery continue making rude comments, and James keeps trying to get to them, but I hold onto him tightly. I don't want James to get in trouble for fighting. Sirius miraculously materializes next to us and helps me keep James under control.

Charms goes by in a blur. I hardly notice Professor Flitwick's lesson on Undetectable Extension Charms. James can tell something is wrong with me, but he hasn't said anything about it yet.

Avery and Mulciber's words keep echoing in my mind. _"Blood traitor he is…"_ Nott had said. Is my company affecting James? Have they said things like this before?

No, don't let yourself think like that, Lily. Those Slytherins aren't worth it. I mean, James doesn't care what they say about him; he's just angry at their comments toward me. He keeps throwing contemptuous, angry looks at the Slytherins. Of course, I can see why he has no respect for them. I lost all respect that I had left for Snape when he was branded. I lost all hope of him coming back to our side when he cast _Sectumsempra_.

I can feel Snape watching me now, but I don't turn to meet his stare. He knows the effects his of the comments his "friends" made. He knows that I'm worrying now about James. He's probably hating me for caring about James.

Flitwick dismisses us a few minutes early, reminding us of our essays due on Tuesday. I gather my things and slowly follow my friends out of the classroom.

James, Marlene, Sirius, and I have a free period now, and the rest of our friends go off to Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Marlene and I head off to the library to get a head start on Flitwick's essay.

Marlene sits down across from me once we get past Madam Pince. "Okay, Lily. What's bothering you?"

Avoiding her gaze, I reply, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Lily, don't lie to me. I know when something's wrong with my best friend, and right now, something _is_ wrong." She tosses a ball of crumpled parchment at me, and I finally look up.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just being stupid," I mumble.

"Talk to me about it. What's going on?" Marlene never has been one to leave things lying when someone is upset.

Sighing, I turn to make sure we aren't being watched. "It's just those Slytherins. They made some rather rude remarks toward James and me on our way to Charms. It was the usual 'Mudblood' and 'blood filth' for me, but what they said to James really got to me. Nott said, 'Potter's nearly as bad, blood traitor he is for wanting _her.'_ Marlene, am I affecting James's reputation? Do I put him in danger by being near him?"

Marlene shakes her head at me. "Lily, do you honestly believe James would care if you were?"

I shrug, but I consider her words. He really wouldn't, and I know that. James cares about me too much to let that kind of thing affect him. He was just angry earlier because he hasn't witnessed them saying those things to me for a while.

Marlene tilts her head to one side, looking at me strangely. "Lily, do you… do you _fancy_ James?"

My eyes widen, and I scoff. "Me? Fancy _James?_ What, are you crazy? I couldn't possibly fancy James. You know that." I avoid her stare, trying to hide the blush that rose in my cheeks.

She gasps. "Lily, you _do!_ I never thought I'd see the day that you'd want James Potter." She squeals, sounding very much like Mary and Alice would if they knew I fancy James. Oh no. I just admitted it. I fancy James.

Although, thinking back on the past months, I really should've seen this coming. James is always there for me when I'm frightened. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel safe. He saved my life. He's brilliant. He's funny. He never ceases to amaze me. He's incredibly handsome with his messy black hair and warm hazel eyes. Oh, listen to me! This is worse than I thought.

It's as if Marlene can read my mind. "Lily! I can see it on your face. You definitely fancy him. Oh, why don't you tell him? He'd be ecstatic!"

"No!" I shout, earning myself a reproachful glare from Madam Pince. I lower my voice. "Marlene, you can't tell him. Please, don't tell him."

She slumps a bit, disappointed. "Why not?"

Why not? It's what I want. I want to be with him. He makes me happy. This would make him happy. We already act as though we're together, anyways. We spend free time with each other, we sit together at meals. I was bloody worried for him when he got hurt. He always cares about how I am. He promises to protect me. He's the one I go to when I just need to talk.

I shrug again, sighing wearily. "I don't know, Marly, but you can't. If anyone is going to tell him, it's going to be me. But not yet. I want to give it some time to make sure that I'm one hundred percent confident with this. I don't want to not mean it when I tell him, you know?"

She nods sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. Okay, I won't tell him or anyone else anything."

"Thanks," I say, smiling gratefully.

Marlene is about to say something else, but she closes her mouth, her eyes on something behind me. I turn and find the very person we were talking about. He and Sirius are making their way toward us, laughing about something.

"This is going to be great, Padfoot–" James cuts off when they reach our table.

"What's going to be great?" Marlene asks.

Sirius winks at her and says, "You'll see Friday."

Marlene quirks one eyebrow and turns to look at me. We're obviously thinking the same thing. They've got a prank planned for Friday.

"Hey, Lily," James greets me as he takes the seat next to me.

I smile somewhat shyly and reply, "Hey, James."

Marlene is looking at me with a mischievous grin that could rival Sirius's. I shoot her a look plainly telling her to wipe that knowing smirk off her face or else. She holds her hands up in defeat. James and Sirius notice our little exchange.

"Er, Lily? Is everything alright?" James asks.

"Yeah, McKinnon, what's up?" Sirius questions.

Marlene and I look at each other quickly and reply in unison, "Nothing."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Chapter 11. I decided it was high time Lily admitted to herself that she likes James because she obviously does. I put in James and Sirius's "fangirls" (haha) to make Lily feel jealous and to add a bit of humor to this story, seeing how the Hogsmeade attack made things a bit dark. I realized I've made this mostly James and Lily, and I've forgotten their friends at some points, so Marlene, Alice, Sirius, and the others are going to be in this story alot more. Okay, the upcoming prank. Any ideas? I have a few, but I don't know if they're really that good. For those of you who have seen Deathly Hallows Part 1, did you love it as much as I did? I thought it was brilliant.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! It'll make me want to update faster!**

**I love you all!**

**- Paris**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right. I own Harry Potter. No, seriously, I do! What, you don't believe me? Good! You passed the blatantly obvious test! It still isn't, nor will it ever be, mine. Sigh.**

**THExHEARTx: **_You're going to LOVE Deathly Hallows Part1, I guarantee it. Again, thanks for the concern on my friend! Yes, Lily has a HUGE crush on James, and she's admitted it (finally!). I'm not the best at thinking of pranks either, but I think I did alright on this one. I'm honored to have received the longest review you've ever written. :D_

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_I don't know many British expressions, to be completely honest. If you know any, please don't hesitate to share them; it would really help. And thank you! I like hearing that I capture their characters because we don't really know that much about them, you know? I'm going to take this up to their deaths, I think. The kiss is coming soon, be patient… :)_

**LIZIES: **_To find out how and when Lily is planning to tell James, you'll just have to read! I hope this prank meets your standards; I'm not the best at thinking of them._

**Magic is like Music: **_Haha, yes, they definitely do. I just had to put them in the last chapter!_

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thank you!_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_One, I love your username. Two, I'm a sophomore in high school. Three, thanks for your concern about my friend, and good luck on your own surgery! I hope everything goes well! Four, thank you for loving my fanfic so much._

**Without further ado, I present you with:**

* * *

Chapter 12: Drawings and Dancing Gits

Friday dawns bright and early. I'm back in the Heads' dormitories, as is James. I must say, it's nice not having to wake up to Alice and Mary pouncing on me, practically singing, "Wake up, Lily!"

My nightmare was pleasantly absent from my thoughts last night while I slept. Instead, I dreamt of James and what he'd do if I told him I fancy him. Several scenarios presented themselves. Some were mortifying, some were entertaining. Some seemed as though they came straight from a romance novel. One even went so far as to have all three of those qualities. I really should stop drinking Marlene's "special" hot chocolate before bed.

I dress and begin my descent to the common room. Glancing quickly around the room, my eyes land on the messy-haired boy sitting by the fire. He looks up as though he can feel my gaze and smiles. I smile widely in return. Remembering my revelation from Wednesday, I blush slightly, but he doesn't notice.

James hops up from the couch, bounds over to me, and wraps his arms around my waist. This is our normal morning routine. I wake up after he does, I dress and walk downstairs, and he greets me with a hug before escorting me to breakfast. I must say, I quite like it.

"Morning, Lily," he breathes in my ear.

My smile becomes, if possible, even wider. "Good morning, James."

He steps away and offers his arm, a joking smile playing across his lips. "May I escort you to breakfast, Miss?"

Stifling a grin of my own, I loop my arm through his and reply, "Certainly."

James and I join Marlene, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the Great Hall ten minutes later. We should have been here a few minutes earlier, but James wanted to take the "scenic" route to breakfast, dragging me through random passageways until I didn't have a clue where we were. He easily found his way back to the Great Hall though.

"Good morning, Lily," Marlene greets as I take the seat beside her. Everyone exchanges morning greetings, but I notice an absence.

"Where's Alice?" I ask cautiously.

Mary giggles and rolls her eyes. "Oh, you know. She's off somewhere with Frank." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and I snicker.

"Of course, I should've known," I reply.

Marlene's head suddenly snaps up. She quickly looks at Sirius and says, "I almost forgot. Today's Friday. Your prank is set for today, isn't it?"

Sirius exchanges a look with Remus. He puts on an air of indignant surprise and responds, "Why, whatever do you mean, McKinnon? Surely you don't think the Marauders would _prank_ anyone! That is beneath us!" His haughty façade falters near the end as he begins to laugh mischievously.

Marlene rolls her eyes jokingly. "How silly of me! The Marauders haven't ever pranked anyone!"

Sirius and Marlene continue on in a playful banter about the upcoming prank. I've got to admit, I'm rather curious about this prank. James hasn't dropped any hints no matter how many times I ask. All he'll say is, "You'll see on Friday."

I look over at James, raising one questioning eyebrow. As if he can read my mind, he says, "Nope, I'm not giving anything away. Sorry, Lily." He smiles, knowing that I hate being out of the loop on this type of thing.

Mary looks at Remus anxiously. "It's not going to _hurt_ anyone, is it Remus?"

He smiles at her reassuringly and replies, "No, of course not, Mary. It's purely for entertainment, I promise."

Mary, satisfied with Remus's answer, turns back to her breakfast. The Marauders haven't pulled a prank that's hurt someone since the incident with Snape. I think James maybe told them not to do anything that would hurt anyone because of my reaction to Snape's injury.

Someone taps my shoulder. I turn and see Trevor Davies, one of the Beaters on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He's smiling down at me.

"Hey, Lily," he says.

I smile kindly and respond, "Hi, Trevor. What's up?"

He glances at James somewhat nervously before answering. "I was just wondering if you'd help me with that Potions essay tonight. I'm really lost when it comes to Amortentia."

I nod in understanding. "It's a tricky little potion, isn't it?" I smile again. "Sure, Trevor, I'll help you. Do you want to meet in the library at, say, eight o'clock?"

He lets out a breath he was apparently holding and smiles widely. "Yeah, eight sounds perfect. So, I'll see you then?"

I nod again. "Yeah, see you."

He walks back to the Ravenclaw table. I turn back to my friends in time to catch Sirius and James exchange a look. Marlene is watching me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she replies, but her tone says plainly, "I'll talk to you later."

Alice and Frank join us before I can say anything else. Mary giggles at Alice's slightly mussed up hair, and Alice glares at her, running her hands through her hair to fix it. Alice sits down next to Mary, pulling a dish of pancakes closer to herself.

Mary and Alice start up a conversation about the Transfiguration homework, and Marlene zones out. I turn my attention to the Marauders. Remus and Peter exchange a look as Sirius nudges James's ribs, pointing subtly in the direction of a group of Slytherins who just stood up from their table.

I watch the Slytherins as well, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. The fifth year girls are just standing there. They begin to walk away. No, not walk. Dance. The girls leap and pirouette across the floor. They give each other strange looks, and I hear one shout, "What's going on?"

The seventh year boys, including Snape, stand up to leave next. It's got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen! Snape sashays along the length of the table, leaping high into the air once he reaches the end. Avery grabs Mulciber, and they tango down to where Snape is tapping his feet to a rhythm only he can hear. Nott sways his hips, twirling after his friends.

The Marauders crack up, and this time, I laugh with them. Three bewildered first years have joined the other dancing Slytherins. Their little figures jump and twist along with the rest of them. Snape extends his leg out in a fan kick, and I laugh even harder at his mortified expression.

"What – what did y-you _do_?" I choke out between laughs.

Sirius, roaring with his bark-like laughter, replies to the best of his ability, "N-nothing, Lils. We just p-put a s-simple charm on their f-food!" He turns his head back to the Slytherins as a pair of fourth years waltzes in circles around the others.

Peter is laughing so hard at the dancing Slytherins that he's fallen backwards off of the bench. Even Remus can't control his laughter.

I can't help but look up at the teachers. McGonagall looks a bit annoyed, but the rest look entertained. Dumbledore certainly does. He's even tapping his toes to music no one can hear.

The bell rings through the Hall. The Slytherins still sitting down seem to be very hesitant about standing up. Their dancing friends drag them out of their seats, and they all leap, twirl, and sashay to their first classes.

James and I stand up, following our friends to History of Magic.

Even though the Marauders' prank woke everyone up, the lesson is unbelievably dull. Marlene is asleep, as usual. Mary and Alice are trying to pay attention. Sirius is drawing aimlessly on a piece of parchment. Remus is taking notes. Peter is snoring away on his desk. I turn my head to look at James, fully prepared to see him sleeping. He isn't. He's drawing, like Sirius. He keeps glancing from the parchment to me, then back to the parchment.

Curious, I lean over to look at his drawing. He notices, smiles, and covers it jokingly with his arm. He holds up one finger, telling me to wait. He adds the finishing touches and passes it to me.

I look down at the drawing in my hands. I gasp at the detail on the girl's profile as she gazes off at some unknown object. The background matches the window to my left, rays of sunlight and all. Her long hair cascades in waves over her shoulder. She's smiling slightly, as if she's enjoying a private joke. A few small freckles are scattered across her nose. If James had drawn her with colored ink, I'm sure her eyes would be a piercing, emerald green. At the very bottom of the drawing, James wrote, "_For My Lily."_

I lift my gaze to meet his, smiling affectionately. Blushing slightly, I whisper, "James, it's wonderful."

A smile breaks across his face, and he opens his mouth to reply when the bell rings, sending us to Tranfiguration. I shake Marlene awake, and we set off to McGonagall's classroom.

The Slytherins dance through the halls until dinner, attracting attention and laughter. Snape gave me a particularly hateful glare when he caught me laughing at him in the corridor before Potions today.

James and I head back to our common room after dinner. He's being unusually quiet. He was fine up until we got to dinner.

I take his hand tentatively. He looks down at our entwined hands, then back up at me. We stop walking.

"James, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

He sighs. He takes my other hand and replies, "It's nothing. So, are you still going to help out that Ravenclaw bloke with his Potions essay tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I said I would…. James is that what's bothering you? You don't want me to go?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Why not?"

He hesitates. I bring one hand up under his chin to lift his gaze to meet mine. "James, you can tell me," I murmur.

He sighs again, this time out of frustration. "I don't like the way he looks at you, Lily. I don't think you should go. I–" he cuts off.

I wait for him to continue. When he doesn't, I ask, "You what?"

In the old days, I would've been angry at his protective attitude, but now I think it's rather sweet. He's really upset about whatever it is he's about to tell me.

"Lily, I heard him talking about you today. Before dinner. I didn't like what he was saying about you. He said he has you right where he wants you," James's face twists in disgust. "He thinks you fancy him. I dunno why; I mean you never talk to the bloke. He figures if…" James hesitates again, but he perseveres, "He figures if you go tonight, he'll be able to get you to do… er… _anything_." He cringes slightly, afraid of my reaction to his implication.

I raise one eyebrow. He thinks he can get me to do _anything_, does he? Well, we'll just see about that. James is watching me warily. If he hadn't warned me about this, I would be ready to go off to the library without any idea of Trevor's true intentions. It hits me again how much James must care for me.

I surprise him by smiling up at him. "Thanks, James. I really appreciate you telling me that." I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll take care of him."

James is half-smiling down at me. "You sure? D'you want me to come with you?"

Oh, that would be interesting. James, the one who's fancied me for ages who I'm just starting to fancy in return, and Trevor Davies, the one who has royally pissed James and me off, in the same room. Maybe I _should_ take James with me. Imagine the look on Trevor's face!

"Er… do you really think that would be the best idea?" I ask.

He chuckles quietly. "Maybe not, but I'd like to be there just in case you need any help."

I laugh too and reply, "Alright, you can join us. But don't do anything unless he actually provokes you, okay?"

"Deal." He smiles triumphantly, and we turn around to head off to the library.

We arrive at the library. Just as I see Trevor sitting alone at one of the more secluded tables in the back, James tugs on my arm.

"Are you sure you even want to be here?" he asks, watching me carefully.

I nod. "Yeah, it's fine. Plus, I really do want to see the expression on his face when he sees you," I say, grinning mischievously. I turn and walk to Trevor's table.

Trevor stands up with a cocky smile on his face when he sees me. "Hey, Lily. Ready to…" he trails off, and his smile falters.

James steps out from behind a bookshelf. "Hey, Davies, mind if I join you two?" he asks, surveying Davies's shocked face with a smug smile.

I turn back to Trevor and pretend to worry. "Oh, I invited him to study with us. Is that okay? I'm so sorry, Trevor, I should have asked you first."

Trevor takes a moment to recover. "Er, yeah, it's fine. Sure, Potter, you can join us." He sits back down looking rather put out.

James smirks at me. I can feel a very similar smirk spreading across my face in return. James has really started to rub off on me. This time last year, I wouldn't have let him come with me to meet Trevor, even if I knew Trevor was just a slimy little git. I wouldn't be spending time with the Marauders, and their pranks wouldn't make me laugh. And James's smirk definitely wouldn't be spreading across my face.

Trevor, as it turns out, is quite good at Potions. He knows exactly what he's talking about when it comes to Amortentia. He knows what it looks like, he knows how it smells different to every person, and he even knows the crucial ingredient needed to make it.

"Hang on – why are we studying Amortentia?" James asks, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Professor Slughorn said we would be working with it next lesson. Weren't you paying attention, James?" I tease him, nudging his arm playfully.

He sighs. "I'm so sorry, Lily-flower, I was too caught up in paying attention to something else," he says, waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

Trevor clears his throat, as if he's reminding us that he's there. We both know he's there. James is just trying to annoy him, and I thought I'd join in on the fun.

The rest of the evening goes on in the same fashion, until the clock above our heads chimes, indicating that it's nine o'clock. James stands up, pulling me with him.

"Well, Davies, it has been a real pleasure studying with you tonight. You know, for someone who's completely lost when it comes to Amortentia, you sure did know a lot about it, didn't you?" James smirks at Trevor's angrily shocked face.

Deciding I'd rather not have to break up a fight between James and Trevor, I slide my hand into James's. I turn back to Trevor and say, "We really must be going. Heads' duties, you know?"

He nods with a sour look on his face. He begins gathering his books as James and I leave the library. We stop outside the library doors and start to laugh.

After several minutes of laughter, James catches his breath enough to say, "Wait, we don't have Head rounds tonight."

I smile impishly. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to get out of there."

James laughs again in disbelief. "Lily Evans just lied to someone. I never thought I'd see the day she'd do that."

I smack him playfully, and he catches my hand up by his face. I lay my hand out flat against his cheek, and he leans into it slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

He reopens his eyes and says, "You amaze me, Lily."

I blush and smile self-consciously. Without another word, he leads me back up to our dormitories, still holding my hand.

I bid him goodnight once I reach the bottom of my spiral staircase. He kisses my forehead gently and whispers, "Good night, Lily."

* * *

**AN: This was kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to get in a Marauder prank, and I wanted to show James's jealous/protective side a bit. I liked the bit about the drawing he made of Lily. I thought it was sweet. I don't know what you guys think, but that's my opinion on it. The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty important to Lily's life, so I promise I'll make up for this mediocre chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Paris**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine… don't remind me.**

**I thought I'd give you two chapters in one night! The review replies were in Chapter 12, but you already know that, seeing how you obviously read it. This chapter will be short, but it is setting up for the next chapter.**

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thank you! It really was more of a filler chapter, but next chapter, something big will happen._

**Merlyn Britainnicus: **_Thanks for following my story, first of all. I do take your advice to heart, and I'll be sure to check out that trilogy. I agree that their relationship is progressing a bit quickly, but this story is spread out over a little more than two months so far. They aren't quite together yet, although they do act like it. I can't really figure out how to slow it down though. Any ideas? Suggestions? You've also reminded me that I've nearly forgotten somebody – Petunia! She'll be in Lily's thoughts in the next chapter, for sure, but you reminded me that I forgot her._

Chapter 13: The Owl

James escorts me to breakfast, as usual. The Slytherins have stopped dancing, and the Great Hall is buzzing with the excitement only a Quidditch match can bring. Today's game is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I bet James can't wait to beat Davies's team.

James and I join our friends at our table. Sirius, excited for the match, isn't eating much, but he's talking twice as much as he normally does.

He sees us and continues on his never-ending stream of words. "Morning, James. Morning, Lily. Great day for Quidditch, eh? We're going to flatten them, James. It'll be brilliant–"

"Padfoot, enough already!" Remus practically shouts.

Sirius grins sheepishly at us all. "Sorry, just looking forward to a good match."

James smirks and pushes a plate of eggs over to Sirius. "Eat, mate. I'm gonna need my favorite Beater to be at the top of his game today."

Sirius starts wolfing down the eggs, but he stops after a moment, clears his throat, and says, "Did you hear that Goldstein is out today? He won't be playing."

James raises his eyebrows. "Goldstein is missing a match? What happened to him?"

"He had a bad run-in with the Venomous Tentacula in greenhouse three on Thursday," Sirius replies, wincing at the thought of the giant plant.

James winces as well, and I wrinkle my nose. That plant could really do some damage.

James and Sirius get up at a quarter to eleven. They wander down the Gryffindor table and pick up the other members of the team. James gets Haley Johnson and Mark Clifton as Sirius gets Anna Tahlen, Luke Williams, and Greg Fullman. The team walks out of the Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch.

At eleven, the rest of the school spills out onto the lawn. Marlene and I secure seats at the very front of the Gryffindor stands. I shudder at my memories from my last trip to this stadium. Marlene and I talk excitedly about the match.

James leads his team onto the field.

The commentator, Alex Cardell, a fifth year Gryffindor, introduces each player. "On the Gryffindor team, we have Captain and Seeker James Potter, Beaters Sirius Black and Mark Clifton, Chasers Anna Tahlen, Haley Johnson, and Luke Williams, and Keeper Greg Fullman. It's a promising line-up Potter's put together this year!"

The Ravenclaws step out to meet our team in the middle of the field. "On the Ravenclaw team, we have Captain and Keeper Justin Heraldo, Beaters Trevor Davies and Laura Hennings, Chasers Patrick Trail, Hannah White, and John Carter, and Seeker Eric Wise. Heraldo's team is looking good; let's see how they match up against last year's undefeated Gryffindor team!"

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, tells the captains to shake hands. James grasps Heraldo's hand briefly and moves back to his broom. The players mount their brooms and kick off from the ground, hovering a few feet above Madam Hooch. She blows her whistle, and the game begins.

"And it's Tahlen with the Quaffle! Tahlen passes it off to Williams – ooh, nice dodging around that Bludger sent Williams's way by Davies! Williams passes to Johnson, who swerves around Carter. There's nothing between Johnson and the goal apart from Heraldo now. She flies forward, she shoots, SHE SCORES! And the score is ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

I jump up and down, cheering with Marlene.

"And it's Ravenclaw in possession. Trail passes to White – White to Carter – Carter back to Trail. Trail is streaking up the field! Ooh, not anymore! Nice Bludger work by Gryffindor Beater Black. Trail drops the Quaffle, and it's caught by Williams. Gryffindor in possession. Williams is flying straight into all three Ravenclaw Chasers! Ah, but Clifton sends a Bludger their way, and they scatter! Williams passes the Quaffle off to Tahlen. Tahlen with the Quaffle now – she passes the Chasers – ducks a Bludger – shoots – and SCORES! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor!"

As everyone in our section of the stands cheers, I search the sky for James. Squinting in the bright sunlight, I finally spot him high above us. He's flying in circles, observing the game below him. I watch James, completely tuning out the rest of the game.

"Ah, he scores! That's twenty-ten to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors boo, and I turn my attention back to the game.

"Who scored?" I ask Marlene.

"White scored just a minute ago. Were you not paying attention?" she replies.

Haley Johnson scores again, making the score thirty-ten to Gryffindor. Trail has just taken possession of the Quaffle when Alex Cardell shouts, "Look at Potter go!"

My eyes snap back to James's blurred form. He's diving straight for the ground after a small glint of gold. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Wise, streaks after him, but James got too much of a head start. His fingers close around the fluttering Snitch, and the Gryffindor stands go wild.

"He's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins one hundred and eighty to ten!" Cardell shouts.

The team lands around James. Marlene and I follow the rest of Gryffindor House as they spill out onto the field. I run to James and hug him.

"Congratulations!" I shout over the noise.

Sirius exclaims, "Party in the Gryffindor common room!" and everyone takes off for the castle.

The party lasts for hours. Sirius and James disappear briefly, but they return less than an hour later laden with pumpkin juice, butterbeer, cakes, and sweets of all sorts.

Around midnight, when some of the House has gone to bed, I find myself sitting with James on the couch in front of the fire. Remus is off to the side flattening Peter at a game of Wizard's Chess. Alice and Frank disappeared a long time ago. Mary went up to bed with a headache, and Marlene is sitting in the corner talking with Sirius. I doubt she would ever admit it, but I think Marlene might fancy Sirius.

James looks up at me tiredly. I smile over at him. "Long day?" I ask.

He smiles, nodding slowly. "I'm always tired after Sirius's post-match parties," he answers.

"Why don't you go back to our dormitories and go to bed then?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. I've been up far later than this," he says, glancing quickly at the other Marauders.

I know exactly what he's talking about, but he doesn't know that I know. Remus told me his secret. He's a werewolf. He told me in fifth year.

I change the subject. "That was a nice catch earlier, Potter," I joke, elbowing his ribs gently.

He half-smiles. "Potter," he mumbles. "You haven't called me Potter in at least a month."

I grin. "Well, I thought you wanted me to call you James, but if you prefer Potter…" I trail off.

"No, no, James is fine," he says quickly.

I laugh. "I know. I was only joking."

I wonder what James's reaction would be if I really did tell him I fancy him? Would he be happy? Surely he would. James has chased me since first year. It's our seventh year, and I finally fancy him back. Of course he's going to be happy. Should I tell him? _How_ should I tell him? Maybe I should just say it right now, before I lose my nerve or try to talk myself out of it.

I open my mouth to tell him, but I'm interrupted by a tap on the window. Marlene goes to open it, and a tawny owl swoops in. It soars over to me and perches on the arm of the couch. I know this owl. I saw Nora Abbott get a letter from this owl last week, and Logan Mullens got one the week before that. I know what the arrival of this owl means.

The common room has gone quiet.

I feel dizzy. Breathing hard, I reach out one shaking hand to take the letter addressed to me.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but it was essential. I hope the Quidditch match was written how it should be. As to James being Seeker: in the first movie, it says he is the Seeker, and he plays with a Snitch in Snape's memory in OotP, so I assumed he was the Gryffindor Seeker in his day. I read somewhere, however, that JKR said James was Chaser, not Seeker. For my story, he is going to stay Seeker. Just to clear up any confusion you may have had on that topic. I'm going to be at my grandparents' house until Saturday night, and they don't have internet. I'm not going to be able to update until I get home. I'm sorry! But at least I'm warning you of my absence. Something big will happen next chapter, so hopefully that will make up for the lack of updates over the next few days. Happy Thanksgiving to my readers in the States!**

**REVIEW!**

**- Paris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Freakin' Potter.**

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_The Quidditch match was actually very difficult to write. I'm glad you liked it! How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was pretty fantastic; I hope yours was too!_

**LIZIES:**_ I'm glad you liked the Quidditch! To find out what's in the letter, you just have to read! I do celebrate Thanksgiving._

**moo-girl: **_Happy (late) Thanksgiving to you, too! My grandparents live out in the middle of nowhere, so they don't have internet._

**jade-girl-28297: **_Thank you!_

**daughterofhorses: **_Thank you! I updated twice to help make up for my absence over the past few days._

**The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore: **_I officially love your reviews. They always make me laugh! And they motivate me to update faster, seeing how I don't want to be attacked by bloodthirsty hippogriffs or beaten to a bloody pulp._

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thanks very much! I try my best :)_

**xXDonnaTylerXx: **_No, you hadn't reviewed before, but I'm glad you did! You'll find out in the very first paragraph of this chapter what the letter means for Lily. True, fanfiction is for creative license, so James is a Seeker in my story. It makes me happy that you like Sirius's character so much; I'm going to make sure he's quite involved throughout the rest of this story. Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Falling Apart

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It pains me to be the one to inform you that on the sixth evening of November, your parents, Mr. Christopher Evans and Mrs. Rosemary Evans, were murdered._

_Aurors arrived on the scene not long after the monstrous act took place, and after extensive investigations, it is clear that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself committed the murder. He and his followers came to call early in the evening, catching your parents off guard. No signs of a struggle were evident._

_Your sister, Petunia Evans, has survived. She is currently taking residence with her fiancé's family at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey._

_I am deeply sorry for your loss, Miss Evans._

_Reginald Clemming_

_Minister of Magic_

My mind is numb. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything apart from the parchment in front of my face. It must be a joke. He must be lying. It can't be real. They're only Muggles. They aren't Voldemort's targets. With a shiver down my spine, I realize that they are. They are his targets. But this is absurd. My parents are not…. I can't even bring myself to think the word.

The room is still silent.

"L-Lily?" Marlene stammers quietly. She places one hand on my arm and looks into my face with worried eyes. I gaze back at her blankly as the words drift through my mind again.

_I am deeply sorry for your loss, Miss Evans._ My parents are dead.

Tears pool in my eyes for a split second before they spill over as realization hits me. I am dimly aware of every pair of eyes in the common room watching me with bated breath. I sink to the floor, sobs shaking my body. A strong arm wraps around me, attempting to lift me up off the ground.

"Come on, Lily," a voice whispers in my ear. "This isn't where you want to be right now."

A soft cry escapes my lips. The strong arms pick me up and cradle me close to the person they belong to. The shuddering sobs are too intense for me to lift my head up to see who is carrying me away from the common room, though I already know who it is.

My parents are dead. I'll never see them again. _He_ murdered them. Voldemort destroyed my family. I'll never wake up to Mum shouting for me to come down to breakfast again. I'll never work the crossword in the paper with Dad again. I'll never see them smile at me again. Mum won't be there to console me when I'm upset. Dad won't walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I'll never bake cookies with Mum again. They won't ever snap at me for being rude to Tuney. Mum is gone. Dad is gone.

_No!_ This isn't _possible!_ I got a letter from them just two days ago! They were fine! They were happy! They were _alive!_ My parents can't be dead.

But they are.

James carries me through the deserted castle. I'm faintly aware that we've reached a familiar portrait when James mutters, "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

He brings me over to the couch by the fire in our common room. He sits down but keeps his hold on me. His arms tighten around me as a fresh round of tears pours down my face. He rocks us gently back and forth and lets me cry without interruption.

They're gone. Get that through your head, Lily! Your parents are gone. You aren't going to see them again. Not Dad. Not Mum. They're gone.

Hatred bubbles up in my body for the man who killed my parents. No, he's not a man. He's a monster. A cold, cruel, heartless _monster!_ He destroyed the lives of two innocent people! Two Muggles he'd likely never heard of until he murdered them! Voldemort will pay for the damage he has done to my family. I swear to it. He will pay. I will fight against him with every fiber of my being until he's gone or I die trying to bring him down.

Mum and Dad's faces are at the forefront of my mind as I cry. I think of Mum's warm smile, her blue eyes, her chestnut hair. Dad's brown eyes that crinkle when his infectious smile spreads across his face. His slowly darkening, sandy hair. Mum's laughter. Dad's comforting embrace. Mum's impatience. Dad's kind heart. I'll never see those things in action again. Mum and Dad are dead.

Through my cloud of pain and tears, I see James's face. He looks agonized as he watches me with concern radiating from his eyes. He knows what happened. Everyone who was in the Gryffindor common room knows what happened.

James hasn't said a word since he mumbled the password to the portrait. He's just let me cry. He knows that I don't want to talk about it.

I've got a headache from the convulsions shaking my body. My eyes flutter closed, and James pulls me tighter against his chest.

An hour passes, maybe two, and the shuddering sobs start to slow. He reaches one hand up to lift a strand of hair out of my eyes. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and cradles me to his body. Drawing a rattling breath, I am able to compose my face a bit. I fit my head into his neck and let my eyes slide shut again. After several minutes, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

_I'm at home in my kitchen. The room is bright, and it smells like something is cooking._

"_Dear, could you hand me those tomatoes for the sauce?"_

_I jump at least a foot in the air when I hear my mother's voice. She's standing over a pot of boiling water behind the counter, looking off to her left. I receive another shock when my father walks in. He strides over to her and hands her two tomatoes._

_I feel a tear of joy leak from my eye as I take in the sight of them. They're alive. I knew that letter was lying._

"_Mum!" I exclaim happily. "Dad!"_

_They don't pay any attention to me. I frown and call to them again. They go about their business as though they can't hear me. Something's wrong._

_Suddenly, there is a crash at the front of the house. Something bangs up against the wall in the front hallway._

_Dad looks alarmed. "Stay here, darling. I'll go see what it is." He picks up one of the kitchen knives and slowly creeps out of the room. Ice in my veins, I follow him. Taking in the scene before me, I gasp in horror._

_It's him. I've seen him once before, in a dream. Red eyes with slits for pupils gaze at my father. His evil mouth turns up in a cruel grin as he takes a step closer to Dad._

"_Dad, run!" I shout to him, but he still can't hear me._

"_Who are you? What do you want? What is the meaning of this?" Dad yells._

_Tears form in my eyes as Voldemort raises his wand. I know what's coming next._

"_Avada Kedavra!" His high, cold voice echoes through the air, mixing with the horrified scream that just escaped my lips._

_My father collapses like a marionette whose strings have just been cut._

_Mum must have heard Voldemort's voice, for she dashes into the room. She shrieks at the sight of Dad lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. Voldemort turns his wand to her._

"_NO! Mum!" I scream as the green light flashes through the room again and Mum falls to the ground next to Dad._

_Voldemort then turns to me. It appears he can hear me, unlike my parents. An evil smile twists his face as his cold laughter rings around the room._

"_Why did you kill them?" I shriek at him. "They did nothing to you! They were just defenseless Muggles!"_

_He laughs again. The sound of his voice cuts through me like an icy knife. "Ah, Lily Evans, how else did you expect me to get to you?"_

_He raises his wand again to point it at my face._

"Lily! Lily, wake up!"

I thrash around in James's arms. My eyes snap open as the terrified screams morph into sobs. Shaking with an uncontrollable fear, I turn my face into James's chest as he wraps his arms back around me.

"Shh, Lily, shh. It was only a dream," he murmurs, trying to get me to calm down.

I look up at James with tears leaking from my eyes. "J-James," I whisper shakily. "I s-saw them. I watched them d-die. I saw h-him again. V-Voldemort. He was going t-to kill me, too." My face twists in anguish as the tormenting images flash before my eyes again.

I hear and feel James's sharp intake of breath at my words. His arms tighten protectively around me. "I'm sorry you had such a horrible nightmare, Lily. But Voldemort isn't going to hurt you. You're not going to die. You can't. Not while I'm here to protect you," he says.

I nod weakly and let his hands rub comforting circles into my back. This nightmare, like the one I started having the night James was hurt by Snape, was so _real._ It's starting to frighten me that I know what Voldemort looks like without ever seeing him. His high, cold voice is still ringing in my ears.

James is always comforting me. Who would have thought at the beginning of this year that James Potter and I would be close like this? Who would have guessed that I would tell him about my nightmares and let him hold me until they go away? I certainly wouldn't have.

I sit up slowly. "What time is it?"

He checks the large clock above the fire and replies, "Half past three."

It's too early to go anywhere. Or rather, too late. I want to see Tuney. She may not want to see me, but I need to see her. She's my big sister, and we just lost our parents. I need to be with her. At least it's Sunday, so I won't be missing any classes if I leave.

Listen to me! I've been spending far too much time with the Marauders. I'm planning to leave Hogwarts without permission to go visit my sister. Of course, Dumbledore will understand, so I doubt I'll be in trouble for it.

"Do you need anything, Lily?" James asks, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "Are you hungry?"

I shrug. I guess I could eat something. I hardly ate at the post-Quidditch party last night. Or maybe I should say tonight? That's always confused me.

Tears collect in my eyes again as I think of Mum, who was always able to sort out confusing things. I wish I could see both of them one last time. I want to tell them how much I love them and how much I miss them. I want to hold onto them and not let go. I want to be able to go back in time to warn them about Voldemort. I want to be able to go back in time to save them. I wish they could be here.

"Lily?" James trails his fingers slowly down my arm, watching me with worry in his eyes.

I take a deep breath to collect myself and turn to him. "I'm fine, James, really. Yeah, I could go for some food, but where are we going to get food at this time of night?"

He doesn't seem convinced about me being fine, but he replies, "I'll show you." He stands up and holds out a hand for me. Not trusting my legs to support me, I take his hand and stand up slowly, gingerly shifting my weight from one foot to the other. James trades his grip on my hand for an arm around my waist to support me a bit. He leads me out of the common room.

Surprisingly, no teachers catch us out of bed after hours. James takes me down one hidden passageway after the next, and eventually we come out beside several large paintings of food. He reaches out to tickle the pear in a painting of a bowl of fruit, and the painting swings forward.

Immediately, house-elves bombard us with trays of cakes and tea and biscuits. Shocked, I hang onto James's arm briefly, imagining things far worse than eager house-elves. Once my eyes focus, I can see that there are six or seven elves crowded around us, supporting their trays in pairs. One elf bounces forward.

"Mister Potter!" it squeaks.

"Hello, Trillie," James greets the little elf. "Is it too late to ask for something for my friend?"

Trillie's giant blue eyes widen impossibly. "Oh no, Mister Potter. Anything for Miss…" she trails off, gazing at me.

"This is Lily Evans, Trillie," James introduces me, and Trillie bows deeply.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans," Trillie squeaks. "What can Trillie get you?"

James looks down at me and smiles slightly. I turn my attention back to Trillie and say, "Erm, I'll just take something to drink?" I turn my request into a question.

Instantly, a tray is carried over to me by three elves. Hot chocolate, butterbeer, tea, pumpkin juice, and water are offered to me. I take a steaming mug of hot chocolate and thank the elves. James leads me over to a table with a mug of his own and gentle sits me down. He takes a seat opposite me and watches me as I take a sip of the steaming liquid in my mug.

"Lily," he murmurs.

I lift my gaze to meet his. The concern in his eyes reminds me of the letter that destroyed my world. My eyes fill once again with tears that I try to suppress. James reaches across the table to take my hand. Once the first tear spills down my cheek, I can't hold back the rest.

"Oh, Lily," James whispers. He stands up and walks around the table to me. I shake with the returned tears as he gently pulls me to a standing position. He lifts me up into his arms, cradling me like he was before, and carries me out of the room, muttering a quick apology to the house-elves.

He takes me back up to our common room and puts me on the same couch we fell asleep on earlier. He holds me again while I cry.

I hate Voldemort for doing this to us! My family was supposed to stay whole and happy and healthy! And now half of it is gone, and I don't know what to do. Where am I going to go after I leave Hogwarts? Where will I spend Christmas? Who will write to me from outside the castle walls? Who will I write to when I want to know what's going on in the Muggle world? Voldemort took all of that away from me. Uncontrollable anger rises in my chest. Unfolding James's arms, I stand up.

"Lily?" He looks at me uncertainly, no doubt apprehensive about the anger that is evident on my face.

I start to breathe rapidly as the anger courses through me. I reach for the nearest object and pick it up. I throw the book against the wall and let out a scream of anger and agony. The tears flow freely down my face as I grab another book and throw it.

"Lily! Lily, calm down," James says, taking a cautious step towards me.

"No!" I shout, emphasizing my anger by throwing another book. I turn to face him. "Don't tell me to calm down, James Potter. They're gone because of _him!_ I hate him! How could he _do_ that? I want him to be destroyed! I want him to pay for what he's done to my family!" I seize the lamp on the table beside the couch and throw it. The crunch of breaking glass is satisfying.

"He will, Lily, but throwing things around isn't going to help anything," James tries to reason with me.

"It'll help me!" I shout, gripping the little statue of the Gryffindor lion that was previously sitting beside the lamp I just shattered. I hurl the statue at the wall after the books and the lamp and watch as it snaps in two.

James steps toward me again, but he backs off when I pick up the little magical radio sitting on one of our desks. I'm sure I look clinically insane to him, but I don't care. I don't care about anything except my parents and wanting revenge on the monster that killed them.

The radio bounces off the wall and smashes when it hits the floor. I look around for other objects to throw. My eyes land on my copy of _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot. I seize it and throw it blindly across the room.

"Ow!" I hear James shout as the book collides with something with a dull thud. I turn to James. He's rubbing a spot on his chest that obviously just made contact with Bathilda Bagshot's book. I stand there breathing heavily while James watches me. My breathing becomes ragged as tears well up in my eyes again. He holds out his arms for me, taking another step forward.

I fly into his open arms, clutching him like a lifeline. "James, I'm so sorry!" I wail as fresh tears cascade down my cheeks. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"It's fine, Lily, really. Shh, it's okay," he murmurs in my ear. He rubs my back as I hold onto him. "Come on, let's get you up to bed."

James picks me up again and slowly walks up the spiral staircase to my dormitory. He sets me down on my bed and walks over to my closet. "Here, Lily, get dressed for bed. I'll, er, wait outside." He hands me some pajamas and leaves the room.

I change slowly. My arms and legs seem unwilling to operate normally. Once I've got the tank top and cotton pants on, I open the door. He's still there. He runs one hand through his messy, black hair and takes my hand. He guides me over to my bed and turns down the blankets for me. I curl up under them. He kisses my forehead gently and says, "Goodnight, Lily." He makes to leave the room.

"Wait," I call to him croakily. He turns back and meets my fearful eyes. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now." My voice breaks near the end.

With a small smile on his face, James replies, "Of course."

He walks around my bed. He takes off his shoes and puts his glasses on the nightstand. I push the blankets down for him. James climbs in beside me and watches me as I watch him. Something in my expression must have told him to hold me again because he pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me. He wipes away the tears that have stained my splotchy, swollen face and kisses my forehead once more.

"Goodnight, Lily," he whispers again.

I smile for the first time since I received the letter from the Minister and breathe back, "Goodnight, James."

* * *

**AN: Yes, Lily's parents are dead. I hate that she's in so much pain, but I had to do it. Neither James's nor Lily's parents are alive by the time the two of them are murdered, and I wanted to give Lily another, more personal, reason to hate Voldemort. There's going to be a funeral, and she is going to see Petunia soon. I had two directions I could have gone for this. One is to have James get her away from the staring in the Gryffindor common room (which I chose), but the other was to have her run without crying in front of them and to have James follow her. Either way, he was going to be there. I hope the chapter was alright and that its length made up for my temporary absence. I also hope it's alright with you all that James is staying the night with Lily. It's not in a romantic way at all; she just can't bear to be alone after the events of that night. Things will go up from here, I promise. I know she's cried alot in this story, and I never wanted Lily to be seen as a crier, per say, but she's had several life-threatening encounters, and she's lost her parents, so I figure she has plenty of reasons to cry. I would, if I was her.**

**On a happier note, I hope everyone in the States had a good Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the corner. :D**

**REVIEW! And I love all of you who read/follow/favorite this story!**

**- Paris**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**KatAngel16: **_Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was pretty sad too. But like I said, it had to be done._

**LIZIES: **_I'm sorry!_

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thank you! I hate how they die too, but James/Lily stories are my favorites. I tried to update soon, I really did, but my Microsoft on my laptop screwed up so I'm currently writing on my dad's laptop._

**PotterandEvans4life: **_Thank you!_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thanks! I was afraid it wouldn't be quite what I imagined, but I think it turned out alright. I'm glad your Thanksgiving was alright, and I'm so excited for Christmas! When's your birthday? You can get Luna's wand? That's so awesome! I didn't know they sold her wand! My first day back at school was okay, but I would have preferred to have another week off before going back._

**The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore: **_That was quite creative. I updated as soon as I could so I wouldn't be sent home in a matchbox full of smoke that would make everyone forget I existed. I hope you like this chapter! And I think I've said it before, but you really remind me of a friend of mine._

**THExHEARTx: **_Thanks! It's okay, I read a lot of stories on my phone too, so I've only reviewed a few times. I know, it's so sad that they're dead! I feel so bad for her too. Although, she and James are indeed getting closer. :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Funerals and Sister Issues

"Lily, love."

The voice whispers in my ear, interrupting my dreams.

"Lily, it's time to wake up."

I wish it would let me sleep. I don't want to face the rest of the world today.

"Lily-flower," it whispers. The arms wrapped around me constrict very slightly, pulling me closer. I inhale slowly and smell something very familiar and comforting. I open my eyes by the tiniest bit.

"James." I smile weakly, squinting to avoid the sunlight streaming through my window.

He smiles down at me. "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

At his words, the events of last night come streaming back to me. No tears come to my eyes, however. I seem to have cried myself dry. I feel like I have a bad head cold from all the crying I did last night. I sigh shakily. "Pretty horrible, to be honest."

His arms tighten again protectively. "Oh, Lily," he breathes in my ear. He presses his lips gently against the top of my head. "Is there anything at all I can do to help you?" The pain in his voice is almost tangible.

I hesitate. "Well," I start. "I'd like to see my sister. I want to go home to see her. Before the f-funeral."

James nods slowly. "I'm sure we can arrange that. We'll get you home to your sister as soon as possible." I don't have to ask to know that 'we' means the Marauders.

* * *

"Come on, Lily. Let's go," James murmurs.

We're hurrying across the grounds in the late hours of the evening. Sirius and Marlene are with us. Under James's Invisibility Cloak, I don't fear that we'll be caught.

James and Sirius lead us over to the Whomping Willow.

I exchange a look with Marlene. "H-how do you expect me to get past that thing?" I stammer. It'll crush me in two seconds! He must be crazy.

Sirius grins. "Come now, love, you've got to have a little faith in us!" He winks and bends down to pick up a long stick. He prods a knot on the trunk with the stick, and the branches whipping around above us freeze. "Okay, hurry. Follow us."

James takes my hand and pulls me quickly through a hole in the roots. Sirius and Marlene slide down after us, and we start walking along a narrow passageway with a low ceiling. The bag slung over James's shoulder bounces lightly off of his back with each step he takes.

The passage goes on for several minutes, but we finally come to a narrow staircase. James and Sirius lead the way up the stairs into a dark room full of broken furniture. The windows are boarded up, and the paintings on the walls are ripped.

"James, are we in the Shrieking Shack?" I whisper, suddenly afraid. I've heard rumors about this place. It's said to be the most haunted building in Britain. I reach out and hold onto James's arm.

He smiles down at me. "Yeah, we're in the Shrieking Shack, but it's perfectly safe. Don't worry."

Sirius and James walk to the front door and open it cautiously. They look around outside and beckon us closer.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asks quietly.

Sirius shushes her and takes her hand to pull her closer still. "Come on, let's go."

James wraps an arm around me and guides me out the door. We walk around the side of the Shrieking Shack so we can't see Hogsmeade.

James turns to me. "Lily, I want you to Apparate straight home. You'll be safest that way. Stick with Marlene. I'll see you soon, okay?"

My bottom lip trembles. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tight. His arms snake around my shoulders and pull me close. He kisses the top of my head and rests his cheek against my hair. "I'll miss you, Lily," he whispers. "But I'll see you soon. You're coming back on Wednesday. We'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about where you've gone. He won't care. Be safe, okay?"

I inhale deeply, trying to memorize James's smell. "I'll miss you too, James," I murmur. "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

He shakes his head. "Dumbledore won't want both of his Heads absent. I'll write to you, though. Every day."

I pull back from him and stand up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Bye, James."

James takes the bag from his shoulder and gives it to me. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Bye, Lily."

I lean into him briefly before turning to Marlene. "Ready to go?" I ask her.

She nods and turns her attention to Sirius. "I'll see you around, Black."

He smirks at her. "Bye, McKinnon."

Marlene's grin mirrors Sirius's. Their grins falter after a moment, and he suddenly pulls her into a hug. Her arms wrap around his neck, and a smile spreads across her face as he whispers something in her ear.

"Bye, Marlene," he says softly.

Her smile widens even more. "Bye, Sirius."

Marlene walks over to me and grabs my hand. We wave to the boys as we turn on the spot. The last thing I see before I am engulfed in constricting darkness is James's smile.

* * *

"Hi, Tuney," I greet my sister shyly. She seems amazed to see me. It's like she thought I would never show up to visit her again, especially on her fiancé's doorstep with one of my 'freak' friends.

"L-Lily?" she stammers.

"Yeah, it's me. H-how are you, Petunia?" She isn't her usual, perfect self. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun. She isn't wearing any makeup. Her eyes are slightly puffy from crying. She's wearing sweatpants. She never wears sweatpants unless she knows no one will see her in them.

Her sad, surprised eyes appraise me. "I'm alright, I suppose. Er, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I miss you, Tuney, and I needed to be with you in light of recent events," I falter near the end. She flinches slightly at my words.

"You missed me?"

I nod slowly. Her disbelieving expression worries me. She can't have thought that I'd never want to see her again. She must know I've missed her. Has she missed me? I wonder if she wants me to leave.

She shakes her head slightly as if it needs clearing and opens the door a bit wider. "Come in, then."

A grateful smile breaks across my face as Marlene and I walk past her into Vernon's house. Tuney leads us into the sitting room, and gestures to one of the couches. Marlene and I sit down as Tuney goes to the kitchen to fetch some tea.

Marlene leans over to whisper, "This house is so _clean."_

I laugh weakly. She's right, of course. I don't think I've ever seen such a spotless house. Petunia must have had a hand in this. She cleans when she's upset.

Tuney walks back in holding a tray of tea and biscuits. She sets in down on the table in front of us and takes a seat in one of the high-backed armchairs.

A rather awkward silence fills the room, broken only by the clinking of china and the sipping of tea.

"S-so, Tuney, erm, the f-funeral is set for Tuesday, right?" I ask cautiously to break the tense silence in the room.

She nods curtly. "Yes, ten o'clock Tuesday morning. They want us to make speeches. Mum and Dad. It was in their will."

My lip trembles, but I nod. "Of course. Yeah, of course we'll make speeches. How could we not?"

Tuney's eyes are shining with tears. "You know, I always knew we'd make speeches at Mum and Dad's funeral. I just never thought we'd be this young." Her voice breaks and she looks down. A soft cry escapes my lips, and I walk over to embrace her. Petunia cries into my shoulder as the tears that wouldn't spill this morning flow freely down my cheeks.

I was right to think I needed to see Petunia. I'm so glad to be with her right now. We may not always like each other, but she _is _my sister.

Now, as we hold onto each other for support, it feels almost as though I never got my Hogwarts letter. It feels like we're the little girls we were before I turned eleven. Before I lost her as my best friend. Before she decided she didn't want to associate herself with me. Before Mum and Dad had to work just to get Tuney and I to sit at the same dinner table when I was home for the summer.

Marlene gazes around the room as Tuney and I discuss the funeral on Tuesday. I'm sure she's feeling incredibly awkward and intrusive, but I'm so grateful that I have a friend like her who is willing to stay with me while I cry with my sister.

After several hours, Marlene and I have to leave. Petunia hugs me tightly, something she hasn't done in years.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lily," she says quietly.

"Bye, Tuney," I reply. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lils." I smile when she uses my childhood nickname.

* * *

This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Harder than achieving Outstandings on all of my O.W.L.s. Harder than pretending to be brave that day James took me flying. Harder than trying to ignore the Slytherins' snide remarks. Harder than anything I've ever thought of as difficult.

How am I going to do it? How do these people expect me not to break down in tears while making this speech? It's going to be nearly impossible, but I'm going to do it. I have to do it. For Mum and Dad.

Marlene squeezes my hand when we step into my childhood church. Dozens of people have come to the funeral.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Your parents were wonderful people."

"We're all going to miss your parents so much."

"Be strong, Lily, you'll get through this."

The same comments are repeated over and over again as each person at the funeral comes to talk to me. They begin to blend together after awhile.

Before I know it, the minister is asking us to sit down. He calls Petunia up to talk about Mum and Dad. I try my best, but I can't hang onto her words.

"Lily?"

I slowly wake up from my stupor. Looking up at Petunia, I see she's gazing at me expectantly.

"My sister, Lily, will now say a few words," Petunia says in a thick voice that exposes her barely-contained tears.

I stand up slowly and walk up to her. She hugs me quickly before going back to take her seat next to Vernon. With a deep breath, I turn to face the crowd.

"I know it's cliché to start out this way, but my parents were truly two of the most amazing people you could ever meet. They always cared about how school was going. They were always there to make the bad dreams go away. They were there to fix scraped knees and broken hearts. They were there to make peace between Tuney and me if we fought."

I look out into the crowd at Petunia before continuing. "Mum was all I could've ever asked for in a mother. She talked boys with me when I was old enough. She made the best cookies. Through all of my moody, teenage years, she was always patient with me. Mum always loved me. She would listen to me complain about certain people from school; she would listen as I went on and on about my best friends. She was able to make sense of all the complicated happenings of a teenage girl. She could always make me feel better if I was upset. Mum cared about everyone. No matter how many things about a person irritated her, she was always able to find something nice to say about them."

I glance around the room at all of the eyes watching me. "Dad was very protective of his girls. He questioned us thoroughly about any boyfriends we might have had. If we had nightmares or if there were monsters in our closets, Dad would make them go away. He and I worked the crossword in the newspaper every morning while I was home. Dad would take Tuney and I out to lunch whenever he got a break from work. He always told me how proud he was of Petunia and me. He knew how to make me laugh when I was sad or frightened. He never missed an opportunity to tell Tuney, Mum, and me how much he loved us."

Carefully avoiding eye contact with the people watching me hold back tears, I persevere, "I miss them more than anyone could imagine. It's going to be really difficult to get through this, but I'm going to. That's what they would want. They wouldn't want me to mope around. They would want me to keep my head up and celebrate the life they had together. Sure, Dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle. Mum won't be there when I have my first child. But they're watching over us all. Remember that the ones we love never really leave us. We can always find them in our hearts and in our memories."

The room is filled with quiet sobbing and sniffling. I turn away from the crowd and make my way back down the stairs to my seat next to Marlene. She wraps her arm around me comfortingly. The minister finishes the service, but I'm not listening to him.

People around me stand up, grasping each other's hands and arms for support. Marlene pulls me to a standing position, and I look towards the back of the room. I see Uncle David and Aunt Katherine. Their daughter Jennifer and their son Samuel are standing off to the side. My cousin Jack is holding his wife Rachel as they watch other guests walk by. A tall man with elegantly-styled dark hair is standing next to an equally tall man with very familiar, messy, black hair….

James.

I gasp and let go of Marlene. I dash down the aisle between the benches, hindered by the crowd and my black dress. He sees me coming and hurriedly begins weaving his way through the mob of people to get to me. Flinging myself into his arms, I let out the sobs I've been trying in vain to hold back. He wraps me in a tight embrace as I cling onto him like a lifeline. He rubs comforting circles in my back like he did the night I found out about my parents' murder.

"Lily," he breathes in my ear every few seconds.

I'm sure my crying is forceful enough to shake us both, but his stance is steady. The world blurs as the tears stream down my face. James's cheek rests on the top of my head as he whispers my name over and over again. After several long moments, I calm down enough to pull back and look at him through bleary eyes.

"Y-you're here." My voice cracks.

He smiles down at me with concern in his eyes. He brings his hands up to my face to wipe away the tears, and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Of course, I'm here, Lily," he murmurs softly.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asks jokingly. He smiles down at me as well and pulls me into a hug. He squeezes me briefly before letting go. "McKinnon!" he exclaims, wrapping her in a hug too.

Petunia is standing a few meters away, assessing James and Sirius with distaste. She turns her glare to me and beckons me over. Frowning, I walk over to her.

"What is it, Tuney?"

Petunia narrows her eyes at me. "What are those _freaks_ doing here?"

I take a step back, offended by her words. "They're my friends, Tuney. They're here to support me."

"Well I don't want this funeral to turn into a freak circus. Tell them to go. It was bad enough having your friend Maureen–"

"Marlene," I interrupt.

"Whatever, Lily. It was bad enough having her in Vernon's house. You just _had_ to bring two more of your crowd to my parents' funeral," she spits.

I flinch and take another step back. _Her_ parents? "Petunia, listen to yourself. They were _my_ parents too."

She scoffs. "You were hardly around. They never saw you. You spent three-fourths of every year at that freak school."

My eyes fill once again with tears. "I couldn't help that I was gone. But that doesn't mean they didn't love me just as much as they loved you. Petunia, please, just listen to what you're saying. I'm your sister! They were _our_ parents! They would want me to be surrounded by the people who care the most about me today. They would want my friends to be here. Your friends are here, and you don't hear _me_ insulting them."

Petunia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that's because my friends are _normal,_ Lily. That's what caused all of this in the first place. You aren't normal." She lowers her voice to hiss, "If you were, Mum and Dad would be alive. That man wouldn't have used m-magic to murder them."

My mouth falls open as all of the air in my body rushes out with a huff. My lip trembles as the tears begin to fall. "P-Petunia, you can't mean that. This isn't my fault."

"Yes, Lily, it is. That man wouldn't have known who Mum and Dad were if you weren't what you are." She glares at me in pure revulsion.

I stagger backwards several more steps. "St-stop it, Tuney. It's not my fault. Mum and Dad's deaths had nothing to do with what I am." But I can't help but wonder if she's right. Voldemort wouldn't have known who Mum and Dad were if I wasn't a witch.

"Hey," a voice cuts in. "Leave her alone."

James's arm wraps protectively around me as he glares at my sister. "It isn't Lily's fault. You don't know what this man is capable of. It could've been purely a coincidence that his victims were your parents. Lily had nothing to do with this." He hugs me closer to his side.

Petunia glowers at James before rolling her eyes at me. "Whatever, _freaks._ Lily, you stay away from me. I don't want to go down the same road as Mum and Dad." She throws one last revolted look at James before stamping away.

I sink to the floor as I succumb to the tears again. James crouches down next to me. "Don't listen to her, Lily. You know what Voldemort is like. This isn't your fault. Your parents wouldn't want you to think that this is your fault. Don't listen to her." He takes both of my hands and pulls me into a standing position. He wraps an arm around my waist to support me as we walk towards the back of the church.

"W-what if she's right, James? V-Voldemort wouldn't have known anything about the Evans family if I weren't a witch," I whisper.

He stops abruptly and turns to face me. "Lily, I want you to listen to me. Your parents' deaths are not your fault. Okay? I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that your parents' deaths had nothing to do with you being a witch."

Bringing my gaze from his chest to his eyes, I start, "But, James–"

"Lily," he says.

I sigh heavily. "My parents' deaths had nothing to do with me being a witch," I mumble.

"I want you to believe that, okay? Because it's true. Don't listen to what your sister says." James pushes a tear-soaked strand of my hair behind my ear.

"She h-hates me, James. My sister h-hates me," I say thickly.

He wraps his arms around me again. "She doesn't hate you, Lily. Your sister loves you. You're family. You love each other. I know she loves you, Lily."

Not wanting to argue, I don't reply. I sniffle against his chest.

"Come on, Lily, let's get you home." James guides me back to where Sirius and Marlene are standing.

* * *

**AN: I wish Lily and Petunia could get along. I really do. I suppose, as the author, I could make them get along, but that wouldn't be following JKR's storyline. Was Lily's speech okay? Was the fight with Petunia pushing it too far? Sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter; my Microsoft Word screwed up. But I'm back now! I appreciate all of the reviews! A special THANK YOU to my 50th reviewer: Luna Lovegood nargles! I can't believe I have over fifty reviews. Thanks to everyone! I love you guys, and I'll update soon!**

**Please keep reviewing! :)**

**- Paris**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I say it: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**breenie: **_Thank you! I've actually got more to say to you than thank you, but for reasons that will soon be explained, I'm going to save the last part of my reply for the end of the chapter._

**The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore: **_:O No! Not my Harry Potter books! That's your scariest threat yet! So I decided to skip homework tonight and write this chapter just to save my Harry Potter books._

**PotterandEvans4life: **_Your review made me sooo happy! Thank you so much! I liked the Lily/Petunia happy sister moment, too. James is my favorite. :)_

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thank you! Is it horrible that I'm proud that my story made you cry? It's actually what I was aiming for. To me, causing the reader to feel the same emotions as the character is one of the biggest accomplishments an unpublished (or published, for that matter) author can achieve. I agree that the fight was necessary because Petunia and Lily couldn't be on good terms forever. _

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thanks! Like I said in the reply above this one, I'm proud that my story can make readers cry, if that's not too horrible._

**THExHEARTx: **_Thank you! I'm glad you're back to reviewing, by the way. Your reviews are still some of my favorites. I'm also glad that the fight wasn't pushing it too far. I was worried people would critique it, but so far, no one has._

**Magic is like Music: **_Yeah, that's exactly what James is there for. :) He definitely spreads more light in her life in this chapter. So the speech was good?_

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_Thank you! I know, Petunia is so mean to Lily for something Lily can't control. It's horrible. I like writing Lily's dreams, so there will be another one, but not in this chapter._

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Is everything alright? With the family emergency, I mean. I hope everything's okay! But thanks! I tried to get Petunia's character as close as I could to how she is in the books. I, personally, loved the speech. :)_

**Rawr Ashley Rae: **_In the movies and the books, the Dursleys are the "only family Harry has" when his parents die, so I assume Lily's parents are dead before Harry defeats Voldemort. The "Seventeen Reasons" will make sense later, but not yet. And I'm not going to give any hints on that just yet. :)_

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Christmas, James.

The holidays are fast approaching. I wish they wouldn't. It's nearly the start of the holiday break, and I have nowhere to go. I can't possibly go home. It's going to be hard enough without being in the one place that never fails to make me think of Mum and Dad. I don't want to stay at Hogwarts though. I love Hogwarts, but I've always celebrated Christmas at home.

It's so difficult to wrap my head around the fact that this is my first Christmas without Mum and Dad. None of our past traditions will be repeated this year. Petunia and I won't go back to the house. Mum won't spend hours over the stove. Dad won't procrastinate the wrapping of our presents. Petunia and I won't fight over who got the best gift from Mum and Dad. I'm frightened of the loneliness the holidays may hold for me.

There are nearly three days left before the holidays start. I wish I could find somewhere other than Hogwarts to stay for the two-week break.

Marlene, Sirius, James, and I are sitting around one of the back tables in the library. The rest of our friends are in class, but we have a free period. Sirius and James are discussing Quidditch with many animated hand gestures, and Marlene is finishing up a Transfiguration essay. I, being the overachiever that I am, have already completed my homework, so I'm just gazing absentmindedly around the library.

"So, what are you girls doing for the holidays?" Sirius asks, disappointed after losing a debate against James about the rank of the Tornadoes in the series.

Marlene glances at me quickly. She knows my thoughts on the holidays. "Well, I think I'm headed home, but I might stay here," she says, shooting me a worried look.

"What about you, Lilykins?" Sirius questions.

I cringe at the nickname and sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't exactly have anywhere to go anymore," I mumble, avoiding their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Lily?" James asks.

I raise my eyes to meet his troubled gaze. I shrug and answer, "I don't know. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

He shakes his head slightly. "Lily, if you need somewhere to stay over Christmas, come stay with us. Sirius, Peter, and Remus are staying with me over the holidays. You, Marlene, Mary, and Alice should come, too."

Sirius nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, that'd be great! D'you think you could?"

An excited grin is spreading across Marlene's face. She's watching Sirius, who has a grin identical to hers on his face. I can already tell she wants to stay with them for the holidays. I'm still convinced she fancies Sirius.

"I suppose I could get out of going home," she says, smirking flirtatiously at Sirius.

"Great! Lily?" James inquires, smiling at me hopefully.

How can I say no to him? Plus, it'd be really nice to spend the holidays with everyone. "Sure," I answer, half-smiling. "But Alice is staying with Frank, so she won't be coming."

James beams at me. "As long as _you_ can come, Lily," he says, pulling me into a quick hug.

* * *

"_This_ is your _house?"_ Marlene gapes at the mansion before us. The house is three stories high, and a vast lawn stretches out from it in every direction.

James ruffles his hair bashfully. "Er, yeah. This is my house. It was my grandparents' before it belonged to my parents. I'll inherit it eventually, I suppose."

"James? Is that you?"

A woman is standing in the doorway peering down the walk at us. She has red hair, like mine, but it is lightening with age. She's tall, and she has warm hazel eyes. She hurries to us and embraces James. This must be Mrs. Potter.

"James! How are you darling?" she exclaims when she lets him go. "Ah, Sirius, Remus, Peter! How are my favorite boys?" Mrs. Potter hugs each of them as she says their names before turning to Marlene, Mary, and me. "You must be Lily. James told me you and your friends were coming to stay with us as well. I'm Amelia Potter." She hugs me too, taking me by surprise.

"Mum, it's a bit cold out here. Can we go inside now?" James asks, throwing his mother a quick smile.

She returns her son's smile and beckons us forward. Hurrying up the walk, I nearly fall on the icy stairs, but James catches me easily. He holds onto me a little longer than necessary, causing a slight blush to rise in my cheeks. His hazel eyes stare into my green ones, darkening the blush. James smiles at me affectionately before letting me go.

James's house has a guest room for all six of us staying for the holidays. We decide, however, to move Marlene and Mary's beds into my room. I think the boys have done the same, but their beds are in James's room, not mine.

My room has scarlet walls and a thick, golden carpet. The Potters seem to like showing off their Gryffindor pride. The three beds now lined up against the wall all have light gold blankets resting over comfortable mattresses. Marlene, Mary, and I fold our clothes neatly in the giant bureau sitting in the corner of the room.

Mrs. Potter calls us down for dinner after we are settled and unpacked. The Potters have several house-elves, but they don't treat them like slaves. Mr. and Mrs. Potter offered the elves freedom when Mr. Potter inherited the house from his parents, but the elves wanted to stay.

We take our seats in the long dining hall and wait for Mr. Potter to come home. He's been at the Ministry all day, according to Mrs. Potter, but he should be on his way home. Mrs. Potter was given the day off in order to prepare for our arrival.

"Sorry I'm late!" A tall man enters the room along with two house-elves who are trying to take his traveling cloak. The man is an exact replica of James, but he's older. Subtle gray streaks pepper the otherwise black hair sticking up on the top of his head in a very familiar way.

Mr. Potter spots his son. "James!" He lopes over to James and hugs him briefly. "How are you son? How's school going? You're not causing as much trouble as last year; we've only received a few owls!"

Sirius laughs. "You've got this one here to thank for that," he says, pointing to me.

Mr. Potter turns his gaze to me, and a slow smile spreads across his face. "Unless I am very much mistaken, you must be the lovely Lily," he says, raising his eyebrows in James's direction to verify my identity.

James nods, and Mr. Potter's smile widens. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Lily. We've heard quite a lot about you," he reveals, winking at me as James's face turns scarlet.

"Dad," James warns.

Mr. Potter chortles and extends his hand for me to shake. "I'm Charles Potter," he introduces himself as I shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I say shyly.

"I'll have none of this 'sir' business from someone as lovely as you. Please, call me Charles," Mr. Potter, er, Charles instructs.

Dinner goes on peacefully with many laughs and stories from James's parents and the Marauders. Around nine thirty, after we've all eaten our fill, we troop upstairs to our rooms, bidding Charles and Amelia, who also asked to be addressed by her first name, good night.

* * *

Christmas Eve dawns bright and early, the sun sparkling off of the snow-covered ground. Marlene is still asleep when I wake up, but that is to be expected. Mary, predictably, isn't in her bed. I think I'll go look for her.

Tiptoeing down the stairs to avoid waking the rest of the sleeping house, I make my way to the kitchen. Mary is there with a mug of coffee, and Remus is with her. I'm about to announce myself when Mary says, "I just don't know anymore, Rem. Maybe we should tell them."

Rem? And tell who what? I feel as though I really shouldn't be listening in on this, but if I try to move the door, it'll creak.

Remus rubs Mary's arm soothingly and looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "We can tell them, if you want. It's up to you. Whenever you're ready to tell them, we'll tell them," he murmurs.

Mary's lips curl into a small smile as she leans into Remus. Her smile becomes a playful grin when she says, "I dunno Rem, I kind of like it being our little secret."

He smiles down at her affectionately and replies, "Yeah, it's nice to not be pressured into anything. But you know, I'm surprised Lily hasn't figured it out yet. She's usually perceptive about these things."

I am? Since when? Wait a minute. Are Mary and Remus _together?_

To my surprise, Mary sighs dejectedly. "I'm hardly with Lily anymore, Rem. Don't get me wrong, I love Lily to death, but she's always off with James these days."

Again, I am? I make a mental note to spend more time with Mary.

Remus nods in understanding. "I wish they would just admit to each other how much they fancy each other. I mean, I know James still talks nonstop about her and how amazing he thinks she is, but he hasn't asked her out since she asked him not to at the beginning of term."

That's true. Ah, I wish he would ask one more time. My answer would be different if he did.

Mary agrees, "Yeah, I think they should just tell each other. Obviously, Lily knows James fancies her, but James doesn't know Lily fancies him."

Hey, wait a minute! How do they know? I've only admitted it to Marlene!

Then again…James and I spend nearly all of our spare time together. He kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my hair. He holds me when I'm scared or cold or anything else that could give him an excuse to hold me. We eat all of our meals together. We go on walks out by the lake together, even in the snow. He came to my parents' funeral with Sirius.

Sirius! He has to be the one telling our friends I fancy James. Sure, I haven't told Sirius myself, but he witnessed me dashing up the aisle at the funeral to get to James. He witnessed my reaction when James was hurt by Snape. He watches my every move when he's around James and me.

"I'm amazed James can't see that Lily fancies him," Remus says. "She used to hate him, and now she spends all of her time with him. James notices everything she does, yet he can't realize she finally wants to be with him, too."

Should I tell James?

Mary nods. "Maybe if they get together, it would be easier to tell them you and I are together?"

A smile spreads across Remus's face at her words. "Yeah, maybe. We don't have to tell them if you're not ready to. I just feel bad lying to my friends, you know?"

Mary nods again, sighing. "I know. Let's tell them. Just, not today. Can we tell them by the New Year?"

Remus's smile widens. "Of course, love." He leans in to give her a soft kiss.

They break apart when the house-elves come bustling into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Mr. and Mrs. Potter, wait, Charles and Amelia. Apparently they're awake. I use the house-elves' noise to sneak back out the door and up the stairs.

* * *

Something hits my window.

"Lily!"

Another muffled clunk follows the first. I lay the book I'm reading on my nightstand and walk over to my window. Two splotches of snow are in the center pane. I open the window with ease and stick my head out.

James is standing down with the other Marauders, his face pink with cold. He's grinning from ear to ear with another snowball in his hand. Marlene and Mary are sitting under a tree, watching the boys' snowball fight.

"Lily! Come on out here!" James shouts from three stories below me.

I laugh and reply, "Okay, fine, just give me a minute."

Sirius calls, "Come on, Evans, you're missing all the fun!" His grin acquires a slight hint of mischief, and I slam my window shut just as the snowball that left his hand seconds ago makes contact with the glass. Looking back down at them all, I stick my tongue out childishly at Sirius.

I dash about the room, grabbing my coat, a pair of gloves, and a hat. Pulling the white coat up over my arms, I scamper down the stairs and onto the lawn. Just as I tug my hat over my ears, something small and cold smacks into my back.

Surprised, I spin around quickly. "James!" I exclaim as his body collides with mine, dragging us both to the snowy ground. He cackles mischievously and rolls over so I am pressed into the snow. He supports his own weight, but he is within such close proximity of me that I suddenly feel an overwhelming urge to close the distance between us and kiss him.

His trademark smirk lights up his face as he says triumphantly, "Gotcha!"

I feign anger. "Potter!" I scold, arranging my face so I look peeved rather than embarrassed at the blush on my cheeks.

His eyes widen in shock at my tone, and he stands up, pulling me to my feet. He's facing away from me, so I grin and wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his shoulder and say, "Gotcha!"

James turns around looking both happy and put out that I tricked him. His expression is so funny that I burst out in hysterics. He grins briefly before scowling. "That's it, Evans!" he shouts, and he throws a snowball at me.

"James!" I gasp as the snowball hits me in the back of the head. I bend down to scoop some snow into a little sphere and chuck it at James, but he ducks. The snowball hits an unsuspecting Sirius in the face. I cover my mouth to stifle my giggles at his shocked face as he retaliates. His snowball veers off course and smacks into Marlene's arm.

"Black!" she shrieks as the cold snow drips down her coat.

"Sorry, McKinnon, couldn't help myself!" Sirius laughs as a snowball whizzes past his left ear, hitting both Remus and Mary. Peter gathers snow into his hands, but just as he is taking aim, Mary hits him with her own snowball.

The ensuing snow battle lasts hours. Marlene, Mary, and I try to make snow angels as the boys pelt us with snowballs. James and Sirius try to make a giant fort, but Marlene and I knock it over while they aren't looking. Remus and Mary sneak off after a while, but no one notices apart from me. Finally, sopping wet and shivering, we troop back up to our rooms and change for dinner.

Mary, Marlene, and I traipse down the stairs an hour later and join the boys and James's parents for Christmas Eve dinner.

Amelia and Charles love me. Amelia discusses Hogwarts with me, and Charles pokes fun at me for keeping James out of trouble. They're very much in love with each other. The way Charles looks at Amelia reminds me of…the way James is looking at me.

I blush faintly under his stare, but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine.

"What?" I mouth at him across the table.

A crooked smile lifts the right side of his mouth, and he shakes his head slowly. "Nothing," he mouths back.

Marlene catches my eye and raises one questioning eyebrow. I try to hide my smile as I see Sirius do the same to James.

Dinner goes on without too much more embarrassment on my part. After everyone else goes off to bed, I find myself sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the sitting room.

I keep thinking about Mary and Remus's conversation this morning. _I wish they would just admit to each other how much they fancy each other. _I know James fancies me too, so why am I so afraid to tell him? Am I afraid of his reaction? Am I afraid of what people will think? I shouldn't be. Nobody else matters. It's the simplest thing in the world, really. James and me. Two people who care about each other. No one else's opinion should change that.

I want to tell him. Maybe I should tell him while I'm here at his house? He's been so good to me, so kind. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me. He just doesn't know I want to be with him, according to Remus.

I should let him know. I really should. The boy's fancied me for ages; it's the least I can do. Maybe I should –

"Sickle for your thoughts?" James sits down next to me.

I shake my head a bit to clear it and smile at him. "It's nothing, really. I'm just thinking."

He's persistent. "What are you thinking about?" He tilts his head to one side with that crooked smile spreading across his face again.

Should I be honest with him? No. Maybe. Yes.

I sigh. "Honestly? You," I reply, watching his expression change. He looks so happy. Well, he's just going to get happier. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the holidays, James. It really means a lot to me. You've been so good to me, and I'm so grateful to have someone like you in my life. I don't know how I would've made it through these last few weeks without you."

He smiles at me. "I'll always be here for you, Lily," he murmurs.

My smile mirrors his as I continue, "You know, this time last year, I wouldn't have dreamed of spending the holidays with you. And yet here I am. You've changed this year. You aren't arrogant, you don't bully people for the fun of it, and you've toned it down with your Marauder pranks. You're kind and protective. You make me feel better when I'm upset. You make me laugh. You talk with me for hours at night when I can't sleep. You stayed with me the night I found out Voldemort murdered my parents. You came to the funeral. You let me stay here so I wouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says softly.

I didn't really expect this to be so easy, but I keep talking. "We spend all of our spare time together. You listen to me when I ramble on about nothing. You amaze me with the littlest gestures. You really care for me." I scoot closer to him and take his hand. "And I care for you too, James. I like the way you make me feel safe. I like how you can make my day better by just saying one little thing. I like that you're protective of your friends and of me. I like how you put me on edge sometimes. I like that you make me forget why I'm upset, even if it's only a temporary escape from reality. I like that you're so _handsome_," I say, emphasizing the word and smiling at his reaction to it. "I like your messy hair that used to annoy me. I like that you're patient with me when I'm angry or afraid or unreasonable. I like that you embarrass me and get me to do stupid things. I wouldn't like it if you were anyone else."

James gazes at me in awe as I pause my little speech. "You like all that about me?" he whispers, moving closer to me still.

I smile shyly and ask, "How could I not?"

"Lily," he breathes.

The grandfather clock by the wall chimes. It's midnight.

I lean in very close to him and whisper in his ear, "Happy Christmas, James."

James pulls back from me very slightly to look at me. He brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, and I am suddenly overwhelmed by our close proximity. I can see every fleck of green in his hazel eyes. James leans in, almost in slow motion, closing the distance between us.

I'm sure my knees would be weak if I were standing. James kisses me slowly, softly. He brings one hand up to weave his fingers through my hair. My hands rove over the skin at the nape of his neck. I am engulfed by his warm boy smell as he trails his fingers down my left arm, keeping his other hand in my hair.

Before I know it, he's pulling away. I open my eyes and gaze up at him.

He beams down at me, and he whispers, "Happy Christmas, Lily."

* * *

**AN: Now, I'll finish my reply to breenie. I knew exactly when I wanted to do the kiss, and here it was! Did you like it? Was it too cheesy or short or something? I didn't want to make it a full-on snog because it was only their first kiss, but they'll get to that point. Okay, to everyone else! Did _you_ like the kiss? She's admitted everything she likes about James! Yay! And they _finally _kissed! Double yay! I know you guys were getting tired of the forehead kisses (and believe me, I was too), but I didn't want it to seem like James was taking advantage of how vulnerable Lily was after her parents' death. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I couldn't quite get it right. Next chapter, there will be more interaction with James's parents, and Christmas Day and New Year's will happen.**

**REVIEW, loves!**

**- Paris**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thank you! I considered having Lily worry and want to keep their relationship secret, but I decided against it. James would never have it that way and Lily wouldn't either._

**EmiGrimm: **_Thanks! Sorry for the huuuuge space between updates. I've been so busy this week with Christmas shopping, absurd school projects, etc._

**Samablue38: **_Thank you!_

**Frostyfriend96: **_Thanks! I love hearing that my story is a favorite!_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_I hope things get better! I'm glad you and practically everyone else liked the kiss. I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. I'm so sorry. And Merry (late) Christmas!_

**summersrain: **_Thanks!_

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_THANK YOU! :)_

**amroberts17: **_Thanks! Lily and James are my favorite to write/read about. They're JKR's most mysterious characters, so their story has endless possibilities._

**THExHEARTx: **_Thank you! I really like the Remus/Mary match, too. Sorry for the long wait on this update! And Merry (late) Christmas!_

**PeaceLOVEHershey: **_Thanks!_

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thank you! I'm sorry for the gap between this update and the last one!_

**Anana553: **_I think James is really sweet too. I like writing about his character a lot. I'm assuming it's a good thing that my previous chapter was "pure drool" haha. I'm glad you loved it!_

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_I love snow, so I thought I'd put in a little snow battle for the Marauders and the girls. Mary and Remus…you'll just have to read!_

**Al-Orange Ninja: **_Thank you thank you thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Falling Together

"Marlene! Mary! Wake up!"

Marlene groans and pushes me away. She keeps her eyes shut and blindly swats at the air above her head as if to chase away an annoying fly. Mary's eyes snap open when I shake her, however, and she helps me get Marlene out of bed.

Marlene groans again. "Lily," she drags out my name in irritation. "Do you _know_ what time it is?"

I nod, smiling. "It's half past midnight. I can't believe you were already asleep, Mar. You usually stay up late and sleep in."

Marlene throws me an agitated look and waves her hands dramatically. "Why are we awake? What happened?"

A dreamy smile spreads across my face. Marlene's expression becomes more alert. She sits up, pushing her blankets off of her legs.

"Lily," Mary says. "What happened?"

I sigh happily. "James kissed me."

Marlene's eyes nearly fall out of her head. Mary squeals and grabs my arm. "Lils!" she exclaims. "That's amazing!"

Marlene regains her composure enough to tease me. "It's about time!" she says exasperatedly.

I giggle in a very un-Lilyish way and reply, "I know! I was sitting down by the fire, and he sat with me and asked what I was thinking about. I told him how I think he's different now and how he's so kind to me and how much he means to me, and then the clock struck midnight, and I said, 'Happy Christmas, James.' Then he kissed me!" I draw in a deep breath after my long-winded speech. I didn't know I could talk this fast.

Mary squeals again and sighs, "Oh, Lily! I can't believe he finally did it!"

Marlene shoves Mary playfully. "Chill, Mary. James kissed Lily. The world isn't ending."

Mary and I laugh, and Marlene continues, "So, Lily. The big question. Is James a good kisser?"

I'm sure my face is far beyond scarlet. I knew I'd have to answer this question. I can't help the smile spreading across my face as I answer, "Yeah, he is. It was perfect."

* * *

Marlene, Mary, and I wake up rather early Christmas morning despite my waking them up in the middle of the night. An excited grin spreads across my face at the sight of the presents at the foot of my bed. I push my blankets away and crawl down to the end of my mattress.

"Happy Christmas, Lil!" Marlene and Mary chorus at the same time.

"Happy Christmas, Mar!" Mary and I exclaim.

"Happy Christmas, Mary!" Marlene and I say.

We all look at each other and burst into laughter at our simultaneous Christmas wishes. I reach for the present on the top of my pile.

"Ooh! That one is from me, Lily!" Mary says excitedly.

After practically ripping the paper off of the gift, I squeal in delight. Mary bought me that new Charms book I had my eye on from Hogsmeade!

"Thanks, Mary!" I say as Marlene shrieks at the Quidditch tickets I ordered for her several months ago.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter gave me a large box of various Honeydukes chocolates. Marlene bought me a new school bag with my name embroidered in the strap. James's parents got me a new set of dress robes. I'll have to thank them when I see them later today. Petunia actually sent me a gift. I open the little box eagerly, hoping it means she will talk to me again, but I sigh in disappointment. She's sent me a tissue. It's as if she's saying, "I'm not coming back. Go cry about it." Thanks, Tuney. I set her 'gift' with the others, and turn to the only present left.

As I pick it up, I hear Mary gasp quietly. I look up at her and Marlene in time to see them exchange a meaningful look.

"What?" I ask apprehensively.

Marlene smiles and says, "Nothing. Read the note first."

Furrowing my brow, I glance back at the box. There is, in fact, a note. I must have overlooked it before. I unfold the little square of parchment carefully and gasp.

It's the drawing. The one James drew of me during History of Magic. The ink is slightly faded, but otherwise, it's exactly the same as it was when he first drew it. But he's added a note down at the bottom. The ink is darker than the rest, so the note must be fairly recent.

_Lily,_

_Happy Christmas! I was having a hard time deciding what to get you, but then I remembered I had this. It's a Potter family heirloom, and I thought it'd be alright if I gave it to you. I really hope you like it. You're an incredibly special person, Lily, and I'm really happy that you've finally given me a chance to prove to you that I know exactly how wonderful you are. You're truly amazing, Lily._

_Yours,_

_James_

Marlene and Mary are watching me as I read, so I try to control the smile spreading across my face so widely I'm afraid my face will split. I tear my eyes from the note and look at them.

"I assume you two know what my gift is?" I question, already knowing the answer.

They grin. "Yep," they say together.

Chuckling quietly, I set the note aside and pinch the clasp on the little box. Lifting the black silk lid, I gasp again.

The necklace sits on a bed of silk identical to the rest of the box. Set into the twisted gold circle that hangs from a thin golden chain is a breathtaking diamond. It's not ostentatious. The diamond is no bigger around than a pea, but it doesn't seem showy at all. Gently, I trail my fingers over the jewel.

"This is for me?" I whisper, stunned.

Marlene and Mary are still smiling at me as I pick up the box and leave the room.

Now, where did James say the boys were staying? Surely, they're awake by now. James is an early riser anyhow. Okay, I think it was the door across the hall and down two to the right from mine. I knock gently.

The slight commotion from the other side of the door stops, and I hear footsteps drawing nearer to where I am. Sirius opens the door, sees that it's me, and smiles.

"Happy Christmas, Lily-Flower!" he exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

I laugh, wrap my arms around him, and reply, "Happy Christmas, Sirius!"

He pulls back and says, "What brings you here on this fine Christmas morning?"

I chuckle again and respond, "I was looking for James. Is he here?"

Sirius grins widely and looks down at the box in my hands. He opens the door wider and pulls me into their room.

Peter and Remus are sitting on their beds, half-opened presents in hand. "Happy Christmas, Lily!" they say in unison, each getting up to give me a quick hug.

"Happy Christmas, boys," I say, grinning. I turn to look around the room for James, but someone catches me in a close embrace before I have time to look.

"Happy Christmas, Lily," he murmurs in my ear.

I smile as I recognize the voice, the smell, the arms. "Happy Christmas, James," I breathe back, snaking my arms around his waist.

James pulls away from me. He's wearing a white t-shirt and cotton drawstring pajama pants. His hair is, if possible, messier than usual, and his hazel eyes are tired and alert at the same time. He smiles down at me.

"I see you opened my gift," James observes, looking at the black box in my hands.

Right. That's why I'm here. I'm here to talk about the necklace, not to think about how good he looks in the morning. Get a grip, Lily.

"Yeah, I did. James, it's…wow. I can't even begin to describe it. It's beautiful. But I can't take this from you. Like you said, it's a family heirloom," I say quietly. I try to place the box in his hands, but he pushes it back to me, frowning.

"Lily, it's a gift. I want you to have it. Please keep it, Lil," he says, using one finger to lift my face up to meet his stare. "Please?" he asks hopefully.

How can I resist him? Plus, the necklace _is_ very nice. I would like to keep it. I sigh, feigning hesitance. "Fine," I say. "I'll keep the necklace. After all, it _is_ gorgeous."

James smiles happily. "Not as gorgeous as you."

I groan at his cheesiness and let my head fall against his chest as his arms wrap around me again. I look up at him and smile faintly.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I stand up on my toes to kiss him gently. I feel his smile against my lips as he kisses me back softly, reaching one hand up to twist his fingers through my hair. My hands twist up towards his head on a mission to make his hair even messier –

"Ahem," Sirius coughs.

Oh my god. James's friends are in the room. I just kissed him in front of all of his friends. Did he tell them about last night? Surely, he did. I try to pull back from James with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks, but he holds me where I am. He's grinning sheepishly and flushing faintly, but he looks a bit proud of himself.

I turn my head to look at Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius is grinning like a maniac. Remus looks happy for us, but he's also grinning widely like he knew it was going to happen eventually. Peter seems to still be in shock.

"Way to go, Prongsie!" Sirius shouts, bounding over to clap his friend on the back. He turns to me. "Don't be so embarrassed, Lily-flower, we all knew it was coming." He winks at me before saying, "Alright, well this has been an exciting morning for all of us." He stops to give James and me a pointed look. "But I think I'm going to go see what Marlene and Mary are up to. I need to thank Marlene for the new Beater's gloves anyway. Care to join me?"

Remus stands up quickly, saying something about thanking Mary for his gift. I smile. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Remus has always been the Marauder that Mary trusted the most. He's always been her favorite. I just never put two and two together. Oh, I hope they do decide to tell us. I don't know how much longer I can go without telling her how happy I am for her.

Peter joins Remus and Sirius, giving us a quick smile, and they leave James's room. James looks down at me apologetically.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you. I, er, sort of forgot they were even here," he says, grinning sheepishly again.

I return his smile easily. "It's not your fault. _I _kissed _you_ first in front of your friends, so technically it's my fault."

James beams at my words and snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "By the way," he begins. "Thank you for the Quidditch gear. Did you and Marlene shop together for Sirius and me?" he questions, giving me a teasing smile.

I laugh, but I don't answer. I lay my head on his chest again, reveling in the moment of solitude. I wish James and I had gotten together earlier in the year. This reminds me of one last thing I have to take care of.

"James?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, Lil?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you remember one of the conditions from our truce at the beginning of the year? The one about you…and me…and not asking me out?"

"Yeah." This time his voice is a bit confused.

I smile, knowing what his reaction will be. "Can I take that back? I think my answer would be different if you asked for the four hundred and fourteenth time."

He lets out a breath he had obviously been holding. It's silly how worried he gets over the littlest things I say. When he speaks again, I can hear his smile through his soft and somehow nervous words.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile and look up at him. "Yes," I say, "I would love to be your girlfriend, James."

He beams at me and leans down to kiss me.

* * *

"Lily! Mary! Marlene!"

"Alice!" We greet her at the front door of the Potters' mansion. She hurries in, brushing the snow from her coat and pulling each of us into a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you three in _ages!"_ she says. "Ooh, I have the greatest news for you!"

We all grin excitedly. "What is it, Alice?" Mary asks eagerly.

Alice calls for Frank. Mary, Marlene, and I all hug him in greeting. He steps back to put an arm around Alice. She gently tugs her glove off of her left hand.

Marlene, Mary, and I shriek. There's a diamond ring sitting on her finger!

"You're _engaged?"_ we cry, jumping up and down in happiness. Oh, finally something good has happened to the people around me in the middle of this war.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all clap Frank on the back in congratulations while Marlene, Mary, Alice, and I jump around, giggling like little girls. I can't believe it! Frank and Alice are engaged!

"When's the wedding?" I ask when we've all calmed down considerably.

Alice glances up at Frank. "It's this summer," she says, smiling lovingly at Frank, who is wearing a similar expression. I'm so happy for them. They've been perfect for each other since they met.

* * *

Over the last few days, I've been settling into being James's girlfriend. Marlene and Mary flipped when I told them. I sent an owl to Alice to give her the news, and she Flooed me yesterday morning, nearly screaming from excitement. Sirius and Marlene are behaving very smugly. I know that Marlene knew I fancied James, but I'm surprised Sirius knew. Then again, he is James's best friend.

It's New Year's Eve, and James's parents are letting us throw a party. That's why Frank and Alice are here now. The party starts in two hours, and I don't know what to wear. It's a petty, girly problem, I know, but still.

"Mary!" I call, knowing she's doing her hair not ten feet from where I stand in front of the bureau in the corner.

"Yeah, Lily?" Mary asks, walking over to me with a hairbrush in her hand.

"I don't know what to wear," I whine, pouting like a child in time-out.

Mary smiles. "Alright, I'll help you decide. I'll choose three outfits that I like, and you pick your favorite. Okay?"

She begins sifting through my clothes, occasionally pulling out a shirt or a skirt. She moves to the closet beside the bureau and slides the clothes around on the rack. I glance briefly at the outfits she has picked out so far. She paired a short, black pencil skirt with a silky red shirt. Lying next to that ensemble is an emerald green blouse matched with a short, tiered white skirt. I'm about to tell her I choose the first outfit when she gasps excitedly.

"Ooh, Lily, you have to wear this!" Mary exclaims. I turn to look at the dress she's holding up. I smile at her choice; it's one of my favorites. The short, but not too revealing, black dress has one shoulder, and the soft fabric hugs my curves in a flattering way. It's perfect for a New Year's party.

"Mary, you're a lifesaver!" I say gratefully, grabbing the dress and skipping off to our bathroom to change. When I come back, Mary's nearly done with her hair. She's pulled back a small section of hair in a braid and let the rest hang freely.

I smile. "You look so pretty, Mary," I tell her, watching her smile break across her face.

She replies, "Thanks, Lil. You look really pretty, too. How did you want to do your hair?"

Oh. I haven't thought about that. "Er…"

"Oh, come here, I'll do it." Mary grins in feigned exasperation and pushes me down into the chair in front of our mirror.

"Where's Marlene?" I ask as Mary gently pulls a brush through my hair. I haven't seen her in a while.

Alice enters the room. She must have heard my question because she sighs. "Sirius came in about an hour ago and asked to see her for a moment." She giggles and says, "Wouldn't it be lovely if they–"

"Oh, I HATE Sirius Black!"

Marlene storms into the room looking both furious and close to tears.

"Marlene!" Mary, Alice, and I shriek together.

"What happened?" I ask as Marlene stomps around the room in a rage.

"Sirius Black happened! He's so immature! He can't handle anything that requires the slightest bit of commitment unless it has to do with Quidditch!" Marlene shouts, throwing clothes this way and that out of the bureau.

Mary, Alice, and I exchange a look. Something that requires commitment? Does Marlene mean what we think she means?

"Mar," Mary begins cautiously. "What did Sirius do?"

Marlene huffs around the room, throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun so she can do her make up. She doesn't answer. Marlene is always like this when she's angry. It takes quite a bit of coaxing to get her to say what's bothering her.

Tentatively, I step closer to her and place my hand on her arm. "Marly? Come on, Mar, tell us what happened. Maybe we can help you."

She sighs. Her anger that was so prominent not seconds ago begins to fade and is replaced by sadness and humiliation. Tears gather in her eyes. Marlene is _crying?_ Sirius must have really hurt her.

"He came to get me because he wanted to talk to me. He said that he thinks I'm amazing and wonderful and blah blah blah. Then he kissed me," Marlene says, hunching her shoulders in defeat.

Mary, Alice, and I try to hide our shock. Sirius _kissed_ Marlene?

"It wasn't just a little peck either," Marlene continues. "He, er, kind of snogged me."

This time, we can't hide our shock. "He _snogged _you?" we nearly shriek together. She looks up at us impatiently.

"Yes, I know, Sirius snogged me. Wow. Big deal. Then, he told me that he's fancied me for a while now."

More shock. Alice asks softly, "Are you two…together now?"

Marlene smiles in a twisted, mocking way. "Oh, no. No, we aren't together. I was willing to be, but Mr. _Ladies Man_ Sirius Black can't _possibly_ be in a committed relationship. No, he just wants snogging buddies!"

I cringe. Snogging buddies? That doesn't sound much like Sirius. Well, it sounds like the Sirius from fifth year, but not now. "Did he actually say that he just wanted to be, er, 'snogging buddies'?" I ask warily.

Marlene sighs. "Well…no. But he said he wasn't ready for a relationship. _Why_, then, did he tell me he fancied me? _Why_, then, did he snog me? What's his deal?" she asks, looking up at us in hurt desperation, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Marly," Mary, Alice, and I murmur together, rushing to embrace our friend. She's really hurt. I'll have to have a talk with Sirius, or at least get James to, before the night is over.

* * *

The house-elves prepared enough food to feed fifty people rather than the nine that are here. They decorated the Potters' ballroom, and Amelia bewitched the walls to play music.

The boys are already in the room when Alice, Marlene, Mary, and I come downstairs. All five of the boys look dashing, but I don't have eyes for anyone but James. His expression says plainly that he's thinking the same thing about me. To tease him a bit, I twirl once in my dress, smiling for him.

"What do you think?" I ask flirtatiously.

James grins and takes my hand. "I think you're beautiful," he murmurs in my ear as he kisses my cheek.

I laugh and reply, "You're not so bad yourself." I stand on my toes to kiss him quickly.

I turn in time to see Sirius and Marlene glaring at each other. She looks away, but he doesn't. As the seconds tick by, his expression changes. He looks…regretful. He's hurt, too. I don't think I've ever seen Sirius Black hurt by someone.

I look back at James, concern in my eyes. "Is Sirius okay?"

James grimaces slightly and replies, "He's alright. He's upset about his fight with Marlene earlier. Things didn't exactly go the way he wanted them to."

I nod in understanding. "Yeah, Sirius does have quite the way with words, doesn't he?" I say jokingly.

James nods, chuckling softly. "How's Marlene holding up? Sirius said she was pretty upset."

I sigh. "Marlene never cries. I've seen her cry twice in the seven years that I've known her. She cried because of Sirius today."

James's eyes widen in shock. "She really cares that much for him?"

"Yeah," I say. "She's fancied him for a while now, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone."

James surprises me by grinning. "Kind of like you with me?"

I smile, grateful to get away from the sad topic. "Yeah, like you and me."

He pulls me close as the music coming from the walls morphs into a slower tune. James twirls me around the open floor to where our friends are standing. Alice is discussing wedding plans animatedly with Mary and Marlene, but I can tell Marlene isn't really listening. She's gazing off at Sirius. He's sitting with Remus, who seems to be giving him a pep talk of sorts. Frank and Peter are laughing about something Frank said. James glances from Sirius to me, looking slightly torn.

I smile. "Go talk to him. Your best friend needs you. I'll still be here."

James smiles gratefully, kisses my cheek, and walks over to Sirius. I watch them for a moment before putting my hand on Marlene's arm.

"Hey, Marly?" I ask tentatively.

She looks up at me. She still looks sad. I sigh. "Marlene, don't let him ruin your whole night. Come on, have some fun. Dance with us." I grab her hand and tap Mary and Alice on the shoulders. "Come on, guys. We're going to get this party started." I grin and pull Marlene out onto the floor.

The music, more upbeat than when I was dancing with James, floats out from the walls, and Mary, Alice, and I get Marlene to dance. She finally drops the miserable expression and smiles like she's having a good time. Frank whisks Alice away to dance after a couple of songs, but Mary stays with Marlene and me. She keeps looking in Remus's direction though.

The boys weave their ways through us as we dance. Sirius avoids Marlene as much as possible, but I don't think he's trying to make her angry. I think he's trying not to tick her off again. James makes his way around everyone to me, and we dance. I'm the first to notice when Remus takes Mary's hand and starts to dance with her. James, Peter, and Frank notice as well and exchange a look, but they don't say anything. Sirius should be saying something right about now. It's sort of his area of expertise. I glance around for him. He's sitting by himself in the corner of the room, looking very deep in thought.

The towering clock above us chimes, telling us it's the New Year. Frank leans down to kiss the ring on Alice's finger and then her lips. Remus surprises me by kissing Mary in front of everyone. They get quite the reaction. Everyone is so happy for them, and I can finally express my happiness on the situation. James bends down to kiss me softly. I revel in the moment briefly before glancing to my left. Marlene is standing awkwardly off to the side, glancing every few seconds at Sirius.

She looks away from him as though she has decided to forget about him. But it appears he disagrees with her decision. He stands up with a look of determination. Sirius strides over to where Marlene is standing, spins her around, and kisses her.

Marlene looks for a moment as though she may push him away, but she gives in and kisses him back. A hush falls over the group as, one by one, everyone realizes what's happening. After several long seconds, the two break apart.

Marlene smiles briefly and smacks his arm gently. "What took you so long?"

Sirius beams at her affectionately. "I'm sorry for being an arse earlier. Will you still have me, Marly?"

I raise my eyebrows slightly in surprise when he calls her Marly. No one but Alice, Mary, and I call her Marly. But Marlene smiles.

"Of course," she murmurs, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

I smile for my friends and turn back to everyone else. "Come on, let's not ruin the moment for them," I say somewhat quietly. I tug on James's arm, and he follows me back to the open floor.

James wraps his arms around me. I glance to my right and see Remus holding Mary. To my left, I see Frank holding Alice. Of course, Sirius is snogging Marlene. Peter…where's Peter? Maybe he went up to bed. Oh well. I'm not going to worry about that right now. Right now, I'm going to stay in this moment of complete happiness for everyone around me. Right now, we're all above the hurt, the pain, the chaos of the war. Right now, we can be young. We can be happy.

* * *

**AN: Okay, let me first say I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been crazy busy over the last two weeks, so I haven't had time to write. But here's Chapter Seventeen! Everyone is together and happy! I thought they needed something like that after all they've been through. Mary and Remus are open about their relationship now, and Marlene and Sirius are finally together! Frank and Alice are _engaged!_ I'm going to like writing all of the weddings that will happen in this story. They'll be nice. Peter's starting to act a little shifty, huh? Tsk tsk, Peter Pettigrew. I'm actually going to enjoy writing the rest of his part as well. Next chapter, the gang will be back at school, and the rest of the school will have to adjust to the new couples. I'm going to get on writing that ASAP so I don't leave you all with such a long pause between chapters. Again, I'm sorry about that! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

**REVIEW!**

**- Paris**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump.**

**Samablue38: **_I KNOW! I'm so excited for them! I agree that in all James/Lily stories, James buys Lily something nice and Lily buys something slightly rubbish-y, but I had no idea what she should get for him. I never know what to buy a guy as a gift, but I figured James would be okay with Quidditch stuff. Marlene freaked out because that's just how she is. Sirius, to her, was always so immature and unwilling to take on any responsibility, and this was just showing that side of him again. And thanks!_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thank you! I thought the story needed more Frank and Alice, haha. My holiday was fabulous. :) How was yours? And how did your surgery go? I hope everything was okay! And I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would; it's been hectic again._

**hmweasley: **_Thanks!_

**THExHEARTx: **_Haha, thank you! I love Sirius and Marlene as a couple. I didn't want the necklace to be showy or tacky, so I'm glad it sounded beautiful AND simple._

**When Hazel Meets Emerald: **_I know! But unfortunately, that happiness can't last forever. But it will last for a while._

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thanks! Me too, Sirius just needed to get over his little fear of commitment, and he did! I originally planned Sirius and Marlene's kiss to be James and Lily's (I was going to have Lily want to keep it a secret) but I didn't really like that idea._

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Me too! Remus and Mary are such a cute match. I'm sorry for the INSANELY long wait on this update! I'll explain everything in my AN at the bottom._

**SeriouslySiriusBlack: **_Thank you! And me too!_

**Priscina Alice Malfoy: **_Thanks!_

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_Thanks! It was definitely time the gang was allowed a happy couples' night, don't you think? I can't wait to start writing the Peter/Voldemort/Dark Magic action, but it's going to be a while before it really gets started. I'm going to wait until they're at least out of Hogwarts._

**PeaceLOVEHershey: **_Neither can I! I love weddings, and I can't wait to write one! Now, if I tell you how Sirius and Marlene are going to end up in the long run, that would ruin part of the story! So you'll just have to wait and see… :)_

**DancerwithLove: **_Thank you! It wasn't completely WB, but I'll explain everything at the bottom of the chapter. WB was a part of it, once I finally got started._

_And I apologize for the choppiness of this chapter, but it was necessary with the plot._

* * *

Chapter 18: Back to Reality

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts today. The break seemed so short," Marlene complains as we board the Hogwarts Express. She, Mary, Alice, and I are dragging our trunks towards the end of the train in search of an empty compartment.

Alice stops, setting her trunk down. "I know," she says. "It was so nice having just the Gryffindor group around for a while. We didn't have any Slytherins, homework, or teachers to deal with for two weeks. But I'm also glad to be going back to reality, I suppose."

Mary, who continued walking when the rest of us stopped, pauses when she looks into a compartment. A smile breaks across her face, and she says, "Hey, guys!" She looks back to us and calls, "I found the boys!" She walks into a compartment to her left, and we hurry to catch up with her.

James, Sirius, and Frank step out of their compartment with beaming smiles on their faces. They take our trunks for us, and we follow them inside.

Once James hoists my trunk up onto the shelf next to his, he turns to me to give me a quick kiss. Sirius, on the other hand, practically snogs Marlene as soon as her trunk is safely stored away.

"Come on, Padfoot, get a room!" James laughs, playfully punching Sirius in the shoulder as he and Marlene break apart.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you, Prongs?" Remus chuckles as Sirius smacks James in the back of the head.

"You saw her just half an hour ago! I don't think this snog-fest is necessary," James says, chortling at Sirius's expression.

Marlene giggles, blushing, and sits down next to me, dragging Sirius with her. James takes his seat beside me and snakes one arm around my waist, hugging me to his side. Mary and Remus are talking quietly, smiling and occasionally laughing. Peter is reading something intently. Frank and Alice are, of course, discussing the wedding.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Sirius asks exasperatedly. "You've been talking about that wedding nonstop since you arrived last week at James's place!"

Alice turns to him, glaring blatantly. "It's our wedding, Sirius, of course we're going to talk about it. Get used to it." She smirks at the surprised expression on his face and turns back to Frank.

Laughing to myself, I look to the door of our compartment. I'm about to look away when I notice two pairs of narrowed brown eyes in the window. Are there…are there people watching us?

The girls' eyes widen when they see me looking at them. They tear their gazes away from James, Remus, and Sirius and run off, giggling. Weird.

Shaking my head, I lean into James's side. He smiles and kisses the side of my head, pulling me close. Sirius confidently challenges Remus to a game of Wizard's Chess for ten Sickles, and we all settle in for the long train ride ahead of us.

* * *

"Oh, it's good to be back," I sigh as James and I walk through the oak front doors of the familiar castle hand in hand.

He smiles. "I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing my parents over the holidays, but it's always great to come back to Hogwarts."

"Personally," Sirius interjects, overhearing our conversation, "I can't wait to get back to good old-fashioned marauding." He winks at me as I raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing that could hurt anyone?" I ask, skeptical.

He becomes serious at once. "I promise, Lily-flower, we won't hurt anyone again. Are we still not past the prank on Snape?"

I smile. "Oh, we are, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt unless they truly deserve it."

James raises his eyebrows. "What could someone do to truly deserve it in your eyes?"

My brow crinkles as I frown at the air in front of me. I know exactly what someone could do to truly deserve being hurt. Not by a prank, though. It would go farther than that. He took my parents. He deserves it. Voldemort.

James is watching me with a slight frown. I'm willing to bet at least fifty Galleons that he knows what I'm thinking of. He nods infinitesimally and wraps an arm around my waist. As if to escape from this suddenly heavy topic, he says, "We've got a meeting with Dumbledore at nine o'clock, and then we have to patrol at ten."

"Where are we patrolling?" I ask, unaware that we were given an assignment for the evening.

"The sixth and seventh floors."

I smile. Whenever James and I have to patrol the seventh floor, we take a little detour in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes we'll just sit and talk about everything: school, our friends, my parents, the war. Sometimes we'll study. Other times, he tells me these funny little stories like "Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump" while I lounge on the hearth in front of a roaring fire. If he's run out of stories, I'll tell him some of the fairy tales I've grown up with.

I grin up at him, knowing his thoughts mirror my own. He trades his grip on my waist for one of my hands. I watch as our fingers lace together and he brings our hands up to his mouth to kiss mine gently.

I'm happy to be back.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone! I trust you all had splendid holidays?"

Dumbledore stands before us, raising his hands in welcome as silence falls over the Great Hall. He smiles out at us all with twinkling eyes.

His smile falters as he brings his hands together in front of him. "I'm afraid I don't bear the best of news. It pains me to tell you that Lord Voldemort has struck once again over the holiday. The Jones family was attacked, and Diana Jones was murdered. I am telling you this, not to bring attention to the family, but to alert you all to the danger brewing just outside these castle walls."

Dumbledore looks over us with determination in his eyes. "I urge you all to forget the House rivalries and support one another in this time of war." He glances briefly between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "Now is the time to remain strong and whole. Voldemort wants to tear us down from the inside, and we must not let this happen. Protect one another and have faith in those close to you."

He suddenly smiles. "If you can do that, I have no fear that Voldemort will not come out of this war victorious."

Dumbledore smiles out at us, his eyes twinkling again, and sits back down in his seat at the staff table after his relatively short speech. James turns his attention from Dumbledore to the rest of us with a frown.

"Dumbledore's worried. It's getting worse. This can't be good."

* * *

It's good to be back to the chaos that is the Gryffindor common room. James and I are staying here until our meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and then we're going back to our own dormitories for the first time in two weeks.

I gaze around at my friends fondly. Alice is showing off her engagement ring to a pair of sixth years with Frank on her arm. James and Sirius are laughing loudly at Remus, whose left eyebrow was just singed by a game of Exploding Snap. Peter is sitting off to the side, fidgeting in almost a nervous way. He grins when Sirius, Remus, and James say something to him, but he falls back into his nervous stupor when they turn away again. That's odd, but I'll think about that later. Maybe I'll discuss it with James on our patrol.

Suddenly, a fifth year girl across the room lets out a derisive laugh. She and her friends turn simultaneously to glare in our direction. Marlene, Mary, and I stare back coolly. One girl raises her right eyebrow as if inviting us to do something. Honestly, these girls are out of control. I knew that James, Sirius, and Remus were all admired and fancied, but these girls are taking it a touch too far. We've been dealing with them since we stepped off of the train several hours ago, and I'm already sick of them.

Marlene smirks mischievously in a way that is so similar to Sirius. She gets up, not taking her eyes off of the fifth year girl who laughed, and walks over to sit by Sirius. He grins at her, reaches his arm around her waist, and pulls her close, kissing her temple. The girls glare back at Mary and me, but we stay where we are. Although I'm proud of Marlene for having the guts to flaunt her relationship with Sirius in front of a group of jealous girls, I could never do that so easily. I think it's good, though, that she does things like that. Marlene and Sirius are very alike in personality. I'm sure he'd do the same if he knew there were jealous guys out there after his Marlene.

Mary and Remus, on the other hand, are both the quietest of their groups. Remus is the most studious, responsible Marauder, and Mary is the quietest out of the Gryffindor seventh year girls. I've only known about their relationship for about a week, but I can already tell they are incredibly sweet together.

"Lil?"

I shake my head and focus on the pair of familiarly handsome hazel eyes smiling into my green ones.

"Yeah, James?"

He straightens up and offers his hand. "It's time for our meeting with Dumbledore."

* * *

James knocks softly on the door to Dumbledore's office after we climb up the twisting stairs behind the gargoyle.

"Come in," the headmaster calls quietly.

James pushes the door open and drops my hand. We try to remain professional in front of our teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Please, have a seat." He smiles at us with his usual twinkling light. "I must say, it is wonderful to see my two Heads completely intact after what was, for me, a stressful holiday."

A stressful holiday? I frown. "Sir?"

Dumbledore's smile takes on a bit of sadness as he says, "As I told the students during dinner, Voldemort's hold on the Wizarding world is spreading. His numbers are growing more rapidly than I previously knew, and those numbers include a handful of our seventh year students, although there is no evidence sufficient to incriminate those few. I did not want to cause a school-wide panic, but it is essential that we stand together in this time where everything seems to be falling apart. This is where I need you both to help me."

James and I frown. "How can we help, sir?" James inquires.

"I need you two to stay on good relations with your fellow students. I need you two to set an example by sticking together and coming to one another's aid when it is necessary. I want you to talk to the younger students, particularly first and second years, and see how they are fairing through all of this. I don't want Voldemort's poison to take hold in the young, pure minds of our smallest children here at Hogwarts. Can you do this for me?" Dumbledore's expression is determined, saddened, angry, and pleading all at the same time.

Of course I'm going to help. I've already vowed to do whatever I can to stop Voldemort. I nod slowly, never taking my eyes off of Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course, sir. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Voldemort down," I say with a quiet determination coursing through my veins.

James nods as well and mutters, "He needs to be stopped. Yes, I'll help the students, Professor."

Dumbledore smiles. "I knew I could count on the two of you. But I have one last favor to ask of the two of you."

I frown slightly again. James cocks his head to the left and says, "Professor?"

Dumbledore's smile is replaced with a look of fiery determination and confidence. "I need you two to tell your friends Misters Black, Lupin, Longbottom, and Pettigrew and Miss McKinnon, Miss MacDonald, and Miss Prewett that I will need to see all of you in one week's time at ten o'clock here in my office. And it is imperative that this meeting remains a secret between us."

My frown deepens. "Sir?"

He turns to me. "Miss Evans, I'm afraid I can not explain until you are all here with me. Can you alert them of this meeting?"

James and I nod. "Yes, sir," we answer together.

The headmaster smiles, pleased and perhaps a bit relieved that we did not question this meeting any further. "Thank you both. You are extraordinary people."

With that, he bids us good night, and we exit his office.

* * *

"What do you think that Dumbledore wants to see us all for?" James asks as the door to the Room of Requirement materializes before us.

Our patrol for the night is finished, and we've been avoiding this topic until we could know for sure that we wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't know," I answer, "but he seemed pretty serious about getting all of us to his office next week."

James's eyebrows knit together, a sure sign that he's thinking deeply about something. Either that or he's puzzled. In this case, it's probably both.

He steps forward to open the door to the Room. He takes my hand and guides me into the now-familiar setting of a roaring fire, several comfortable armchairs, rows of bookshelves, dim lighting, and a long window overlooking the moonlit grounds. James traipses over to his favorite chair and sits down. I sit down in front of him and lean back on his legs as his fingers reach out to play with my hair.

We sit in comfortable silence for several long moments. I'm glad for the silence. It gives me time to collect my thoughts.

What _could_ Dumbledore want from us? We're just students. As much as I hate to admit it, we are probably more liabilities than assets. I want to do something to help, but what can I do as a mere student?

I know what I can do. Like Dumbledore asked, I can stop Voldemort from planting his ideas in the first and second years' minds like weeds. I can ignore the fact that the Slytherins all think of me as a filthy Mudblood, and I can choose to be friendly to them even when they don't deserve it because, like Dumbledore said, we have to stick together. All of us. We have to be strong in this time of suffering. We have to comfort those who, like Hestia Jones and me, lose our loved ones to the monster that is trying to destroy our very way of living. We have to stop his ideas from taking hold here while we still can.

James breaks the silence. He has a tendency to talk when he's stressed or nervous.

"Lily, what are we going to do?"

I don't turn to look at him, but I can tell by his voice that he's frowning.

I sigh heavily, letting out a breath that I can't recall holding. "We're going to help the students like Dumbledore asked us to."

James's fingers stop twirling through my hair. Another sure sign that he's thinking very deeply. "No, I mean what are _we _going to do? We're the Head Boy and Girl, the first ones in a century both from Gryffindor House. We're Dumbledore's 'puppets,' if you will. You're Muggle-born, and I'm a Potter. Your family was already targeted and damaged. My parents are both known Aurors, and they openly oppose Voldemort. What are we going to do?"

What _are_ we going to do?

I'm so used to being the one comforted by him that it takes me a brief moment to realize I should say something.

"James," I begin, turning to take his hands and look him in the eyes. "I know you're worried, and believe me, I am too. The idea of confronting Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters is scary. But we've done it. We've faced some of his followers. I know they were the younger, inexperienced ones, but we still faced them. You'll be safe. Your parents will be safe. Our friends will be safe. We've got Dumbledore on our side, and everyone says that he's the only one Voldemort ever truly feared. We'll all come out of this happy and well, I promise." I tighten my grip on his hands and murmur, "It'll all be okay."

He stares at me for ten long seconds before nodding. "I'm sorry, Lily," he sighs. "We can talk about something else; I'm just worrying over nothing."

I shake my head slowly with concern in my eyes. "No, you have perfectly justifiable reasons to worry. We all do. But we can't let those reasons get to us. If we let the fear of what _could _happen take over us, what will we become?"

James nods again, bowing his head slightly. "You're right."

My lips almost twitch upward in a smile at his words. Almost.

"Do you want to talk about something else?" I ask, leaning my head so I can see his eyes again.

He brings his gaze back up to mine. "Sure."

I cast around quickly for a lighter topic. "Er…what's your favorite dessert?" Wow, could that have been any more random?

James grins faintly. "Treacle tart," he answers at once. "My mum makes the best treacle tart in the world. She makes it all the time when I'm on holiday."

I smile. "I like your mum. She's very sweet."

He smiles too. "She likes you. So does my dad. They were so happy to get to meet you at Christmas."

"You're very lucky to have them; I hope you know that. I know that I've only known them for a very brief amount of time, but I can tell they are two of the kindest people I'll ever meet." I pause, thinking about my own parents. They _were_ the two kindest people I've ever met.

As if he can read my thoughts, which I often think he can, James murmurs, "I wish I could've met your parents, Lily. I know from the way you talked about them at the funeral that they were wonderful."

I try to smile, but tears gather in my eyes. "They were." I brush the tears away hastily and shake my head to clear it. I can't do this again. I've spent too long missing them. I shouldn't anymore. It's been quite some time since they were killed. I shouldn't miss them this much. Right? "But they're gone now."

James stares at me, concern emanating from his eyes. "Lily, it's okay to miss them. They were a very big part of your life, and they were unfairly taken from you. I know you miss them, so please don't try to deny it. You don't have to be strong for me."

My shoulders slump in defeat, and I take a shaky breath. "But it's been two months. Shouldn't I miss them a little less by now?"

James slides off of his chair to get on the same level as me. "Of course not. You're going to miss them for a long time. You'll probably miss them for the rest of your life. But that is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn't mean you're weak. It means you know how to love. It means you loved them so much that you're willing to think of them every day just so their memories will be preserved, even if it hurts to think of them right now."

I sigh quietly. I feel weak. I feel like this is what Voldemort would want me to feel like. With a shudder, I realize that this _is_ exactly what he would want me to feel.

James pulls me into his arms, gently rubbing comforting circles into my back. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" he asks, knowing magical fairy tales are my favorite type of distraction.

I smile slightly but shake my head. "Maybe in a moment, but for now, can we just stay here?"

I can hear the smile in James's voice as he replies, "Of course."

* * *

**AN: Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry for the wait between updates! It's been insanely hectic here for a while, so I've hardly had any time to write. I have a list of excuses, if any of you are interested. You probably aren't, but I'm going to at least give you the big ones. One word: FINALS. I've been studying nonstop for a long time. The second important reason is that my boyfriend had something bad happen, so he's been upset lately. I know, the boyfriend excuses are not good ones, but it was pretty major this time. My third big reason (but certainly not the least important one) is that this family I LOVE was in town for a couple of weeks for the holidays, and I hardly get to see them. I spent as much time with them as I could until they left a few days ago. But now I'm back, I promise!**

**Chapter 18. What did you think? I'm sorry it was so choppy with the breaks between scenes and whatnot, but it made more sense than trying to connect them all. Does anyone have a guess as to what Dumbledore wants to see the Gryffindors for? I was going to add more James/Sirius/Remus fangirls in this for the jealousy factor on Lily, Marlene, and Mary's parts, but the more serious part of the plot won for this chapter. I nearly had James tell Lily the story of the Three Brothers from Deathly Hallows, but I decided against it in the end.**

**And I want to let you know ahead of time that I don't exactly plan to stick to canon for Marlene. In the OotP, Moody says that Voldemort wiped out her entire family two weeks after the photo of the original Order was taken. I'm going to change some aspects of that, but I'm not telling you which ones yet.**

**To those of you who still check on this story to see if I've updated, THANK YOU! I promise I'll update super fast in the future.**

**REVIEW!**

**I love you all if you still read this after the wait!**

**- Paris**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_Very good guess, but I'm not going to tell you if you're right yet. You'll just have to read!_

**i Like them TURTLES: **_I like them turtles too! Haha, I love your username! And thank you!_

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_You just have to read to find out! And thank you! I'm really sorry it took me so long to post Chapter 18, but like you may have seen at the bottom of the chapter, I've been having quite a busy month. Aww, thank you so much! You have no idea how much your last comment made my day. I love reviewers like you!_

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thanks! Yeah, the war is really starting to affect Hogwarts' lifestyle. I wanted to make it a bit like HBP, but with a touch less panic because Voldemort is new for the Marauder Era and some of the things he does are unexpected._

**the potter family: **_Thank you very much!_

**amroberts: **_Thanks! Lily and James are my favorite couple to write about, no contest. I'm glad they're finally together too!_

**SeriouslySiriusBlack: **_Thank you! And good, I was hoping it would flow nicely, but I was worried about the excessive page breaks and scene changes. _

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **

_Thanks, and it's fine, I totally understand! Are you feeling any better?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19: The Order

James and I decide to wait to tell the other Gryffindors about Dumbledore's requested secret meeting. We want to seek them out one by one so they aren't overwhelmed by the entire group reacting simultaneously.

James and I stroll into breakfast shortly after our friends two days after we spoke with Dumbledore. Walking by the somber Gryffindors sitting at our designated House table, we make our way down to where our friends are sitting.

With a smile on my face, I greet them cheerily. "Good morning, everyone!"

James grins at them all and says, "Morning."

Our smiles falter at the same moment as we take in the despondent looks on our friends' faces.

James recovers before I do. "Sirius? Peter? What's going on?" He glances over our friends again, noticing just as I do that two people are missing.

I feel a trickle of fear creep down my spine. "Where are Remus and Mary?"

Sirius, for once, doesn't speak. He picks up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and hands it to James with a grim look on his face.

The front page reads:

_DEATH EATER ATTACK: MACDONALD FAMILY MURDERED_

_Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers struck once more. They targeted the MacDonald family for reasons unknown. Upon arrival, the Aurors and members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement searched the house for any signs of life, but none survived._

_Mr. William MacDonald, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mrs. Helena MacDonald, St. Mungo's Healer, are both victims of this tragedy, along with their ten year-old daughter, Janie._

_Daughters Mary MacDonald, 17, and Katherine MacDonald, 15, attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were not at their home when the attack took place._

_The funeral shall be arranged as the two remaining MacDonalds see fit. Our thoughts and prayers here at the _Daily Prophet_ offices are with both Mary and Katherine MacDonald._

Below the article are two pictures: one of Mary with her smiling family and another of their deserted house in the shadow of the Dark Mark.

I gasp and cover my mouth with one hand. Tears collect in my eyes as I look at Marlene and Alice. Their eyes are red-rimmed and shining with tears.

"Is this how she found out?" I whisper, horrified.

Marlene nods gravely. "She received her copy of the _Prophet_ along with her letter from the Minister," she says hoarsely. "She opened the _Prophet _first."

Alice takes a shaky breath. "I wish there was something I could do to help her. I hate that she found out like this," she whispers. A tear rolls down her cheek as she lays her head against Frank's shoulder and he wraps his arm around her waist.

We're all silent for several moments. James and I are still digesting the news.

Poor Mary. I can't believe this happened to her. I turn to the Ravenclaw table to look for Katherine. She's silently sitting with her friends, tears coursing down her blank face as they try to comfort her.

I glance back down at the _Prophet_. "Where is she?" I say with a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Alice and Marlene shrug helplessly. Sirius speaks up. "She's with Remus. He took her out of the entrance hall and down onto the grounds."

This doesn't seem to narrow down our choices very much, but James nods. He takes my hand and silently leads me out of the Great Hall. We walk out onto the snow-covered lawn and slowly make our way to the lake. One set of footprints leads us to a wide beech tree. I don't even notice the frosty air. It doesn't compare to the ice in my veins from another attack.

James stops beside of the tree. "They're here," he breathes.

I shuffle through the snow to the other side of the tree with James following close behind me.

Remus is sitting with his back against the tree, cradling a sobbing Mary to his chest. He repeatedly whispers her name and hushed apologies and empty promises that she'll be okay. He looks up at us with a hauntingly agonized stare and lays one hand on Mary's shoulder, pointing up at us. She turns her head in our direction and lets out a desperate cry.

Mary stands up. She wails helplessly, "Lily!" and flings herself into my open arms. I don't say a word. I just hug my friend tightly, trying to convey through that hug that I know what she's going through and I am horrified that she found out the way that she did.

I gaze at Remus over Mary's shoulder, knowing that he's devastated to see Mary in such a state. Remus watches with despair written on his face as his Mary shakes from the convulsive sobs tearing through her body. His hands twitch at his sides as though the only thing he wants to do is reach out to her, but he stays where he is. Remus knows that I'm the only one out of our friends who can empathize with Mary's present situation.

After many long moments of desperate, anguished sobs, Mary pulls away from me to look me full in the face with a tear-streaked face and puffy eyes.

"Mum and Dad… Janie…"

Remus can't contain himself when Mary whispers her baby sister's name through her tears. He lets out a small sigh of grief and pulls her into his arms. In his strong grasp, Mary collapses again.

James steps closer to me and takes my hand. Drawing strength from his grip, I look up at Mary. Tears are streaming silently down my own face as I watch her hold tight to Remus. Mary, one of my best friends since first year, has just lost over half of her family. Mary had to find out through the _Daily Prophet. _She should be with her sister.

Pulling slightly on James's hand, I back away by the tiniest bit. Remus notices, but it's almost as if he and I are on the same wavelength. He knows who I am going to look for. He knows who Mary really needs to see.

"Come with me," I whisper quietly to James. I'm almost sure my whisper was caught in the wind, but James seems to have heard me. We step away from Mary and Remus, following our previous tracks.

James and I walk back to the castle, silent once more. I can tell that he's hurting to see something like this happen to one of our friends, though he is faring much better than when it happened to me. His face, flushed from the cold but emptied of emotion, gives nothing away. The only hint is how tightly he is holding onto my hand.

Trudging back into the Great Hall, I see that it has nearly cleared. Several students remain, including the one I am looking for.

"Hi, Katherine," I mumble quietly, laying my hand on her hunched shoulder.

Katherine's brown eyes, identical to Mary's, flit up to me before she drops her gaze back to her untouched plate of food. "Hello, Lily," she answers hoarsely.

I hesitate, not quite sure how to put my request into words. "Katherine," I start. Her stare turns to me again. "Will you come with me? Your sister really needs you right now, and I know you need her."

Katherine's full bottom lip trembles, and a stray tear slips down her cheek as she nods. I offer her my hand, and we leave the Great Hall after James, who leads us back to Mary and Remus's tree.

Remus is still holding Mary the same way he was when we left. Mary, glancing over Remus's shoulder, catches sight of her sister while we are still several meters away and detaches herself from Remus. She runs to Katherine, and Katherine lets go of my hand to run to Mary. The two meet halfway and, with similar agonized cries, throw their arms around each other.

They're whispering to each other, quietly enough that I can't overhear, but loud enough that I can catch a few phrases.

"They're all gone…"

"Janie was so _little…_"

"_Why _did this _happen?"_

"She hadn't even started Hogwarts yet…"

I should leave them to their sister moment. Right now, I can fully understand how Marlene was feeling when she came to Petunia's house with me and Tuney and I had our sister moment. I feel intrusive, almost rude. Oh, we really should go. I tug gently on James's arm and lay one cautious hand on Remus's shoulder. They both nod, so I turn to Mary.

"Hey, Mary?" I ask softly. "We'll be up in the common room if you need us, okay?"

Mary sniffles and takes a deep breath. She extracts herself from Katherine's grip and steps forward to wrap me in a hug.

"Thank you, Lily," Mary whispers.

I smile weakly. "Of course."

* * *

The week passes in a blur. Mary's family's funeral is held Thursday morning, so Professor Dumbledore grants the seventh year Gryffindors and the fifth year Ravenclaws permission to go support Mary and Katherine.

Before we know it, a full seven days have passed, and tonight we meet with Dumbledore.

James and I have approached each of our friends about this meeting. Though confused and a tad worried, they've all agreed to meet with the headmaster tonight.

Sirius was wary at first, afraid he was in trouble, but he's now excited for the meeting. He's come up with all sorts of ridiculous ideas as to why Dumbledore needs to see us. One of his first ideas is that he, James, Remus, and Peter are receiving an award for Best Marauders Hogwarts Has Ever Seen, but he ruled that one out because of Mary, Marlene, Alice, and I.

Mary, who has been very touchy all week – and who could blame her? – took a little more convincing than the rest, but none more so than Peter.

Peter seemed nervous when we asked him to privately meet with Dumbledore with us. Maybe he's frightened of the headmaster? But he agreed to come all the same.

James and I spoke to Alice and Frank together. They were both puzzled by our request, but they are also going to be attending Dumbledore's meeting.

Marlene was much like the others. She was curious, confused, and a little wary, but she's going to come along.

At a quarter to ten, we all gather in the Gryffindor common room. We walk to Dumbledore's office, chattering away about the possibilities of this meeting.

"I still say we're deserving of the title of Best Marauders Hogwarts Has Ever Seen," jokes Sirius.

James grins. "Yeah, Padfoot's right. We've done quite a bit of marauding over the years. We deserve some recognition."

Remus laughs. "I think the detention records will speak for us once we've left Hogwarts. You two broke the record for most detentions back in sixth year after I bought you two those two-way mirrors."

Peter adds, "Not to mention the countless detentions we've all received since then." The others laugh and he joins them, but his laugh is nervous. What is with Peter these days? He disappeared at the New Year's party, and now he's nervous to meet with Dumbledore?

I tilt my head to one side. "Are you okay, Peter?" I ask.

Sirius, Remus, and James all turn simultaneously to look from Peter to me. Peter's eyes widen by the tiniest amount. "I'm fine, Lily. I'm just so used to being sent to the headmaster's office for pulling a prank and expecting detention, that's all. This is just a bit unusual." He grins reassuringly, all traces of nervousness gone from his face.

Oh, okay. I guess I was worrying for nothing. I smile back at him and reply, "Okay."

We reach the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

James steps forward and says, "Fizzing Whizbees."

The twisting staircase appears, and we climb them, knocking softly once we reach the door. All noise coming from the office ceases.

"Come in," Dumbledore calls.

I follow James into the office, fully prepared to see only Dumbledore, but four other men are with him.

I recognize the scarred and grizzly Alastor Moody standing near Dumbledore's desk. He's very intimidating with his magical eye and wooden leg.

The tall, dark-skinned man standing in the corner looks vaguely familiar. He's quite young, maybe one or two years out of Hogwarts. Oh, I know who he is. That's Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head Boy from two years ago. He was one of the people that arrived in Hogsmeade when the Death Eaters were attacking, according to Alice.

Speaking of Alice, she lets out a small noise of shock and happiness at the sight of the other two men. Turning to them, I smile. I've met them on visits to Alice's house over the summer. Her brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, smile back at her before striding across the room to hug her.

"Hi, Alice," Gideon greets her, brushing his dark hair out of his blue eyes.

Fabian picks her up, twirling her around. "How are you, Alice?" He sets her down, smiling at her with his brown eyes.

Alice reaches up to ruffle Fabian's dark hair, identical to his brother's. "I'm great, you? What are you both doing here?"

Dumbledore speaks up. "I have called them here to help me with this meeting."

At his words, we all remember why we're here. A large circle of chairs surround Dumbledore's desk, and we each take our seats silently. He smiles at us, bringing his hands together and resting his chin on his fingertips.

"First, James and Lily, thank you for trying to reach out to the younger students this week as I asked," Dumbledore says, nodding his head in our direction.

"Of course, sir," James answers as I nod in return.

"These are your Heads you were telling us about?" Moody growls, his gravelly voice making Mary jump slightly in her seat.

Dumbledore nods. "Yes, Alastor, this is the Head Boy, James Potter, and the Head Girl, Lily Evans. They and their friends have all agreed to meet with us tonight." Dumbledore inclines his head to each of us as he says our names. "This is Remus Lupin, Mary MacDonald, Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, and Sirius Black."

At Mary's name, Gideon, Fabian, and Kingsley look up, sorrow in their eyes. Mary looks down at her feet, avoiding the gazes that have suddenly turned to her. Moody, however, is looking at Sirius in mild surprise.

"Black, eh?" he asks.

Sirius, understanding his question, stiffens and nods curtly, his expression blank. "Yes, sir."

"What are you planning to do after leaving Hogwarts?" Moody questions.

Sirius raises his chin proudly. "I'm going to train to become an Auror."

Moody surprises us all by smiling, although it looks more like a twisted grimace on his scarred face. "Not like your family, are you?"

Sirius grins. Moody may not know it, but that is, in Sirius's opinion, the highest praise he could have given. "No, sir, I'm not," Sirius answers simply.

Moody nods his approval and turns his questioning to James. "And you, Potter? I've seen you around the Ministry during the summers with your father. Are you also planning to become an Auror?"

James nods next to me. "Yes, sir."

Moody says, "From what your father says, you're quite the wizard. We'll be glad to see you prove it in your Auror training."

James grins.

Moody's magical, electric blue eye and his normal, very dark eye both turn to me. "What about you?"

Under his stare, I feel like shrinking back a bit, but I answer, "I've thought about Healing or taking a job at the _Daily Prophet_ offices."

Moody turns to look at Dumbledore. "It'd be good to have someone there, eh, Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore smiles in agreement. I frown slightly in confusion as Moody turns to Remus. "Lupin, what about you?"

Remus grimaces slightly. "Er…my father wants me to go into Healing."

Moody's eyebrows raise, highlighting a scar above his right eye. "Your _father_ wants you to? What do _you_ want to do?"

Remus shrugs. "Healing is fine."

Moody, looking skeptical at Remus's answer, then turns to Marlene. She's ready with her answer.

"I'm going to train to be an Auror as well, sir," she states confidently.

He looks surprised, but he is obviously pleased, for he nods approvingly before turning to Peter. "You, boy? What do you want to do once you leave school?"

Peter looks up at Moody warily. "W-well," he stammers, "I think I'm going to take over my parents' shop. My father's ill, you see, so he needs someone to take over for him."

Moody cocks his head to the left. "Your father?"

Peter nods. "Warner Pettigrew."

"Ah," Moody nods in understanding. He turns to Mary. "Miss MacDonald, what are your plans?"

Mary sighs. "I've been thinking about taking up a position at the Ministry, maybe in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Moody nods yet again and turns to Frank and Alice. "Your brothers tell me you have an ambition to become an Auror also," he growls, pointing at Alice.

She smiles briefly at her brothers and replies, "Yes, sir, I do."

He smiles down at Alice and looks to Frank. "And you?"

Frank lifts his chin, much like Sirius did a few moments ago. "I'm set on being an Auror, too."

Moody nods with great approval at the handful of future Aurors he has just met. "Shacklebolt here is almost finished with his training at the Auror Academy. Gideon and Fabian graduated from the Academy last year."

Gideon and Fabian smile almost wearily. "You're in for a rough couple of years, but it's definitely worth it," Fabian says.

Dumbledore, who has been silent for several moments, clears his throat. "Alastor, what do you think?"

Moody turns to the headmaster. "They're ambitious and determined. They'll be helpful."

Helpful? With what? I look around at my friends and see that they are all wearing puzzled expressions like mine.

Professor Dumbledore rises to his feet. "You have all, no doubt, heard whispers of the Order of the Phoenix."

My eyes widen. Suddenly, it all makes sense. The secret meeting, the other men being here, Moody asking us about our futures. This meeting is about the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore registers each pair of wide eyes staring up at him as he continues. "I formed this organization myself last year when Voldemort posed his first threat to our world. Alastor, Gideon, Fabian, and Kingsley are all in the Order. Some of your family members are as well. The Order does mostly underground work for the time being, but we have also had to prevent and defend against many Death Eater attacks."

He looks at all of us in turn. "I have asked you all here tonight for a reason. You are all exceptionally talented wizards and witches. You have all shown great bravery and strength in the face of this troubled time." His eyes flicker from my face to Mary's. "You, along with a select few others, stayed behind to fight against the small Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade in October."

James grimaces slightly and brings one hand to the spot on his chest where the scar from that fight still remains.

"I know you have all expressed a desire to defend this world against the evil that is trying to destroy it," Dumbledore says quietly, though his voice still echoes around the silent office. "I know you all have personal reasons for wanting to fight in this war. Now, I am giving you the chance to act on those desires and play an active role in Voldemort's downfall."

Dumbledore's expression darkens. "I want you all to be aware of the danger you may be in if you join the Order. Our list of members is very private, so it will be difficult for Voldemort to know who you are unless he duels you himself. By joining the Order, you are putting yourself at risk, but you are also helping the wizarding world."

Sirius opens his mouth, but Dumbledore holds up his hand. "I am not asking you to decide now, but I will give you until the end of the school year to decide what to do. You are all of age now. This decision is your own. Do not simply follow the crowd; do what you feel is right."

Dumbledore takes his seat once more, watching us as we sit in stunned silence.

"Please consider every aspect of this before making your final decision," he says seriously. "You may go."

Without saying a word, we stand up together and exit the office.

* * *

Sitting around the fire in Gryffindor Tower less than fifteen minutes later, none of us have spoken a word. We're all trying to digest what Dumbledore has just given us the option to do.

I want to join. I know it's dangerous. I know it's risking my life. I know that if Voldemort discovers that I'm in the Order, he'll target me and the people closest to me.

But I have to do this. I have to bring Voldemort down. It won't bring back my parents, but it will help me really come to terms with their murders to be fighting against the evil that killed them. Every day, Voldemort and his army destroy lives. Every day he gets stronger.

Besides, even if I didn't join the Order, I would be targeted. I'm a Muggle-born. I've got "dirty blood." Voldemort doesn't want someone like me contaminating the perfect pureblood society he is working so diligently to create.

He makes me sick.

What kind of monster does someone have to be to think that their "blood status" makes them better than the rest of the world? What kind of person is he to think that murdering innocent people is the way to create a better world?

"I'm in."

Everyone looks up at Sirius. He's glaring into the fire, a fierce determination on his face.

He turns to us. "I know what these people are like. I used to live with them."

James nods. "I'm joining, too. I've always said that I'd like to. I've seen the things Mum and Dad have to witness and fight against. I'm going to help them fight for our world, for our lives, and for our loved ones." I notice that he glances briefly in my direction.

I lift my gaze from the hearth to look at my friends. "You all know Voldemort has destroyed me in a way I never thought possible. I'm going to draw strength from what I have left and fight him. I'm in."

Remus sighs. "I'm in, too. I've heard that Voldemort is trying to recruit–" he cuts off. James, Sirius, and Peter's eyes all flicker to Remus's face, as do mine. Yes, I've heard these rumors too. Voldemort is trying to recruit werewolves. Remus glances quickly at Mary with a pained expression before resuming. "I've heard he's trying to recruit anyone he can. I'm going to be someone Dumbledore can rely on to stay strong with his side."

Peter nods quickly. "I'll join, too." He doesn't offer an explanation, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he's going to follow whatever James, Sirius, and Remus do.

Marlene agrees, "Voldemort needs to be stopped. He's hurt all of us in a way that can't be repaired. We've got to stop him. Sign me up."

Alice tears her gaze away from Frank's face and says, "Gideon and Fabian have told me stories of what they fight against. Even through their Auror training, they fought Dark wizards. They would come home after being sent out on a mission, and I could see the horror in their eyes, along with the acceptance that this is what our world is coming to. I don't want my future family to grow up in a world like this one. I want to help make it safe for everyone. I don't want to see that look in my brothers' eyes anymore. I'm joining."

Frank nods at Alice's words. "My mum is in the Order. A lot of my family is in it. From what I understand, they actually do fight against the Death Eaters, and they are able to bring them down slowly. I'm going to help speed that up. I'm in."

Mary sighs worriedly. "I think I'm joining too, but…what about the dangers Dumbledore was talking about? We could easily lose our lives fighting if we join the Order." Her face is pale white, and her eyes are scared. Remus slips one arm around her waist, hugging her close.

I know what she means though. We've all got something to worry about if we join. Voldemort is a terrifying thought, but we're doing this to keep that terrifying thought from taking over our futures and ruining the world for our future children. I tell Mary this.

She takes a shaky breath. "I know that we'll be helping, but it's still scary."

Remus murmurs, "You'll have all of us, plus many more, to protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, love." He kisses the side of her head gently.

Sirius, with his usual mischievous grin, says, "What's life without a little risk?"

* * *

**AN: Another chapter published! I'm sorry it's been nearly two weeks, but I wanted to get it just right. And I think (and hope) that I did! How was it? Did you like it? Wow, these weeks have flown by. It feels like I just published James and Lily's first kiss. Time flies, eh? Sorry, I'm rambling. But I feel like I should address something briefly.**

**The picture that Mad-Eye shows Harry in OotP (in the movie, it's Sirius) is kind of vague. I'm going to go with the assumption that Moody didn't name everyone that was in the picture because it looks like several more in the movie's picture than what Mad-Eye said. So, if anyone is wondering, I'm going to be expanding a bit on Moody's list of people in the original Order.**

**Okay, I think that's all! Oh! One more thing! I'm turning 16 on Monday! I'm so excited!**

**Anyways... REVIEW! I'm nearly to 100! That's AMAZING! I love you guys! (P.S. Reviews would be a lovely birthay present... *cough cough*)**

**- Paris**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: …yeah, you know the drill.**

**And I have a p.s. for my last chapter. I know Gideon and Fabian Prewett were Molly Weasley's brothers, but I completely forgot about that when I made Alice a Prewett. In my story, disregard what the books say about Molly being Gideon and Fabian's sister. I guess I could have Alice be related to Molly, but I don't think I really want to do that for my story. I apologize for any confusion.**

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_THANK YOU! You're so awesome!_

**Hapax Legomenon: **_YOU'RE MY 100__TH__ REVIEWER! Thank you! You hadn't reviewed before, I don't think. I usually read on my iPhone, so I rarely review. Thank you! (again) And I'm nervous about Peter, too, but I'm very excited to write his unknown betrayal. Yes, I know Gideon and Fabian were Molly's brothers, but I completely blanked on that when I named Alice. Thanks again!_

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thank you! :)_

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_You were the only one who guessed correctly! And thanks! I'm excited to write the Order into the story, especially for when the real battles start._

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thanks! I'm glad you liked the OotP part; I was worried I didn't completely capture what would've happened. And thank you! :)_

**seriouslyblak: **_Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Getting to Really Know Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

James has the flu. He can't patrol with me tonight. I'm going to carry out my Thursday night patrol with Remus instead.

I leave the Heads' dormitories at half past ten to find Remus. Striding along the familiar path to Gryffindor tower, I hum softly to myself, wishing James was feeling better.

It's been over two weeks since we talked with Dumbledore and Moody about the Order of the Phoenix. Mary, who was slightly hesitant at first due to fear, has decided that she is going to join. Peter has been on the fence about it as well, but we all know that he's going to stick by James, Remus, and Sirius no matter what.

Mary is adjusting slowly to the idea that most of her family is gone. I've stood by her through the whole process, knowing that, despite everyone's promises that it will be okay, the empty wound never really heals. I think that's part of what scared her about joining the Order. She knows her family's already been targeted, so she's afraid to draw attention to herself. But Mary knows that Dumbledore can protect her like no one else in the entire wizarding world, and in joining the Order, she's fighting the people who took her family. In that way, Mary's decision was very similarly decided like mine.

"Fairy Lights," I say to the Fat Lady. She smiles at me kindly and swings forward.

Remus is dozing peacefully in his favorite chair by the fire. Smiling, I walk over to him. His face is relaxed, all stress and anxiety gone. He has several faded scars though. I cringe. I wonder what happens the night of the full moon. Does he just hurt himself?

Casting that horrid thought aside, I gently touch his arm. "Remus," I murmur.

He doesn't move. He only snores lightly.

"Remus," I say a bit louder, shaking his arm.

His eyes snap open and he jumps. "Wuzzgoinon?" he mumbles, his words running together.

I chuckle. "Remus? It's time for our patrol. Remember? You agreed to replace James while he has the flu."

Remus gives his head a shake, and his eyes focus on me. He smiles. "Oh, hey, Lily. Yeah, of course I remember. Let's get going." He stands up and stretches. I wince as I hear the quiet cracking in his tired body as he reaches his arms up over his head.

Remus and I walk through the castle, chatting about insignificant things that have happened lately.

"Did you see that group of third years who pranked their friend? You Marauders may have competition," I tease Remus, nudging his arm playfully.

He chortles. "Yeah, they dyed their friend's hair pink. An amateur prank," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me before grinning.

I raise my eyebrows in mock surprise. "An _amateur_ prank? What could those _amateurs_ do to step up their game?"

Remus ponders my question seriously. "Well," he says, "for starters, they should have dyed the entire student body's hair pink. If they were a little more experienced, I'd even say they could've dyed the teachers' hair pink."

I laugh. "And everyone says you're the nice one," I joke, throwing him a smile.

Remus laughs too. "I know, what are they thinking? The _nice one?_" He sniffs as though this offends him.

I grin up at him. He returns my smile easily. I really like spending time with Remus. He's so _real._

"Have you finished McGonagall's latest essay?" he asks, glancing down at me again.

I shake my head exasperatedly. "I've started it, but it seems like I don't have time to complete my homework, patrol the castle, hold Prefects' meetings, spend time with my friends, and get enough sleep every night. I've been up so late recently."

Remus grimaces in understanding. "I'd been asleep for about twenty minutes by the time you found me. I was up most of the night on Tuesday. I didn't get any work done, so I had to stay up most of last night to complete the rest of my assignments."

I turn to him, frowning at his slight allusion to his condition. Tuesday night was the full moon. He looks down at me with an unreadable expression.

"What's it like, Remus?" I ask quietly.

He averts his eyes, looking down onto the grounds from the window closest to us. "It's terrifying," he whispers, taking a shaky breath. "I can't remember who I am. When I become this…this monster, I'm a danger to everything around me, including myself."

Remus shifts his weight, and the moonlight highlights a scar on his face. "It's become bearable over the years," he mutters, shrugging his shoulders like it isn't any big deal.

I feel a rush of sympathy for my friend. "Is there nothing that can help you?" I murmur brokenly. Surely there's a potion or something that can make his transformations easier.

He shakes his head slowly, still not looking me in the eye. "Nothing," he mutters almost angrily. I don't blame him. I'd be angry too.

I fall silent for a moment, wishing there was some way to help Remus.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"The night we spoke to Dumbledore, you mentioned something about Voldemort trying to recruit… everyone he can." I mumble the last bit of my sentence.

Remus hangs his head. "I know."

"Has he… has he tried to recruit you?" I question softly, looking up at Remus as he keeps his eyes on the lake.

He shakes his head slowly. "No, not yet."

I frown. "Not yet? You think he will?"

Still not looking away from the window, Remus replies, "Yes, I think he'll try."

I think back to the night we spoke to Dumbledore. I remember Remus's pained expression after he almost said, "Voldemort is trying to recruit werewolves." He glanced at Mary almost as if he were frightened of something.

A sudden thought strikes me. "Remus?" I ask hesitantly.

Remus finally looks back at me. His eyes are full of anger and suffering. "Yes?"

I hesitate again. This will be a touchy subject. Taking a deep breath, I ask my next question.

"Does Mary know?"

Remus's face crumples. His eyes are miserable.

I immediately regret asking. "I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have asked."

He shakes his head. "No, it's fine," he says. "No, she doesn't know." He looks back out at the grounds. His expression states very clearly that he hates himself for being what he is. I reach out to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. His gaze rises to mine again.

"Remus, I'm sure if you wanted to tell h–"

"No!" he shouts, making me jump. "I can't tell her, Lily. Don't you see? I've been shunned from normal society since age six because of what I am! She wouldn't want anything to do with me if she knew. Mary's too good for someone like me. She deserves better. But I'm selfish, Lily. I don't want to tell her because I know I'll lose her if I do. I know she won't want me anymore, and I can't let that happen. She deserves to know the whole truth, but I don't want her to know because the whole truth is that I'm a monster. I'm a danger to the people around me."

I've never seen Remus really get angry before. Well, that's not entirely true. Last year, when Sirius told Snape to follow Remus down the passage in the Whomping Willow the night of the full moon, Remus was angry. James was angry. Even Peter was angry. They didn't say a word to Sirius for a week. Remus stayed furious with Sirius longer than James and Peter.

As he rants on, I don't shrink back like I kind of want to. I hold my ground, looking straight at him as he paces around in frenzied anger.

Remus takes a breath and continues. "When I'm older, it will be difficult to get a steady job once people find out what I am. I shouldn't have been able to come to Hogwarts. Under any headmaster besides Dumbledore, I wouldn't have been allowed to come here. That's how people treat me when they know what I am. You, James, Sirius, and Peter were exceptions. You were still kind to me when I told you. But you can't pretend, Lily, that you weren't even a little bit frightened of me when I told you."

He stops and stares at me, his eyes wild with rage.

"Remus–"

"You were!" he yells, stunning me into silence. He points one finger at me, looking slightly mad. "I can see it in your eyes! You were scared because you _know_ what werewolves are capable of! You know that we're dangerous! Sure, you accepted it rather quickly, but what if Mary doesn't? What if she decides that she's too scared of me to even look at me anymore? I can't handle that. Not again."

Remus's angry shouts falter near the end. His eyes, though still furious, gain a touch of sadness. He breathes heavily, dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Remus," I say quietly. He doesn't acknowledge that I've said a word. I step forward and touch his arm again, cautiously this time.

"Remus," I repeat. He finally looks back up at me. I'm shocked to see tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Remus," I sigh. I wrap my arms around his waist, holding him tightly. His arms stay at his sides momentarily, as though he is trying to maintain some of his anger, but he gives in and hugs me back. His breathing is ragged, but I don't feel any tears drop onto my shoulder or the top of my head.

"Lily, I can't lose her," Remus whispers miserably.

I pull him closer, trying to convey through the embrace that I'm here for him, that I'm his friend, and that I won't let him get hurt.

"I know," I breathe back. "You won't, I promise."

Remus breathes in slowing, shakily. "How can you know that?"

I pull back to look up at his hopeless expression. "I don't," I answer honestly. His face becomes, if possible, even more dejected. "But," I say, and he looks up. "But I know that Mary is one of the kindest, bravest, most understanding people I know. She won't desert you if you tell her. In her eyes, it won't change who you are. She's known you for years now. It doesn't make you any different to her than you were to her at Christmas. She loves you, Remus. I know she does."

Remus smiles weakly. "I love her, too," he murmurs. "Thanks, Lily."

I smile up at him. "I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. You know that, right?"

His smile widens gratefully. "Yeah, I know. You're a wonderful friend, Lily."

Hugging him tightly again, I reply, "So are you."

* * *

"Hey, Prongs!"

Sirius bounds into the Heads' common room behind me Friday during dinner and sees James lying on the couch by the fire. James grins tiredly.

"Hey, Padfoot," he greets his best friend.

James refuses to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy, but she brings him healing potions twice a day and lets him stay here as long as he rests. James has followed Madam Pomfrey's orders, but he's grown dreadfully bored. He tried once to persuade me to let him walk around with the other Marauders, but I wouldn't let him.

"Died of boredom yet, mate?" Sirius laughs, loping over to jump onto the couch next to James.

James tries to laugh, but he starts coughing. Sirius grimaces at the painful noises coming from James's chest.

"D'you know how blazing hot it is in here?" Sirius complains, fanning himself dramatically with his hand.

I make a face. He's right. James's fever has caused him to keep the common room's temperature stifling or else he'll get too cold. As if his three layers of blankets can't keep him warm enough. But I don't want him to become even sicker, so I tolerate it in the common room. At night, however, I cast a simple cooling charm around my bedroom.

James shrugs. "It feels fine to me. Almost cold even."

Sirius looks at James as if he's gone insane before shedding his cloak. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. Looking down at them, I gasp.

"Sirius!" I shriek.

He looks around at me, perplexed. "What?" he asks in confusion.

I reach forward and grab his right arm. He winces, letting out a low hissing noise, and I loosen my grip slightly. "What did you do to your arm?" I demand.

I turn it carefully, examining the long cut surrounded by a gruesome purplish bruise. It's healing over, but I can tell it's quite recent. It seems fairly deep, almost as though it were caused by some sort of animal.

Sirius exchanges a look with James, who suddenly appears more alert. Their eyes are wide and guarded.

"Sirius? What happened?" I ask, glancing back and forth from Sirius to James. They look like they're doing some quick thinking.

"Oh, that, Flower?" Sirius says, trying to pull his arm away from me. "That's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It doesn't look like nothing, Sirius," I counter, keeping my hold on his arm. "What happened?"

Sirius glances at James briefly, and I see James shake his head infinitesimally with an almost pleading expression. Sirius sighs.

"I was walking down by Hagrid's the other day, and I saw him tending to this odd animal. I don't remember what he called it. But I offered to help, and he asked me to clean the beast's paws. It had these mad claws, you see, so I tried to be careful. I guess I irritated it somehow because it scratched my arm," he finishes lamely.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion at his feeble explanation. "Really," I say skeptically.

I'll give him credit; he doesn't once falter under my glare. "Really," he answers with a deadpan expression.

Obviously I'm getting nothing out of Sirius, so I turn to James. "James?" I ask with that pleading tone that melts his resolve every time.

James meets my gaze with a guiltily torn expression.

Sirius makes an exasperated noise. "Come on, Lily, you know it's not fair for you to tag-team us like this."

"Do I?" I ask, never taking my eyes off of James. I know I'm being horrible, but that's the second time I've found an unexplainable cut on Sirius's arm. It's time for some explanations.

James groans, hanging his head. "Lily," he says, dragging my name out.

I sigh in frustration. "Seriously, it can't be that bad."

James looks at Sirius, and the two boys have a silent argument. James pleads to Sirius discretely while Sirius is shaking his head. Sirius glances pointedly at me before turning back to James.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?"

James studies my expression briefly before replying, "Yes, I'm sure. Go get Moony and Wormtail."

Sirius still seems hesitant, so James insists, "Oh, just do it."

Sirius, grumbling to himself, exits the common room.

I slowly move over to James and sit down beside him. "Is it _really_ that bad?" I ask, now worried.

James shrugs, bringing his gaze up to meet mine. Deep purple circles under his eyes indicate how little sleep he's gotten while ill. His hair, messier than ever, sticks up in all directions. He looks pale and worn. This flu has really gotten to him.

He takes a deep breath. "I just don't know how you'll react to it."

His reply confuses me even more. How I'll react to what? And why do Remus and Peter need to be here as well?

James reaches out to take my cold hand in his feverish one. "Be honest with us, okay? Can you do that for me? Just tell us exactly what you think."

About what? Goodness, he's not making any sense at all. "Right now, I'm thinking you're a bit off your rocker, James," I joke with him, poking him playfully in the arm.

He grins at me and pulls me over to lie against his side. In the scorching common room, his feverish skin against mine doesn't help, but his comforting embrace does calm me down a bit. I'm a bit scared already of what they have to tell me.

We wait in somewhat tense silence for several moments before footsteps and quiet arguing can be heard outside of our common room.

"James thinks we should tell her."

"She already knows about me. I agree with James. She should be told."

"But–"

"What, do you not trust her?"

"No, of course I do, it's just–"

"We're telling her, Padfoot. It's high time she was clued in."

"Fine."

Remus and Sirius stop talking. One of them calls, "Lily? James? Can you let us in?"

I sigh and stand up, walking slowly to the portrait. I push it open and go back to reclaim my spot next to James as the other three boys file in. They take their seats silently.

Remus speaks first. "Well, Lily, we've got a lot to tell you."

I nod and mutter, "So it would seem."

He nods too and takes a deep breath. "You already know what I am. You know how I was able to come to Hogwarts. You know why the Whomping Willow was planted. You know all of that."

Oh, so this has something to do with Remus being a werewolf?

Remus continues, "You also know that James and Sirius here are two of the smartest blokes in our year. You know that they're prying and stubborn." He glances at his best friends with a slight grin at their almost indignant expressions. "And you know that they would do anything to help a friend."

My brow wrinkles in confusion. "But what does this have to do with your… problem?" I ask, wincing at my own word choice.

Remus chuckles. "You sound like him," he says, pointing at James. "He refers to it as my 'furry little problem' sometimes."

James grins briefly before waving a hand at Remus, telling him to continue with his story.

"Anyway, yes, you know all of that. What you don't know is that, in second year, they started digging to find out where it was that I would go every month because they didn't believe my excuses. By Christmas, they had it figured out. I thought I was done for when they told me they knew. I thought I was about to lose the best friends I've ever had. But I was wrong." Remus looks at James, Sirius, and Peter with such a grateful expression that I wonder what they've done to deserve such thankfulness from Remus. "D'you want to tell this part, James?"

James nods. "Sure," he says, adjusting his position beside me. "Well, when we found out what Remus was, we wanted to find some way to help him, to make it easier for him."

I was just thinking that the other night. But Remus said that there isn't any way to help his condition. What could they've done?

"We didn't have any clue what to do at first. Then, one miraculous day, Sirius discovered a way." James pauses, looking at Sirius.

"A way to do what?" I ask.

"A way to help Remus," Peter interjects from his chair by the fire.

I frown. "What is it?"

Sirius grins. "Werewolves are only a danger to humans." His cryptic remark makes my frown deepen, and his grin widens at my reaction.

"But I don't understand. How does that help Remus?" I question.

James scrutinizes my expression. "We figured we'd just found a way to stay with Remus during the full moon."

My eyes widen in confusion and shock. "But you're crazy! That's so dangerous!" I look to Remus apologetically, wanting him to know I don't think he's dangerous any time besides the full moon, but he smiles at me.

"That's exactly what I said to them when they said that to me," he says.

I turn back to James, feeling like I'm missing something obvious. "I don't understand."

James hesitates, watching me carefully. "We thought that if _we_ were animals, we could stay with Remus."

I don't think it's possible for my frown to deepen any further. "If _you_ were animals…" I trail off as it hits me.

If _they_ were animals! The only way for a wizard to be an animal is to be an Animagus. My eyes widen impossibly.

"No way," I say in a hushed whisper.

The four boys are all searching my face for another sign of a reaction. When I don't say anything else, James murmurs, "Lily?"

I snap back to attention, turning in the direction of his wary voice. "Are you…?" I falter uncertainly.

He nods slowly as though trying not to scare me.

This is impossible. James, Sirius, and Peter are Animagi? They've got to be unregistered. Dumbledore would never allow that to happen. I seriously doubt he knows.

How did they manage this? This is very, _very_ advanced magic. Then again, like Remus said, James and Sirius _are_ two of the brightest students in our grade. James's favorite and best subject is Transfiguration, which is what being an Animagus really requires.

So they've been going off with Remus every full moon for years now? Oh, this is mindboggling.

Sirius, probably trying to lighten the mood, clears his throat and states, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Remus stands up and slowly walks to me, holding out his hand. "Moony," he says, smiling and shaking my hand.

Peter waves, grinning. "Wormtail."

Sirius takes my hand and lifts it to his mouth to kiss it with a mischievous grin. "Padfoot."

I turn to James. "And Prongs?" I ask softly.

He smiles, sitting up to place a gentle kiss on the side of my head. "And Prongs," he echoes.

I stare at them all in wonder. "How?"

James grins sheepishly. "It took us the better part of three years to finally get it."

Suddenly, I smile widely, surprising them all. "Can I see?"

James raises his eyebrows. Sirius grins down at me. Peter looks relieved. Remus smiles, also looking relieved.

"Sure," they all say as one.

Remus adds, "Of course, you can't see mine, but you understand why they call me Moony."

I nod. "Yeah, of course."

Remus turns to Sirius. "Padfoot?"

Sirius winks at me. I gasp as he begins to change. His normally elegant, dark brown hair becomes black and shaggy as his hands turn into paws before my eyes. He leans forward to land on his front paws. If I'd blinked, I would've missed the whole thing. I look up at him. Two familiar gray eyes stare at me from the great black dog's face.

I reach one hand out tentatively to feel his fur, and he surprises me by lifting his nose to nudge my palm playfully. His tongue lolls out to the side of his mouth as he grins at me. He barks once, making me jump slightly. James tightens his arm around my waist. Sirius licks my hand.

"Ew, Sirius! That's gross!" I exclaim, but I giggle as he lets out a bark of laughter.

Sirius transforms back into himself and grins at me proudly. "Ta da!"

I laugh. "That was impressive. I can understand now why you're Padfoot."

Peter stands up. "Mine's not nearly as impressive as Sirius's."

Again, his transformation is short, but I don't miss a second of it. The large gray rat squeaks up at me, climbing up onto the arm of the couch beside of James.

Peter changes back into himself after a moment and smiles bashfully.

"I can understand 'Wormtail' now, too." I smile kindly at him.

I turn to James eagerly. "It's my turn now, I suppose?" he teases, picking up a strand of my hair and twirling it between his fingers.

I nod. "Come on, Prongs," I joke, nudging him with my arm.

He drops my hair, kisses my cheek, and slowly gets to his feet. He throws me a crooked smile before he starts to transform. His hair shortens and turns a light brown, and antlers stem from the top of his head. He, like Sirius, leans forward to catch himself on his front feet, but they aren't feet anymore. They're hooves. I look up into the familiar hazel eyes of the stag standing before me.

James looks at me warily as though afraid he'll scare me if he moves too quickly. He takes one cautious step towards me, dipping his head. I reach out to touch his face, and he leans his head into my hand when they make contact. I stand up and move closer with an awestruck smile.

"James?" I whisper.

The stag nods slowly, watching me. I trail my fingers down his neck.

"I understand 'Prongs,'" I breathe.

James transforms back into himself and pulls me into a hug. He leans down to kiss me quickly, and I can feel his smile against my lips.

"What was that for?" I ask, smiling as he pulls away.

James beams down at me. "You're okay with everything," he states simply. He leans down to kiss me again, more deeply this time. I twine my arms around his neck and reach my hands up to tangle my fingers in his hair. His hands grab at my waist before he–

"Oh, get a room!" Sirius shouts.

_Why_ does this always _happen_ to _me?_ Why can't I ever remember that his friends are in the room when I'm snogging him? What's wrong with me?

James pulls back from me, slightly flushed. "You know, Padfoot, this is _our _common room. So technically, you're being very rude by intruding on our space," he jokes.

Sirius grins, suggestively waggling his eyebrows and winking at me. "Then we shall take our leave, gentlemen." He gestures to Remus and Peter, winking once more before exiting our common room.

I lean forward, letting my head fall onto James's chest in embarrassment. "That happens far too often," I complain.

James chortles quietly, wrapping his arms around me again. "Well, they're gone now."

I pull back to smile up at him. "I know."

He laughs as he leans down to kiss me again.

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in one weekend! Aren't you proud of me? I felt bad for making you wait so long between updates, so I updated again! Okay, I have an announcement. I'm going to let you know my updating schedule from now on. I'm going to update once a week, during the weekends. It will probably be Saturdays or Sundays, but sometimes I'll be able to get a Friday in there.**

**But yes! Chapter 20! Lily knows all of the Marauders secrets! (Apart from Peter's of course, but none of them know that one yet.) I wanted Lily to have a little more interaction with Remus. I like his character. What do you guys think of him? I particularly liked his little outburst about Mary. He's not that angry all the time, as you all know. He's just scared of losing her.**

**Okay, I think that's it! And I'm almost 16! Yay! I'm excited if you guys can't tell.**

**And another special shout out to my 100TH REVIEWER Hapax Legomenon! Thank you!**

**Reviews would be an amazing 16th birthday present... :)**

**Yours,**

**Paris**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no way mine. Meh.**

**Hapax Legomenon: **_You should feel special! You were my 100__th__ reviewer! Thanks! I love Remus. I feel so bad for him though. And I also love Sirius. I just love all of the Marauders. Except for Peter. I hate that little rat. But that's unavoidable with JKR's story. Believe me, quick updates are difficult. I try my best though! So thank you!_

**ilovemybestfriends: **_I agree. :)_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thank you! I'm glad to hear you're doing better!_

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_I wish I could be an Animagus! How cool would that be?_

**DracoMalfoy freak: **_Thank you!_

**daughterofhorses: **_Thanks! Me too!_

**Loslote: **_Thank you! I love Lily. I adore writing about her and reading fanfictions from her perspective._

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_Why, thank you! How am I making you the happiest person on Earth?_

**It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts! I hope the first date lives up to everyone's expectations. James has a big announcement at the end that leads to a huge step in his and Lily's relationship, so I hope that makes up for me being a day past my self-set deadline.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Official First Date

The next few weeks pass in a blur of calm. Voldemort and his troops seem to be pulling back for the time being. No deaths have been reported in the _Daily Prophet _in two weeks, and Hogwarts is filled with an air of tentative happiness and relief.

James and the other Marauders threw me an extravagant party in the Gryffindor common room for my eighteenth birthday. They invited all of Gryffindor House. James bought me another piece of jewelry, but this time is was a light gold charm bracelet with two charms: an intricately designed lily and a miniature Golden Snitch. He also very dramatically asked me to accompany him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, and, blushing in front of Gryffindor House, I said yes.

Now, it's February thirteenth, and all of the Gryffindor seventh years have Valentine's Day dates. Sirius and Remus obviously asked Marlene and Mary. I'm surprised that Frank and Alice haven't already snuck off too Madam Puddifoot's. Peter is bringing a sixth year Ravenclaw named Sarah.

If I'm being honest with myself, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first official date for James and me. I know we spend so much of our time together that being nervous about a date with him seems absurd, but I can't help it! It's odd to have finally said yes to him. I'm his girlfriend, yes, but this is our first date. This is what he's been asking me for since we were allowed to go into Hogsmeade in third year.

I remember the first time he ever asked me out. I couldn't believe any boy could be so rude! Now that I think back on it, we were only thirteen, and he had no idea what he was doing. I remember I was leaving the Great Hall with Marlene after dinner, and I heard James calling out my name.

"Lily! Hey, Lily!" he called, running to catch up with me.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. He already got on my nerves at this point with his unnecessary hexing of Severus and his arrogant, I'm-the-best-thing-that-ever-happened-to-the-Gryffindor-Quidditch-team attitude.

"Yes, Potter?" I asked, shifting my weight to my right foot and crossing my arms in annoyance.

He finally caught up to me and grinned. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said. He looked to Marlene and added, "Er, alone."

She seemed kind of offended, but she shrugged indifferently and said, "I'll see you back in the common room, Lily."

James shifted his weight nervously. When he didn't say anything, I tilted my head off to one side and demanded, "Well? You wanted to talk to me?" Merlin, I was a bit of a brat.

"What? Oh, yeah, I did." He grinned again and ran his hands through his already disheveled hair, making it stick up even more at the back. "Did you see the notice in the common room about Hogsmeade?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Er, yeah, I did."

"Well," he hesitated. "I was thinking maybe you wanted to go with me. Like a date." He grinned briefly before running his hand through his hair again.

My mouth fell open in shock. "You and me?"

James nodded. "You and me," he echoed.

I began to shake my head. "Are you serious?"

James grinned. "Actually, I'm James. Sirius is still in the Great Hall eating a second helping of chicken and ham pie."

I rolled my eyes at his bad joke. "No."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "No, what?"

Oh, he was going to really make me say it. "No, Potter, I won't go with you to Hogsmeade."

His expression changed from nervous excitement to shock. His eyes gained a touch of hurt, and he took a step back. "Oh," he mumbled. "Why not?"

I scoffed. Yes, I was definitely a brat. "Because, Potter, you're arrogant, you hex people for fun, and you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. You told me that I would want to go with you, but you're wrong. I don't, Potter. Sorry."

I stalked off in the opposite direction, but not before seeing his face. He looked like he'd just been slapped. At the time, I thought he deserved it, but now I can see it was just out of nerves. He didn't even say anything offensive, really. I was just rude.

I feel really bad about being so awful to him, but I was quite the snotty, uptight little third year. It's strange that I remember every detail of him asking, right down to the way his tie was bunched up on his white button-down shirt. I think I cared about him more than I wanted to admit to myself. How else would I remember all of that? It would also explain why I would always get moody and irritated when I would see him with that Emily girl he dated last year. It would also explain why I just called her 'that Emily girl.' Maybe I fancied him before this year and just didn't want to admit it.

"Lily!"

I look up from my Transfiguration essay to see Marlene hurrying over to my table at the back of the library.

"Ms. McKinnon, please do not shout!" Madam Pince scolds, glaring at Marlene in irritation.

Marlene glances her way briefly. "Sorry, Madam Pince," she apologizes.

I laugh quietly when she stumbles over a chair and pushes it out of the way to sit down across from me. "I have a dilemma," she says, her eyes wide with panic.

My brow furrows. "What's up, Marly?"

She sighs in dismay. "I don't know what to wear tomorrow."

I almost burst out laughing. This is so unlike her. Usually, Marlene doesn't care what she looks like. Last year, she showed up for a date with one of the Ravenclaw chasers wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. What has Sirius done to her? He's turned her into someone who cares about what she looks like!

I smile reassuringly. "I'm sure Sirius won't care what you wear."

She shakes her head. "This is _Sirius_ we're talking about, Lils."

I look at her like she's gone mad. "Yeah, I know. So?"

Marlene sighs again. "So," she says, drawing the word out, "he's been on loads of dates. I'm sure he's got high expectations that I've got to meet. How can I meet them if I don't know what to wear?"

I shake my head at her. "You're mad. He's going to love whatever you wear. I don't know if you've noticed, but Sirius is crazy about you. He won't care."

Her eyes, wide with unnecessary worry, shift nervously around the library. "Are you sure?"

I laugh. "Yes, Marlene, I'm positive."

Marlene nods. "But just in case, what should I wear?"

She really has gone mad. "Er, wear that silvery blue V-neck shirt with some jeans. The shirt will bring out your eyes. Apparently, he's mentioned that he likes your eyes during his ramblings to James about you."

She laughs almost in relief. "He's turning into James, isn't he?"

I snort. "What do you mean?"

"Well James is always rambling on about how wonderful you are," Marlene shrugs.

I feel my lips curl up in a smile. "Yeah, well," I mumble shyly.

Marlene sniggers. "And you like it when you hear that he does things like that."

I shrug in what I hope is a nonchalant way. "Yeah, well," I repeat, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"I take it you're excited for tomorrow then?" she asks with a knowing smirk that makes her look like Sirius.

I run my hand through my hair, reminding myself of James. We've been spending too much time around those two.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Hey, love," James greets me at the foot of my stairs in our common room. He holds out a hand for me, and I take it, lacing my fingers through his. "You look beautiful."

I look down at my outfit. The black V-neck sweater and jeans don't seem like anything special, but James's comment still makes me smile and blush.

"Hi," I reply, smiling up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," I say, taking in his appearance. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The very sight of him makes me smile giddily. He leans down and captures my smile with his lips, and I can feel him smiling in return before he pulls away.

He grins. "Shall we go?"

I nod. James grabs his coat and mine from the coat hanger, and I let him lead me out of the Heads' common room. We walk through the corridors and out of the oak front doors chatting companionably about Quidditch.

"Who are you playing next?" I ask, glancing up at him and squinting against the sunlight.

He holds his hand up to jokingly block the sun from my face before chuckling. He lets his hand fall back down to his side. "We're playing Hufflepuff in three weeks. If we beat them, which I think we will, and Slytherin beats Ravenclaw next month, then we're playing Slytherin in May for the Cup. I think Slytherin's going to flatten Ravenclaw though. Their offense is too powerful for Ravenclaw to oppose, but I think ours can take them."

I raise an eyebrow mockingly. "Someone's conceited," I say, rolling my eyes and grinning.

James puts a hand to his chest. "Lily!" he gasps, scandalized.

My grin widens and I pull his face down to mine to peck him quickly on the lips. "Just kidding."

He grins triumphantly before I push him away. "Or am I?"

James wrinkles his nose at me. "You're impossible," he says fondly, bending down to kiss me again.

I smile and pull away. "I know," I say simply.

"Where to first?" James asks as we journey into the village.

I glance around. The snowy streets are crowded. The last Hogsmeade weekend we had, many people stayed in the castle for fear of being caught in the middle of another Death Eater attack. Due to Voldemort's quiet respite, everyone feels much more comfortable with leaving the castle, if only briefly. Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks are packed as they always are on a cold day, but sweets do sound nice right now.

"Honeydukes?" I suggest.

James agrees, "Sure, let's go."

I loop my arm through his, and we enter the busy store. I smile as I take in the walls of mouthwatering candies and pull James with me to the wall of chocolates. Chocolate is one of my weaknesses.

"Pick out whatever you want," James says, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I turn to look at him. "Anything I want?"

He smiles. "Anything," he insists.

I take my time choosing my chocolates, but I end up picking out the ones that were already my favorites. With a bag of chocolates and other various sweets in hand, James and I set off for Zonko's so he can be set loose in his favorite Hogsmeade store.

James drags me through Zonko's, pausing to examine future pranking supplies with such extreme concentration that I find myself stifling amused giggles as he fawns over the newest edition of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. He picks up a handful of Dungbombs, claiming they're for Sirius, but I know better. He even, in a jokingly romantic way that only a Marauder could pull off, buys me a trick wand that transforms into a bouquet of red roses because, somehow, he knows they're my favorite flower. He whines when I tell him he can't buy a Fanged Frisbee, but I persuade him to leave it be.

After leaving Zonko's with James' considerably lighter money bag, we press our way past the crowd to reach the bar in the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Rose," James greets, throwing the barmaid a charming smile.

Rosmerta smiles back at him. "Hey, James, where are the guys?" She turns to me and smiles again. "Hello, Lily. It's nice to see you again."

"We decided to go our separate ways and make this our date weekend, what with it being Valentine's Day and all," James replies.

Rosmerta smirks at me knowingly. "So you finally said yes to him, did you?"

I flush. "Yeah, I did," I mumble bashfully.

"Well it's about time," she exclaims, throwing her hands above her head in exasperation and nearly dropping the glass she's cleaning.

James grins sheepishly, running his hand through his hair out of nerves. "Yeah, well I was a bit of an arrogant, bullying toerag," he says, winking at me as he quotes my old insult.

I pat his arm and mockingly say, "You _were?_ I was under the impression that you still _are!"_

"Hey!" he cries, looking offended.

I grin at his wounded expression. "You know you aren't an arrogant, bullying toerag, James." I lean into him slightly, and he wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me close to brush his lips lightly over mine.

Rosmerta lets out an airy, tinkling laugh. "Oh, you two are so sweet. I'm glad you finally gave him a chance, Lily."

I smile up at him affectionately to see him wearing a smile identical to mine. "I am too."

James glances back up at Rosmerta. "Rose, is there any way you could scrounge up a table for Lily and me?" His eyes rove over the packed room. "Maybe somewhere a little less crowded?" he adds.

She smiles, nodding. "Of course," Rosmerta says. "Follow me."

Rosmerta leads us through to a smaller back room. A few tables are filled, but there are several empty booths. She guides us over to the booth in the corner.

"Are you two hungry?" she asks, holding up two menus.

James looks across the table at me with raised eyebrows. "Lily?"

I shrug. "Sure, I'll take a menu."

Rosmerta sets the menus down in front of James and me and says, "Tell you what, James. I'll bring you two butterbeers on the house."

James starts to protest, "Oh, no, that's oka–"

"Don't be silly, James! You boys are my favorite customers," she smiles easily. "Just don't tell the others," she adds with a wink.

James leans forward, looking around conspicuously as though checking to see if we're being watched. "Don't worry," he whispers loudly, "I won't."

Rosmerta flashes him a dazzling smile before leaving to get our drinks. James turns to gaze at me. His smile turns slightly awestruck, and I glance down at the table self-consciously.

"What?" I ask coyly.

"You're beautiful," he says for the second time today.

"And you're cheesy," I mock, though his compliment still makes a faint blush rise in my cheeks.

"But you like it," he quips, winking at me.

I shrug, smiling playfully.

He laughs under his breath, reaching across the table to take my hands. I pull my right hand away only to bring it back and trace the pattern of veins on the back of his hand. His hands are warm, but not sweaty. They're bigger than mine by quite an amount, and they're faintly calloused from Quidditch. They're strong, and the veins are barely visible against his tan skin.

Rosmerta brings us two butterbeers.

"So what'll it be?"

Oh, I haven't even looked at the menu yet. Crap. I glance up at James.

He gives the menu a quick once-over. "We'll take the Marauders' usual." He grins up at Rosmerta.

I frown and look down at my menu, half expecting to see a meal called the Marauders' Usual. It's not here. I lift my confused stare to Rosmerta, who nods once, smiling, and walks off to the bar.

"Er, the Marauders' usual?" I ask James once she's gone.

James nods. "Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I order the same thing every time we're here. We've come to refer to it as the Marauders' usual after so many trips into this pub."

I nod in comprehension. "Of course."

I look down at the table. James is staring at my hand, which is still tracing patterns on his. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Hey, James?"

He brings his gaze up to meet mine. "Yeah, Lil?"

"I think it's really nice of you guys to stop in and chat with Rosmerta every time you're in Hogsmeade. I've never known anyone else who does that." I smile, watching his expression change at my random comment.

He smiles back. "Well, thanks."

The rest of our lunch passes with easy conversation. It turns out that the Marauders' usual isn't half bad, and it includes pie for dessert. James amuses me by playing with his food like the five year-old I'm starting to suspect he is, and he talks about his home life. I learn that his parents are sometimes gone when he's on holiday because they're sent on Auror missions. I learn that Sirius practically moved in with the Potters when we were sixteen, although I already expected that. I learned that he puts money into Remus's bank account at Gringotts every month. I learn that he hates broccoli, but he likes carrots.

James even lets me in on another Marauder secret by laying it out on the table, literally. He pulls out a piece of parchment and spreads it out. He taps it with his wand, muttering what I assume is an incantation, and lines begin to draw themselves. They've created this brilliant map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the castle, each person labeled as a tiny dot, and it reveals passageways that I didn't even know existed.

After lunch, James decides we should just walk around for a while. He takes my hand, leading me out along the pathways surrounding Hogsmeade. He seems almost nervous again.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

I stop walking, and he pauses with me.

"Are you all right? You seem… off, somehow," I say, watching his expression.

For some strange and unknown reason, a faint red tinge creeps up his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lils. It's just the cold."

I nod, wrinkling my nose. "I've never been one for winter weather." I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him forward slightly. "Luckily," I continue, "we've got each other out here in the icy air."

I can't see him due to my head being against his chest, but I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies, "Yeah, at least we've got each other."

James pulls back and leans down slowly, catching my lips with his. He brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes and holds me closer. My eyes flutter closed, and I let my hands snake up around his neck as his fingers trail down my sides. James's lips are urgent, yet also nervous. Something is definitely up with him, but I'll ask him about it later. Right now, I'd like to stay exactly how I am.

He moves from my mouth to plant kisses along my jaw. A content sigh escapes my lips, and he brings his mouth back to mine. Everything is okay when I'm kissing James Potter.

He pulls back and presses his forehead against mine. "Lily," he breathes.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, running my hand through his unruly black hair.

He opens his eyes slowly. "Can I tell you something?"

I smile. "Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that."

He smiles too. "Yeah, I know."

James takes my hand, leading me over to a conveniently-placed bench. I sit down, and he crouches down in front of me, keeping both of my hands in his.

"So," he begins. "So, I know this is only our first official date even though we've been together for over a month. And I know that you've always turned me down and I shouldn't push my luck on the first date, but I've got to tell you."

My eyebrows scrunch together. "What is it, James?"

James stares into my eyes with such an emotional intensity that I blush crimson. He brings a tentative hand up to touch my face gently and kisses me once, very lightly.

"I love you, Lily."

I barely have time to register what he just said before he starts talking again.

"And, like I said, I know it's only the first date, and I don't want to push my luck, but it's true. I love you. I've loved you for years, and I figured it was high time I told you. You're amazing, Lily. You're this beautiful, smart, charming girl, and yet you're also crazy and impossible and stubborn. You turned me down for years, but I never gave up. I knew that I loved you. You take school too seriously sometimes. You take care of me when I'm sick. You comfort me even when I should be the one comforting you, although I usually am. You never cease to amaze me with everything you say or do."

James loves me. That's the only thought going through my head as he continues.

"You're beautiful, and I really mean that, Lily. You're beautiful both on the inside and outside. I know it's somewhat cliché to say that, but it's true. You keep to a strict schedule while at school, but you're also open to bending the rules. You finally gave me a chance after all these years. You stayed by my side in the hospital wing when I was hurt. You're always cheering me on during Quidditch. You aren't ever afraid to be yourself around me. You'll show up in our common room wearing sweatpants with your hair tied up, and I swear you never look more beautiful. You know that you don't have to be strong for me because I'm here to support you when you can't completely support yourself. You're one of the most genuinely kind people I've ever met."

James loves me. Oh my god, James loves me.

His words, rushed due to nervousness, continue to spill. "I love you so much, Lily. I'm sorry if it's sudden or rushed or–"

"James," I cut off the river of words flowing from his mouth.

He stops talking, watching me warily as though he's afraid I'll run off.

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him. My hands play with his hair as his arms, frozen from surprise, timidly wrap around my waist.

I break away from him when we're both out of oxygen and whisper, "I love you, too."

The most glorious smile lights up his face at my words. He lifts me off the ground in a hug, spinning me around in a circle. He sets me back on my feet and leans down to kiss me.

"You mean it?"

I smile. Silly boy. "Of course I mean it. I love you, James."

James kisses me once, twice, three more times. "I love you, Lily. So much."

I sigh happily, breathing in the warm smell of the boy whose arms are wrapped so tightly around me that I almost fear he'll never let go. But then again, I don't want him to. I love him.

I love James Potter.

* * *

**AN: Okay, before you say anything, I know I promised to update over the weekend, but I have a really REALLY good excuse this time. My best friend was in the hospital. I was terrified for him. I couldn't focus on anything for two days, let alone write out a cheery chapter of Lily/James fanfiction. He's fine now, mostly. But he was rushed to the ER for fear that he was going into cardiac arrest. I don't think I've ever been so scared. I mean, he's only 16, you know? Bad things aren't supposed to happen to people that young. But they do.**

**And reason number 2: I think I've developed pneumonia. Great. But at least I'll have plenty of time to write my next chapter!**

**But yes! James loves Lily. Obviously. But Lily loves James, too! I'm excited for them. Did the first date meet everyone's standards? I'm sorry it wasn't the longest of chapters; I had a little bit of writer's block from my lack of focus. But it's posted now! I stayed home from school today, so I was finally able to sit down and work on this. I hope it's good!**

**REVIEWS would be appreciated. And possibly prayers for my friend? That would be even more appreciated.**

**Yours,**

**Paris**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: It's mine! It's all mine! Mine, mine, mine! Mwahahaha! No, no not really. Sigh.**

**ilovemybestfriends: **_Thank you, really. That means a lot to me. And thanks! I liked taking a break from the dark stuff that was happening to write a fluffy, cutesy chapter._

**xxxM'n'Mxxx: **_He's better, thanks. I was so worried about him, but now he's getting better. Thank you! I liked the flashback too._

**i Like them TURTLES: **_Thank you! I agree. :)_

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_Aw, thank you! It's alright, I'm slowly recovering. But that's so cool! When will your episode air? Wait, is it filmed live?_

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Well, thanks. :) I'm glad you don't have anything constructive to say, haha, it means my chapter was good! My friend is getting better now, and I'm on a few different meds for whatever it is that I've got. And thank you. Your last comment made me happy. Just saying. I'm glad you guys understand._

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thank you thank you thank you! I'm really happy that you like my story!_

**Morgana Potter Lupin: **_I agree 100% :)_

**Loslote: **_Thank you! I'm quite proud of the first date, and my friend is feeling much better._

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thanks! He's doing a lot better now, thank goodness. I'm also better. No more pneumonia! Yay!_

**Okay, I'm going to start speeding things up because I realized that, at the rate I'm going, I'm going to have like 100+ chapters by the time we get to Harry's birth. So, I'm skipping a month or so between the last chapter and this one.**

**And this chapter gets kind of intense at some points. I'm quite proud of it.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Once Defied

The Easter holiday was quiet. James and I left to visit his parents with the rest of the boys, but only for a few days.

Voldemort has maintained his silence, but now it's starting to frighten me. I seriously doubt he's finished. We would have heard about it. It would be all over the papers, and Hogwarts would be even happier than it is now. No one seems to be giving Voldemort and his Death Eaters a second thought apart from those of us whose families he destroyed. Everyone thinks he's gone. Well I say different. It doesn't feel like he's gone. It feels like this is the calm before the storm. If he were gone, the teachers wouldn't look so stressed, and Dumbledore wouldn't sometimes be mysteriously missing from meals. I think he's waiting for something. Or maybe he's building up the suspense for something. I don't think he's done.

Our N.E.W.T.s are approaching fast, and no one is feeling that pressure more than me, I'm sure. I'm so nervous for the exams. I've been studying for them for weeks, but they're still very stressful. We're starting them on May 12th, in less than two weeks. The Gryffindor common room has gotten much more tense and silent. The fifth years and seventh years are all studying hard, and I'm not the only one who's snapped at a younger student for making too much noise in the common room.

Sirius, however, isn't studying yet. No, he feels like he'll be fine if he starts studying the week of the tests. Well I'll be laughing in his face when he fails all of his N.E.W.T.s because he didn't study! Ha, Sirius! Take that!

Look at what these tests are doing to me. I've gone mad. Oh, I should just get back to rereading my Transfiguration notes again.

_The five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration are –_

What's that noise? A high-pitched little whine is ringing through the air. It sounds as though it's getting louder. I glance up. Sirius is grinning. James, sitting beside of me, is also grinning, but he looks a bit apprehensive. Remus looks annoyed, but I can't tell; his nose is stuck in a book. Peter is grinning excitedly.

"What was that?" I whisper to James, not wanting to disrupt the almost quiet of the common room.

Sirius leans over to murmur in my ear. "Three… two… _one."_

BANG.

Loud bangs, whistles, and whizzes explode around the common room with a bright array of colors and lights. Everyone is looking up in panic, startled by the noise. Fireworks fly around the room, twisting through furniture, soaring over banisters. Girls start sprinting for the staircases, screaming about the unlikely possibility that their hair will catch on fire. The less studious boys are laughing and pointing to the group of troublemakers who are, of course, responsible for this madness.

"_What did you do?"_ I hiss in James's ear.

James ruffles his hair nervously. "It was Sirius's idea," he confesses, pointing at a very indignant Marauder.

"Hey! You wanted to go along with it! You said it was brilliant!" Sirius exclaims, smacking James in the back of the head.

"James!" I shriek as a stray firework whizzes past me, inches from my face.

He cringes. "Yes, love?"

"Get rid of them!" Mary and I shout together. She's just as serious about the N.E.W.T.s as I am.

James pouts at me. "But don't you like them? We thought they'd be nice to cut the tension in here! I mean honestly, we've still got plenty of time to study! The exams aren't for two more weeks!"

I raise one eyebrow, glaring at him. "Get. Rid. Of. Them."

"Do you remember this morning when you said you loved me? Can we hold onto that?" he pleads, clasping his hands together in front of me on his knees. I almost believe him, but he cracks a smile. "Aw, come on! Don't you think they're at least pretty?"

I sigh. "Yes, they're pretty," I mumble in a defeated monotone.

James smiles. "There we go. How about a grin? Come on, they're funny too. Look at that one up there! It's a little flying pig, and it keeps bashing into the wall headfirst!"

I roll my eyes and put on a very fake, very wide, sarcastic grin.

James smiles again. "There's my Lily. But see, we cleared the common room for you! So now you can do your studying in peace."

I snort. "In peace? With you and Sirius here? I don't think so. I'm going back to the Heads' dormitory. You can join me if you like. _And _if you stay _quiet._"

"Okay," he agrees at once, grinning somewhat mischievously.

James and I stand up to leave, waving at our friends. Sirius winks at us as we exit the common room, and I childishly stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, what I wouldn't _give_ for a break from all this studying!" I complain as I trail along slowly next to James on our way back to the Heads' common room.

James's thumb traces slow circles on the back of my hand. "Well, you don't necessarily _have_ to study, do you?"

I gape at him. "I don't have to study? Are you mad? If I want to graduate top of the class, I've got to study my bloody arse off!" I exclaim, waving my hands around wildly.

"Lily," James sighs. "You're already top of the class, love. Must you rub it in?" He throws me a crooked smile, hoping to ease my tension.

I try to stop my lips from twitching upward. "Yes, I must," I sniff snottily, attempting to conceal my grin, but he knows me too well. He grins back at me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to kiss my temple.

James guides me back to the Heads' common room, stating the new password for the boy in the portrait. He swings forward, and we step inside. James leads me over to the couch and sits me down. Almost as a reflex after all these weeks of N.E.W.T.-induced craziness, I reach forward to grab the nearest book and begin quizzing myself.

"Come now, love, loosen up a bit. You've still got time left to study, and you've earned yourself a night off," James murmurs. He pauses before whispering huskily, "I bet I can think of a few ways to get studying off your mind…"

Is it just me, or was that the most suggestive thing I've ever heard?

I let out a somewhat shaky breath that I can't remember holding. James's strong hands move to my shoulders and rub them soothingly.

"That's it," he breathes. "Just relax."

I tilt my head to grant him easier access to my shoulders. He takes advantage of the vulnerably exposed skin, moving his lips to my throat. He trails his right hand down my arm slowly, raising goose bumps where his fingers make contact with my skin. My body trembles slightly with an involuntary shiver, and he turns me around to kiss me softly. Slowly, I feel myself leaning backward until I'm lying against the overstuffed pillows of the couch.

James props himself up on his elbows to take some of his weight off of me, but I can still feel every bit of his body pressed up against mine. My fingers, twisted in his hair, tug gently, causing him to emit a low moan as he cranes his neck slightly to kiss my throat once more. I let my hands slowly slide down to the collar of his shirt, and I yank open the first button. I feel his smile as his lips rove over my skin, so I continue until all of the buttons are opened. I graze my fingers softly over his muscles, pausing to trace the long scar on his chest from the attack in Hogsmeade all those months ago. He shivers slightly at my touch and weaves his fingers through my hair.

I cup my hand under his chin and bring his face up to mold my lips to his again. James is everywhere. I can feel his warm body pressed against me. His intoxicating scent fills my lungs rather than necessary oxygen. His mouth reminds me of his familiar taste as his lips move slowly, patiently yet urgently, against mine. As my fingers roam over his chest, I can feel his accelerated pulse, and I flatten my palm against his skin just above his heart.

I pull away from James's lips and silence his protests by moving my lips to his neck. He moans softly.

"Mmm, Lily," he hums into my hair.

I smile slightly. "Yes?" I answer quietly, hardly breaking the contact between his skin and my lips when I speak.

"Lily," he repeats huskily. He moans again. "Merlin, Lily, I love you."

I pull away to look up at him. "I love you, too, James."

His face breaks into the same glorious smile that lit his features the very first time I said those words. With his wildly tangled black hair, bright eyes, and swollen lips, James looks more alluring than ever. He leans down slowly to press his lips to mine again briefly.

* * *

I wake up suddenly in the middle of the night. A hand wraps around my mouth, muffling my shocked noises. Red light illuminates the room, and everything goes dark.

* * *

"_Lily."_

The cold voice whispers through the foreboding silence, sending chills down my spine.

"Who's there?" I call out, not liking the way my voice sounds so thin, so scared.

My question is met with laughter. Mirthless laughter and mocking laughter. There are two people here with me. I can't see anything. It's pitch black wherever I am. My hands are bound behind my back, but I can feel my wand in my pocket. If I can just reach around to get it…

The laughter stops. The cold voice speaks again.

"Oh no, Miss Evans, we will have none of that."

I feel rough hands on my shoulders as another hand pulls my wand from my pocket.

"No!" I cry involuntarily.

The laughter starts again, but more voices join the previous two.

"Who are you?" I shout, nearly frozen with fear. "What do you want with me?"

The laughter only increases.

"Give my wand back!" I yell, silencing the laughter again.

"The Mudblood wants her wand back."

"She wants to duel."

"She thinks she stands a chance against us, the blood filth."

My breath is coming in ragged pants. I try desperately to break the bonds tying my hands together, but I am unsuccessful. Frightened tears spring into my eyes.

"Where am I?" I cry. When laughter again meets my question, I repeat, "What do you want with me?"

Soft footsteps echo across the room. I can suddenly feel breath against my face as a cruel female voice hisses in my ear.

"We want answers, stupid girl."

Answers? "What answers?"

The woman speaks again. "Who are the members of Dumbledore's secret Order?"

I have to stop myself from gasping. So that is what this is about? The Order? Well, I'm not selling anyone out. I won't give in like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie easily. This past year with James has really improved my deception abilities.

"Liar!" the woman shrieks.

I guess not.

"Tell us what you know!" she commands.

I shake my head, doubting anyone can see the motion in the pressing darkness. "I don't know anything!" I shout. Please, let this be a dream. Please let me wake up now.

"Filthy Mudblood!" she screeches. _"Crucio!"_

I don't even have time to brace myself before the pain starts. I scream, twisting in agony. The fire burning my bones rips through my body with the knives stabbing me relentlessly. I feel like every bone in my body is being broken. I wish for nothing but for the pain to stop.

"Stop!" I shriek. "Please, stop!"

I drop to the floor as the pain continues. It would probably be less painful to be sliced in half. Tightness compresses my lungs as invisible claws tear at the inside of my stomach, and I fight to breathe through my screaming. Then suddenly, it stops.

Did I wake up from this nightmare?

I open my eyes, panting heavily. Cold sweat is pouring down my face, and my body aches all over.

"Tell us what you know of Dumbledore's Order," the woman demands, her voice dangerously close to me.

I don't say anything.

"Tell us what you know!" she repeats.

I remain silent.

The woman lets out an angry shriek and shouts, "_Crucio!"_ again.

I shut my eyes and screw up my face, braced for the impact of the spell. It hits me again, doubly painful with the ache from the first curse. I try to keep my mouth clamped shut, determined not to scream, but whimpers escape my lips anyway as tears spill down my face.

The pain stops, and the woman laughs. "Look at her, the filth! She's crying! What's wrong, princess? Can't take a little pain?"

With the word "pain," the curse is placed on me once more. I thrash around in pain, forgetting to stop the agonized cries from passing my lips.

"STOP!" I shriek through my tears. "PLEASE!"

Anything, I'll do anything, just make it stop!

I hear the woman over my wailing. "Do you want the pain to stop?" she mocks, still laughing.

Another, more excruciating, bout of pain tears through my body. "PLEASE!" I scream again.

Suddenly, it stops.

"Now, now, Bella, play nicely. The girl is ready to give us what we want."

The cold voice, more frightening than the thought of having the Cruciatus Curse put back on me, moves closer with each word.

The woman, Bella, speaks reverently. "Yes, Master, of course."

Footsteps. "Pick her up. Find her a chair. She and I need to have a little chat."

Rough hands grab my arms and shove me into a wooden chair. My hands are untied, and I am given my wand. I raise my eyebrows, running my aching hands over the familiar strip of wood.

"Surprised?" the cold voice asks. "I just want you to feel more comfortable."

I narrow my eyes. "So that I'll tell you what you want to know?"

The voice laughs softly. "Ah, Miss Evans, it seems you know me too well." He pauses. "Now, it seems you have a few questions of your own?"

I don't hesitate for a second. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I? Why am I not at Hogwarts?"

His laughter echoes around the room again. "Miss Evans, surely you know who I am by now?"

Breathing heavily still, I nod slowly. Of course I do. "Voldemort," I say clearly, determined to prove to him that I am not afraid of him, although I am.

I can hear the cruel smile in his voice. I picture what his pale, snake-like face probably looks like as he speaks. "Yes, very good. Now, your next question, I believe, was what do I want with you? It's simple, Lily Evans. I want answers. I want to know all about what Dumbledore is planning. Why don't you tell me?"

I shake my head obstinately. "I don't know anything," I insist, which is partly the truth. I don't know that much.

He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Now, now, Lily, you are not as clueless as you try to make yourself seem. You know names. These names are of the utmost importance, my dear."

I wrinkle my eyebrows in feigned confusion. "Names?"

He sighs, frustrated. "You know what I'm talking about. Give me the names."

I shake my head slowly. "I don't know any names. What is Dumbledore's secret Order?"

"Do not test me, silly girl," he warns, his voice low and deadly.

I straighten up defiantly. "Where am I?" I ask again.

"Give me the names."

"Where am I?" I repeat, louder this time.

"Give me the names, Mudblood!"

"Where am I?" I shout angrily, knowing it is unwise to disrespect this notorious mass murderer.

Voldemort lets out a shriek of fury, and his hand collides with the side of my face, pushing me over. I gasp and bring my fingers gingerly up to my bleeding lip.

I reach for my wand, but Voldemort has his over me before I can even lift mine. He bends down to whisper silkily in my ear.

"I'll give you one last chance. Give me the names of the members of Dumbledore's secret Order."

Breathing shakily, I gather all of my courage and spit in his face, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do. He screams, and the force of his anger explodes like a bomb, sending me flying backward with my uncomfortable wooden chair. I hit a wall with a thud, and the chair smashes next to me. Light begins to filter into the room, and I can see his angry silhouette pacing closer.

I whip my wand up and shout the first spell that comes to mind, "_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand twitches in his hand, but he manages to hold onto it. "Stupid girl," he whispers dangerously. "Do you really think you can survive a duel with me?"

I glare up at his shadowed face, watching the tantalizing red irises as they sneer down his flat nose at me. I push myself to my feet, ignoring my aching body's protests. I raise my wand, staring Voldemort right in the eye. When he says nothing, does nothing, I speak.

"This is where you're supposed to bow."

His eyes widen at my disrespectful, and very foolish, tone. His surprised expression changes as a small, cruel smile twists his white lips.

"I do not bow to filth," he sneers, raising his wand. "This is where _you_ bow."

I shake my head, a cheeky smile on my face. "I don't bow to filth, either."

Voldemort's expression twists with rage, and he raises his wand higher, preparing to strike. At the last second, he pauses.

"Wait," he says. He turns to look at the group of people wearing black hooded cloaks and strange silver masks. "Bring the boy."

I wrinkle my brow in confusion and apprehension. Who else do they have? A trickle of fear creeps up my spine. I think I already know.

"No," I whisper, terrified. Voldemort smiles evilly at my scared face, but he doesn't say a word.

I can hear him fighting to break free of whoever is holding him captive as the man who left to retrieve him reenters the room.

"Let go of me! Where is she? What have you done with her? When I get a hold of whoever is in charge here–" he cuts off, catching sight of me. "Lily!" His smile doesn't last long. Horror takes over his face as he examines my tear-streaked face, my bloodied lip, my torn pajamas, and my bruised body. He glares at Voldemort with the utmost contempt. _"You!"_ he bellows. "What did you do to her? Why does she look like that? Let her go!"

My mouth falls open in horror. Please, let this all be a dream. He looks terrible. His eyebrow is cut, and blood is running down his face. His bare chest is bruised and red. His pajama pants are torn. He must've been taken out of bed like me. One lens of his glasses is cracked, and his wounded wrists bear evidence to recently removed binding.

"James," I breathe. I turn to Voldemort. _"What do you want with us?" _I shriek. "We don't know anything!"

Voldemort's evil smile widens. "Ah, but you do." He turns his attention to James, keeping his wand trained on my face.

James strains against the large, muscular man holding him where he is.

Voldemort narrows his scarlet eyes. "Give me names, or I hurt your Mudblood."

James bares his teeth slightly in anger. "_Don't _call her that."

Voldemort steps closer to me, angling his wand to point it at my heart. "Names, Potter," he commands.

James is glancing back and forth between Voldemort and me. His face is torn. It's almost as if he's thinking, 'Sell out my friends, or save her life?' I'll bet he's trying to come up with a way to do both.

For the briefest second, Voldemort looks away from me. It's all I need.

"_Stupefy!"_ I screech, aiming the jet of light at the monster trying to kill me.

He ducks, giving me time to fire another spell. _"Expelliarmus!"_

He deflects this one easily and sends the Cruciatus Curse at me. My bones catch fire again, surely snapping to pieces as my bloodcurdling screams fill the room, mingling with James's agonized yelling.

"_STOP!" _James screams. "Please, don't hurt her!"

He breaks free of the man holding him back and sprints across the room at Voldemort, throwing up a Shield Charm behind him to keep the Death Eaters out.

Voldemort lifts the curse from me and turns to James with that evil smile still in place. James drops to his knees with an expression like that of a man burning at the stake. The veins in his neck stand out, and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His eyes roll madly, and he thrashes about uncontrollably.

I scream out of fear and horror as the first agonized cry escapes his lips.

"JAMES!"

I run to him, grabbing his hand. I turn back to Voldemort, tears streaking down my face.

"Please," I breathe, terrified.

Voldemort's evil smile widens, thinking he's finally got me where he wants me. He breaks the curse, turning to his Death Eaters.

"You see, my friends? A little pain can be a _very_ persuasive thing," he says, scoffing in our direction.

He continues talking to them about the value of being pureblood versus being a Mudblood and how I stood no chance against him, but I don't listen. I grab James's face, looking him straight in the eye.

"James," I scarcely make a sound. "Keep a hold on my hand."

He blinks once. I take that to mean he will.

I glance once more back at Voldemort. In the fastest movement I've ever made, I spring to my feet and turn on the spot. Voldemort spins around, and his scream of fury is the last thing I hear before being engulfed by the compressing darkness.

When the world rematerializes around us, James slides to the ground, unconscious. I look up, relief flooding my sore body as the familiar silhouette of the castle comes into view against the faint color of dawn. I hear a door bang open to my left followed by a few shocked cries before I slump down next to James, letting the blissful oblivion pull me under.

* * *

**AN: So, I know this is three days late. I'm really sorry, guys. It took a little while to write, plus my grandfather was in the hospital this week. He was in a bad car accident. It's almost as though this stuff is happening all at the same time on purpose, but I know it's not. He's fine though, in case you were wondering.**

**But there's Chapter 22! I was going to have the whole Voldemort thing be a dream, but about halfway through, I changed my mind because I thought it would be cool to have some real action in there. I also wanted to get the "Thrice Defied" thing started. How did you like it? Things will be explained a little next chapter, but I haven't started writing it yet. I'm actually getting ready to leave for my boyfriend's basketball game. I'm running late, haha. But I wanted to publish for you guys! I pinky swear Chapter 23 will be posted this weekend. I'm going to have more time on my hands this weekend than I did lastweekend.**

**Thank you SO much for your prayers for my friend! It really means alot to me.**

**REVIEW, loves!**

**Yours,**

**Paris**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine…**

**Loslote: **_Thank you very much! It wasn't too early to start James and Lily's encounters with Voldemort?_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thanks! I'm looking forward to when you start writing! When were you planning on posting your first story?_

**PrincessDripDrop: **_Thank you!_

**i Like them TURTLES: **_Hmm . . . now if I told you how Voldemort got Lily and James, that would ruin this chapter! So I'm not telling . . . yet._

**seriouslyblak: **_Thanks!_

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Your. Review. Made. My. Life. Thank you! It was the longest review I've ever gotten, I think. I loved your little comments! ("Eeep, it's Voldy!") I love Lily's humor. And I thought Expelliarmus was rightfully chosen :) That cliffhanger and all of your questions will be taken care of in this chapter, I promise! But thank you!_

**Therealginnywealsey13: **_Okay, I'm looking forward to it! And to find out who got Lily and James out of the castle, you'll just have to read . . . :)_

**Hermione at heart 94: **_I updated asap! I'm feeling much better, and so is my friend. He was sick longer than I was, but he finally got better, much to my relief. Thank you! And I'm sorry for mistyping (is that a word?) your username, but it keeps removing the first half of it when I type it normally._

**Kathryn Ashleighh x: **_Thank you! I was really proud of that last chapter, haha._

**evanna11: **_Thanks! And I think that Voldemort has far too much confidence in himself. I think he would give them back their wands just to prove that he could still detain them. I don't know, maybe it's just me, haha. But thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 23: Unexplained Explanations

"What happened?"

"He got someone into the school and took them."

"But how, Dumbledore?"

The second, more patient voice pauses.

"That is, indeed, the question, isn't it?"

The two voices are steadily growing closer to wherever I am. I don't want to move. Then again, I'm not so sure I can. Why can't I move? Why am I sore? What's happened to me?

My mind floods with the events of the previous night. Voldemort. Death Eaters. Cruciatus Curse. Pain. James.

I sit up, my eyes snapping open as I gasp. I look around wildly, almost expecting to see Voldemort's pale face looking at me from the end of my bed in the hospital wing. My rapid breathing calms when I scan the room and find nothing out of the ordinary. I raise a hand to my head and feel bandages wrapped around my forehead.

"Oh, Miss Evans, you're awake."

Madam Pomfrey hurries down the wing from someone else's bed to mine. I scrunch my brow to focus on the other bed. A familiar mass of messy black hair peeks up from the pillow.

"James?" I turn to Madam Pomfrey with wide, scared eyes.

She smiles warmly, reassuringly. "He's fine, dear. He was awake this morning. He kept asking about you. No matter how many times I told him you were okay, he kept asking."

Warmth trickles through my veins at her words. James is okay. He's been awake. He'll probably wake up soon, and I'll get to talk to him.

Someone coughs, and Madam Pomfrey and I look to the doors. Dumbledore and Moody are standing there watching me. Dumbledore catches my eye and smiles that twinkling smile.

"It's good to finally see your eyes, Miss Evans."

I tilt my head to one side. "Finally?"

He smiles again in understanding. "You and Mr. Potter have been out for several days now. Three, to be exact."

I think my eyebrows just disappeared beneath my hair. "_Three days?_ I haven't been awake for three days?"

Madam Pomfrey bustles over with a vial of purple potion. "Here, Miss Evans, drink this."

I comply, drinking every last drop of the potion. It lessens the painful soreness still in my body from the Cruciatus Curse and whatever else happened to me. Which reminds me.

"Sir?" I ask cautiously as he comes over to sit down in the chair beside of my bed. Moody follows him, standing behind Dumbledore and looking as grizzly as ever.

Dumbledore gazes down at me.

"What happened–" I cut off as a pained moan floats down to my bed from the end of the wing. James. My head automatically snaps to the right to look over at him, and I inhale sharply. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand, much to Madam Pomfrey's protests. I hurry down to him on my unsteady feet and take his bruised hand in mine.

"James?" I ask softly. "Can you hear me?"

He stirs. His eyebrows wrinkle across his tan forehead as his mouth tightens briefly, no doubt adjusting to the pain of being awake. He breathes deeply a few times before his eyes flutter open. He squints for a moment, and I hand him his glasses. He puts them on and focuses on my face again. His tired, weak face splits into a glorious smile.

"Lily," he breathes.

I feel one tear slip down my cheek at the sound of my name in his voice again. James sits up and draws me into his arms, breathing rather raggedly himself. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, holding him as close to me as possible.

James pulls back to kiss me as though he thought he would never get another chance to. His fingers weave through my hair as I smile against his lips. He breaks away to look me in the eye.

"You're okay," he whispers, beaming in near disbelief.

I nod, also beaming. "Yeah," I breathe back. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "I'm a little beaten up, yeah, but I'm okay." James pauses, gazing at me with troubled eyes. "I was so scared when I saw you that night. You were broken, bleeding. I thought he was going to kill us both. I can't believe you got us out of there."

My smile slides slowly off of my face. I reach up to brush my index finger against his cheek. "I know. I was so frightened that he would kill _you._ When he was torturing you, I–" I can't finish my sentence. James understands. He pulls me into his arms once again, running his hands comfortingly over my back.

"I, too, am very impressed at the magical power and bravery you showed in the face of almost certain death, Miss Evans."

Dumbledore has come down to sit with us, Moody hot on his heels. They sit down in the two chairs at the foot of James's bed, and I turn myself to face them. James never lets go of my waist.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened?" James questions.

Dumbledore smiles. "That is a question I would very much like an answer to." James and I are wearing identical masks of confusion. He chuckles slightly in understanding. "As you two haven't been awake for several days, we, that is to say the Order, are completely in the dark as to what happened while Voldemort had you in his clutches."

Moody growls, "I still don't understand how You-Know-Who was able to get to them anyway. They were at Hogwarts, Dumbledore."

The headmaster nods solemnly. "All in good time, Alastor. Let's hear their stories first, for only then will we have enough information to piece the puzzle together."

Ah, Dumbledore. He can always be counted on to say something strange that makes almost no sense.

He turns to look back at us. "Lily? May I ask you to recount what happened to you?"

I nod. "I woke up in the middle of the night, and there was red light in my room, followed by darkness. When I woke up next, I was in a pitch-black room with many people. At first, there were only two voices: Voldemort and a mad woman named Bella."

James makes a noise of disgust. "Bellatrix," he snarls.

I crinkle my eyebrows. "You know her?"

James nods with a look of pure hatred. "She's Sirius's cousin. Vile, cruel thing, she is."

I snort quietly, but then I look at Dumbledore, wondering if it's proper etiquette to snort in front of the headmaster. He smiles back at me.

"She is quite unpleasant, isn't she?"

I nod. "Yes, well, she asked me . . . she demanded that I tell her the names of the members of the Order."

Moody scowls. "I bet You-Know-Who wants to know who we are."

"He does," I continue. "She tortured me when I wouldn't tell her. I told them I didn't know what they were talking about. I feigned ignorance because I believed that would be the best thing to do."

Dumbledore interrupts, "Yes, Voldemort is known to have mastered Legilimency."

Nodding my head, I persevere, "She had me under the Cruciatus Curse for a long time. Other people were laughing. When I just wished for absolutely nothing but to die," I pause as James's hold on my waist tightens, "Voldemort stopped her. He told someone to get me a chair, and they gave me my wand back. It was still dark, but I could tell he wasn't far away. He asked the same questions that Bellatrix asked, but I wouldn't answer. He got angry with me, and he hit me, tossing me to the side." I hesitate. "He got down in my face and demanded I give him names, and I, er, spat in his face."

James snorts, hugging me close. "Love, for the smartest with of your age, your actions aren't always thought-out, are they?"

I grin briefly. "Yeah, well, he wasn't answering any of _my_ questions, so I figured I didn't really have any incentive to answer _his."_

James chuckles disbelievingly as Moody grumbles under his breath about "backbone" and "constant vigilance."

I carry on, "He sent me flying backwards with my chair, and light started to filter into the room. I could see his silhouette pacing closer, so I shouted the first spell that came to my mind."

Dumbledore holds up a hand to stop me. "Purely out of curiosity, what spell did you choose?"

I cock my head to the left, trying to remember. "I think _'Expelliarmus.'"_

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully with an unexplained, knowing smile and waves his hand to indicate that I should continue.

I clear my throat. "He challenged me to a duel, thinking I stood absolutely no chance against him. 'Stupid girl,' he called me. He was getting ready to strike when he stopped and called over to one of his Death Eaters. He told him to 'bring the boy.'"

I stop and look at James, my eyes round with remembered fear. "I could hear you coming. I heard you struggling all the way from wherever they had you. When I saw you, bruised and bleeding, I didn't know what to do. Then Voldemort threatened James with my murder, and he looked away for a split second. In that second, I sent a Stunning Spell at him. He ducked, so I cast '_Expelliarmus' _again. He dodged that one too and put me under the Cruciatus Curse again. James ran for Voldemort, screaming for him to stop hurting me, and Voldemort turned the curse to James."

I take a ragged breath. "When that first agonized scream left your lungs, I knew I had to save you. I couldn't let you stay like that any longer. I was paralyzed with fear, and yet that fear drove me to run to you. I screamed for Voldemort to stop, and he did, thinking he finally had me where he wanted me. He turned to the Death Eaters to say something about my filthy blood standing no chance against his, and I took James's hands in mine. I whispered for him to hold onto me, and I leapt to my feet and Apparated to Hogsmeade."

I look back to Dumbledore and Moody. "James lost consciousness, and I was only awake long enough to hear a door bang open and several people shouting."

Dumbledore smiles faintly. "Rosmerta heard you Apparate. She called up to the school at once, and you two were taken to the hospital wing." The headmaster turns to James. "Is your story much the same as Lily's?"

James nods, staring at an invisible point in the air around him. "Yes, but I didn't see Voldemort until he sent for me to persuade Lily to talk."

Moody growls, "Who had you, boy?"

"Lucius Malfoy, I think," James replies. "He had a mask on, so I couldn't be sure, but that's who it sounded like."

I pipe up, "But Professor, how did they reach us? After all, as Moody said, we were at _Hogwarts."_

James and Moody turn to watch Dumbledore with rapt attention. He sighs. "I believe," he states heavily, "that we have spies within these walls."

My eyes widen. Does he know about the seventh year Slytherins? My mind flashes briefly to Severus, and I worry for his safety before disregarding that thought. He got himself into this. And I swear, if Severus was the one to get James and me out of the castle, I am going to make him pay.

Moody scoffs. "How could there be _spies_ at Hogwarts? You would know about it, wouldn't you, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore hangs his head very slightly. "I wasn't aware of it until after Mister Potter and Miss Evans were taken."

"Did you know we were gone, sir?" I ask quietly.

Professor Dumbledore shakes his head slowly, but not in denial. "I felt that something was off, but I did not know what it was. Had I known you two were gone and in great danger, I would have been at your sides as soon as possible." He pauses. His hands clasp together in front of him, and he focuses on them as though he is afraid to meet our eyes. Finally, he speaks again. "I am so terribly sorry for allowing you two to be in harm's way like that."

James protests before I do. "Sir, it wasn't your fault. How could you know there were spies? Isn't the point of a spy to not get caught?"

Dumbledore smiles slightly. "Yes, I suppose so. But I do apologize for not preventing this."

I speak up. "Sir, Voldemort would have found some way to get to us if he had really wanted to that badly."

James nods as vigorously as his injuries will let him. "And if he couldn't find a way to get to us, he would have moved on to the next confirmed Order members."

Moody raises an eyebrow, his dark, normal eye and his electric-blue magical one both focused on James. "Confirmed?"

James smiles proudly. "Confirmed. I know you didn't want an answer until graduation, but I've had mine since the night you first proposed the idea. And seeing Lily being tortured by Voldemort just reinforced that answer. I want to join. If Voldemort's building an army, then I want to fight," he finishes breathlessly.

I nod fervently. "I want to join, too. I want to bring him down so that no one else has to go through the pain I went through in losing my family."

Moody smiles, although it looks more like a grimace. He turns back to Dumbledore. "I suppose the next order of business is discovering this spy?"

Dumbledore nods. "Yes," he says. "We've got to keep the students safe."

He gets to his feet. "Now," he declares, "if you'll excuse me, I have to write an owl to the Ministry. Alastor?"

Moody nods and rises as well. They turn and proceed to walk back up the ward before Dumbledore spins around and adds, "I believe you two have visitors." He smiles, opens the doors, and exits as our friends dash down to James's bed.

"Lily!" Marlene exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck.

Mary and Alice also cry, "Lily!" and join in on the many-armed hug.

I see a tall figure spring through the air and land on the bed beside of me with a shout of "Prongsie!" as Sirius joins us.

Remus shouts, "James!" as Peter yells, "Prongs!" The two boys leap onto the bed beside of James and engulf him in a manly embrace.

The boys break apart, and Marlene, Mary, and Alice each hug James. Sirius reaches over to pull me into his arms and kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing him back, Evans," Sirius says, winking at me.

Remus hugs me, kissing me on the cheek like Sirius. "You must've been so brave," he murmurs quietly.

Peter reaches across James to squeeze my hand. "We're all glad to see you're finally awake."

Marlene wraps her arms around me tightly again. "Oh, Lils! I was so worried! What happened? Where did he take you? Dumbledore told us that Voldemort had you, but he didn't know what happened yet because you hadn't woken up. What happened?" she repeats.

As she pauses to take a breath, I laugh, holding up my hand. "Whoa, Marly, one question at a time, please."

She grins and hugs me closer again. James reaches for my hand, squeezing it gently.

"She was amazing," he says, looking slightly awestruck. "You should've seen her against Voldemort. She was scared, I'm sure, but she didn't show it."

I shake my head, smiling humbly. "That's not true. I was terrified, and you know it. Voldemort knew it, too, because of how I reacted when he tortured you."

Sirius shouts, "He _tortured_ you? Like, Cruciatus Curse?"

James and I nod simultaneously. "And I got the pleasure of meeting your . . . lovely cousin, Bellatrix," I add, grimacing.

Sirius scowls. "I should've known. The last time I was home, she was there, and she couldn't stop harping on about how much she loved Voldemort and everything he stands for. When I told her to stuff it because Voldemort was a bloody arse, she used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

I wrinkle my nose. "That's sort of her specialty, isn't it?"

His frown deepens as the hatred for his cousin becomes more evident in his eyes. "Pretty much," he mutters angrily.

Mary pipes up, "But how did you escape?"

James smiles. "It was all Lily. Voldemort was torturing me, and she started screaming for him to stop. He did, thank Merlin, because I guess he thought she had finally cracked. He started preaching to his followers about the value of blood in a duel, and Lily grabbed my hands. She looked straight into my eyes and said, 'James, keep a hold on my hand.' Then she leapt to her feet and Disapparated. We arrived at Hogsmeade, and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Lily's face in the dim light of early dawn." His voice is softer near the end. He gazes over at me with affectionate eyes. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of you."

Alice exhales slowly. "You saved the day, Lily?"

Sirius grins. "Aw, Prongs was our damsel in distress this time, wasn't he?"

James grins back at his friend. "Guess I was," he says.

Marlene smirks. "And Lils was the knight in shining armor," she jokes. Oh, she is _so_ like Sirius.

I draw my chin up proudly. "That's right," I reply haughtily. I crack a grin, and then we're all laughing.

When we finally calm down, Remus asks, "But wait, how did Voldemort get to you?" His puzzled frown flickers between James and me as we choose our next words carefully.

"Well," I start, "Dumbledore thinks that there is a . . . spy at Hogwarts."

The general reaction is shock. Each pair of eyes watching James and me widens with fear and disbelief. Peter speaks up first.

"But . . . how?" he asks. "Surely, Dumbledore would've caught this spy."

James shrugs. "Dumbledore said he didn't know about the spy until Lily and I were taken."

Marlene frowns. "Speaking of which, why were you taken? What did they want?"

My eyes narrow, as do James's. "They wanted names," I growl angrily.

Mary's eyebrows wrinkle. "Names?" she asks, confused.

James elaborates for me, "Names of the Order members."

A collective sigh of comprehension precedes Sirius's next comment. "I can't believe he thought you two would be the ones to sell us out. You are two of the most stubborn people I know. No offense," he adds after a moment with a slight grin.

James grins back. "None taken," he says.

Marlene hugs me again. "I'm just glad you're both safe." She reaches across me to take James's hand that I'm not holding. "We were so frightened when you weren't at breakfast on Tuesday morning."

Sirius adds with a suggestive grin, "Although, at first we thought maybe you two were caught up in some other business. I went up to your common room to interrupt, since I'm so good at that. But then you weren't there. I figured I would see you both in Transfiguration, but you weren't there either."

Remus says, "We went to Dumbledore right after Transfiguration, and he brought us here. We've been spending mealtimes and free periods here for three days now. At least this time when we're here, you're finally awake." He smiles, clapping James on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, mate. And you too, Lily," he smiles kindly at me.

A sudden thought occurs to me.

"Wait," I nearly shout.

James's eyes widen in confusion and slightly paranoid panic. "What?" he asks urgently.

I turn to him. "We were out for three days," I state like my meaning should be obvious.

His expression becomes more confused. I turn to Remus. He's watching me intently, as are the others. "And?" James prompts, gripping my hand tightly.

I sigh exasperatedly. "And that means we lost three days of study for the N.E.W.T.s!" I exclaim as though this should have been blatantly obvious.

James lets out a relieved laugh as the others chortle at his expression. Sirius reaches across James to pat my knee.

"And she's back."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it's been nearly two weeks since my last update and I promised for last weekend, but I couldn't do it! I had MAJOR writers' block for days. It was impossible. I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but I couldn't get it to work. And I had a bunch of personal stuff going on. It's still pretty bad, but I'm dealing with it. And I would've had this posted last night, but fanfiction was being weird and not letting me upload the document. Okay, no more excuses.**

**Chapter 23! Some things are explained, but there are many questions left unanswered. Who is this spy, you may ask? Hmm . . . you just have to read! But was it okay? I feel like it wasn't due to my bout of writers' block. I apologize if it was sub-par. Ha, I picked up that word from my friend, James. You guys probably remember him. He's the one that was really sick for a while about a month ago. He's trying to persuade me to let him read this, but I don't want him to. Is that weird? I'm self-conscious about my writing. But I digress.**

**What did you guys think? I swear I'll have an update for this weekend. I'm aiming for Saturday night because I usually stay up late on the phone with James, so I can maybe write then.**

**REVIEW!**

**Apologizingly yours,**

**Paris**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: …yeah.**

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Your reviews absolutely positively make my day. I'm going to go ahead and say it right now: Wormtail didn't let Voldemort into the castle. He isn't exactly a Death Eater yet. That won't be until after they graduate. Yes, I agree with your nit-picky comment, now that I look back on it. I want to change it, but I've already posted it so that would be pointless. I loved Lily's panicky Hermione moment, haha. James says hello and that I should let him read this, but I'm not going to, haha. But thank you!_

**Loslote: **_Possibly my favorite line of the whole chapter. :) Thank you!_

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Thanks! I was worried it wasn't that good. Ehh, I don't know if I'll let him read it, haha._

**Katy Rose: **_Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 24: The End is Only the Beginning

"Here comes the Gryffindor team lead by Captain and Seeker, James Potter!"

James and his team file out onto the pitch to thunderous applause from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs and almost equally loud boos and hisses from the Slytherins. Three-fourths of the stands are sporting scarlet and gold today, as opposed to the Slytherins, who are, of course, drenched in green and silver.

"And here's the Slytherin team lead by Captain and Chaser, Evan Rosier!"

The Gryffindor supporters boo as the whole of Slytherin House cheers for their team as they trudge across the field. Rosier comes to stand across from James, and the two glare at each other with open dislike. Madam Hooch steps up between them.

"Captains, shake hands!" she commands.

James grips Rosier's hand briefly, and the two look like they are trying to break each other's fingers, but neither winces in pain. They finally break their intensely loathing stare-down, and James heads back to the other Gryffindor players to give them last words of advice and strategy. Sirius steps back from the huddle to grin up at Marlene, but James scolds him, so he rejoins the group. Marlene, wearing one of Sirius's old Quidditch jerseys, blushes faintly and waves down at him. Just as he breaks out of the group, James catches my eye and grins at the sight of me in his old jersey. I laugh at his hypocrisy and blow him a kiss with a smile of my own before his team and the Slytherins circle around Madam Hooch.

She mounts her broom and kicks off to hover about two feet off of the ground. She shouts, "On my whistle! Three, two . . . ."

Madam Hooch blows her whistle, and the players take off. Alex Cardell announces each move as the players carry out their practiced strategies and tactics.

"Tahlen takes possession of the Quaffle – she dodges around Slytherin Beater Parkinson – ducks a Bludger – ooh! Tahlen is hit by Slytherin Chaser Avery! She drops the Quaffle, but Johnson catches it before Warrington has a chance to claim it! Johnson streaks off up the field – passes to Williams – Williams in possession. He loops over Avery! He just has to make it past the Keeper and–"

The Gryffindor supporters scream and chant as the Quaffle soars into the left goal hoop.

"Ten – zero to Gryffindor! Williams scores!"

One of the Slytherin Beaters, Felix Thompson, takes his anger out on Williams by aiming a Bludger at his head. Luke is forced to do a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. The Marauder-ish fifth year rights himself on his broom and flashes Thompson a smile and some sort of mocking salute before shooting off in the opposite direction to help Anna Tahlen and Haley Johnson get the Quaffle back from Slytherin. The three form the Hawkshead Attacking Formation and streak after the Slytherins. Cordelia Whit, the youngest and only female player on the Slytherin team, sees them tailing her, becomes frightened, and drops the Quaffle, to the Slytherins' great disdain.

The Gryffindor spectators cheer as Haley zooms down the field on her own as Luke and Anna pass the Quaffle back and forth through the Slytherin team. Anna looks to pass it to Haley, but instead she shouts, "LOOK OUT!"

Haley's head whips to the left as she looks in the direction Anna is pointing. Avery collides with Haley, throwing her off course and nearly off of her broom.

"FOUL!" the Gryffindor fans scream together as Haley holds onto her spinning broom for dear life. Sirius and Mark Clifton fly after her, and Sirius reaches out to grip her broom firmly to stop it spinning. Madam Hooch blows her whistle.

"Penalty to the Gryffindor team!"

Haley, still somewhat shaken, flies forward to take the penalty. She takes careful aim and sends the Quaffle soaring past the Slytherin Keeper, Warren Zabini. We cheer as Cardell announces, "Twenty – zero to Gryffindor!"

The game proceeds to get faster and more violent. The Slytherin team pulls back with a few goals of its own, but Gryffindor stays ahead. I glance upward at James to see him scanning the pitch intently for the Snitch. He only looks away from his search when one of his teammates is fouled or taking a penalty. Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother, is hovering down by the Slytherin goal posts, also searching for the Snitch.

"He SCORES! Seventy – forty to Gryffindor!"

Marlene and I scream alongside our friends and the other Gryffindor fans as Luke Williams flies a quick victory lap before tuning back into the game. The Quidditch Final between Gryffindor and Slytherin is quite possibly the dirtiest game of Qudditch I've ever seen. Two penalties have been called against the Gryffindor team so far, but five have been called on the Slytherin team.

James has flown mostly out of the way, dozens of feet above the violent Chasers and Beaters. He's performed a few tricks each time our score increases, and he even tricked Regulus with the Wronski Feint.

Suddenly, James dives again. Regulus seems to search the air in front of James as though determined not to be tricked again before his face becomes a mask of horror and determination. He streaks after James, but James has gotten too far a head start. He reaches forward and captures the tiny glint of gold zooming along about two feet off the ground as the Gryffindor stands, as well as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands, erupt in cheers.

James rises from his dive with the Snitch held high in his clutched fist, shouting, "We WON!" His team gathers around him, yelling themselves hoarse, and they sink to the ground in a many-armed hug.

The Gryffindor fans pour onto the field with Marlene, Mary, Remus, Peter, and me at the front of the crowd. I fly into James's open arms as Marlene runs forward to kiss Sirius in congratulations.

"We won!" I yell over the screaming crowd.

James looks down at me with an excitedly euphoric expression. He leans down to kiss me, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle.

"We won!" he repeats happily.

Dumbledore makes his way through the crowd and hands James the giant Quidditch Cup. James lifts it high into the air, and the screaming fans become, if possible, even louder.

"WE WON!" James repeats once again as he, Sirius, Mark, Anna, Haley, Luke, and Greg are hoisted up onto the shoulders of the crowd.

* * *

How did it go by so fast? It seems that only yesterday I was purchasing my wand at Ollivander's. I feel like I just met James, then known as Potter, and decided I hated him for being rude to Severus. I remember the first time I earned a smile from McGonagall, the first time Professor Flitwick awarded me five points for answering a question.

Why does it have to end?

My bags are packed and sitting in our common room next to James's, waiting for someone to come take them to the Hogwarts Express. I look around my room one last time before closing the door and descending the spiral staircase down to where James is waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me, taking in my strapless, knee-length dress made of scarlet silk with the thin, light golden ribbon tied around my waist. The necklace he gave me for Christmas is hanging around my neck, and my hair is falling in soft waves down my back.

"You look beautiful," he murmurs, pulling me into his arms.

I smile sadly. "You look nice too." His black dress pants and scarlet button down shirt accent his height nicely, and he's rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. His tie is the same color as my ribbon. His hopelessly messy hair looks as though he attempted to make it lie flat, but it wouldn't cooperate.

James takes my hand, looking down at my sad smile. "Come now, love, it's not the end."

I nod. "I suppose not, but I'm really going to miss this place," I say quietly as I look around our common room once more. There's the lamp I smashed the night I heard of my parents' murders. There's the small portrait of James and me hanging with the portraits of previous Head students. I glance out of the window at the familiar view of the lake. In the distance, I can see the Quidditch pitch.

James follows my gaze. "I'll miss it, too. We've had some great times here, haven't we, Evans?" He smirks down at me, and I grin back up at him. I pull him own to gently press my lips to his.

"We sure have, Potter."

* * *

"And though your years spent here at Hogwarts have been great, you have many greater years to come."

Dumbledore's speech is winding to a close. Soon, he will call James and me up to speak briefly as the Head Boy and Girl. I'm rather nervous. I'm already slightly teary at the thought of leaving; I don't know how well I'll hold myself together in front of a crowd of my classmates.

The sun is beating down on us in our seating on the grounds by the lake, but the heat is not unpleasant. A breeze plays lightly at our hair, and wispy clouds float lazily across the sky. I can't think of a better day to graduate.

"So, yes, this is a time of reminiscence, of tearful farewells, but it is also a time of new beginnings, for each and every one of you has something magnificent waiting for you," Dumbledore concludes to the loud applause of the students and their parents. He smiles out at them all, his blue eyes, as always, twinkling like stars. He turns to James and me. "As our Head students for the past term, Lily Evans and James Potter will now say a few words."

I can hear Sirius, Remus, and Peter catcalling from my spot on the stage as James and I walk forward. He laces his fingers through mine as we both point our wands at our throats and say, "_Sonorus."_

My voice, magically magnified, sweeps out over the crowd. "These years at Hogwarts truly have been magical. Every single spell, game, trick, rule, secret, _person_," I look up at James as I emphasize this word, "that we have encountered in our time has been special. I know it's tough to let go of the place that has been our school and our home for the last seven years, but like Professor Dumbledore said we've all got something even better waiting for us wherever we're headed. We've got future Aurors, Healers, Heads of Departments, teachers, athletes, and a whole manner of other people sitting right here with us today. Each of us is going to impact the world in our own way, and Hogwarts has prepared us for that."

I turn to where the professors are sitting, some wiping their eyes delicately on handkerchiefs. "We can count on these teachers when they say that they've prepared us for the real world beyond school. They've supported us here for the last seven years of our lives, and now it's time to test our own legs and see what we can really do for the world."

I look back out over the crowd, my eyes landing on Marlene, Mary, and Alice, whose eyes are all glistening with happy, unshed tears. My best friends. My sisters. "So, although I am terribly sad to leave, I will graduate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with fond memories, brilliant friends, and a true family."

I look up at James. He smiles down at me and presses his lips to my temple quickly before addressing the audience. "As most of you know, I used to be quite the troublemaker."

"Used to be?" Sirius shouts, to general laughter.

James chuckles amiably. "All right, all right, I _am_ quite the troublemaker. My best mates and I've pulled our fair share of pranks, gotten into our fair share of duels, and most definitely been awarded more than our fair share of detentions." He grins over at Professor McGonagall, who is trying to hide her smile.

"I used to be," he continues with a pointed look telling Sirius not to interrupt, "in the words of someone who has forever changed my life, an 'arrogant, bullying toerag.'"

Several people who likely witnessed the incident after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. in fifth year titter, stealing glances at me.

James continues, "Yes, ladies and gents, Lily Evans. You know, I don't think she gave herself quite enough credit. She, along with everyone else I've met here at Hogwarts, has helped me become the almost mature man I am today." He smiles proudly at me. "If it weren't for her influence, I doubt I would've ever been Head Boy. Hell, I don't know if I'd even be here to tell you all about her if she hadn't saved my life back in October. We've been through our ups and downs for sure, but if we hadn't, I'd still be that immature scoundrel." James smirks at his own word choice, and I find a similar smile spreading across my own face.

"As Lily and Professor Dumbledore said," James says, "we've got something great waiting for us outside of here. I hate the thought of leaving my school days of clowning around, pranking Slytherins, and, er, _bending_ the rules." More people laugh. "But I figure I've got to wise up and face the world someday. I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm set on making as much of a difference in the world as I can. But," he adds, beginning to grin mischievously, "I've got one last, incredibly important thing to say."

James nods once, and Sirius, Peter, and Remus, all wearing outfits to match James's, stand up to join us on the raised platform. I tilt my head slightly to one side, staring at them in apprehensive confusion.

"Er, guys?" I ask timidly.

Sirius winks at me. "Three," he says, glancing at the other Marauders in anticipation.

"Two," Remus continues, grinning broadly.

"One!" Peter and James shout together.

The four boys draw their wands and begin shouting complicated incantations. An enormous scarlet and gold banner bursts forth from all four wands that reads:

MARAUDERS: CLASS OF '78

In the top right corner of the banner is a makeshift crest of a wolf, a dog, a rat, and a stag. The banner waves, shimmering in the slight breeze that floats over the ground before –

BANG.

The banner explodes in a shower of fireworks, confetti, and streamers, all colored to match Gryffindor. James, his voice once again magnified, throws his fist high into the air and shouts, "Congratulations to Hogwarts Class of 1978!"

The crowd erupts in cheers and applause as every seventh year pulls off his or her cap and throws it into the air. Marlene, Mary, and Alice find their way up onto the platform to jump around excitedly with me, each of us screaming happily. I hug Remus, Peter, and Sirius tightly before I fling myself into James's arms.

"We did it!" I shout ecstatically as James lifts me up off of the ground and spins me around in dizzying circles. He bends down to kiss me eagerly.

"I love you so much," James calls over the cacophony ringing around us.

I beam up at him as he winds his arms around my waist. "I love you too," I tell him, reaching up to ruffle that untidy hair.

Sirius claps James on the back, his lips slightly swollen from snogging Marlene. "We graduated, Prongs! And with the record for most detentions ever received to boot! I can't think of a better way to leave!"

James grins at his brother. "I know! D'you think Minnie will miss us terribly?"

"Minnie?" I ask in confusion.

Sirius grins. "McGonagall," he explains, pointing over to where she is standing, talking with parents. Sirius winks and bounds over to her, throwing his arms around her and planting a joking kiss on her cheek before she has time to protest.

"BLACK!" she shrieks, pushing him away.

Sirius flashes her a charming smile. "Sorry Minnie, you know I can't resist your charms." He winks, and I swear she almost smiles. Sirius lopes back over to us, pulling Marlene away from a goodbye with a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team she once dated and whom Sirius has always had a touchy spot for. Marlene comes easily though. She breaks away from Sirius and runs over to hug me.

"We graduated!" she trills, nearly knocking me over as she collides with me.

Sirius smiles rather affectionately at Marlene before he magically magnifies his voice and shouts over the din, "Hey, what do you say? One final celebratory party in the Great Hall?"

The euphoric crowd of Hogwarts graduates cheers and we all make our way back into the castle for what promises to be one of the best nights of our lives.

We did it. I, Lily Evans, Head Girl Extraordinaire, graduated top of my class with all O's on my N.E.W.T.s, proving that not only can a Muggle-born belong in this world, she can also climb to the top to be the best. I worked my arse off, and I finally graduated! I'm going to be a journalist for the _Daily Prophet._ I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I've already found a flat that Marlene, Mary, and I are moving into as soon as possible. Life could not possibly be better.

Somebody pinch me!

* * *

**AN: I'm just bad at deadlines. They suck. I tried! I really did! I just couldn't get it quite right. And it's shorter than usual, so that's disappointing, but next chapter will totally make up for it! I know exactly why, but you guys just have to wait to find out, mwahaha. I feel evil. Did you like the graduation speeches? They were short, yes, but I think they pretty much covered what Lily and James would really say. How about the Quidditch match? I tell you, Quidditch is quite difficult to write. Props to JKR for inventing it. Very complicated stuff, in my writing style. But I thought it was alright. I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews for last chapter.. maybe that's why it took me so long to update.. reviews make the world go round, you know..**

**So, REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Paris**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: It's miiiiine! Ha. Not.**

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Neither do I. I needed to speed things up though. I wanted to include the N.E.W.T.s, but I didn't want to dwell on the end of school that much. Thank you! I hate writing Quidditch, but I love reading it. I've never read Quidditch Through the Ages, but I remembered some of the moves from the books. I actually really wanted James to propose, but it was wayyy too early haha._

**Loslote: **_Thank you! I'm excited to write without the limits of Hogwarts as the setting._

**Luna Lovegood nargles: **_Well they do! I like reviews! And I don't know if I want him to read it, but not for the reason that I think you're thinking of haha._

**Apolla Broadpath: **_I know it seemed rushed, but I wanted them to get a move on with their lives outside of Hogwarts. I know they don't have graduation, but I wanted some kind of finality to their Hogwarts career. Plus I wanted to write the speeches haha._

**Rawr Ashley Rae: **_Sorry it took so long, I've been really out of it lately._

**And guys, I really appreciate those of you who take the time to review. You all inspire me to write and update more quickly and to work harder at making the plotline interesting. But I know that there are more than five people reading this story. It got 650 hits the day I posted Chapter 24. Is it really so much to ask for a few more reviews? Sorry if it sounds needy or spoiled or whatever, but I really do appreciate them and I take all of your advice, praise, and criticism to heart. **

* * *

Chapter 25: Testing the Waters of the Real World

"LILY!"

I groan. Another box or piece of furniture that she needs help moving? Really? Is Marlene a witch or not?

"LILY!" she calls again, dragging my name out.

I drag my tired body off of the couch I'm lying on and trudge to the front door of our flat. She and Mary are having issues with bringing in a second couch. They insisted on buying two, but I still think one would suffice.

"What?" I complain childishly.

Mary pushes her hair out of her face. "Help us bring in this couch!"

I sigh. "I know it's our first flat and I was one of the ones who insisted on moving everything in the Muggle way, but I'm too tired to move anything else," I whine. "Can't we just use magic now? We're almost done!"

Marlene rolls her eyes and glares across the threshold at me. "We started it this way, so we're finishing it this way. Plus, we live in a Muggle neighborhood! We can't use magic so openly here!"

I groan and stamp my feet like a misbehaving child as I grip the couch tightly with both hands and help Mary and Marlene hoist it into the sitting room perpendicular to the one that was already there. We drop it as delicately as one can drop a couch that fits three or so people and fall onto it in exhaustion.

Mary wipes her brow dramatically. "Bloody hell, it sure is hot in here, isn't it?" She fans herself with one hand.

Marlene grins. "Sorry, do you want me to leave?"

I roll my eyes as Mary pushes Marlene playfully. "_When_ will you get tired of that joke?" I complain, barely concealing a grin of my own.

Marlene waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "When it stops being funny!"

We all collapse in a fit of laughter resulting from bad jokes, lack of sleep, excitement at furnishing our first flat, and heat exposure. We laugh until we can't speak or breathe, our faces all flushed.

A trio of loud _pops_ splits through the air, and Mary, Marlene, and I scream briefly, only to crack up again when we see who it is. James and Remus are watching us like we've gone mental. Sirius, on the other hand, looks like Christmas has come early as he takes in the three girls in front of him all piled on each other. James hits Sirius jokingly over the head and he grins sheepishly as James steps forward to pick me up off of the couch. Marlene and Mary clutch each other for support as they giggle even more.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he asks, eyeing me warily. I only laugh harder at his 'has-she-gone-crazy' expression.

Marlene, Mary, and I finally stop laughing, much to the boys' relief. Grinning at the bewildered look on James's face, I peck him quickly on the lips and say, "Hey, James."

He smiles down at me, glad to see I'm back to normal. "Hey, love," he answers, kissing me again, longer this time.

After kissing his own girlfriend hello, Sirius wedges his hands between James and me and pushes us apart, much to James's protests. "Oh, get a room, you two!" He grins at me and questions with one arched eyebrow, "What, no love for me?"

I roll my eyes, trying to hide my smile. He wraps his arms around me, picking me up off the ground and spinning me in a circle before planting a kiss on my cheek. "Hey there, Lily-Flower."

"Aw, you haven't called me that in months!" I stretch up to ruffle his long dark hair playfully. Unlike James's, Sirius's hair falls back into its elegant style the second I let go of it.

Remus looks around the flat. "This is a pretty nice place you three've got here," he remarks, impressed. "Did you move everything in by magic?"

Mary, Marlene, and I let out short laughs, and Mary says, "No, definitely not."

James also glances quickly around the room. "D'you have anything left to bring in?" he asks, reaching his hand up to his hair and rumpling it out of habit.

I grin mischievously at Marlene and Mary, who are wearing smirks identical to my own. I turn to James. "Well, actually, we still haven't brought the beds in," I reply, smiling sweetly with wide, innocent eyes.

Sirius raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Waiting for us to come before bringing in the beds, eh? Clever girls," he teases, grinning. "Although," he continues, "you lot seemed to be getting along fine with just a couch when we got here."

We each take a turn hitting him in the chest. He brings his hand to it, faking pain and laughing at our embarrassment and annoyance. "All right, all right, we'll help you bring in the beds. You want us to just shrink them?"

Marlene wraps an arm around Sirius's waist, pretending to feel his bicep with her other hand. "And let these Quidditch muscles go to waste? Never!"

James, Remus, and Sirius gape at us disbelievingly. "We have to bring them in without magic?" Remus asks, shocked.

Mary smiles devilishly at her boyfriend. "Yep, and they're all full-sized. No twin beds here," she lilts, making the boys groan.

James complains, "Really? We have to carry in three full-sized beds? D'you know how heavy they probably are?"

Marlene sighs dejectedly. "I suppose we could go get them . . ." she trails off, pouting at Sirius. Mary and I catch on, putting on our best puppy dog eyes for James and Remus.

The three Marauders groan again, none of them able to resist our sad expressions. "Fine, we'll go bring in the beds," James mutters in defeat.

The boys trudge outside as we exchange triumphant grins and collapse back onto the couch. After a moment or two, we start to hear James, Sirius, and Remus ambling back up the walk, making noises of discomfort and exertion. I smirk, pull myself up off of the couch, and lope into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

CRASH.

"AAARGH!"

I go running back into the sitting room, barely hearing the glass breaking on the tile in the kitchen after I drop it. I screech to a halt and look around frantically.

"What happened?" I demand worriedly. Before anyone has time to answer, however, I discover what made the crashing noise and who yelled. Sirius is lying flat on his back with one of our bed frames on top of him.

Marlene rushes forward. "Sirius! Are you okay?" she inquires, concern written on her face.

He shifts uncomfortably, trying his best to move the obviously heavy frame. "Yes, dear, I'm fine," he mocks sarcastically, attempting to grin up at her.

Marly rolls her eyes and begins to chuckle at her boyfriend's current position. Sirius becomes disgruntled and starts to shout for his friends. "James! Remus! A little help, please?"

James and Remus edge into the room with the second bed frame. They look down at Sirius and burst out laughing. Sirius glares up at them.

"Stop your laughing, you gits, and help me up!"

James and Remus only laugh harder. Remus finally chokes out, "Y-you're the one who said you c-could handle a bed frame a-all by yourself!"

James sniggers down at his best mate. "Yeah, Padfoot, what was all of that about being 'man enough to handle a bed?'" He waves his eyebrows suggestively, pointedly looking between Sirius and Marlene before breaking down in a fit of laughter with Remus again.

Sirius flushes slightly, glancing up warily at Marlene. She glares mockingly at the frightened Marauder. "'Man enough to handle a bed?' Well that's a surprise. I wasn't sure if you were man enough to handle _anything."_ She smirks mischievously at Sirius's ever-reddening face.

A loud "Ooh!" from James and Remus follows Marlene's comment as Mary and I giggle at Sirius's embarrassment. Marlene goes on to torture him a bit more with James and Remus's help before they stoop down to pull the heavy, wooden frame up off of him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Meadows!" I greet my boss enthusiastically on Tuesday after I return from my lunch break.

Dorcas Meadows smiles good-naturedly at me. "Hey, Lily. How are things going?"

Dorcas is in the Order, so she always calls me by my first name. It's odd calling her Miss Meadows because I'm so used to calling her Dorcas, but I would feel out of place calling her by anything else while at work. I met Dorcas at our first meeting with the Order as official members last week.

We Apparated with Gideon, Fabian, and their friends Marcus and Alexander to the Order Headquarters, the location of which is still a mystery to me, last Wednesday. They told us that we had to Side-Along Apparate with them due to the secrecy of the Order and our very recent induction into the underground resistance against Voldemort. When we arrived, the door was opened for us by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He smiled down at us and stepped aside to let us in.

Down the long corridor and through the door at the very end, people were gathering for the meeting. There were faces that I recognized. Benjy Fenwick, Kingsley, Moody, Dumbledore, the Potters. Others were unfamiliar. A tall man with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes grinned over at another man that I assumed was his friend before waving at the three of us. Mary, Marlene, and I blushed at the unfairly handsome face smiling over at us before he stood up and loped over to introduce himself.

"Hi, ladies. Caradoc Dearborn," he declared, offering his hand to each of us. I took his hand first, and he brought mine to his lips quickly with another smile and a wink. He was quite the charmer. "You're Lily Evans," he stated.

I stared at him oddly. "Er, yeah, actually, I am."

Caradoc smiles, understanding my confusion and general aura of being slightly creeped out. He explains, "The entire Order was told about your encounter with You-Know-Who. You and James Potter were taken hostage from within Hogwarts' walls. We're still trying to figure out how that happened." He shook his head disbelievingly. Well that explained how he knew my name. It was still slightly creepy, but also a bit flattering that James and I became little celebrities with the Order before most of them had even met us. "Anyway," Caradoc continues, grinning again, "You two are so brave. I can't believe you actually fought You-Know-Who!"

I blushed slightly, smiling as modestly as I could manage. "Yeah, that's me," was all I could think of to say.

He smiled, impressed, and introduced himself to Mary and Marlene, who were both as effectively charmed by him as I was. He was really quite interesting. He told us of his triumphs on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, although the three of us knew that Gryffindor had flattened Ravenclaw every year Caradoc had been on the team. He spoke of an exciting encounter with Death Eaters not even a month ago. He introduced his friend, Alexander Zenowitz, who, for some reason, preferred to be called "Zeno." Caradoc was just beginning to tell a story about a bad run-in with a few Slytherins he'd graduated with when Marlene interrupted.

"So, Caradoc," Marlene began, "what do you do for a living?"

Caradoc straightened his posture slightly, and I got the impression that he was proud of his profession. "I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Mary sniffed quietly. Marlene and I turned to her with concern in our eyes. I reached down, took her hand briefly, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She was, of course, thinking of her father, the previous Head of that Department. Caradoc noticed her barely hidden sadness and tilted his head to the left, considering her.

"Your last name is MacDonald, isn't it, Mary?" he asked, comprehension dawning on his face.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm Mary MacDonald."

Caradoc reached forward kindly to take her hand again and squeezed it gently with a small smile on his face. "Your father was a wonderful man. Of course, you already know that."

Mary nodded, her eyes shining with contained tears. The Marauders chose this moment to make their entrance. Remus was alert as soon as he saw Mary's tears, and he immediately appeared at her side. He snaked one arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"R-Remus, this is Caradoc Dearborn. He works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Caradoc, this is Remus Lupin, my boyfriend," Mary introduced. Caradoc smiled at Remus, who was frowning slightly, obviously noting Caradoc's Department in the Ministry as the reason Mary was upset.

Caradoc stuck out his hand, and Remus took it, staring him down. Caradoc's smile faltered slightly, so he turned to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Caradoc Dearborn," he greeted them, holding his hand out to each of them in turn. They all shook his hand with guarded expressions, aware of Remus's instant dislike of Caradoc. Caradoc noted this as well, for he turned back to Marlene and me. "I was just telling these lovely ladies of an encounter I had with a few Death Eaters." He winked at us.

James and Sirius both raised their left eyebrow simultaneously, and the effect they had on Caradoc was almost comical. James wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and Sirius did the same to Marlene. It was really clear to me at that moment just how alike the two men are. James cleared his throat and I jumped, deciding to introduce him.

"Oh, Caradoc, this is James, James Potter," I hastily said, glancing up at James.

Caradoc raised his eyebrows slightly as James tightened his hold on me and added, "Her boyfriend."

Sirius didn't even bother introducing himself. He just leaned down to kiss Marlene thoroughly. She looked as though she wanted to slap him and tell him to sod off at first, but then she sighed and kissed him back, no longer caring how rude she was being. I thought it was rather funny. Caradoc looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. I felt a bit guilty and embarrassed by our boyfriends' behavior, so I shrugged at him with an apologetic expression. Caradoc and his friend Zeno, who was a relatively quiet man compared to his boastful companion, retreated back to where they'd been sitting.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter exchanged a grin. James glanced around the room and found his parents just as Sirius did. Sirius bounded over to James's mother, shouted, "Amelia!" and embraced her in a bear hug. She laughed her tinkling laugh and hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek as though he were her own son. In all of the ways that count, Sirius _is_ her son. James followed his best mate to hug his mother.

"Hey, Mum," he greeted her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before embracing his father in a manly hug.

"Oh, Lily! How are you, dear?" Amelia rushed over to hug me as well.

I smiled and replied, "I'm doing just fine, Amelia. How are you?"

"Things have been busy with the Order and the Auror offices, but that's been the usual for the last three or so years," she said, waving her hand as though this was completely ordinary.

Charles came over to greet me as well. Holding me at arms' length after hugging me, he declared, "Lily Evans, you grow more beautiful with each passing day." He smiled at me good-naturedly and winked at my faint blush.

"Thank you, Charles," I responded before Sirius caught his attention by talking about something from work.

I turned my attention to some of the unfamiliar faces in the room. A tan woman with curly brown hair and dark, chocolatey eyes smiled at me. She stood up and walked over to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Dorcas Meadows," she said, holding out her hand. Something about her name was familiar to me.

I took it and replied, "Hi, Dorcas, I'm Lily Evans."

Dorcas nodded in understanding. "I was wondering why the Potter boy was all over you. His parents are always telling us about him going on about this girl he's been in love with for years."

I blushed slightly, glancing in James's direction. "Yep, he's hopeless," I joked, grinning at Dorcas.

She returned my grin and asked, "You're working at the _Daily Prophet_ offices, aren't you?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Yeah, I'm due to start in two days."

Dorcas smiled kindly. "I'm the editor of the _Prophet_," she explained.

Comprehension dawned on my face. Of course! That's where I'd heard her name before. She's my boss! "Oh, of course!" I exclaimed. "I was wondering where I'd heard your name."

"Yeah, that'll be it," she said. "I'm glad to meet you outside of work though. I don't like meeting the new employees on the job. They always seem so intimidated." She chuckled briefly.

I grinned and told her in a mock-serious tone, "I've lived with James Potter and Sirius Black for years now. Nothing intimidates me anymore."

Dorcas laughed even more. We instantly clicked. She's very kind. We've met up once since then besides at work to grab coffee and lunch.

Sitting in my office Tuesday evening, I try to come up with a good conclusion to my most recent article. I write for the sports section for now, so my top priority is Quidditch at work. James was thrilled when he found out that I'll be receiving free tickets all the time to cover the matches.

I'm currently writing an article about an interview I had with the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Meghan Worrell. She's quite the talented player, and her team works together seamlessly. I remember meeting her and being slightly intimidated, but she was pretty cool, so I relaxed after a few moments and carried on with my questions.

I just need to figure out how to end this. _Worrell's team is showing promising signs of . . ._ No, that's not right. _With a previous record of 11 – 2, the Harpies enter this season with . . ._ No, that won't work either! Oh, this is where I always get stuck. I'm horrible at conclusions. I always feel like I'm being either too blunt or too rambling. I sigh and set down my quill, leaning back in my chair.

I'm relieved when I hear a soft knock on my door. I run my hand through my hair once, smooth my blouse, and call, "Come in!"

The door opens, and James, Sirius, and Marlene stick their heads in. I smile at them. "Hey, guys! Did Auror training let out early?"

Marlene grins, walking in. "Yep, we just left. We figured we would walk across the street and see what was up with the _Prophet_ today."

As the door swings open, Sirius is revealed holding a small girl in his arms. She looks to be about five, and she has a shock of violet hair on her head. Sirius notices my gaze and sets the girl down, keeping her hand. "Hey, Dora, d'you want to meet someone?" he asks her, grinning. The little girl smiles excitedly and marches over to my chair.

"Hi, I'm Dora!" she introduces herself, sticking out her little hand for me to shake.

I giggle and take her hand. "Hi there, Dora. I'm Lily Evans."

Sirius comes to stand next to her. "She's my cousin's daughter," he explains. "Andromeda's out with her husband for the evening, so I said I'd keep Nymphadora entertain–"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Sirius!" Dora exclaims, smacking his arm lightly. He grins.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot. She hates being called Nymphadora, so it's just Dora," he corrects his mistake, flashing a smile down at her.

She beams at me, showing off a gap in her bottom teeth. Yes, I was right to assume she's about five. "Do you want to see a trick?" Dora asks excitedly.

Marlene laughs. "Ooh, Lily, you're going to love this." Dora grins up at her, happy to have Marlene's approval.

I tilt my head to one side curiously and watch Dora screw up her face. She holds the expression, concentrating, before her hair changes from bright purple to electric blue. Oh, she's a Metamorphagus! I gasp dramatically and applaud for her. She smiles again, proud of herself, and turns to James.

"James!" she shouts, reaching both of her arms up to him. He understands what she means and picks her up, swinging her around in the air as she lets out little peals of laughter. James sets her down, but she grips his hands tightly. "Again! Again!" she insists, giggling.

James swings her up once more, seeming to be delighted by her laughter. When he sets her back on her feet once more, she again asks him to swing her around more. He falls down to his knees, pretending to be tired, and lies down on his back. Dora crawls over to him and sits up on his stomach.

James's eyes are closed, so Dora taps his face. "James," she whispers. "Wake up, James." He doesn't respond. She frowns slightly, a little crease appearing between her eyes. "James!" she shouts. "Wake up!" she drags out the two words, bouncing on his stomach to wake him. I can tell he's trying really hard not to smile.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes and tickles her. The little girl squeals and squirms, trying to escape 'the Tickle Monster,' as she calls him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he growls playfully as Dora tries to run towards Sirius. James grabs her around the waist and picks her up, tossing her into the air easily before catching her.

I have to admit, I really like seeing James interact with a child. It's almost like a little glimpse of what could be, and probably will be, my future. I find myself smiling slightly at the thought of James swinging around a little boy with his father's messy black hair as they both laugh happily.

"Lily?" Marlene interrupts my thoughts quietly. "You okay? What's that grin about?" she asks knowingly. She lowers her voice. "I know. It's exactly how I felt watching Sirius with her on the way over here. They transform into these completely mental, adorable idiots, and we can't help but wonder if that's our future."

I smile at my best friend. "It's like you read my mind," I murmur.

She shrugs with a small smile of her own as we watch Sirius and James chase Dora around my office. "Yeah, well," she says, "That's what sisters are for, as cheesy as that sounds."

We both laugh lightly. She takes my hand, gives it a quick squeeze, and we stand up to help James and Sirius catch Dora.

* * *

"Hi, we've got reservations under Potter, table for nine?"

The young hostess checks her list, eyeing James discreetly as she does so. I decide to ignore her and look around the small restaurant near the flat that I share with Mary and Marlene. It's been a stressful week at work for all of us, so we decided to treat ourselves to a night out with the gang.

I never get tired of people-watching in the wizarding community. A woman sitting at the bar keeps ordering steaming drinks that make her hiccup light purple bubbles. A teenage boy in a corner booth is charming the girl he's sitting with by procuring various flowers and gathering them into a bouquet before handing them to her. Over by the door, a young woman stands by herself, shuffling what look like fortune-telling cards and muttering to herself almost worriedly.

"Hey, guys!"

I turn towards the voice. "Hey, Alice!" I hug my friend quickly. I feel like I haven't seen her in _ages. _What with the wedding in two weeks and her Auror training, Alice has been so busy lately that it's a wonder she's found time to sleep.

The hostess finally finds our name after losing her place in the list from glancing up at James so many times, and she leads us back through the restaurant to a long table set for nine people.

Alice and Frank sit down across from James and me near the end of the table as we wait for our friends. I rest my chin on my hands with my elbows up on the table and lean across to ask Alice excitedly, "So, how are things going for the wedding?"

She beams. "It's all going very well, actually. I was a bit worried about cutting the dress fittings too close to the wedding date, but Madam Malkin insures that they'll be ready if they need to be taken in or let out at all."

Frank looks a little more stressed than Alice as he exchanges a brief look with James, but he too seems to be very excited about his upcoming wedding.

"Sirius, love, come on!"

Marlene's voice cuts through our conversation, and I glance up to see she's over exaggerating her relationship with Sirius to irritate the tightly-clothed, blonde hostess that had apparently been eyeing Sirius the same way she'd been looking at James.

The hostess sets down their menus and says stiffly, "Your waiter will be right along."

Marlene leans over to Sirius, resting her hand on his thigh. "Thank you," she replies to the hostess with a falsely sweet smile on her face.

The hostess walks off, fuming, and I turn to Marlene. "_Must _you be so horrible?" I ask with a barely concealed grin at the hostess's discomfort.

Marlene shrugs innocently with a mischievous smile as Sirius catches the gist of our conversation. "No!" he exclaims. "I like it when she gets all jealous and feisty," he practically purrs in a very suggestive tone in Marlene's ear.

"Oh, gross!" I push Marlene's shoulder as she giggles and flushes at Sirius's comment.

The waiter arrives. "Hello, my name is Evan, and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

I start at the familiar name and voice and look up at him. "Oh, hey, Evan!"

He smiles down at me. "Hey, Lily!"

I turn to talk to him more easily. "I didn't know you worked here, too." I swivel around in my seat to address my friends. "Evan works with me at the _Daily Prophet._ He writes for the section devoted to the war. He was at Hogwarts two years ahead of us with Kingsley."

Everyone smiles up at Evan, and I introduce them all. "So, why the second job, Evan?" I inquire curiously.

He grins kind of nervously. "Okay, you can't tell anyone, especially not Sarah."

I raise my eyebrows. "Okay," I reply slowly, wondering why I can't tell his girlfriend.

Evan takes a deep breath. "I'm saving up for a ring."

My eyes widen excitedly as I let out a little shriek of happiness. "You're going to propose to Sarah? Oh, Evan, that's so exciting!"

He smiles modestly, "You promise you won't tell her?"

I nod vigorously. "Of course! I'll keep my lips sealed," I promise.

"Thanks, Lily," Evan says. "All right, now I think I should take your drink orders before my boss gets mad," he jokes, pulling out a little notebook to take our orders. After writing down two gillywaters, a butterbeer, two firewhiskeys, and a pumpkin juice, Evan wanders off to his next table, promising to return soon with our drinks.

"Oh, I'm so happy for them," I gush, sounding very much like the gossipy teenage girl that I am. "They've been together since his sixth year, her fifth year, at Hogwarts."

Mary and Remus file in after several moments, and Remus announces, "Pete can't make it. His father's condition is getting worse, and Peter has to stay home with him tonight."

A collective sigh of sympathy passes around our table as we fall silent for a second thinking of our absent friend.

Evan comes back, sets our drinks on the table, and takes Mary and Remus's drink orders. He asks us if we need a few more minutes to consider the menu before ordering, but we go ahead and tell him what we'd like.

"So, how's Auror training going?" Mary asks James, Alice, Marlene, Frank, and Sirius. Merlin, I have a lot of friends aspiring to be Aurors.

James and Sirius lean forward enthusiastically. "It's brilliant," James starts. "Moody's mad! He shoots random jinxes and hexes at us to make sure we're paying attention before shouting, 'Constant vigilance!' We've all learned to be on our toes by now, but he got all of us at least three times in the first couple of days."

"How's Healing, Remus?" I ask, leaning my head to one side.

He shrugs, wrinkling his nose a bit. "It's fine, really. I'd rather be teaching, I think. I'd like that," he says thoughtfully.

Frank raises his eyebrows. "A teacher? You'd be brilliant, mate! Remember how easily you taught me the Knockback Jinx after Sirius spent a frustrated hour trying to help me? You're a natural!"

Remus smiles humbly. "Thanks, Frank, but I'm going to stick with Healing for now. My dad wants me to."

I wrinkle my eyebrows slightly. I wonder why Remus doesn't just tell his father he'd rather teach. Although, I suppose Healing would give Remus a good opportunity to research cures or at least something to weaken the symptoms of his condition.

James decides to brag on me. "Lily gets free tickets to Quidditch matches! And she gets to interview all of these famous players! I can't believe I didn't think of that," he adds enviously.

Marlene grins. "She's promised to get me an autograph from Ludo Bagman when she interviews him in a couple of weeks."

Sirius's eyes nearly fall out of his head. "You're interviewing _Ludo Bagman?"_ he asks incredulously.

I smirk at his reaction and nod. "Yep, a week from next Wednesday. We'll be meeting at the Three Broomsticks at noon, and no, Sirius," I cut him off before he can interrupt, "you cannot come along."

He pouts down the table at James. James just shrugs. "I've already asked her, mate. She's not allowed to bring us." He turns to me with a hopeful smile. "But she _can_ get us autographs, right?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes and grinning. "I suppose so," I mumble.

Sirius jumps up and rushes down to give me a bone-crushing hug and an ecstatic kiss on the top of my head. "Thank you, Flower!"

I chortle at him and pat his arm. "Anytime, Sirius."

Evan returns with our food and sets it down in front of each of us. I inhale the warm smell of my chicken hungrily as his eyes scan the table and he picks up a few empty glasses. With a quick grin in my direction, he sets off for the kitchen once more. His boss must have told him not to stop and chat again. He's normally such a sociable guy.

For a few moments, the only noises from our table are the sound of chewing and the clinking of silverware on plates. I notice that even after our friends finish their meals and begin talking again James is quieter, more thoughtful. He's watching me with a pondering smile on his face and a slight crease between his eyebrows. I wonder what he's thinking about.

James reaches under the table to take my hand. He leans over to press his lips against my temple. "I love you," he murmurs in my ear over the din of the restaurant.

I smile faintly. "I love you, too," I reply softly.

We were all so afraid of going out into the real world outside of Hogwarts. We thought our jobs would be impossible. We thought we would be attacked every other day by Death Eaters. We thought we'd never see each other. Now, as I look around the table at my friends, I realize all of those fears were silly.

We'll always be together.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, this is very late. I had mad writer's block, and like I said, I wasn't very motivated by just five reviews. Yes, I'm being stingy. I like reviews! Please write more! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it being late, and I am posting 26 now because I wrote it as well in my absence. This is my longest chapter yet! What did you think of it? Let me know! Any suggestions? Critiques? Anything? I have some excuses for my tardiness (other than the server not responding), but I'm so frequently past my deadlines that you all have probably quit reading my excuses. But I promise I'll update sooner next time! So, please excuse my lateness! I liked introducing younger Tonks. I wanted to have her meet Remus, but I thought that would be a little much. Next chapter: Alice and Frank's wedding!**

**Please REVIEW! I really appreciate them!**

**Yours,**

**Paris**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Okay guys, I've been having some real issues uploading chapters, so I wrote this one so that I can post two at one time for you all! I hope that makes up for it! I've been trying to post 25 for over a week now. I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Twice Defied

"Alice, your hair looks _fine!_ We have to get to the church!" Marlene calls down the hall to the temporary Bridezilla in the loo.

"I'm coming! Merlin, be patient, Marlene!"

Mary troops out of the bathroom with Alice's long white dress in its garment bag. She sighs in frustration. "She's redoing her make-up, _again."_

Alice has been flying around our flat all day in a frenzy. She stayed the night here last night, as is tradition for the eve of the wedding. Frank stayed with his best friend, Max. He's going to be the Best Man. Mary is Alice's Maid of Honor, and Marlene and I are bridesmaids. James and Sirius are in the bridal party as well, for Frank has grown closer to them during Auror training.

"_Alice!"_ Marlene screeches again. "Do you _want_ to be late for your own wedding?"

Alice rushes out of her bathroom, mascara in hand. Her eyes are bright with excitement and nerves as she suddenly halts and beams at the three of us.

"What is it?" I ask apprehensively, exchanging a look with Mary and Marlene.

Alice bobs up and down on the balls of her feet with barely-contained anticipation. "You _guys!"_ she shouts. "I'm getting married today!"

Our faces break into happy smiles for our best friend. Marlene, being who she is, tries to contain hers as she insists once again, "Not if we don't leave now!"

Alice rolls her eyes, but the dreamy smile stays in place. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"Wow."

My head snaps to my left as soon as I catch my balance after Apparating to the church. "James," I greet, walking forward to give him a quick kiss.

He holds me back at arms' length after kissing me hello. His eyes rove over my body in an almost awestruck way. His gaze strays just a moment too long around my chest and my hips as he practically eats up the sight of me in my ice blue, short yet flowing, silk dress. "You look amazing," he breathes, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

I blush, but I also roll my eyes at his comment. "Oh, please, like you haven't seen me in something I _know_ you liked better," I tease suggestively, trailing one hand over my hip slowly and giggling at his reaction.

"Evans, I didn't need to hear that."

Crap! Why didn't I check to see if anyone else was in the room before making suggestive and mocking comments like that to James? I turn to Sirius, glowing scarlet.

"Hi, Sirius, I didn't see you there," I growl through gritted teeth. I throw my hands on my hips and glare at him, trying to mask my chagrin.

Sirius flashes me a cheeky grin. "Oh, do go on, Lily. I hadn't quite finished building a mental image of what you look like in–"

"Oh, shut it, you," Marlene scolds, elbowing him playfully in the stomach. She arrived not five seconds ago, and not five seconds too soon. She's good at saving me from even further embarrassment when Sirius finds something to taunt me about.

Marlene turns to me. "Mary is getting ready to Apparate with Alice. Have you seen Frank?"

James cuts in before I can answer. "He's off talking with his mum. He said he'd meet us back in our room in ten minutes."

Marlene and I nod. Suddenly, a loud pair of _pops_ split through the air, and Mary and Alice appear next to us. Alice's moment of euphoria seems to have evaporated. Now she's just as frantic and scary as she has been for the last week.

"Out! OUT!" she shrieks at James and Sirius. "You lot aren't supposed to be here!" Alice bustles over to them, smacking their arms with her toiletry bag.

"Hey–"

"Prewett–"

"Stop–"

"All right!" James yells. "We're going, we're going!"

James and Sirius exchange a wary glance before waving at Marlene and me with cheery grins. They disappear with loud _cracks_. Alice rounds on us.

"Come on, you two! We've got to finish getting ready! I've got to–"

"ALICE!" we all shout at the same time.

She falls silent, glaring at us reproachfully.

Mary steps forward, grabbing her best friend gently by the arms and looking her in the eye. "You've got nothing else to worry about. Everything's taken care of. You're going to march right into that church, take away the breath of everyone who sees you, and you're going to marry Frank. _You're marrying Frank Longbottom,"_ Mary emphasizes, shaking Alice very slightly with a smile on her face.

Alice looks at Mary for a long moment before her face breaks into another smile so wide it may split her face in half.

"I'm marrying Frank," she echoes softly.

* * *

The Wedding March sounds through the air. Alice squeals nervously. "This is it!" She takes hold of Fabian's and Gideon's arms. She's decided to have them both walk her down the aisle, as their father died when they were very young.

James and I take our positions behind Marlene and Sirius and in front of Mary and Max, who are both somewhat nervous about upholding their positions as Best Man and Maid of Honor. The double doors swing open of their own accord.

Marlene and Sirius move forward to the slow beat of the music. James and I follow exactly four beats later. I'm nervous that I'll trip in the dangerous heels Alice insisted upon, but I make it to the altar without any trouble. James squeezes my hand briefly before letting me go and walking to stand at his place next to Sirius. Mary and Max are about halfway up the aisle. I notice Remus ogling Mary, and I flash him a quick grin.

A collective sigh signals Alice's entrance. Instead of watching Alice try not to move too quickly up the aisle in her hurry to reach her groom, I scrutinize Frank's expression. His face splits into the most glorious smile I've ever seen on a man's face – well, that's not entirely true. James's face when I told him I loved him was similar. Frank never pulls his eyes away from his blushing bride as she kisses her brothers on the cheek and steps up to take Frank's hand with a beaming smile of her own.

I stop watching the happy couple as the minister begins to speak. Instead, I look to James. I'm not surprised to see him gazing back at me. All I can think about is how much I wish this were _my_ wedding and that _James_ was waiting for me at the altar with the euphoric smile of triumph and deep, pure joy. How much I wish that I could be the one fretting over her hair when in reality there wasn't a single strand out of place. I wish that I could be put through the stress of arranging the catering, choosing a date, finding dresses, and fussing over flower arrangements and color schemes because it would all be worth it to see that expression on James's face. As I watch his face, I can tell his thoughts mirror my own. After all, he loves me just as much as I love him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Oh, what a _night!"_ I exclaim as James and I appear in my dark living room. I throw him a girlishly excited smile. "Can you believe they're finally married?"

James grins, reaching out to steady me as my tired feet stumble in the death traps Alice calls shoes. "I know. They've been together for years now!" he teases me amicably. James pulls me close, pushing a loose strand of my auburn hair away from my eyes. He falls silent for a moment with a pensive look on his face.

I let my head fall to one side with a little pinch between my eyebrows. "What is it, James?"

A tiny smile graces his face, and he closes the distance between us quickly to press his lips to mine. James's hands slide slowly down my back until they reach my waist, where one rests as the other roves over the back of my dress and weaves itself through my hair. I grip onto his strong arm with my right hand and move my left hand to the collar of his shirt, grinning at the chuckle he lets out at my impatience. I move through the first few buttons easily, pausing here and there to press my lips to the skin at the base of his throat.

I feel James's fingers trail up my back agonizingly slowly before they finally reach the zipper on my dress. He begins to pull the little clasp at the top apart when suddenly, a floorboard creaks.

I pull away from James sharply, craning my neck to look down the short hallway towards my bedroom.

I lean in close to James and whisper, "Did you hear that?"

James nods, frowning. "Yeah, I did," he breathes back.

I reach carefully under my dress to pull my wand out of the band wrapped around my leg that I use to store it when I don't have pockets. James draws his wand from inside of his jacket and stares at my cracked door. Pressing a finger to his lips, James signals for me to follow behind him.

Tiptoeing cautiously toward the door, James pokes his wand through first. He pushes the door open slowly, scanning the room for anything unusual. Though his stance doesn't relax, he whispers, "I don't think anyone's here."

I creep into the room, scrutinizing everything from the moving pictures on my nightstand to the innocently fluttering curtains on the window behind my bed. James and I move silently over to the window and look outside.

His breath fogs up a small patch of the window as he breathes, "We must've been imagining things." James lets out a quiet, airy chuckle.

"Imagining things, were you, Potty?"

James and I whip around, wands raised. James snarls, "Bellatrix."

My eyes widen, both in fear and hatred. I point my wand carefully at a point just over her heart. "_You,"_ I growl, my disgust radiating out from my eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Bellatrix cackles, tilting her wild mane of black curls back as she laughs cruelly. "I wouldn't do that, Mudblood."

I tighten my grip on my wand. "Give me five good reasons why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion right now."

A wicked sneer spreads across her face. "Oh, I've got five good reasons."

As if on cue, five hooded figures step into the room behind her. How did we miss them? They must've been in Marlene and Mary's rooms.

Bellatrix waves her wand and the men take their hoods down. "Malfoy," she indicates, pointing to the arrogant man with a pale blonde ponytail. He smirks as she calls off the next name. "Mulciber," she hisses. Mulciber raises a taunting eyebrow at me, and I bite back an insult. "Dolohov," Bellatrix holds up three fingers. "Avery," she holds up a fourth finger. "And Snape," she breathes, watching me as she holds up her fifth finger.

My eyes widen in horror. "S-Severus?" I stutter, taking a small step backwards.

James's face is a mask of revulsion. "I always knew you'd do great things with your life, _Snivellus," _James spits sarcastically.

Snape ignores James, staring intently at me. "Lily," he says curtly.

Hearing him say my name only enforces the idea that he's really here and this isn't all one of my elaborate nightmares. I walk up to him, very aware of the five wands pointed at my back that hold their fire.

Severus looks at me with an unreadable expression. I peer up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sure, he was with the younger Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, but his being here with the real ones like Bellatrix and Malfoy makes this whole situation so real.

"Sev?" I question incredulously. "Y-you–"

"_S-sevewous?"_ Bellatrix mocks in a baby voice.

Snape doesn't speak, doesn't look away.

Suddenly, an overwhelming hate for the man who used to be my best friend bubbles in my stomach. My face contorts from horrified shock to revolted anger. _Levicorpus, _I think, flicking my wand upward by the tiniest bit.

Snape yells as he is hoisted up into the air by an invisible string attached to his ankle. Chaos roars around the room; the first shot has been fired. Bellatrix cackles again as she begins send curse after curse around the room.

James battles Dolohov and Malfoy, while I take on Avery and Bellatrix with a renewed hatred for the two. Mulciber tries to pull Snape down as he casts Shield Charm after Shield Charm.

"_Impedimenta! Tarantallegra! Petrificus Totalus!"_ I cry, shooting my jinxes at my opponents, who dodge them far too easily. I weave around red jets of light mixed with odd silver and black jets of light as I try my best to bring one of them down.

"_Stupefy!"_ I shout, pointing my wand straight at Avery's chest. He falls. Finally! I got him! Take _that_, Avery! Who says blood status matters?

I hear James yell, "_Silencio!"_ and Dolohov's stream of never-ending curses falls silent, though his mouth and wand still move.

I duck around the bed to avoid the curses flying at me from Bellatrix's wand, and I glance over at James just in time to see him reach into his pocket. He pulls out a small object and shouts, "Sirius Black!"

Confused, I tilt my head to one side and scrunch my eyebrows.

James continues to shout at the shiny object. "Death Eaters – at Lily's!" he yells between dodging hexes. He shoves the object back into his pocket and quickly scans the room for me. "Lily, look out!"

The now-familiar fire of the Cruciatus Curse hits me from behind. My bones snap apart and splinter into the rest of my body painfully. My heart beats so fast I fear it will stop as my screams take over the room. I fall to the floor, writhing in agony, until a new voice enters the fray.

"BELLATRIX!"

She looks up, ending the curse with her lack of focus. Bellatrix growls upon seeing her younger cousin barge into the room, wand aloft. Sirius, Marlene, and Remus join the battle in the claustrophobic room. Remus, being the Healer, rushes over to me.

"Lily! Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

I sit up, nodding. "Yeah . . . yeah, I'm fine," I reply. I gasp, "Watch out!"

Remus turns quickly, casting the fastest Shield Charm I've ever seen anyone cast. The jinx bounces off of it and hits Mulciber, who backs into a corner and sits down, having an argument with himself.

Avery is down. Marlene is dueling Malfoy. Snape is just standing in the corner, having been let down, and watching with the strangest expression on his face. James is still fighting the silent Dolohov, but Sirius has taken over Bellatrix. They're furiously throwing spell after jinx after curse after hex at each other, some verbally, some nonverbally. Sirius hits Bellatrix with _Rictusempra_, and she starts laughing uncontrollably before she fights off the spell.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix shrieks, aiming at Sirius's chest.

Sirius's knees buckle as his breath rushes out of him in a sharp exhale of pain. He falls to the floor, squirming as he tries desperately to throw off the curse. Bellatrix moves to stand over him, laughing maniacally at his pain.

"Look at you! What's the matter, cousin? Can't handle the _pain?"_ she mocks, aiming her wand at different parts of his body to direct the curse where she wants it to go.

Marlene screeches, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Malfoy's arms snap to his side and he falls backwards, rigid as a board. Marlene runs at Bellatrix, catching the unsuspecting witch around the waist. The two fall to the ground.

"MARLY!" I cry, lunging forward, but Remus stops me. "Remus, let me help her!"

"No!" he protests. "You're too weak from being placed under the Cruciatus Curse for so long!"

I attempt to fight him off. "I don't care!" I shout. "She's my best friend, Remus!"

He pulls me tight to his chest, making sure I can't break free. "I'm sorry, Lily!"

I struggle against his strong grasp, but he won't let me go.

Marlene sits up on top of Bellatrix to take a well-aimed swing at her face. The woman shrieks as an angry red patch appears next to her eye where Marlene's fist made contact with the skin. They seem to have forgotten that they're witches; they only care about causing the other physical pain.

Sirius, back on his feet after shaking off the curse, moves to pull Marlene off of Bellatrix. The two women stand up again and begin dueling with such speed and passion that I am amazed neither has fallen yet. Sirius joins Marlene, and the two throw all of their strength into the battle.

Suddenly, a heart-stopping cry of agony tears through the air. I would know that voice anywhere.

My head snaps to the left in time to see James hit the floor, unconscious. Dolohov, though still mute, stands over him, triumphant.

"JAMES!" I scream, finally breaking free of Remus's hold. I rush to his side and drop to my knees, cradling his head in my lap. With an angry scream, I jump up and I run at Dolohov, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Snape chuckle at James's limp form lying on the floor. I change my course, shouting, "Remus, take Dolohov!" I don't turn back to see if he does as I fire my first hex at Snape.

"_Immobulus!"_

He dodges my spell, looking at me with wide eyes. His expression causes me to falter briefly, as do his next words.

"You don't want to hurt me, Lily," he murmurs, his voice smooth and soft, almost transfixing. "I was your best friend. You won't hurt me."

I freeze with my wand poised to strike again. "What makes you think I won't?" I snarl, glaring into his black, unforgiving eyes.

Snape takes a step forward and makes to take my hand. I retract my arm swiftly, giving him a reproachful scowl. Snape pauses. Deliberately, he draws his wand out of his robes as my heart rate accelerates.

He raises it slowly. I take a wary step back. I know what Snape is capable of. "Severus . . ." I trail off cautiously.

Snape watches me closely. "I don't want to hex you, Lily," he murmurs in the same quiet tone, though he points his wand at my face.

I narrow my eyes. "Are you sure about that?" I question icily, nodding at his wand.

Snape's eyes narrow farther than mine as he looks pointedly at my wand, which is aimed at his chest. I smirk with a look that says, "Can you really blame me?"

Snape glares at me. A flash of some unknown emotion flits through his eyes, but it is quickly replaced by the hatred from before. He raises his wand before I can defend myself.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

My legs lock, and I can't move for a split second. Remus rushes to my aid and quickly mutters the counter-curse. I raise my wand and shout, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Snape's wand flies out of his hand and Remus catches it smoothly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I cry, watching in satisfaction as Snape falls backwards. I step forward and frown down at him. His eyes glare back at me, as they are the only part of his body that he can move. I lean down to mutter in his ear, "You know, Sev, I always thought you might end up changing your mind. I never gave up hope that one day you might see sense. I thought that maybe I could change you." I throw a contemptuous look at the unconscious Malfoy and Avery, the mumbling Mulciber, the fallen Dolohov, and Sirius and Marlene still battling Bellatrix before my gaze stops at James. "I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Severus. I couldn't save you from him."

"What a moving speech, Miss Evans."

I freeze where I am. Chilling fear trickles down my spine at the sound of the familiar, high, cold voice. I close my eyes, willing all of this to go away. I stand up slowly and turn to face him, determined to keep all traces of fright from my expression.

I notice Bellatrix, Sirius, and Marlene stop dueling. Bellatrix gazes at Voldemort with a reverence that makes me want to throw up. Sirius is glaring unabashedly at the evil man's cruel smile. Marlene looks terrified, all thoughts of bravery forgotten. Remus has paled, but his face is an impassive mask.

Voldemort's eyes rove over James's limp body. His mouth turns up in that same cruel smile that has haunted my nightmares since the night James and I were taken from Hogwarts. He takes a step towards James and laughs softly, mirthlessly.

"Looks like your _boyfriend_ wasn't so brave this time, was he, Lily?" Voldemort sneers, never taking his red eyes away from my green ones.

I glare right back at him. "He's far braver a man than someone who feels as though he should rid our world of people like _me_ just to feel good about his magical abilities."

Marlene and Bellatrix gasp. Marlene gasps out of horror; Bellatrix gasps due to my disrespect and open hatred of her beloved master.

Voldemort's smile is gone. When he speaks again, his voice is very quiet, very calm. Almost deadly. "Miss Evans, you do not seem to know your place in this world. In _my_ world," he emphasizes, his eyes widening with his emphasis.

I shake my head with a sardonic smile on my face. "No," I declare, "It is _you_ that is confused as to where you stand. You hold yourself far higher than the rest of us, don't you? I wonder why that is? Perhaps because you were that kid everyone bullied on the playground, and now you suddenly have the power to get revenge? Perhaps it's just because your overconfidence in your abilities has gotten to your head? Perhaps–"

"Lily!" Sirius warns. I turn my glare to him, but soften momentarily when I meet his pleading stare. He's asking me not to get hurt for James. For him. For Marlene, Remus, Mary, Alice, Frank, and Peter.

Voldemort glowers at me, his eyes bright with anger. "I am through with you, Lily Evans. You have incensed me for the _last_ time."

My eyes widen almost imperceptibly. Voldemort raises his wand faster than I can blink and shoots a red jet of light at me. I duck around it and send a Knockback Jinx at him as a green light whizzes past my head.

"LILY!" Sirius, Marlene, and Remus shriek together, horrified to see me so close to Death's grasp. They step forward to help me, but Bellatrix begins trying to hex them again, fully occupying Sirius's attention as she casts _Crucio_ on Marlene.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! Impedimenta! Furnunculus!"_ I throw every jinx that comes to mind, but Voldemort manages to dodge every one. I can tell I'm becoming weaker from casting spells so furiously, but I persevere through my waning energy.

Red and green jets of light, along with deadly-looking black jets of light, fly around me, some nearly hitting me. I twist and bend to avoid the curses that could all potentially be the death of me. Voldemort becomes angry at my luck and casts his curses in a more rapid succession. One finally hits me.

I try scream in agony as my chest tightens painfully, restricting my airways. It feels as though knives are dragging themselves around my torso, letting my blood seep through my clothes to the ground. Black spots begin to block my vision as the lack of oxygen makes me dizzy.

The door bursts open once more, and the curse I'm under is lifted. I look to the door to see Voldemort's distraction, my savior, and I see Albus Dumbledore. The usual twinkling light behind his half-moon spectacles is gone, replaced by a fire I've never seen in him. Moody clunks in behind Dumbledore, followed by Gideon, Fabian, and Kingsley.

"_Dumbledore,"_ Voldemort snarls, turning his wand on the aging wizard with a flicker of fear finding its way into his eyes.

Professor Dumbledore says in a clear, commanding voice, "Tom, leave this place. It was very unwise of you to come here tonight."

Voldemort's eyes widen. "Unwise? It was unwise of _you_ to think you could stop me killing these pathetic excuses for wizards and witches." His eyes flit to me briefly.

"That's right, Tom," Dumbledore answers an unspoken thought knowingly. "She is Muggle-born. And she is far greater a witch than you could ever hope to be able to match."

Voldemort glares at Dumbledore in incredulous anger. "Far greater than I? Oh no, Dumbledore, that is where you are mistaken. I have risen to power. I have built up an army that will destroy your great Order and reconstruct the Wizarding world the way it was meant to be."

Dumbledore surprises us all by smiling at Voldemort. "Power is not everything. There are greater supremacies than power."

Voldemort spits, "Lies, Dumbledore!" He raises his wand, preparing to strike. Voldemort shoots a long blast of fire at Dumbledore, who turns the fire into a rope that ties itself around Voldemort before becoming a long black snake that slithers its way toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore vanishes the snake with a loud _crack_ and a wisp of smoke and aims his wand back at Voldemort.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix revives Avery and Malfoy, and the two grab Snape, Mulciber, and Dolohov and Disapparate. Bellatrix gives one last longing look to her master before Disapparating as well.

Dumbledore, though occupied by his duel, shout over to Remus, Sirius, Marlene, and me. "Take James and go! Get out of here! We will find you soon!"

Terrified, I grab James and turn on the spot, engulfed by darkness before reappearing in the middle of James, Sirius, and Remus's flat.

* * *

**AN: Wow, guys, all I have to say is I'm sorry. I've been trying to post for over a week now, and I finally got it to work tonight. I wrote two chapters for you, though, so I hope that helps! I'm not sure that I'm fully satisfied with this chapter, but as soon as I found out I could post again, I finished it up and uploaded it. Alice and Frank are married! If anyone's wondering where Mary was during the Death Eater skirmish, she was still at the wedding with Alice and Frank. Alright, well I won't take up your time with Author Notes, I'll just ask for your opinions!**

**REVIEW, my loves!**

**- Paris**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

**Loslote: **_Thanks! I was really frustrated with Fanfiction when I couldn't update for so long. Speaking of which, sorry for the, er, month-late update here._

**TheGoldenTrioFan: **_I know your reviews were for earlier chapters, but I thought I'd say thanks anyways!_

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Chapter 25 really was just a nice filler chapter to set the mood for the atmosphere away from Hogwarts. I thought it was fun to write, especially little Tonks :) Often I find that my writing is a bit too formal for a teenage girl, but oh well. That's just kind of my style, I suppose. See, I love showing the different sides of Lily. I love showing her protective and frightened side when James is hurt, but I adore her gutsy side when she's pissing Voldy off. I always worry my Dumbledore isn't good, so thank you!_

**Scififanta: **_Thank you very much! I know bits and pieces are a bit jumpy, but I've been trying to work on that._

**Doctor Brittana Banana Who: **_I love reading all of your reviews! And my friend's surgery did, in fact, go very well! Thanks for mentioning that!_

**ava96: **_Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 27: Three Little Words

"Mmph . . ."

My head snaps up, looking at the stirring face up on the pillow.

"James?" I ask softly yet urgently. "Can you hear me? James? It's Lily."

James's eyebrows scrunch together, but his eyes don't open. A low moan escapes his mouth as his hand moves slowly to his chest.

I call out of his bedroom, "Sirius! Remus! He's waking up!"

I hear the boys scramble in the sitting room and hurry down the short hallway to James's room. I take James's hand and squeeze it tightly. Sirius watches him with wide eyes.

"Prongs?" he asks quietly.

"James?" I ask again, more calmly this time.

His chest rises and falls as his deep breathing becomes more rapid as his body registers whatever pain he must be in. His fingers twitch in mine and a small smile lights up my face.

James's eyes flutter slightly before they slowly slide open. He squints, so I hand him his glasses. His gaze focuses on us and the tiniest smile spreads across his face before it crumples in pain. I feel my bottom lip start to tremble. He pulls his hand out of mine to rub his eyes.

He moans again. "What happened to me?" he groans quietly.

Remus, being the Healer, answers in a very professional tone, "Dolohov hit you with some curse. We don't know what exactly it was, and we're not sure how much damage it caused, but you should be okay, Prongs." His voice softens at the end, and it's obvious he is just as worried for James as Sirius and me.

James gasps, and his eyes suddenly widen impossibly. "Where's Lily?" he asks in a panicked tone.

I reach forward and take his hand again. "James, I'm right here, love."

He turns to me, looking at me almost as though he doesn't believe it. An elated smile spreads across his face and he wraps me in a very tight hug. "Lily!" he shouts joyfully.

I exchange a quick confused look with Sirius. I'm about to reply to James when he adds, "You're alive!"

What? Did he say I'm alive? Am I supposed to be dead?

"Er, James?"

He pulls back to kiss me, completely ignoring my question. His lips are urgent and euphoric against mine like he's never going to see me again.

"I love you so much," he breathes in my ear.

Still confused, I lean back to look at him. "I love you, too," I answer in a bewildered voice. "Are you feeling all right?" I reach one hand up to feel his forehead. Nope, no fever there.

James's face turns serious and confused. "B-but how are you alive?" he stammers.

"What?" Sirius, Remus, and I question together. I look over at them, and they look just as baffled as I feel.

"You were dead," James states as though I should already know this.

"I was _what?"_ He's gone mental.

Sirius leans forward, watching James with worry. "James, Lily didn't die."

James starts to get frustrated. "But I saw it happen!"

Remus gazes at James bemusedly. "She's alive, James. Lily didn't get killed. How could she have?"

James's breathing accelerates. "No! Voldemort killed her! I watched him do it! There was nothing I could do, Lily, he killed you!"

Tears pool in my eyes at the pain in his voice, but I still don't understand. "James, Voldemort didn't murder me. Really, I'm here, and I'm okay."

He looks at me as if he can't quite comprehend what I'm saying. "Y-you didn't die?"

I let out a short, confused laugh and repeat Remus's question. "How could I have? I wouldn't be here if Voldemort killed me."

"But I don't understand."

"Neither do we," Sirius and Remus answer together.

James rubs his eyes again. "But I saw it. You . . . you looked different. Older, perhaps. And you were shouting about something. You were trying to defend someone. You were crying, and you said, 'Please, I'll do anything.' You spread out your arms like you were trying to guard something behind you, and then Voldemort laughed and he killed you."

Sirius, Remus, and I stare at James in shock. So he had a dream about me dying?

"Well, I'm here now, so it's okay," I offer feebly, still mulling it all over.

Sirius adds, "You must've been dreaming, mate."

James gives his head a little shake to clear his thoughts. "I don't understand. It was so _real."_

These words are familiar. They're the exact words I remember thinking when I would have nightmares about Voldemort murdering James or my parents. Those are some of the most vivid dreams of my life.

"Do you remember anything else about the dream, James?" Remus asks quietly.

James nods with a frown. "Just flashes though. I saw myself fighting Voldemort and telling Lily to run. I saw Lily trying to barricade herself in a room. I saw Voldemort break in. Lily pleaded with him to take her instead. I dunno who she was trying to save."

I brush his hair away from his wide eyes. He reaches up to catch my hand and hold it tightly. "It was only a dream, James. It's okay," I whisper quietly.

James sits in silence for a few moments. He stares up at my face like he's trying to memorize every detail of it. Though I don't look over at them, I know Sirius and Remus are silently communicating next to us.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

He pushes himself up into a more comfortable seated position. "Do you remember your nightmares about Voldemort?"

I frown. "Yeah," I answer. I have no idea where he's going with this.

He looks at me imploringly. "What if my nightmare was like yours?"

I tilt my head to the left slightly. "How do you mean?"

"What if it comes true?"

I ponder his question for several seconds. James watches me carefully with uncharacteristically frightened eyes. "My dreams weren't real, James," I answer. "There was never a big battle in the Great Hall between us and the Death Eaters. You were never killed by Voldemort in the Great Hall."

James shakes his head. "No," he persists, "what if it's like the dream about your parents?"

My frown deepens. "B-but that one didn't come true. Don't you remember? Voldemort killed me in the end, too."

James slumps back, looking defeated.

"Hey," I murmur. "That's not going to come true. I'm not going to get murdered, all right?"

James traces his fingers across my cheek, gazing at me with sad eyes. "I hope not."

* * *

_Captain Matt Lang leads his team to victory once again in the match of the season: the Finders versus the Serpents._

A soft knock on my door interrupts my thought process as I try to write an article on last night's game. It was really exciting. It lasted three hours and ended with both Seekers diving for the Snitch, neck-and-neck, before the Finders' Seeker Holden made one final scrape at the air and caught it.

I lean back in my chair and set my quill down. "Yes?" I call as I brush my hair out of my face.

James sticks his head in with a grin on his face. "Hey, love."

I smile and stand up, walking over to give him a quick kiss. "Hey," I answer. "What are you doing here?"

He shuts the door behind him and moves over to my desk, glancing down at the unfinished article. "That was an amazing game. I can't believe you took me to it."

I laugh lightly. "Of course. Who else would I have taken?"

James shrugs. He smiles over at me for a minute.

I raise my eyebrows when he doesn't say anything else. "So, what are you doing over here at the _Prophet _offices?"

James's grin widens. He claps his hands together and announces, "We're going out tonight."

"Is that so?" I ask, smiling at his apparent enthusiasm.

He bounds over to me and takes my hands. "Yep," he replies simply before cupping my chin with one hand and lifting my face to kiss me excitedly.

"And where are we going?" I question when he lets me breathe.

"It's a surprise," he answers mischievously, winking at me before grinning enthusiastically again.

I laugh at his excitement. Sometimes, he's just like a child. Ah well, he always keeps me on my toes. Life is never dull with James Potter around. "All right, well where should I meet you? Your place?"

James frowns, looking shocked. "Oh no, Lily. I'm picking you up. Be ready at eight o'clock."

"But–"

"Prongs!" a voice shouts. James shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a little square mirror.

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

Sirius's voice replies, "Get back over here! Mad-Eye wants to speak to the Aurors that are in the Order."

James lets out an exasperated breath. "_Again?_ All right, I'll be right over." He puts the mirror back in his pocket. "I've got to go, love. I'll pick you up at eight!"

He bends down to kiss me one last time before sprinting out of my office.

That James Potter. What am I going to do with him?

* * *

"All right, Marly, how does this look then?" I ask, frustrated with my best friend. She's been critiquing my outfits for almost an hour now. It's too long, it's too short, it's too dressy, it's too bloody casual. Will she ever decide?

Marlene looks up from my bed, where she's idly reading _Witch Weekly._ She tilts her head to the right. "Well, I like it," she says.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"But…"

"Are you _serious?"_

She grins cheekily. "No, but I'm dating him."

I roll my eyes at the overused pun. "Really?" I glare at her. "Oh, nevermind. But what's wrong with this one? We've been through half of my closet!"

She pushes herself off of her stomach into a sitting position. "It's too dark."

I gape at her incredulously. "Too _dark?_ It's blue!"

She shakes her head exasperatedly. "It's a _dark_ blue, Lily. Try another one."

"It's not that dark," I complain. I stomp over to my closet, muttering to myself. There are clothes strewn all over my floor. I reach into my closet at random and pull out a light yellow sundress. "What about this one?"

Marlene, immersed in her magazine again, looks up at the dress. She makes a face at it. "Maybe for a lunch date, but you're going out at night," she says.

"Marlene!" I exclaim. I throw the dress down with the rest of the rejected clothes angrily.

She sighs, closing her magazine. "Let me help you," she offers, walking over to my closet.

"You could've suggested that thirty minutes ago," I grumble. She shuffles through the clothes, pulling out different options and dropping each one with a little wrinkle of her nose.

"Aha!" she shouts. "I've found it!"

Marlene pulls a simple white dress out of my closet. It's strapless and the soft material falls a few inches above my knees. A dark crimson ribbon ties around the waist and it hugs my curves in a flattering way.

I smile and take the dress from her. After unzipping the, admittedly, dark blue number I had on, I slip the white dress over my head. Marlene zips up the back for me and steps back to admire her choice.

"Good?" I ask hopefully, not wanting to play dress–up any longer.

Marlene nods, satisfied. "Very good," she agrees. "Now, what about your hair?"

I frown and reach up to touch my auburn waves. "What _about_ my hair?"

She walks around behind me and pulls it up away from my face. "Do you want to wear it up or down or what?"

I turn and look at her like she's gone insane. "Marly, I lived with James in the Heads' Dorm all year. He's seen my hair look absolutely terrifying. I don't think he cares."

Marlene sighs, frustrated. "But tonight's different!" she cries.

My eyebrows scrunch together. "How so?" I ask, confused.

She stops short and her eyes widen guiltily. "Er, tonight…" she trails off.

I raise an accusing eyebrow. "Marlene," I press, crossing my arms.

She cringes, but then she grins in a very Sirius-like way. "I'm not telling!" she declares in a singsong voice. She knows where James is taking me tonight. I've been bugging her about it all afternoon, to no avail.

"Ugh!" I groan, stamping off to the bathroom to retrieve my mascara.

* * *

_Brrrrrring!_

"Coming!"

_Brrrrring! Brrring brrrrrrring!_

Merlin! Curse Marlene for wanting that obnoxious doorbell!

"I'm _coming!_ One second, Potter!"

I hear him chuckle at my use of his surname. I flit around our flat, grabbing my shoes and my wand. I dash over to the door and wrench it open as I struggle to pull on my left shoe.

"Well hello there," he chortles.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Twenty Minutes Early," I mutter, finally managing to pull the strap of my shoe through the little clasp. I stand up straight and take in his appearance appreciatively. He's wearing a deep red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his tan forearms, and dark jeans. "You look good," I comment nonchalantly.

James grins, also eyeing my outfit. "Not half as good as you, _darling,_" he jokes, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes, but I smile all the same.

"I can't take credit; Marlene spent about an hour picking it out for me."

His grin widens. "She's got good taste then."

"So," I prompt after a moment or two, "where are we going?"

He starts to head back down the stairs, tugging me along behind him. "You'll see," he answers evasively.

"Well, how are we getting th–" I begin, only to stop short. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You're crazy, Potter."

James is standing next to a big, black, shiny, two-wheeled contraption that screams death. He has got to be joking. A _motorcycle?_ He doesn't even know how to drive!

"I am _not_ getting on that thing with you." I pull my hand away from his and root my feet to the ground.

James smiles gently. "Come on, love, it'll be fun. I drove it over here! It's Sirius's bike, not mine. He's letting me borrow it for the night." Seeing my reluctance, James walks back over to where I am. He bends down to whisper in my ear, "You know I won't let you get hurt."

I sigh. "Oh, I know, James, but you don't even have your drivers' license!"

He frowns. "My what?"

"Exactly!"

"Lily," he states seriously. "It's just a motorcycle. I've seen you face Voldemort twice with less fear."

I groan. "Fine, fine. I'll ride it to wherever we're going. But if I get hurt, you're paying the medical bills, Potter!"

He grins and kisses me quickly. James drags me over to the motorcycle and swings his leg over the seat. He turns back to me. "Get on behind me," he says.

I sigh. Oh, he's going to be the death of me, I swear. I reluctantly slide onto the seat behind him and wrap my arms around his waist as he reaches up to grip the handles. The engine roars to life beneath us.

"I hate you for this!" I shout over the noise.

He laughs, "Love you too, Lily!" and we take off down the street.

The motorcycle accelerates rapidly as we swerve around the cars on the crowded avenue.

"James!" I scream more than once as we speed through a few near misses.

James turns down a dark, deserted alleyway. "Are you ready, Lil?"

"Ready for what?" I ask, dreading the answer.

He laughs again at my timid voice before twisting the left handle. The motorcycle gives an almighty roar, and we take off into the air. I scream as the land beneath us falls away and the cars and streetlights shrink to the size of stars.

"James!" I shriek, clutching onto him like a lifeline and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Hold on tight, Lily!" he shouts over the wind.

After flying along for several minutes, I begin to relax. The thoughts of falling off and plummeting to my death fade to the back of my mind, and I ease up on my grip on James's waist. Once I get over all of my fears, I find that the ride is actually very nice. The wind blows around us, and my hair fans out behind us like a rippling red flag.

"This is crazy!" I yell to James.

I feel him chuckle as he replies, "I know! But isn't it cool?"

I smile and agree. We fly in silence for a while, just enjoying the breeze and each other's company. The dark mountains speed along under us, and it seems like they will never end. I look up at the stars and the moon that light up the night and smile as I lay my head against James's back.

A small light appears in the distance. "Is that where we're going?" I ask James.

He nods. "Yeah, we'll be there in just a few minutes."

As we grow nearer to our destination, I begin to recognize my surroundings. The little shops look oddly familiar, and so does the castle towering over it all. The _castle?_

"James, it's Hogwarts!" I exclaim, surprised.

James laughs, though it sounds a bit nervous this time. "I know." He turns the motorcycle downwards gently, and we start our descent. We touch down outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Is this where we're going? Hogsmeade?"

James smiles as he slides off of the motorcycle. "Yeah, I thought we could just wander around here tonight."

I smile at the simplicity of it. Knowing James, I expected something extravagant, something that would spoil me. But this is perfect. He knows me all too well. "Okay."

He takes my hand, and I ask, "Where to first?"

James grins, though I'm not quite sure why. "Honeydukes?"

"All right," I concede, and we set off through the village.

James is acting a bit odd. He seems kind of nervous, but I can't imagine why. I mean, this is James Potter I'm talking about here. He's the definition of confidence usually. Tonight, he keeps glancing over at me and smiling edgily before shoving his hand into his right pocket. Ah well, he is James after all. I don't expect him to be predictable.

He leads me into Honeydukes and tells me, "Pick out whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything," he repeats, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I drift over to the wall of chocolate with James following close behind me. Being predictable old me, I choose my favorites, as usual. We leave Honeydukes with a large bag of sweets and set off for Zonko's. James claims that even though he's out of school, it's "still fun to pull a prank every now and then."

After James is finished gallivanting through Zonko's and picking up various pranking necessities, he pulls me into the Three Broomsticks for dinner. He leaves me at the door for a moment while he goes off to say something to Rosmerta. She nods and heads back into the back room where James and I ate on our first date. Huh. Is that why this night seems so familiar? Thinking back on it, yes, this does imitate our first date perfectly. Must just be a coincidence.

James walks back over to me. "Come on, Rose is getting us a table in the more private section of the pub."

I take his hand as he leads me back to where Rosmerta disappeared.

"Here you are, James, a table for two." She gestures to the booth next to her, and we take our seats. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

James shrugs. "Two butterbeers?" he suggests, glancing over at me.

I nod my approval. "Yeah, butterbeer is fine."

Rosmerta heads off to the bar to fill our drink orders, and James and I sit for a moment. I gaze around the room, people watching. It's one of my favorite things to do in the Wizarding World. I recognize Katie Marino, a girl who was a year above me in Ravenclaw, sitting with her long-term boyfriend, Josh Abbott. She waves, smiling, and I return the gesture before looking back at James. He's staring at me with that look on his face like he wants to say something important but can't quite figure out the words.

"You okay?" I ask, reaching across the table to take his hand.

James nods quickly. "Yeah, fine, you're just so mind-bogglingly beautiful that I forgot what I was going to say," he jokes, winking at me.

I roll my eyes, smiling. "You're impossible."

"Proud of it," he smirks impishly.

Rosmerta brings our drinks. "What can I get for you?"

Before I can say anything, James says, "We'll take the Marauders' Special, thanks, Rose." He hands her the menus I wasn't aware of receiving, and she sweeps off to the bar with a knowing smile at James.

"So how's training coming along?" I ask, taking a casual swig of my butterbeer.

James sips his drink thoughtfully for a moment. "It's all right, I suppose. I mean, I love it, but it's a lot of work. And Moody's definitely living up to his reputation," he adds with a chuckle. "Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Frank, and I have to do just a bit more work than the others because he's still trying to make sure we're fit enough for the Order. Howling mad, that man is."

I nod. "Yeah, Dorcas is the same with me at the _Prophet._ She actually wants me to do an investigative report next week using my assets with the Order and take a short break from sports."

James raises his eyebrows. "Really? What does she want you to cover?"

"There's a rumored Death Eater meeting next week. Nothing major," I assure him upon seeing the look on his face, "just the ones about our age, apparently. Dorcas wants me to go with Evan to check it out."

He frowns. "D'you think she'd let me go with you?" I can tell he doesn't want me back around the Death Eaters again very soon.

I smile slightly. "I'll be fine, James. But, if it helps you sleep at night, I'll talk to Dorcas." I roll my eyes playfully and say, "Though, I don't really think I need a babysitter at eighteen."

James grins and pushes my hair away from my eyes. "I know that. I just don't think I could bear it if something happened . . . if something went wrong and you didn't come home." He finishes his confession with concerned eyes and his hand once again shoved into his right pocket. I wonder what that's all about.

"James," I murmur as I trace the veins on the back of his tan hand. "I'll be all right. You know, I worry about you, too. Every day you go off to the Academy, and I'm frightened of what could happen. We're all at risk here, but we're taking these risks to build a better future. We're fighting for something we believe in. We're saving lives. I think it's well worth the risk."

He offers a sad half-smile. "You're right."

Rosmerta bustles over with a tray and levitates it next to our table. She picks up the plates two at a time and sets them down in front of us.

"I still don't know how you boys eat this much," I giggle incredulously, scanning the filled table.

Rosmerta exhales exasperatedly. "Oh, no, Lily," she corrects, "when it's all four of them, they order double this much food and eat every last bit of it." Rose smiles. "Always have been the best customers."

"Hey!" James exclaims indignantly. "Now I know why you liked us so much over the years! We always coughed up at least four galleons a piece!"

Rosmerta's smile widens, and she ruffles James's hair the same way I've seen his mother do it. "You know you boys are my favorites." She picks up the empty tray and heads back to the bar.

* * *

"Are we headed home now?" I ask as James sets his money on the table.

He smiles somewhat nervously. "Er, no, actually, I thought we could maybe go for a walk?"

"All right," I concede. He takes my hand as we exit the pub, waving goodbye to Rosmerta. We step out into the breezy summer air, and he pulls me away from the village, towards the pathways surrounding the shops.

As we walk along up the gently sloping hill, I recognize a bench about twenty feet away. I tug my hand out of James's and move closer to it. Turning back to him with a smile on my face, I murmur, "D'you remember the first time you said you love me?"

James smiles softly. "We were here. It was Valentine's Day, about the most cliché thing you could imagine."

I sway back over to him and take both of his hands, gazing up into his affectionate eyes. "It was perfect."

James's smile widens ever so slightly as he bends to capture my lips with his. I sigh girlishly at the feeling of his smooth lips on mine as he deepens the kiss. He pulls me closer, clutching at the small of my back and weaving one hand through my hair. Taking in the warm, intoxicating smell of him, I know I'd be content to stay here forever. James, however, seems to have other plans.

He draws back. Hearing my small noise of protest, he grins and bends to kiss me once more. It's short, nervous, and very sweet. He takes a shaky breath. As he pulls away, James murmurs three little words.

"Marry me, Lily."

* * *

**AN: Evil cliffhanger, I know! But I had to do it. This is a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself, and the next will be just as long, I promise. I'm going to continue writing it as soon as this is published! (That's right, I've already started it. Aren't you proud of me?)**

**Sorry for my absence over the last month and a half. I swear I haven't given up on this story! I was just in a rut. It was terrible. I couldn't write at all. That and I've had a bit of a crappy time of it due to some doctor visits and whatnot. But I'm back now! I promise an update by this weekend!**

**I love James. He's just amazing. Don't you guys love him?**

**REVIEW, lovelies! If you still bother to check my story, that is.**

**- Paris**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Also, I don't own **_**Halloween, Grease, Alien, **_**or **_**Superman.**_

**Elizabeth Bells: **_Thank you so much! I'll definitely check out your stories!_

**ErinFabu: **_I agree; the stories where Lily is portrayed like that bother me. I like having Lily "play the hero" like her future son. :)_

**Apolla Broadpath: **_I had to do it! I thought it was a nice cliffy. The Death Eater meeting will be next chapter, I think._

**Loslote: **_I love James Potter. I wish I could have him all to myself, but alas, he is Lily's._

**Hapax Legomenon: **_Lily is so daft sometimes, is she not? I loved the dream. I like foreshadowing and suspense and whatnot, and I knew it would end up being a fluffy sort of chapter, so I had to add that in there._

**Lenners: **_Thank you! I love Marlene and Sirius as a couple, as well as Remus and Mary, but Lily and James are my forever favorites._

**TWHATT18: **_Thanks! And yes, I'm going to take it up to their deaths, but there will be an epilogue._

**Therealginnyweasley13: **_Yeah, I was gone for a while. I'll be sure to watch your show! I liked James's little 'vision,' if you will._

**IAMSOAP: **_Thank you very much!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Engaged

My eyes open wide and I gasp.

"What?"

James watches me with loving eyes as he slips down onto one knee. I must be dreaming.

"Lily, I've loved you for years now. The moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. I know I didn't always act like it, and I know I did some stupid things trying to win your attention. You made me chase you for a while when I acted like an arrogant prat, but now I've got you and I don't want to let you go. You don't know how happy you've made me, Lil. You put up with all of my pranks and weird habits, and you help me to see who I really am."

My eyes are shining with tears of joy. I don't think I have ever loved James as much as I do in this moment.

He continues. "You're beautiful both on the inside and out. You're possibly the most astounding person I've ever met in my life. I know we're young. I know it may be too fast. But Lily, when I dreamt that you were dead, when I woke up and didn't think I'd ever see you again, I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand it if anything ever happened to you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because with this war, I don't know how long that's going to be."

James puts his hand into his right pocket one last time and pulls out a sparkling diamond ring. I gasp again.

"Lily Evans, I promise to take care of you. I promise to love you. I promise to always, _always_ be there for you when you need me. And as cheesy as this all is," he grins, "Lily, will you marry me?"

A happy tear slides down my face. I laugh quietly. "James Potter," I murmur as he looks up at me with a nervously hopeful smile, "Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll marry you!"

James's face splits into the most triumphant smile. He lets out a euphoric shout and takes my hand. He slides the ring into place on my finger and kisses my hand. He then springs to his feet and picks me up, spinning me around in a circle with the same joyful beam on his lips. James bends to kiss me eagerly.

He breaks away. "You mean it?"

I laugh again. "Yes, I mean it, James."

James spins me around once more, laughing. He captures my lips with his own, and I can feel every bit of the unabashed joy that he isn't even trying to hide. It's as if the world doesn't exist. There is no war, no prejudice, no risk. Just James and me. We're the only ones that matter.

* * *

"Hey, Lily?"

I turn to my _fiancé. _I love saying that.

"Yeah, James?"

He grins over at me from less than a foot away. His face is lit up by the twinkling stars above us. His eyes shine happily. "We're getting married."

I beam at him. "We're getting married," I echo softly.

James reaches over to lace his fingers with mine. "Lily Potter," I hear him whisper quietly.

I let out a faint laugh at his wondering tone. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" I hold up our twined hands and admire the glittering ring on my third finger. It's very simple. Sure, the princess cut diamond is a bit large, but James says it's a Potter family heirloom that he asked his father for a few days ago. The thin, white-gold band wraps my finger delicately, and the goblin-made diamond sparkles like nothing I've ever seen. It's absolutely perfect.

James rolls onto his side, turning his back on the stars. We're lying in the cool grass near our bench. I think the significant events that have occurred there make it acceptable to claim the bench as ours, right?

He scoots closer to me. Without saying a word, he reaches one arm across me to place his hand against the grass on either side of my head, lifting himself over me. He bends down and presses his still-smiling lips to my own. I let my hands float up to wrap around his neck and play with the infallibly messy black hair at the nape of his neck. He drops his weight onto his elbows so that I can feel him against me, but not enough to make it uncomfortable.

James moves his lips down my jaw and pauses at my ear. "I love you, Lily," he whispers. Even though his voice is hushed and his breathing rushed, I can still hear the euphoria in his words.

I smile. "I love you, too," I breathe before lifting his face back up to meet mine once again.

* * *

The sun filters through the haphazardly closed curtains. I don't quite want to open my eyes yet. I let my thoughts wander to the previous night. James perfectly mimicked our first date. It was adorable.

"Mmm," I hum quietly.

He and I made our way back to his, Sirius's, and Remus's flat after a couple of hours just lying in the grass and roaming around Hogsmeade together. He had apparently arranged for Sirius and Remus to stay with Marlene and Mary last night because they were nowhere to be found.

I don't want to move from where I am right now. I'm too happy, too warm. However, the enticing smells wafting through the flat get me to push back my protesting eyelids and yawn. I look up at my left hand, at the ring sparkling there. I grin and push myself off of my stomach, eager to find James and whatever he's cooking.

Pulling the hem of his oversized navy t-shirt down to cover my legs a bit self-consciously, I make my way to the kitchen. I walk in and sit down at the little island across from the stove.

"Morning, love," James greets me with a smile as he flips a fluffy pancake onto a pile big enough to even satisfy Sirius's appetite. He sets his spatula down and leans across the counter to kiss me. "Sleep well?"

I grin. "Yeah, once you stopped talking in your sleep," I quip, raising my eyebrows at him accusingly.

His face reddens and his eyes widen. "Er, did I really?"

He looks so panicked. I laugh, "You know you don't actually talk in your sleep, James."

James visibly relaxes. "Good," he mutters. "The same can't be said for you, I'm afraid." He smirks, his eyes dancing with amusement.

I wrinkle my nose. "Yeah, I know. Anything particularly interesting last night?"

"Before or after you confessed your undying love to John Lennon?"

I sniff indignantly. "Hey, they may have broken up, but I still love the Beatles."

James tilts his head to one side, grinning. "You know, I'd love to just see your dreams for one night. You said something about dancing house-elves early this morning when I woke up to go for a run. And then last night, you were mumbling about . . . Cinderella?"

I laugh at his words. Yeah, I do dream about the strangest things. "Cinderella is a Muggle children's story. My mum used to read it to me when I was little. We actually owned the movie, but I doubt I could find it now."

"What's a movie?" he asks, puzzled.

I chuckle. He has absolutely no knowledge of the Muggle world. "It's like a moving picture. A story brought to life, kind of. It's hard to describe. I'll take you to one sometime."

He nods, looking interested. "I'll hold you to that." He flips yet another pancake onto the ever-growing pile. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starved."

He stacks pancakes on a plate for me and drowns them in maple syrup, just the way I like them. He slides the pancakes and a glass of orange juice over to me before helping himself to some breakfast.

I cut out a bite and pop it into my mouth. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

James raises his eyebrows. "What, breakfast? Oh, yeah, I did," he admits with a shy grin.

I take another bite of my pancakes. They're delicious. "I didn't know you could cook without magic. I'm very impressed," I say, reaching over to rumple his untidy hair. He grins at me.

He's finished with half of his pancake mountain before I'm finished with one. He takes a swig of juice and turns to me with a small smile on his face. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he questions.

I shrug. "Well I don't have to work since it's Saturday, so we could really do whatever we want." The thought of a Saturday without work or an Order meeting is tantalizing.

James sits quietly for a moment, obviously deep in thought. His hazel eyes brighten, and he smiles excitedly. "Can we see a movie?"

I giggle at his enthusiasm. "We'll have to see what's playing. Maybe Peter, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, and Mary can come with us?"

James shakes his head. "Pete has to work again. His dad's not doing so well, and his mum really needs for him to stay and help her keep shop."

"Oh," I reply, a little crestfallen that we can't have everyone together at the same time. "He's had to work a lot recently."

James nods, frowning. "I know," he says. "It's not good for him to hole himself up in that little shop. I keep telling him we're going to get him out of there sooner or later, but he insists on helping his mum."

I chew my pancakes thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Well," I amend, "we'll take him out tomorrow night. We could all get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron or something."

He hums in agreement. He stands up and puts his dishes in the sink, where they begin to magically wash themselves. I feel his arms slide around my shoulders from behind me as I set down my fork. I tilt my chin up to look at him with a small smile. James bends down to give me a quick kiss.

"So how about that movie?" he asks, straightening his posture once again.

I let my fingers trail over his arm. "I'll see what's playing," I repeat. "We can walk down to that cinema a few streets over and check, just let me go shower first."

James waggles his eyebrows suggestively with a lustful look in his eye. "I'll join you."

I snort at his antics. "Oh, no you won't. You're going to see if the others want to go with us." I turn to walk out of his kitchen and back towards the bathroom.

I hear him following me, so I spin quickly and press my palm flat against his chest. "James," I protest.

He ignores my objection and captures my lips somewhat aggressively. My eyes flutter closed as I back up against the bathroom door. He runs his hands down my back and lets them rest on my hips as he bends to compensate for our height difference. His lips break away from mine and rove over the exposed skin on the side of my neck. I tug at his messy hair and pull him ever closer, completely forgetting about my shower. He brings his lips back up to meet mine, but they are gentle this time, sweet.

James pulls back, breathing heavily. "Just thought you could use a proper 'good morning,'" he murmurs with a crooked grin.

I grin at him alluringly. "James," I breathe, pulling him close once more. "About that shower . . ."

James's breathing spikes again. "Yeah?"

I press my lips slowly against his neck and whisper, "I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

Before he can really register what I've said, I detach myself from him, blow him a teasing kiss, and shut myself in the bathroom, giggling at his dumbfounded expression. I hear him huff indignantly on the other side of the door as I turn on the water.

* * *

James and I make our way down his street around two o'clock. The warm summer sun beats down on us from above, and a gentle breeze plays with the ends of my hair. I loop my arm through James's as we round the last corner to the cinema. I saunter up to the list of screenings for the night displayed next to the door and look it over for any familiar titles.

James puts his hands into the pockets of his tan shorts. "See anything you like?"

I nod my head from side to side, considering the options. "Yeah," I answer after a moment. "_Halloween, Grease, _and _Superman_ are all playing tonight."

When he doesn't reply, I turn back and see him watching me with an adorably confused expression. He notices my stare and rearranges his expression.

"Ah," he nods. "I see."

I grin. "Haven't a clue, do you?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Nope, not in the slightest."

I consider the titles again. "Well, _Superman_ looks good, but I've been dying to see _Grease_. I've heard _Halloween _isn't bad, but it's a horror film."

James tilts his head to the right. "A horror film?"

I wave my hand at him impatiently. "A scary movie," I explain wearily. "_Grease_ is a musical. It means they perform songs at random intervals throughout the story."

He nods again. "That doesn't sound so bad."

I smile. "D'you want to see it? It's playing at seven o'clock."

James takes my hand again and laces his fingers through mine. "Sure," he says. "And now that we've got that all figured out, how about some lunch? Diagon Alley's not far from here."

Hm, now that I think about it, I am rather hungry. "That sounds nice," I agree, hearing my stomach growl at an absurdly loud volume.

He and I amble a few blocks over and step into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lily, James!" the bartender, Tom, greets. "What can I get you today?" He picks up a bottle and pours steaming blue liquid into a curvy glass. He tops it off with a cherry on a stick and hands it to a stooped woman at the bar.

James eyes the steaming drink with interest, but I elbow him discreetly in the ribs. With a quiet "Oomph," James clears his throat. "Er, that's all right, Tom. We're just heading down to Diagon Alley today."

Tom nods as we weave through the crowded bar and back to the courtyard. I take out my wand and tap the bricks above the dustbins. The wall forms the tall archway, revealing Diagon Alley. It's particularly busy today.

I have to practically drag James away from the display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies as he drools over a set of robes in deep crimson. James has definitely moved beyond obsession when it comes to the sport. I'm amazed actually that he didn't want to make a career of it. Surely, he could have. Though I wouldn't have told him this two years ago when his ego was the size of a Hungarian Horntail, he is a rather talented Quidditch player.

He and I traipse around Diagon Alley looking for a place to eat lunch. We pass several tiny shops that I've hardly noticed before when he stops me.

"How about here?"

James points to a miniature café squeezed in between Twilfitt and Tatting's and Obscurus Books. It's a friendly-looking place with a long front window that allows passersby to catch a glimpse of the little shop. A sign hangs above the door sporting the name: Rosa Lee Teabag.

"Sure," I agree, leading the way inside.

A plump witch greets us cheerfully at the counter.

"Good afternoon, dears! What can I get for you today?"

James and I glance over the menu. He orders a considerably larger lunch than me, and we take a seat at the round table next to the window to wait for our food.

He reaches across the table to take my hands in his. He turns my left hand so my engagement ring glitters proudly for anyone to see. He smiles at me affectionately.

"You know," he says, "I never would've thought I'd actually be marrying Lily Evans. I thought you'd never say yes to a prat like me in a million years."

I feel the corners of my mouth curve upward. "Always the tone of surprise," I murmur.

He laughs and leans across the small table to kiss my cheek gently. "I love you, Lil."

"Yeah, I know," I answer, smirking. I laugh once at the look on his face and answer in fake exasperation, "I love you too, James."

* * *

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Marlene squeals excitedly the second she bounces into the boys' flat. She grabs my left hand and examines my engagement ring with admiring eyes. "Oh, Lil, it's gorgeous!"

I laugh girlishly. "I know!"

Marlene hugs me happily, and we jump around like the teenagers that we sometimes forget we are. James and Sirius are chortling at us from the couch, where they're sitting with a butterbeer each.

Sirius pipes up, "Hey, are we going to go to this movie thing anytime soon or are we supposed to sit here and watch you two dance around all night?" He pauses briefly before adding with a roguish grin and a wink, "I'd be fine with either option."

I roll my eyes at Sirius's suggestive tone. "We just have to wait on Remus and Mary," I remind him.

He sighs. "Yes, Mum."

I grin at him. "They won't be long. Remus just said Mary wanted to run by the Ministry and drop off some reports for work."

Sirius groans loudly. "But that could take all _day!"_ he whines, pouting like a misbehaving child.

A knock on the door interrupts my reproachful reply. Instead, I grin cheekily and skip over to answer it. "Hey, Mary, Remus," I greet.

Sirius hops up from the couch immediately. "Can we go now?" he asks eagerly.

James, too, looks excited. "Yeah, come on, let's go!" He takes my hand and practically drags me out the door with our friends close on our heels. We speed-walk over to the cinema.

James turns to me once we arrive. "How do we get in?" he questions, pointing to the person taking the tickets beside the door.

"We have to buy tickets, James," I explain in a voice I would use when teaching a five year old. Marlene, Sirius, Remus, and Mary finally catch up to us.

Remus complains, "Merlin, James, must you walk so fast?"

I gape at Remus in mock horror at his whining tone. "Oh, no!" I gasp. "You're turning into _him!"_ I point to Sirius.

Marlene joins my teasing. "Whatever can we do? We don't need more than one Sirius walking around wreaking havoc!" She glances at her indignant boyfriend with a sly grin.

Sirius grumbles. "Humph! Well that's just because no one else can imitate me! I'm Sirius Black," he declares.

Marlene walks over to kiss him fondly. "The one and only," she adds.

We move up in the ticket line. I'm going to handle the Muggle money for all of us. The teenage girl at the window calls in a bored voice, "How can I help you?"

"Er, six to see _Grease?_" I request, taking out the money James and I exchanged some Galleons for earlier.

The girl glances over our party, her eyes straying a bit too long on James, Sirius, and Remus. She snaps her gum obnoxiously while punching in the numbers on her register.

"That'll be nine pounds," she dictates.

I slide the money through the slot in the window and she passes six tickets in return, twirling a blond curl around her finger. I hand out the tickets and lead them over to the young man tearing tickets at the door. Merlin, this must be a dull job. I feel bad for the bloke.

Once we're all inside, the boys immediately find the concession stand. Sirius scrutinizes the candy counter.

"Where are the Chocolate Frogs? What about Fizzing Whizbees? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" he asks, seeming shocked.

Marlene rolls her eyes at Sirius. "This is a Muggle place, Sirius," she chastises in a hushed tone. "They don't have our candy."

He pouts. "Fine, but what's this stuff? Mars Bars? Snickers?"

I grin. "You should try a Mars Bar. They're my favorite Muggle candy."

James and Remus come back over to us with large bags of popcorn. Remus sets his down on the table next to the butter dispenser.

"Do you want butter on your popcorn, Mary?" he asks, turning to her.

Mary replies, "Sure, but not very much."

James looks confused again. "What is this thing?" he demands, prodding the butter dispenser with a long finger.

"It lets you drizzle melted butter on top of your popcorn, Prongs," Remus explains patiently.

James nods in puzzled understanding. "Okay . . . well, Lily, do you want butter?"

My nose wrinkles of its own accord. "Urgh, no. I don't like butter on my popcorn."

Remus gapes at me. "Why not?"

"It's gross!" I retort. "It's greasy and just . . . ick."

Sirius snorts at my description. "Well I want some of this popcorn stuff. I'll be back."

Marlene sighs. "I'll go make sure he doesn't screw things up." She grins after him and strolls up to the counter.

After we've all got whatever food we want, I lead the way back to Theater Three. We find seats in the middle of the theater and settle ourselves in.

Sirius sits impatiently for a moment. "Is this it?" he asks, gesturing to the blank screen before us.

Remus and I laugh together. "No," Remus answers, "it hasn't started yet."

James questions, "When will it start?"

Mary checks her watch. "In about five minutes."

James and Sirius, the only ones who have never been to a movie, exchange a look. James turns back to me and holds out his hand on the armrest for me. I slide my fingers through his and smile up at him.

The lights in the theater dim, making Sirius gasp. "What's going on?"

I swear, he is such a child sometimes. "The movie is starting, Sirius," I tell him as I hear the whirring of the projector in the room behind the theater.

He nods. "Right. I knew that."

Marlene snorts. "Whatever, Sirius."

The screen lights up, and the music begins. James's face splits into a huge grin as he watches the screen excitedly.

The preview announces that the movie _Alien_ will be playing next year, and the screen goes dark once again.

James gasps. "Lily, that was amazing! That alien thing was so creepy! But I thought it was supposed to be a musical," he rambles.

I laugh. "James, that was a trailer. The movie will start in a few minutes."

He shakes his head, muttering, "Muggles."

When the movie does start, James, Sirius, and even Remus amuse us by dancing ridiculously to the songs that John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John perform. When Sandy sings "Hopelessly Devoted," Sirius grabs James's hand and sings to him, making up words of his own. Needless to say, we've been shushed more than once. Danny and Sandy ride off in their car, and the theater darkens again.

James and Sirius clap enthusiastically.

"That was so cool!" Sirius exclaims.

James nods vigorously in agreement. "How do they _do_ that?"

We get up to leave, and James loops his arm through mine. He pulls me out of the theater slightly ahead of our friends, singing "You're the One That I Want." Sirius joins him, filling in the words that James couldn't remember.

James and Sirius skip off ahead of us as we exit the cinema and begin to walk home. Mary and Marlene take off after them, but I hang back with Remus.

"Hey," I say, nudging him playfully with my elbow.

Remus grins at me. "Hey, Lil."

"What did you think of the movie?"

He snorts. "I think James and Sirius will be singing those songs for weeks."

I laugh. "Yeah, maybe we should've seen _Superman._"

We walk along several meters behind our friends in silence for a moment. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Remus?"

He looks at me with a troubled face. "I want to propose to Mary."

I gasp with a huge smile. "_Really?"_

He nods quietly. I catch on to his bothered mood and frown. "What's wrong?"

"I still haven't told her," he mumbles with an expression of self-hatred.

I understand that he means that he still hasn't revealed to Mary that he's a werewolf since the last time we talked about this. I lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

He sighs sadly. "For the same reason I didn't before. I can't lose Mary, Lily. She means too much to me."

I consider his words. "You know, Remus, Mary isn't one to judge people. You should know that by now. Plus, it shouldn't make you any different to her than you are now. You should tell her sooner, rather than later, so it doesn't become an issue of trust, you know?"

Remus hangs his head. Mary glances back at us and notices his posture. Her eyebrows pinch together slightly and she looks up at me with questions in her eyes. I wave my hand infinitesimally, letting her know everything is all right.

"I trust her with all my heart, Lily." Remus lifts his chin to meet my concerned gaze again. "She knows that."

"And she knows you love her," I add.

He nods. "She knows that, too," he agrees. "But what if she doesn't love me the same when she finds out I'm a monster once a month?"

I huff exasperatedly. "Remus, don't say that! I've said it before, but I'll say it again: Mary _loves_ you. Nothing will change that."

Remus sends me an unconvinced look. "Lily, this isn't exactly 'nothing.' I'm a . . . well, I am what I am."

"You need to tell her at some point, Remus, if you're set on marrying her," I murmur as we near the boys' flat.

He sighs again. "I know," he whispers. "I'm just afraid."

I nod sympathetically. "It's a scary thing to have to face. You just have to ask yourself one question: is it worth the risk?"

Without hesitating, Remus nods. "Of course it's worth it."

I smile at the love that I can hear in his voice. "Then go for it, Remus."

His lips twitch upward slowly and he leans in to hug me. "Thanks, Lil," he breathes in my ear. Pulling back and saying at a slightly louder volume, "I promise this is the last time I'll bug you about this."

I laugh. "I'm always here for you, Remus. You know that."

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I know I promised last weekend, but it took me forever to write this. I actually am not very fond of this chapter. Some parts of it I like, but I didn't really know how to write other bits. I know it doesn't really move the plot along, but I wanted a fluffy chapter before the Death Eater meeting. And James's engagement speech may be a bit of a let-down to some of you, but I promise his vows are amazing. I've already written them. :) And I needed a little Remus action in the end there.**

**By the way, I borrowed the movie idea from Molly Raesly's _Boyfriend. _You guys should check out that story. It's much better than mine haha.**

**I think that's about it! I'm out of school for the summer in a week, so my updates will be closer together then.**

**REVIEW, lovelies!**

**- Paris**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Lenners: **_Thanks! I loved writing the movie bit. I'm going to have Remus put it off for a couple of chapters because there is so much else that has to be in these next few though. I'm nervous for him too!_

**Loslote: **_Thank you! And I know, it's probably my second favorite (or maybe even first) Lily/James fanfic._

**hmweasley: **_Thank you very much! Remus is one of my favorite characters. I hate when fanfics don't give him any attention._

**IAMSOAP: **_Thanks! I had to pick a movie from 1978, and that was the one I knew the best haha. I'm nervous for Remus too! Sorry for the inexcusable wait!_

**the potter family: **_Thank you!_

**Forgive me for the wait! Writer's Block is a brutal condition. But I'm cured now, and I promise to post again soon. Also, I hope this makes up for the wait. This is my longest chapter to date! 17 Microsoft Word pages! Also, in my absence, I wrote the epilogue because I've had that idea in my head since the very beginning.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Meetings, Preparations, and Wedding Surprises

A sharp knock on my office door interrupts my planning to take Marlene to sample foods for the wedding.

I sit up and smooth down the front of my blouse. "Yes?" I call, stacking my papers neatly on my desk.

Dorcas walks in briskly. "Morning, Lily," she greets curtly.

"Hey, Dorcas," I reply. "What's up?"

She tosses a packet of paper down on my desk. "This is all you need to know about that meeting I want you and Evan to go to."

I pick up the packet as she talks. It includes the address of the meeting place, names of various identified or suspected Death Eaters, and possible reasoning behind this meeting.

I nod and look up at Dorcas. "And James? It's still all right for him to come along, isn't it? I don't know if he'd let me go without him."

Dorcas nods with a bit of a grimace. "It'll be a _bit_ conspicuous for three previously unknown Death Eaters to show up at some meeting."

I wince. "Er, Dorcas?"

She raises an eyebrow at my tone. "Yes?"

I look down at my folded hands. "Erm, well, you see, Sirius kind of wants to come along as well. He says that he's perfectly qualified to go, seeing how he's working to be an Auror and he's a part of the Order. He, er, says that he'll go to Dumbledore to get permission if you'd like."

Dorcas nods absently, thinking this over. I continue rambling.

"Plus, he could really help us out with this case. His brother, Regulus, is known to be a huge Death Eater supporter."

Dorcas sighs. "Four is really pushing it, Lily."

I finally look back up at her. "But it's James Potter and Sirius Black. They can more than look after themselves and disappear when they need to. James even has an Invisibility Cloak!" I throw in as a last-ditch attempt to persuade her to let Sirius go with us.

Dorcas exhales again. "Lily . . ."

Breaking out of what little businesslike tone I was using, I get up and walk around my desk to look her in the eye. "Come on, Dor, you know Sirius. He wouldn't be able to stand being left behind while James was off hunting Death Eaters."

She is silent, contemplating. I wait as patiently as I can for a full two minutes as she undoubtedly goes over every possible thing that could go wrong with yet another person added to the party.

At last, Dorcas nods very slowly. "Fine, he can go," she snaps. "But if he screws this mission up, tell him I'll have his head for it!"

* * *

"Mmm . . . this one's my favorite," Marlene declares after swallowing a mouthful of salmon.

Sirius nods in agreement with bulging cheeks. "Dishuns va besh wiwwy."

James and I snort as Marlene lightly smacks the back of her boyfriend's head at his manners. "What was that, Padfoot?" James chortles.

Sirius swallows his food with a bit of difficulty. "This one's the best, Lily," he repeats, though discernably this time.

"I honestly don't know how you can still stomach more food. You've eaten nearly all of it!" I exclaim, gesturing to the almost empty platters set before us.

James leans over to stage-whisper, "Just wait until he sees the cakes."

Sirius's eyes grow round. "Cake?" he questions eagerly.

Marlene rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Sirius, I don't know how you aren't about fifty pounds heavier."

"Hey! I take offense to that," he proclaims indignantly.

Marlene opens her mouth to make a witty retort, but she's interrupted by Anthony, the chef.

"Here you are," Anthony announces as he sets down a tray of smaller plates. "The cake samples." He waves to them with a flourish and points out which is which. "The one in the corner is your basic white cake, vanilla frosting. This one here is chocolate. Over here, we have the vanilla and raspberry number you requested, and that one is a tasty twist on the original with a twist of strawberry in the middle."

Anthony hands each of us an individual plate to distribute smaller pieces of the cake. Sirius reaches for the chocolate cake first, as does James. Marlene goes for the strawberry twisted slice, while I sample the raspberry cake.

Merlin, this stuff is good. The rich, soft, two-layered cake is vanilla, and the creamy frosting between the layers is interrupted by a stripe of smooth raspberry filling. The outer icing has an intricate, flowering design in deep magenta over white frosting.

James and Sirius seem to be enjoying the chocolate cake, and Marlene looks as though her opinion on the strawberry cake is the same as mine for the raspberry cake. We chew over our options in silence for a few moments, sampling each cake. After finishing off his last bite, James sets down his fork.

"I like the raspberry one best, I think," he says.

Sirius frowns. "What about the chocolate one?"

Marlene shakes her head. "Personally, I liked the strawberry twist cake."

James looks at me. "Lily?" he asks. "D'you have a favorite?"

I tilt my head back and forth slightly, pondering. "Yeah," I decide. "The raspberry one was my favorite. I mean, the chocolate was good, but not for a wedding. And I've never been one for the traditional white cake, so that one's out. And the strawberry one _was_ good, but raspberry is my favorite."

James grins. "Ha," he quips, sticking his tongue out childishly at Sirius.

James and I give our list of favorites to Anthony before heading off to my flat with Sirius and Marly. Mary and Remus have taken a couple of personal days off from work to get away to the Canary Islands, so neither of them is around at the moment. I do hope he tells her about being a werewolf soon. Mary is too kind a person to change her opinion of him based on that. Right?

We sit around the coffee table as Sirius cracks open a bottle of firewhiskey and pours us each a drink. Marlene sips hers thoughtfully.

"Tell me again about this Death Eater meeting you three are going to," she requests, tearing her gaze from a mark on the table.

Sirius puts his glass down. "It's this Saturday night. There won't be many of the more experienced Death Eaters present, just mostly ones like there were in Hogsmeade last . . . what was it, October?"

James nods. "Yeah, it shouldn't be anything big. They're probably just meeting to discuss the next Anti-Muggle-Born Law they can try to force on the Ministry."

I hear myself make a noise of disgust. The Ministry is changing, fast. New laws are being passed left and right, causing both an increase in blood status discrimination and for more and more people to disappear. James has even told me that some Aurors are disappearing or going into hiding because they're Muggle-Born or married to someone who is Muggle-Born. He says that Moody has been considering graduating James's class a year early from the Auror Academy so he has more people out on the playing field.

"What's the latest report you've got on it, Lil?" Marlene asks softly.

I shrug. "Nothing different from what you know, I'm sure. I've heard that someone tried to get the Minister to pass a law requiring all Muggle-Borns to submit to questioning about their lineage and magical power. It's just disgusting, if you ask me. How are we different from anyone else?"

James stiffens slightly as he always does when he can tell I'm upset. He tightens his arm protectively around my waist.

Sirius shakes his head. "It's people like my family that are supporting this stuff."

Sirius doesn't often talk about his family, so it's a bit surprising that he has mentioned them.

James goes to defend his friend. "No, Padfoot–"

"I'm serious, James!" Sirius insists without a trace of a grin on his face at his usual pun. "Look at them! My dear old mum was so bloody disappointed that I was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin that she disowned me and blasted me off of the family tree! My dad's not a Death Eater, but he's an open supporter of everything that Voldemort stands for! And look at Regulus, James. He's all lined up to _be_ one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him Saturday at that meeting. They're the type of people that are causing and supporting _all_ of this." Sirius finishes abruptly, breathing hard. James doesn't look as stunned by his best friend's outburst as Marlene or me. We've never heard him talk about these things in detail before.

Marly takes his hand and squeezes it gently, at a loss for words. Sirius uses his free hand to retrieve his firewhiskey and down it in one gulp. He speaks again, his voice somehow amplified by the drink.

"All I'm saying," Sirius continues, "is that I know how they operate. They have a one-track mindset. They're superior. Anyone who isn't pureblood doesn't deserve to shine their bloody shoes." He spits out the last bit with biting sarcasm and blatant hatred.

We sit in silence, watching his stony face. James seems to be familiar with these talks, so I assume he knows that Sirius just needs to be left to his thoughts after spilling all of that. But I've got other ideas.

I stand up and walk over to crouch right in front of him. I tilt my head so he has to look me in the eye and murmur quietly, "It's a good thing you're not like them, yeah?"

Finally meeting my gaze fully, Sirius's lips twitch upward slightly. "Thanks, Evans," he mutters, nudging my shoulder halfheartedly.

I pat his arm gently. "Anytime, Black," I respond with a small grin of my own.

* * *

I sigh, smiling dreamily. It's gorgeous.

"Let me see, Lily!" Marlene calls from the other room.

I glide into the small room where Marly and Helen, the owner of the shop, are waiting for me. The two women sigh when they catch sight of me.

"Oh, Lily," Marlene breathes. A slow smile spreads across her face.

I smooth down the front unnecessarily. "Do you like it?"

She nods vigorously.

Helen stands up and walks over to me, turning me around so I face the mirror. I admire the dress again. It's a strapless white gown with an empire waist and an intricately beaded bodice. A white flower rests towards the left side of the waist. The pure white material falls to the floor elegantly, making my normally clumsy self appear tall and graceful. The short train trails behind me as Helen moves me closer to the mirror.

"You look beautiful, dear," she murmurs in a motherly voice.

I beam at my reflection. Selecting a dress is making this all the more real. I'm marrying James Potter. James Potter and Lily Evans. James and Lily Potter. _Lily Potter_. Merlin.

* * *

_Brrrrrring!_

"Evan's here, Lily!" James calls from the kitchen. I hear someone traipse over to the door to open it for my coworker.

I walk into the sitting room to greet him as Sirius unlocks the door.

"Hey, Evan!"

"'Lo, Lily, James, Sirius," he returns, nodding to each of us in turn. In his Death Eater costume of sorts, he looks rather intimidating. I don't feel like I appear to be very threatening as the midget Death Eater next to these three tall men.

James pulls his cloak on. "Are we ready to go now? We're due to rendezvous with Moody in ten minutes at his place."

Sirius grabs his mask from the coffee table. Marlene, who has yet to speak, practically leaps off of the couch as he straightens up. She throws her arms around his neck. Sirius drops his mask again and snakes his arms around her waist.

"Be careful," Marlene whispers loud enough for us to hear.

Sirius pulls back and kisses her on the forehead. "Always am," he murmurs with half of a smirk.

"And you too, Lils." She turns to hug me as well.

I squeeze my best friend reassuringly. "We'll be fine, Marly. I promise. I'll be home late tonight." To calm her still anxious face, I add, "If you don't wait up for me, I'll sprint into your room and jump on your bed until you wake up."

Marly grins. "Deal, but you'll owe me a stack of banana chocolate chip pancakes in the morning!"

I laugh and hug her close again. "I'll be home soon."

Evan, James, Sirius, and I back up to face her.

"Love you, Marly," Sirius murmurs before we Apparate away.

We arrive outside of Moody's house. James leads the way as we march up to the door. He taps his wand against the door knocker and mutters, "James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Evan Rugal reporting for information on tonight's meeting."

The knocker twists, revealing a tiny window in the door. If I hadn't come here before, I would be shocked by the electric blue eyeball peering through the glass.

"Black," Moody's voice barks.

Sirius straightens his slouched posture. "Yes, sir."

The eye swivels to stare at Sirius. "The spell I hit you with on the first day of training." It isn't a question. It's a demand.

Sirius pauses to think briefly. _"Petrificus Totalus."_

"Correct."

A few scrapes of a lock later, Moody's door swings open, revealing the Head Auror himself. "Inside, quickly," he commands.

We follow his gestured hand down the hall and into his study. Evan, unfamiliar with the surroundings, takes it all in warily. The four of us sit in the chairs facing a cluttered desk. I steal a glance at the files and papers, noticing several _Daily Prophet _clippings.

_Muggle Family of Four Found Dead in Birmingham . . . Ministry Insists, 'All is Well' . . . Muggle-Borns to Submit to Mandatory Questioning . . ._

The titles become bleaker as my eyes sweep across the desk. I look away, letting my hands fall into my lap. Moody clunks into the room, shutting and locking his door behind him.

"Now," he growls, taking a seat in the large wooden chair behind his desk. "This meeting tonight should go without a hitch. You four will slip in through this side door here," he directs, producing a map from his messy files and pointing to the door. "I want you to Apparate so you arrive here," he points to a cluster of trees near the door. "Once you're in, I just want you to sit and listen. Do _not_ draw attention to yourselves, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," we reply in unison. Evan glances at me with a slightly worried expression, something Moody does not miss.

"Don't worry, boy," he barks, causing Evan to jump. "This is an amateur meeting. The Death Eaters will be twenty-three, at the most. Voldemort himself will not show up. We are sure of this."

Evan nods, looking slightly sick. He's never done this type of thing before.

Moody continues. "Just stay on your toes. Remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

James and Sirius exchange a tiny smirk at his words.

Moody stands up and trudges around his desk to be nearer to us. "The meeting is set to start in fifteen minutes. You will not be the first ones there. It is also imperative that you are not the first to leave. It would draw too much attention."

The four of us nod simultaneously.

"Any questions?" Moody prompts.

James speaks up. "Sir?"

Moody's beady black eye and his electric blue one both focus on James. "Potter?"

James frowns, weighing his words. "What should we do if we're found out?"

"I trust you can handle yourselves well enough to hold them off until you escape the house wards so you can Apparate back here," Moody answers, fixing each of us with a confident stare.

James nods curtly.

"It's nearly time for you to be going," Moody announces.

Sirius, Evan, James, and I stand up. I pull my cloak's hood up over my head and put on my Death Eater mask as the three boys do the same. My hair is pulled back and charmed to be brown rather than red, as red would have been a dead giveaway. Other than that, none of us have undergone physical changes, seeing how the cloak and mask cover us almost completely.

Moody hands Sirius a smaller version of the map he was showing us. It's very clear in this moment that Moody trusts Sirius and is very confident in his abilities. Sirius pockets the small slip of parchment with a nod.

Moody sighs. "If you're not here in two hours, we're sending back up."

The scarred Auror steps back. "Good luck to you all."

The last thing I see before Apparating to our destination is the pile of depressing newspapers on Moody's desk.

* * *

"Damn it!" I hiss, trying to see some discernible shape in the darkness surrounding me. How could I just miss my target like that? I stumble forward with my hands out. I don't really want to light my wand in fear of being discovered, but after a few seconds of pressing darkness, I decide it's unavoidable.

"_Lumos,"_ I whisper, pointing my wand at the ground. I shuffle along in silence for another moment before the beam of light streaming from the end of my wand highlights a pair of feet.

I stiffen noticeably. I don't know whether this is a real Death Eater or one of my friends. Luckily, two more pairs of feet show up behind the first. A soft whisper comes from one of them, so soft that I'm not sure I really hear it.

"Lily?"

Hesitantly, I reply, "James? Is that you?"

I hear three people sigh audibly.

"Yeah," James's voice replies, laced with relief.

"We thought we lost you," Evan's voice explains.

"Come on," Sirius says, bringing us back to the matter at hand. He pulls out the map, lighting his own wand. "We should be very close to the door."

The four of us proceed forward slowly, following the light of our wands. After a moment, we come across a tall wooden door. Just as Moody previously promised, it's unlocked. We file into the dark hallway silently. Soft light, like that of a fire, is spilling out of an open door at the end of the corridor. James beckons us forward. He squeezes my hand once before dropping it as we reach the open door and peer inside.

There are about fifteen Death Eaters in here, maybe a few more. They don't look to be too old, but their numbers alone cause a trickle of fear to run down my spine. The spacious room is lit only by a roaring fire. In front of the fire in a large armchair sits a man who has that indefinable something about him that marks him as the leader of this group. James turns back to us.

"Okay, let's go," he whispers.

We break off into our pre-assigned pairs. Evan and Sirius edge through the slightly crowded room to the other side. James and I move around towards the man in front of the fire. Evan and I were originally paired together, but James insisted on being with me. Bloody protective prick.

Murmured conversations buzz around us as a few more Death Eaters enter the room. I begin to panic. I didn't bank on this many showing up. What do we do if we're discovered? Four versus twenty? We'll last, at the most, like five minutes!

Lily, get a grip. You've been trained for this sort of thing. You need to stay calm and alert. Nothing will go wrong.

Silence falls around us. I look up to see why.

The man sitting in front of the fire has stood up. He's pacing slowly, twirling something between his fingers. A woman I haven't noticed until now stands off to his right, watching him with scrutiny.

When the man says nothing, the woman speaks. "Rodolphus."

The sinister looking man, Rodolphus, looks over at her. "Patience. They will be here."

"They're late," the woman hisses. I know that voice. Why do I know that voice?

"And they will pay the price for their tardiness," Rodolphus answers in a clipped tone.

The woman smiles wickedly, her face catching the light of the fire. Of the whole crowd of Death Eaters, Rodolphus and this woman are among the few not wearing masks. I notice that Sirius, directly across the room from James and I, tightens his grip on his wand, turning his knuckles white.

Whispers break out again at Rodolphus's words, but they die down once the woman barks, "Silence!"

We wait in tense silence for several moments. All I can hear is the crackling of the fire and Rodolphus's shoes hitting the floor with each step he takes.

Suddenly, three cloaked men burst through the door.

The woman points her wand directly at them. "You three know never to be late to these meetings!" she shrieks.

One of them removes his mask. Travers.

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss Lestrange, but we've got news."

Lestrange! Bellatrix! That's how I know her voice. A low hiss escapes my mouth, and James elbows me discreetly.

Bellatrix doesn't lower her wand. "News?" she demands, arching one eyebrow.

Travers steps forward, addressing the entire room. "Edgar Bones is dead."

The buzzing conversation that breaks out again covers my gasp. But Edgar was such a strong wizard! He can't be dead! What about his wife and his children? His kids are both young; one of them is too young to even start Hogwarts!

As if he read my mind, Travers continues. "They got his family, too. Kids an' all."

My mouth drops open. His _family_ was murdered too? James reaches over inconspicuously and takes my hand.

A smirk is playing its way across Bellatrix's cruel face. "Well done, boys." She lowers her wand at last. The two men behind Travers seem to relax.

Rodolphus clears his throat. "Yes, this is all very well, but we have other things to attend to. If you three will take your seats, we can get started."

Travers and his cronies nod respectfully to Rodolphus Lestrange and make their way around the room. I try not to cringe when one of them takes the open seat next to me.

"Now," Rodolphus begins. "The Dark Lord has heard from a valuable source that Dumbledore's Order is expanding. Of course, we know they are one member short as of tonight," he adds, nodding towards Travers. "But they are getting stronger. The Dark Lord's spy has been to the Headquarters, but he cannot tell us exactly where they are, as he is not the Secret Keeper, so we will have to do this carefully."

A cloaked Death Eater in the corner speaks up. "Do what, Lestrange?"

"Attack the Order of the Phoenix," Rodolphus replies with an evil grin.

Whispers ripple through the group again. James stiffens next to me. _Attack_ the _Order?_

"An' 'ow d'you propose we go abou' doin' that?" one Death Eater asks through a thick accent.

Bellatrix smiles cruelly. "We go after them one at a time."

"Their places of residence will be much easier to find than their Headquarters, especially with the spy's help," Rodolphus explains, twirling the object between his fingers more quickly.

Lucius Malfoy, distinguishable by his shining blond ponytail, announces, "We already have a significant lead that the Dark Lord is quite interested in."

A masked Death Eater asks, "Who might that be?"

Lucius smirks. "That Evans girl. The Mudblood that always disrespects him."

My body goes numb. James's grip on my hand tightens painfully.

Another Death Eater wonders, "But hasn't she already been attacked? We should already know where she lives."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "Yes, she's been attacked, but did you really think she'd leave her home unprotected after that? _Idiot."_

The Death Eater shrinks back into his seat under Bellatrix's glare.

They want to attack me again. They have a lead. Does that mean they think they can break through my protective enchantments? Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. What are we going to do? What about Marlene and Mary? We have to get out of there. I've completely missed what they just said. I need to focus. But, God, me? Why me? I know Voldemort doesn't exactly appreciate the things that I say to him, but _I'm_ singled out among the many that surely say things like that to him?

"—works at the _Daily Prophet_ offices. We had someone tail her home one night."

_How?_ I usually Apparate! Or go by Floo Powder!

"She's always with _Potter,"_ I hear someone spit venomously. _Severus._

Bellatrix sneers. "Yes, the Potter boy. The Dark Lord is particularly interested in him as well. He and Evans have gotten away too many times."

"I hear the Dark Lord has interest in Potter's friends," the Death Eater from the corner interjects.

"Which ones?" another asks.

He steps forward from the corner. "Black and Lupin."

_Sirius and Remus?_

"Yeah, I hear he wants them to join us," the Death Eater continues.

A smaller Death Eater on the far side of the room speaks up. "Fat chance with Sirius."

James tenses up even more. I notice Sirius go completely still.

Bellatrix sneers at the young man. "Aw, does poor Reggie still care for his brother?" she taunts in a horrible, mock-baby voice.

Reggie. Regulus. _Sirius's brother._

Regulus stands up. "All I'm saying is that Sirius isn't like us, Bella, and you know that." His voice remains hard and distant, but I can hear something wavering under that.

Bellatrix's lip twitches. "Yes, well, to hell with him. We're better off without that blood traitor."

Regulus takes his seat again, his hands shaking slightly.

The Death Eater from the corner speaks again. "Even so, the Dark Lord has interest in him and the werewolf."

How do they know Remus is a werewolf?

A loud _crack_ splits the air. We all look around for the source and see a tall, dark man approaching the Lestranges.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence."

Bellatrix's eyes light up and she nods vigorously. Rodolphus pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Very well," he drawls. "You lot may go."

The other Death Eaters in the room stand up and Disapparate or walk outside. James nods across the room at Sirius and Evan before he and I Disapparate.

* * *

Moody is waiting for us in his office. Dumbledore is there as well, along with Kingsley and James's parents.

Amelia rushes forward to hug James and me when we appear. "You're safe," she murmurs in our ears.

Sirius and Evan arrive, and Amelia hurries over to embrace Sirius as well.

"What happened?" Moody barks.

Sirius takes a deep breath. "Edgar Bones and his family are dead."

"_What?"_

"_Edgar Bones?"_

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"_How?"_

James looks straight at Professor Dumbledore. "There's a spy. Voldemort has a spy."

Dumbledore nods as if he already knows this.

Sirius supplies, "They want to attack the Order, but they know they can't have a go at all of us at once. They're going to come after us one by one."

Evan adds, "They have a lead to one member."

We fall silent.

"Who is it then? Who do they have a lead on?" Charles Potter presses.

James, Sirius, and Evan all look at me with concern and worry.

I inhale shakily. "Me."

Dumbledore raises his silver eyebrows. "You, Miss Evans?"

I nod silently.

"Why do they want to come after you, dear?" Amelia wonders. She takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

James spits, "Voldemort doesn't like the way Lily talks to him. They had someone follow her home one night, and they know where she lives. We think they might be able to break through her protective enchantments."

Sirius mutters, "They said he has _interest_ in Remus and me joining them."

Moody narrows his eyes. "You and Lupin?" he clarifies.

Sirius nods. "They also know about Remus's, er, _condition."_

Dumbledore nods. "I did not expect Mr. Snape to keep that bit of information to himself."

"Any names?" Kingsley prompts.

Evan rattles off, "Travers, the Lestranges, and Lucius Malfoy were the only ones I recognized, sir."

Sirius stiffens. Somehow, I doubt Sirius wants to tell them that his little brother was there. After all, Regulus is only entering his seventh year. He's too young to cause too much damage. Right? Plus, I bet Sirius believes, as do I by the way he was behaving tonight, that there is still some good in him.

"Anything else of importance?" Kingsley asks after writing down the names Evan gave him.

We shake our heads.

Dumbledore sighs. "Then you may go. We will go over the information you have given us and keep you informed. And Miss Evans?"

I raise my eyes from the floor and meet his blue-eyed gaze. "Yes, sir?"

He smiles softly. "The Order is protecting you. There is no need to worry."

The corners of my lips twitch upwards slightly. "Thank you, sir."

The four of us trudge out of the room.

Sirius sighs. "Well, we're headed to Lily's, Evan. Are you coming?"

Evan looks conflicted.

I step forward and hug him. "You were brilliant tonight, Evan. Go home to Sarah."

Evan smiles and wraps his arms around my shoulders briefly. "Thanks, Lil. I'll see you at work?"

I smile. "See you."

James, Sirius, and I wave to him before Apparating back to my flat.

"Lily! Oh, Lily, you're home!" Marlene cries, throwing herself into my arms as soon as I catch my balance.

I hold my best friend tightly. "Yeah, we're okay, Mar," I murmur, breathing unevenly.

She lets go of me and dashes over to Sirius, kissing him full on the mouth. He responds eagerly before gently pulling back to look at her relieved smile.

"So what did you find out?" she asks as I shed my cloak and walk into the kitchen with James to make some tea. I hear Sirius tell her about Edgar and his family.

"Lily?"

"Mmm," I grunt back, busying myself with the kettle. I turn away from his concerned gaze and fetch a few large mugs from the top shelf of their cabinet.

"Are you all right?"

I tense slightly. "Mmm," I repeat. It's a nice, noncommittal noise. Much better than yes or no.

I grip the mugs tightly. I don't turn back to James. He moves to stand behind me, putting his hands over mine and taking the mugs. He sets them on the counter and pulls me into his arms. Against the warm safety of his chest, I allow my blank facial expression to drop. Tears brim in my eyes, though not enough to spill over.

"I'm scared, James," I breathe into his shirt. I inhale his comforting, musky smell.

James rubs soothing circles into my back. "Lily, I know you don't want a bunch of people telling you that you'll be okay because you don't believe that, but I promise you that you _will_ be okay. Don't worry. Like Dumbledore said, the Order is protecting you."

I sigh. "I suppose this means I'll have to move."

I can hear a grin in his voice. "I think I can find a place for you to stay. After all, we are getting married soon."

I frown slightly. "But what about Sirius and Remus? I doubt they really want to room with me. And what about Marly and Mary?"

James laughs, confusing me even more. "I'm not talking about my flat, Lily. I was thinking that Marlene and Mary could move in with Sirius and Remus, only if they want to of course."

"Wait," I speculate, "then what about me?"

He chuckles again. "I've got a surprise for you."

My eyes light up, and I pull back to look up at him. "What is it?" I ask excitedly, my mood completely changing.

"You have to wait until morning." James's eyes are sparkling with amusement. He knows I'm not patient! That's hardly fair!

"Why not now?" I grumble, crossing my arms and pouting.

He puts his arm around me and steers me back towards the sitting room. "Because it's late, love. We can't go anywhere else tonight."

"We don't have to go anywhere. You can just tell me," I persevere hopefully.

James smiles crookedly. "Going there is all the fun of the surprise. We'll go in the morning, promise."

I huff disappointedly, but I can't help but feel excited. Where will he take me?

Marlene and Sirius are huddled on one of the couches. She looks worried.

"You told her they're after me?" I assume, taking a seat on the other couch with James.

Marly nods. "We have to leave, Lily?" Her voice sounds so small. I know how attached she is to this flat. She's the one who found it.

I smile sadly. "If we don't, they could kill us all." I reach across the arm of the couch to squeeze her hand. "But James has an idea."

Sirius looks up at James. Ten Galleons says they've already discussed this plan. I'll throw in an extra five Sickles if Sirius knows where James is planning to take me tomorrow.

Sirius grins at Marlene. "What would you and Mary say to moving in with Remus and me? That way you won't have to go flat hunting again. And the rent is low. We live right in Diagon Alley, you know. Very convenient if you ask me. Good company as well. You won't find better roommates—"

"Sirius!" Marlene interrupts his babble, placing a hand over his mouth. "You had me at 'What would you say.'"

He grins at her and kisses the side of her head. "Brilliant! I've got two new roommates!"

Marly laughs at his excitement. "But what about James and Lily?"

Sirius flashes me a mischievous smirk. "They've made other arrangements."

I huff again. "He knows and I can't?" I whine childishly. Merlin, I hate being the last to know things. It's really frustrating!

"In the morning, love," James repeats, throwing an arm around my shoulder and taking a casual sip of his tea.

Ugh, that James Potter.

* * *

That James _Potter!_

"Oh, James, it's perfect!" I exclaim, bouncing forward. I lay my hand on the gate, looking up at the place.

The small, cream-colored house is two stories high. The bay window on the first floor offers a spectacular view of the whole town. Ivy has made its way up the side of the house, and a little garden sprouts from the back left corner of the yard. A smooth, stone path leads the way to the front door. The faded, honey-colored door has a golden knocker in the shape of a lion, and the windows sport shutters of the same honey color.

Excited, I push open the gate and grab James's hand, pulling him forward with me as I lope up the pathway. He takes out a set of keys and unlocks the door. There is a staircase on the left wall of the foyer, along with a hallway leading back through the house. An arched opening reveals the living room where the bay window is. The entire first floor, apart from the kitchen and the small bathroom, has hardwood floors. All of the walls are painted light colors, giving the whole place a bright look. The kitchen is down the front hallway and to the right, and it is connected to the dining room by another open archway. A bathroom is across the hall from the kitchen, and there is a door to the backyard at the end of the hallway.

"James," I sigh, turning around to face my fiancé. "It's wonderful, really."

James wraps his arm around my waist. "And you haven't even seen the second floor," he laughs. He leads me up the staircase.

The hallway on this floor also has wooden floors, but the bedrooms are carpeted. That's right – bedrooms. There are two of them. The master bedroom has its own bathroom, and the front window offers the same view as the downstairs bay window. The other bedroom is smaller, yet still roomy. There is another bathroom across the hall from the second bedroom.

Pausing inside of the master bedroom, I turn back to James again. "How did you find this place?"

He ruffles his hair self-consciously. "Mum helped me out a little bit," he admits, grinning sheepishly.

I laugh. "Well your mother has good taste, then. Did she pick out all of the furniture?"

Did I mention it's already fully-furnished?

James shook his head. "No, I did some of that on my own. I took a bit of inspiration from your flat, but this is a bigger space to fill. There's a park not too far from here, and I really think you'll like the town. I've been here before with my parents. Mum loves this place."

I smile up at his flushed face. "It's perfect." I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him gently.

James whispers in between kisses, "Welcome home, Mrs. Potter."

I grin against his lips. "Not yet," I remind him.

James pulls back to look at me. "But soon."

Laying my head against his chest, I echo, "Soon."

* * *

**AN: Yes, this is absurdly late. Yes, it may happen again. Just not with the next chapter! I pinky swear! Update by next weekend, if not sooner! I had mad WB for weeks, and I only recently got over it. I wrote more than half of this chapter in the past few days. I hope you guys like it! I feel like I may have crammed too much into it, but I wanted to make it extra long for you guys. Please let me know what you think!**

**Also, next chapter: THE WEDDING! I'm so excited!**

**Review, my lovely readers! They mean the world to me!**

**- Paris**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm re-posting this because a reviewer has brought to my attention that I forgot to type one of James's reasons! Ahh, I'm so embarrassed! *hides* I apologize, and I really did have 17 written in my notepad, I just forgot to type one in the Word document.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot, loves. You know the drill.**

**Loslote: **_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews to my story! I rreally appreciate readers like you!_

**IAMSOAP: **_I love weddings too! I hope it meets expectations…_

**SavingViolets: **_To your first review, you made my day! Thank you so much! And for your second, yes, they did. I kind of figured it was a given when he kissed her in front of everyone, but maybe that was just in my own mind haha._

**Apolla Broadpath: **_I realize there was a lot in that chapter, but the chaotic writing was kind meant to reflect how crazy things are with trying to stop Voldemort and planning a wedding simultaneously. And as for Severus, Lily has come to terms with him being a Death Eater. But don't worry, I have plans for him!_

**Scififanta: **_Haha, thank you! I hope the wedding is up to everyone's standards. I feel like it's very highly anticipated judging by some of my reviews haha._

**Amazingly Brilliant: **_That's such a cute quote! Thank you!_

**nikki93: **_I totally understand. I love L/J stories but I know they can't escape the ending._

**leahmarie 023: **_I hope you like the wedding!_

**To my anonymous reviewers, THANK YOU! You're reviews were all so nice!**

**I hope you guys like the wedding! I'm a bit nervous about the response to it. And I would've posted sooner, but I've been traveling without a good enough internet connection to post. I'm already started on 31 though! It'll be up much sooner than this was!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Lily Potter

"Rise and shine, Lily divine!" An unwelcome voice interrupts the peace and quiet of my sleep. The curtains are yanked open, revealing a blinding autumn sun.

"Unngh," I groan, pulling the blankets over my head to block out the light.

More curtains. More light.

"Come on, love, it's time to wake up!"

How she can be so chipper in the mornings, I'll never know. I drag my head up to glare at her.

"Marlene," I warn, shooting her my nastiest look.

Her ice blue eyes are sparkling in amusement as she claps her hands together loudly and quickly. "It's time to get out of bed, Miss Evans!"

I slump facedown back onto the pillows. "I don't want to get up," I moan.

Marlene, now a master of my pillow-talk, replies, "Well then who's going to meet James at the altar today?"

Merlin!

I spring out of bed, nearly falling over from the head rush. Marlene catches me and sets me back on my feet.

"I'm getting married today!" I shout. I run my hand through my tangled hair, a habit I picked up from James at some point.

Marlene takes my hands. "You're getting married today!" she parrots.

"Eeee!" I squeal, jumping around a bit with her.

Marlene pulls me out of her and Sirius's room. For a moment, I forgot I was at the boys' apartment. They stayed at the Potter mansion last night though.

We head to the kitchen, where a tired looking Mary is sitting with a steaming mug of coffee. Alice is bustling around over the stove fixing breakfast. They look up as we walk in. Alice beams at me.

"Morning, Miss Soon-To-Be-Potter!" she greets, loping over to hug me.

Mary smiles at me with subdued excitement. She's been kind of quite since she got home yesterday morning. She and Remus extended their trip a little bit, but they made sure they were here in time for the wedding. I still haven't seen Remus, but Mary sure is acting strangely. I shoot a quick glance at Marlene, my eyes full of questions. She shrugs and mouths, "She won't talk about it."

Alice slides me a plate of eggs and toast as I take a seat at the island. I send her a smile before picking up my fork. Almost immediately, my plate is snatched away.

"Hey!" I protest.

Marlene sets it on the counter behind her. "Not enough time! I knew you'd be unhappy if I woke you up any earlier, so I sacrificed breakfast for sleep."

I gape at her. "No breakfast?" Not fair! It's the most important meal of the day! And today's a _very _important day!

Alice rolls her eyes at Marlene. "Oh, give the girl some food." She grabs my plate and hands it back to me. "Lily, dear, I know how fast you can eat when you're hungry. We're pressed for time, so we need you to put Sirius Black's stomach to shame. You have three minutes. Go."

I grin at her gratefully and dig into my steaming plate of food.

Three minutes later, I'm being ushered out of the kitchen as I try to gulp down the last drops of my orange juice. They push me into James's old room. It's been turned into a vanity explosion for today only. Sirius and Remus would refuse to live in a place like this. I'm forced into the small bathroom in the corner with instructions to shower quickly. Those girls, I swear. It's like the sky would fall if I didn't get to the church three hours too early.

I turn on the water and step under the warm spray. The familiar scent of my shampoo surrounds me and calms the nerves that suddenly decided to make an appearance. I use my wand to remove the hair from my legs and rinse my hair. With a fluffy white towel wrapped snugly around my body, I shuffle back into the other room.

I'm immediately attacked with a hairdryer. Mary guides me over to the chair once again, handing me some temporary clothes. I throw on the grey shorts and black camisole haphazardly as Alice tugs a brush through my now-dry waves.

After the third time Marlene pokes my eye with the mascara brush, I swat her hands away and huff, "Guys, we've got time! Seriously, let's not attack Lily with cosmetics, shall we?"

Alice grimaces sympathetically as Mary and Marlene smile rather sheepishly. The three of them return to their work, and I return to my thoughts.

I'm marrying James today. Bloody hell. Oh my God. Merlin. I'm getting married _today!_ Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. In just a few short hours, I'll be _Lily Potter!_

Alice catches my eye in the mirror and smirks knowingly. "Exciting, isn't it? Knowing that soon he's yours forever?"

My smile widens impossibly. "Would you have expected this two years ago?"

Marlene snorts as she wraps my hair around a big curler. "I'd have thought you'd been Confunded by the 'arrogant, bullying toerag' himself!"

Mary supplies with a small grin, "And now you're marrying him."

I feel my eyes tighten slightly at Mary's tone. She sounds upset. Or concerned. I exchange a look with Marlene and say slowly, "Hey, Marly, Alice? Could you go get the dress and my shoes from the closet in the other room?"

Alice, confused, glances at Marlene before catching on. "Sure, Lil, we'll go get them."

The two of them walk out, exchanging looks and nudging each other. Mary continues to run a comb through my hair.

"Hey, Mary?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"How was your vacation with Remus?"

She hesitates. "Good," she answers uncertainly. She adds, "Sunny."

I nod slightly, careful not to pull too far away from the comb. "Anything exciting?"

Mary pauses again. Something happened on that vacation, and she is going to talk about it. I'll force it out of her if I have to! I'm just kidding. If she's upset, I just want to help her out. Oh, no. She and Remus didn't break up, did they? But he wanted to propose to her!

"Lily, can I talk to you about something?" she barely whispers. Her comb has stilled.

"Always," I reply automatically.

Mary moves around to sit on one of the stools next to the table of cosmetics before me. She lets her hands drop into her lap along with her gaze.

Her words are so quiet that I'm not sure I didn't imagine them. "Did you know?"

I pretend to play dumb, for her sake. "Know?"

"About Remus."

My eyebrows scrunch slightly. "Yes, I knew, Mary," I murmur.

She nods slowly. She opens her mouth once as if she wants to say something, but she doesn't.

I lean forward in my seat. "Mary, what happened?"

Mary shrugs. "Remus told me that he's a . . . what he is." She has trouble saying the word.

My head tilts to one side. "And what did you do when he told you he's a werewolf?" I notice her flinch slightly at the word.

Mary's eyes flicker up and finally meet my own again. They're shining with unshed tears. "I don't know what to think, Lily."

Before I can reply, she continues, "Not of what he is, no. I can accept that. He's still the same Remus that he was before he told me. But," Mary hesitates, "why did he wait so long to tell me? Does he not trust me?"

My eyes widen as I understand what she means. Of course that's what this looks like to her. A trust issue. "Mary, Remus loves you. Of course he trusts you."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" she repeats. A tear slides down her pale face.

I sigh inwardly. "He was afraid, Mary. He didn't want to lose you."

"He should know me better than that! How could he think I'd be so selfish and judgmental to break up with him over something he can't help?" Her voice is getting louder.

"Mary—"

She stands up. "I don't care that he's a werewolf! I just care that I'm the last to know! Does he not know how much I love him? How could he think that what he is could change things?"

"Mary!" I stand up, too. She falls silent and looks at me with desperate eyes. "It's not an issue of trust here. And it doesn't question how much he loves you or how much you love him. He didn't even tell James, Sirius, and Peter! They had to figure it out for themselves!" Mary looks a bit surprised at this news. "Please, please don't think that this is because he doesn't trust you. Like I said, he was just afraid."

Mary sighs, letting another tear roll down her cheek.

I take both of her hands and wait for her to look back at me. "Mary," I begin. "Do you love Remus?"

She nods silently.

"Would you do anything for him?"

She nods again.

"Then do this," I instruct. "Go to him, before the wedding, and tell him how much you love him, okay? Because I know that your silence is hurting you just as much as it's hurting him."

Mary nods once more with more tears falling from her eyes. She lets out a little cry and throws her arms around my neck. I hug her close as she whispers, "Thanks, Lily."

Mary pulls back and wipes the tears from her face just as Marlene and Alice choose to walk back into the room. If they notice the slight redness of Mary's nose, they don't show it. We go on preparing for the wedding as if nothing happened, because we know that's how Mary best deals with this sort of thing. The only difference from before is that now, Mary's smiles are genuine.

* * *

Mary and Alice Apparate to the church before Marlene and me to make sure the boys are nowhere near my temporary room. While they're gone, Marlene turns to me.

"This is it, Lils," she says, rubbing my arm encouragingly.

I frown. "I still have a little while before the ceremony."

Marlene shakes her head. "This is our final best friend moment with just the two of us before you go off and marry that tosser," she teases, smiling.

I grin at her. "We've had some great best friend moments over the years," I muse.

Marly, always one step ahead, suggests, "Shall we reminisce before they come back to get us?"

"Let's," I agree, looping my arm through hers.

"Hmm, let's see," she thinks aloud. "First year, my favorite was definitely the first time we beat Sirius and James in Transfiguration. D'you remember the looks on their faces?" She laughs.

I chuckle along with her. "Oh, that was quite the blow to their prematurely developed egos. My favorite was probably when you tried to teach me how to fly."

"Oh, that was a good one!" Marlene agrees, laughing harder. "Second year, it'd be swimming in the lake with the Giant Squid."

"Mmm, that thing was never very harmful, was it?" I think for a second. "Mine was that Potions lesson where we made the Shrinking Solution. Slughorn's face was priceless when it spilled on his box of crystallized pineapple!"

Marlene lapses into a fit of giggles. "Third year, hands down, was right after James asked you out for the first time."

"Ha!" I snort, remembering. "Yeah, that was pretty good. But what about . . . oh, you're right, that one wins for third year. Fourth year, though, was definitely that time we snuck down to the kitchens, took a ton of food, and spent the entire weekend having a mega sleepover in our dormitory."

"D'you remember that dance we made up that weekend?" Marlene asks through her laughter. She imitates a few moves, making me clutch my ribs from all of my giggling. "Best weekend ever," she declares. "My favorite fourth year moment was you helping me get ready for that date I went on with Kevin McCoy."

"Aw, yeah, he was cute. Too bad he got that rash though." I shake my head, laughing some more.

Marlene snorts, "Yeah, I've always thought maybe Sirius had a hand in that one. Let's see, fifth year was after we finished our O.W.L.s but only up until you started fighting with James. Remember sitting out by the lake right after we finished our tests? That was so lovely after endless studying."

I nod in agreement. "I went a bit mad in those weeks leading up to the exams. Fifth year for me was when you hexed Sirius so that he went bald for an entire week." I fall back into my laughing fit just thinking about his face when he realized what Marlene did.

"And then it grew back blue! Oh, he was so mad at me! 'McKinnon! What the bloody hell d'you think you're playing at!'" she imitates her boyfriend's voice with a very accurate facial expression. "Ahh," she sighs, "sixth year was after Benjy Fenwick asked you out. You were so excited and nervous!"

I chortle, "And he had to cancel because he had a bad run in with a 'Venomous Tentacula.' Yeah, more like a bad run in with 'James Potter.'"

Marlene laughs with me. "James never was able to contain himself whenever you had dates with someone who was almost at his level in his mind."

"As if anyone could get to his level in his mind!" I joke, and we fall into giggles again.

"My favorite in sixth year was that time when we snuck out of the castle and had a girls' night out at that little club in Hogsmeade," Marlene decides, smiling in a reminiscent way.

I grin. "That was quite a night." My nose scrunches up slightly. "The hangover the next morning wasn't quite worth it though."

Marlene rolls her eyes. "Come on, Lil, you know you had a blast despite your very first hangover. And remember that cute bartender? He was totally into you!"

I elbow her playfully. "Yeah, whatever," I acquiesce. "Seventh year."

"Oh, that was quite a year," Marlene sighs.

We think over the last year in silence for a moment.

"I've got it," I announce finally. "The night before graduation."

Marlene smiles at me. "I was just getting ready to say that."

I wrap my arms around her. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you, Marly."

Her voice is a little shaky as she replies, "Neither could I, Lil." Marlene takes a deep breath. "Neither could I."

* * *

Thirty minutes. _Thirty more minutes._ Oh my God. Half an hour and I'll be Mrs. Lily Potter.

"Lily, dear? Can I come in?" a familiar voice calls from behind the closed door.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah, come on in, Amelia."

Amelia walks in dressed in stunning crimson with her hair elegantly pulled away from her face. She's carrying my veil. I decided after little debate that I wanted a veil, but it was to be short. It only reaches the middle of my back. Just a couple of inches below my hair.

"Here, sweetie, I brought this for you," she announces, setting the veil on the table in front of me. She takes my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I exhale shakily with a smile. "Nervous. Definitely nervous," I answer with half a laugh. "But mostly excited and happy."

Amelia smiles warmly. "I remember having the same feeling when Charles and I were married."

We fall silent for a few moments until she voices something I've been thinking about all day.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Lily."

My lips twitch upward slightly in a sad smile. "I wish they could be here," I whisper, feeling my eyes start to prickle with tears.

Amelia rubs my back comfortingly. "I know, love. I know. But they're watching over you. They always will be."

I nod slowly. "I know, but I never imagined walking down the aisle with anyone but my father."

"And that's what I'm here for, Lilykins," a new voice declares behind me.

I turn and see Sirius. He looks dashing in his tuxedo. We opted for Muggle attire because some of my old friends are invited.

Sirius makes his way into the room. He stands behind me and rests his hands on my shoulders, crouching down to look at our reflection in the mirror.

"You look great, Lils," he says. "James was so angry that I could come and see you and he couldn't. Though, he sends all his _love,"_ Sirius's tone becomes teasing.

I roll my eyes and elbow him, glad for the humor thrown into the previously solemn conversation.

Amelia stands up from her seat and says, "All right, Lily, why don't you go ahead and put your dress on? We'll be just outside the door."

Sirius turns and follows Amelia out of the door, pulling it closed behind him. I move to the other side of the room and unzip the garment bag. Stepping out of my clothes from earlier, I pull on the gown. After struggling for a minute to fasten it in the back, I straighten up. I pick up my veil and settle it on top of my head. The light material hardly weighs me down as I carefully make my way over to the full-length mirror.

A slow smile spreads across the face of the girl in the mirror. She stands almost tall due to a pair of silver heels hidden beneath her dress. The flowing dress makes her look graceful. Her auburn hair is down in soft curls, apart from two small sections on either side of her head that have been pulled back away from her face. Her emerald eyes are bright with excitement and surrounded by thick black lashes. It takes me a moment to recognize this girl as myself.

I don't know how long I stand there looking at my reflection. But in those long moments, every memory I have of James and myself rushes through my mind. It's all led up to this.

"Lily?" Marlene knocks softly on the door. "Ready, Lil?"

"Just a second!" I call through the door. "One last thing," I murmur to myself. I take a necklace from the table. A simple silver necklace given to me by my mother.

I take a deep breath and let a radiant smile play across my face. This is it.

I open the door to find Marlene, Mary, Alice, Sirius, and Amelia. My smile still in place, I twirl slowly for them as they sigh together, apart from Sirius, who wolf-whistles.

Remus walks into the room. He opens his mouth to say something, but he stops short when he sees me. "Wow, Lily, you look amazing," he says, coming over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. He looks me in the eye. "Are you ready? They want you upstairs in a moment."

Another deep breath. I loop my arm through Marlene's, and we make our way up to the double doors to the sanctuary. Alice and Frank link arms at the front of the line, followed by Mary and Remus. Amelia hugs me briefly before going in to take her seat. Marlene, who is walking alone because Sirius is giving me away, takes her place in front of me. Sirius turns to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lil? He's a nutter, you know," Sirius jokes.

I laugh lightly. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Sirius grins and wraps his arms around me. "Then I officially give you my blessing to steal my brother away from me."

I hear the music start to play. The doors open.

"Here we go," Sirius murmurs quietly as Mary and Remus follow Alice and Frank down the aisle. Marlene turns to whisper a quick, "Love you," before walking after them.

I loop my arm through Sirius's as the music changes and I recognize my cue. Praying that I won't trip in my ridiculous heels, I step through the doors.

There was some sort of sighing noise at my entrance, but everything else disappears from my mind. There he is. He looks so handsome. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so happily. He's looking at me with all the love I could ever need radiating from his eyes. James Potter.

Sirius and I reach the end of the aisle, and he leans in to kiss my cheek and whisper, "Love you, Lily."

"Love you, too, Sirius," I breathe back, squeezing his hand before eagerly stepping forward to take James's hand.

"We are gathered here today . . ." The minister guides us through the ceremony.

James doesn't take his eyes off of mine. "You're so beautiful, Lily," he whispers under his breath.

My beaming smile echoing his, I hear the minister ask me if I will take James to be my lawfully wedded husband. We chose traditional vows.

Gazing up at James, I declare, loud and clear, "I do."

"Do you—"

"Er, sorry, can I say something?" James interrupts the minister.

I look up at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" I hiss quietly.

James clears his throat. "I know we wanted traditional vows, but I'd like to read something, if I could?" He pulls a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and begins, watching my face.

"So, as you all know," he addresses our congregation, "I've been after Miss Lily Evans for years. And I thought I'd tell you why. I wrote this back at the beginning of seventh year, figuring I could pick a reason for every year of my life. Of course, there are countless reasons in reality, but I am going to read to you the _Seventeen Reasons I Love Lily Evans._"

Oh, James. You're such a softy underneath that mop of messy black hair.

James glances down at his list.

"Lily, I love you because you're funny. I love you because I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not when I'm around you. You're so brave. You're protective. You're an incredibly loyal friend. I love you, Lil, because I trust you with everything. I've been in love with you for years. You're beautiful. You're caring. I love you because you're stubborn and you're crazy and you're impossible, and you never cease to amaze me. You're so strong, Lily. You really understand me. I love you because when you're around, I become the person I wish I could be."

James's eyes bore into mine as he gives me the seventeenth reason.

"I love you simply because you're Lily. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

With the biggest smile my face has ever produced and eyes full of happy tears, I resist the very strong urge to throw my arms around my mushball of an almost-husband and kiss him right here and now. I don't want to wait the few seconds that I know I have to before the minister pronounces us husband and wife.

"So, yes, I most definitely do take Lily Evans to be my wife," James concludes, beaming down at me.

The minister smiles at the two of us and _finally_ announces, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James grins hugely. "You don't have to tell me twice," he laughs before capturing my lips with his own in a simple, sweet, elated kiss.

We turn towards the applauding church as James and Lily Potter.

* * *

**AN: Late. They should change my name to Paris the Procrastinator. Bah. Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter! It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I figured I included everything I needed. Does the title of this story make sense now? When I started writing this, I didn't intend to take it up to their deaths, but I have such a big plan that I can't possibly not write it all. "Seventeen Reasons" was going to be explained a while ago, but I thought I'd save James's fluffiest moment for the wedding since I'm not a huge fan of completely fluffy stories. Thanks again to my reviewers! I'll be posting again soon!**

**Oh! And if anyone has seen Deathly Hallows Part 2 and wants to talk about it (**_**AMAZING**_**, in my opinion) message me! I'd love to hear what you guys thought!**

**Review, loves! I'll see you soon!**

**- Paris**

**And thank you to JuliaMelanie for pointing out that I forgot one of the incredibly important _Seventeen Reasons._ I'm really sorry about that, guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: We're living in J.K.'s world, not mine.**

**Because there were so many reviews (I'm now over 230!) I won't be replying to individuals this time. I'll be answering any questions asked at the end of the chapter though. I just want to say you guys are AMAZING! Thank you all so much for your positive feedback! And sorry about the unforgivable wait on this; I can't write fluff as well as other authors. I've actually been working on some one-shots in my absence.**

**Warning: This chapter, as implied by the title, will be (in my mind, at least) completely comprised of fluff. Just a heads up.**

**Also, this chapter, due to my scatterbrained writer's block, is rather horrendous. I promise it will get better. I've already written some of what's coming up next.**

* * *

Chapter 31: That Annoying, Lovey-Dovey Honeymoon Stage

I wake up to the sound of waves moving softly against the shore. Birds are calling outside of my open window, and a delicious smelling breeze plays with the ends of my hair. I'm rising up and down slowly, almost like I'm riding the waves. As I come to my senses, I realize I'm not on the waves at all.

I lift my head from James's bare chest. He's still sleeping. His deep breathing is what's causing me to rise and fall in a rather soothing way. He has one arm wrapped around me, holding me to him. I smile up at my husband, reaching up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

James stirs. He fidgets briefly, making incoherent groaning noises. His eyes open, and he smiles when he sees me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter."

I beam up at him. "Morning, Mr. Potter."

James stretches his arms above his head and brings them back down to rest on my back once more. "Hungry?" I love his early-morning, scratchy voice.

I nod. "Very."

"Waffles?"

I smile. "Definitely."

Our little one-word conversation ceases, and we both get out of bed. I fiddle with the hem of his big red t-shirt as I shrug into it, pulling at it to make it a bit longer over my legs. James leads the way into the kitchen.

He goes around the kitchen, retrieving the necessary items for making waffles. I lean up against the counter and watch him busy himself with the cooking. I love that he knows how to cook. Then again, I love pretty much everything about him.

James ruffles his hair as he flips the waffle iron. "What's on the agenda for today, Lil?" He glances up at me through his glasses.

I shrug. "I don't know. I thought maybe we could just lie around on the beach? Or maybe explore the town? We have several days here, after all." I look out the window at the bright sun over the blue water. It's so beautiful here.

James takes out the first waffle. "How about the beach today? That sounds great." He drowns the waffle in syrup and sets it on the table for me.

"Okay. Juice?" I ask, pulling a jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator and holding it up for him.

James nods. "The glasses are in that cabinet," he says, pointing over his left shoulder.

I pour two tall glasses of orange juice as James finishes cooking his waffle. I sit down across from him at the little, two-person table and dig in to my waffle. Mmm, James really _does_ know how to cook.

As we eat, I think back to our wedding reception. Was that really only yesterday?

James and I, after posing for what felt like thousands of pictures, finally made it to the Potter Mansion. The reception was being held in the backyard, at my request. I don't know why, but it felt more magical to me. Amelia really went all-out with decorating the place. Little twinkling fairies flew among the hundreds of flowers that were placed all around the yard, mostly white roses and lilies. Some of the flowers were woven together to make a big roof above a large wooden dance floor.

The food was exquisite. The cake towered at four tall layers balanced at odd angles and held up by magic. Sirius in particular appeared to enjoy the open bar that was provided at the reception.

Sirius's Best Man speech made me laugh. He seemed to be trying to bring up several embarrassing moments for James because James kept clearing his throat loudly at his best mate. When Sirius was finally, well, serious, his speech was rather touching.

"Well, Evans, look at the road we've taken to get to where we are today," he said, his voice magically magnified. "Pranks, rejections, duels, Death Eaters, jealousy, etc. You name it; you and James went through it. What was it, five hundred rejections before she finally said yes?" Sirius asked James mockingly.

James cleared his throat in slight annoyance. "Four hundred and thirteen," he corrected in a dignified voice. I giggled and gave his hand a squeeze.

Sirius chuckled along with the crowd. "Right, four hundred and thirteen. As I was saying, it's been a long seven years watching my best mate chase a girl who seemed set on hating him. And trust me, they weren't easy." More laughter from the crowd. "But you know, Lily, I can't think of anyone better to take him away from me than you."

There was a loud chorus of "Aww!"

I smiled at him before he continued, "So I am here to wish the best of luck to my best mate and his girl as they start their new life together." I felt my bottom lip tremble slightly with a happy sob at his sappiness. It was rare to catch Sirius in a moment like this. He raised his glass of champagne and toasted, "To Lily and James Potter!"

"To Lily and James Potter!" the crowd echoed.

James and I had our first dance as husband and wife. It was very elegant, if one could believe I could be graceful. The Weird Sisters played a slow love song as James spun me around the dance floor in front of our audience. I remember praying that I wouldn't trip in the shoes Marlene put me in. Next, I danced with Charles while James danced with his mother. Then, when the music became faster paced, I was passed around to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I danced with almost every man at the reception before James finally cut in to my dance with Caradoc Dearborn and stole me away again.

I shoved a piece of cake into James's face as he shoved some into mine, I threw my bouquet, and James threw my garter. It was all rather traditional and Muggle, but I loved it. It was absolutely perfect.

Oh! Did I mention Mary caught the bouquet? Sirius and James started catcalling, and Remus's face was so red! He actually caught the garter, as well. Funny how things work out, isn't it?

Finally, once everything began to wind down, James and I walked through the rice shower and hopped into the car waiting for us. Sirius must have had fun with it judging by the amount of obnoxious decorations all over it. Like I said, everything was very Muggle, apart from the band and Sirius's speech.

We drove home and grabbed our bags before Apparating here. Now, where 'here' is, I'm not one hundred percent sure. James's parents own the villa we're staying in. I know that we're on some isolated island in Greece, but the exact location doesn't really matter to me. We'll be here for five days. It's not as long as I would've liked for my honeymoon, but five days are all we can afford to take off from the real world at the moment.

I scoop my last bite into my mouth and set my fork down. "All right," I announce, "I'm going to change." I stand up and take my plate to the sink, where it automatically starts to wash itself. "Handy," I comment, smirking back at James.

"Hey, Potter," he calls jokingly as I start to leave the kitchen. I look back and see him watching me expectantly.

"Yes, Potter?" I tease coyly, placing my hands on my hips.

James taps his lips lightly. "No good morning kiss?" he asks innocently.

I roll my eyes jokingly and saunter over to peck him quickly. James reaches one hand up to keep me where I am as he snogs me rather thoroughly for this early in the morning. Not that I care.

He releases me and smirks. "Now you can go get ready, Mrs. Potter," he says huskily.

I laugh breathlessly. "You really like saying that, don't you?" I guess.

"I do, very much," he admits shamelessly. "Now go change. We're heading to the beach soon," he declares.

I salute him mockingly. "Yes, sir!" I march out of the kitchen as I hear him say, "I prefer 'Captain!'"

I chuckle as I walk into our bedroom and start to search through my bag for one of my bathing suits. After debating momentarily between my red bikini and a black one-piece, I choose the bikini. I'm on my honeymoon, after all.

With my bikini strung over my shoulder, I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. I braid my long red hair to the side and throw it over my shoulder. I make a face at my reflection in the full-length mirror next to the shower before I walk back into the bedroom.

James has already put on his navy blue swimming trunks, and he's waiting patiently by the window with a beach bag at his feet. I lean against the bathroom's doorframe and take a moment to admire my husband's physique appreciatively. He notices and strikes a few poses jokingly, showing off his muscles like the narcissist he used to be.

James gestures to the bag. "Want to put anything in here?"

I tilt my head side to side, considering this. "Nah," I answer, "we won't be that far from here if I need to get anything."

He nods and picks the bag up as I slide a pair of white shorts over my bikini bottom. I grab my sunglasses and ask, "Shall we?"

James grins and holds out his arm for me to loop mine through, which I do. "We shall," he counters.

James and I head out of the house and make our way down the path to the beach. It's like we have our own private beach; there's nobody in sight. James sets the bag down about twenty feet up from the waves and lays out our towels as I dip my toes in the water. The clear blue water is a nice, cool temperature, not too warm and not too cold. The sun beats down on us from the cloudless sky. What a beautiful day.

James wraps his arms around me from behind and leans down to kiss my neck softly. Our fingers lace together at my waist, and I let my head fall back against his warm chest, closing my eyes.

He suddenly sweeps me up into his arms.

"James!" I gasp, hitting his shoulder. "Put me down!"

He silences me with his lips. I quit smacking his arm and let my hand snake up to rest on the back of his neck. I don't even notice we're moving into deeper water until he pulls back and grins mischievously at me.

I glare at him warningly. "What?" I ask apprehensively.

James's lips move to my ear. "Three," he whispers, kissing the skin below my ear. "Two," he continues, giving me another kiss.

"James . . ." I murmur warily.

He kisses my lips one more time. "One," he breathes.

And suddenly I find myself falling into the water. I shriek, "James!" right before I go under. I surface, spluttering, to find him laughing at me. I splash him, but that only makes him laugh harder.

"Y-you should have seen your face, Lil!" he guffaws.

I scowl at him and launch myself at him, taking him down into the water with me. I dunk his head under, and triumphantly shout, "HA!" after he resurfaces.

James shakes his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and gives me an evil grin. I immediately start to back away.

"This means war, Lily Potter!" he declares, swimming after me.

I laugh and shriek as he splashes water at my back. We've never acted like such children! But I like it, so I'm not complaining. We have had to grow up far too much in these last few months because of the war, so it's nice to be a teenager again.

I turn around and splash some water in his face, and he pulls me up into his arms.

"James!" I shout as he spins me around in a fast circle.

He laughs and stops spinning when we're both starting to get dizzy. He leans down and presses his lips against mine softly. His arms tighten around me as he pulls me closer. My fingers play with his ocean-soaked black hair, and I trail my hand down to rest on the nape of his neck as he pulls back and smiles crookedly at me.

"D'you want to head back to the sand?" he murmurs huskily.

I nod slowly. "Sure," I breathe back. I wait for him to put me down so I can walk with him, but he carries me out of the water and lays me down on my towel before stretching out on his back.

We watch the clouds roll by up above us for a few peaceful minutes, listening to the crashing waves not thirty feet from us. I try to find pictures in the clouds, and I spot a rabbit, a quill, an odd face, and, if I look at it from a certain angle, glasses that look remarkably like James's.

I shift a bit so that I can lay my head on his outstretched arm. My right hand plays with the soft sand at the edge of my towel, and I sigh contentedly.

"I wonder what's going on back home," I think aloud, glancing up at James's face. His eyes are closed, and he has the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

I watch as his lips part so he can answer. "They're probably all exhausted because of work and bitterly jealous that we're on an island in the Mediterranean," he chuckles lowly. He's most likely right though. Everyone's always in a rather weary or angry mood because of work. It takes up all of our time, being both employed at our various jobs and working for the Order.

Speaking of the Order, Voldemort's been quiet for about a week now. People are starting to get nervous. The last time that happened, his Death Eaters went on a killing spree in London. Dumbledore's been in and out of headquarters, always bringing news. I like having a break from all of that, being on my honeymoon, but I also feel like I should be there, like I'm missing something important.

I try to push the thought of Voldemort's next attack from my mind. I sit up and move to bend over James, casting shadows across his face.

He cracks one eye open and jokes, "You're going to make my tan uneven."

I roll my eyes. "You and your looks," I mutter, leaning down to kiss him with a smirk playing across my lips.

James reaches his hand up and rests it on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I sigh into the kiss. I love being married.

* * *

"Lily! The post arrived!"

I grab my wand and murmur a spell to dry my hair before skipping out of our room and down the hall to the kitchen.

James has three letters. "Mum wrote; she says she's not feeling too well. Apparently Dad isn't either. But she says they'll be fine." He attempts to say the last phrase with nonchalance, but I know him far too well for that.

I move forward and examine the other two envelopes. One is from Marlene and Mary, the other is from Sirius and Remus. Huh, I wonder why they didn't just send one.

I take the one from Marlene and Mary out of James's hand and open it. It's a mix of Mary and Marlene's handwriting, and I can just picture them fighting over a quill.

_Dear Lilykins,_

_How's the honeymoon? Potter treating you right? (Marlene's waggling her eyebrows in that way you hate.) I'm jealous. I hear the beaches in Greece are divine._

_**Mary has something to tell you! She and Re**_

_Sorry about that. Yeah, so I have news. Remus and I are engaged._

_**She's being far too calm in this letter. Last night, she came home from a date with him and practically danced into my room yelling, "I'M ENGAGED! HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN, I'M ENGAGED!"**_

_Okay, fine, I'm insanely excited. __I'M ENGAGED!__ Sorry. I had to write it that way at least once. I'll tell you all about it when you get home! I miss you! Work's rather dull right now. I can't wait for you to get home so we can start going to lunch again!_

_**Hey, I miss you too! It's not just Mary! Oh, by the way, Alice sends her love, but she can't write at the moment. She's busy doing some undercover mission for Moody that I was **__**definitely**__** just as qualified for. Ah, well. I'm going on a mission this weekend though! I'll be away when you come home, but I still can't wait to see you! I've got to run though; Sirius wants to grab lunch. Bye, Lil! Love you bunches!**_

_**xo – Marly**_

_It's me again, Lily. Like I said, I can't wait to see you, and I hope you're enjoying yourself! Tell James we said hi! Ooh, and will you be bringing any souvenirs home with you? Just kidding, Lils. Okay, well I'd best be off as well. Talk to you soon, love!_

_Mary_

"EEEEEEE!" I squeal, jumping up and down with the letter clutched to my chest. James glances up from his letter warily, but after reading a few more lines, his face adopts a huge grin.

"They're engaged!" he exclaims, waving his arms for emphasis.

I giggle madly. "I know!"

James wraps me up in his arms and spins me around in a circle, kissing me happily.

I laugh some more. "You're acting like _we're _the ones engaged," I tell him breathlessly as I run a hand through his tangled hair.

He grins roguishly and lifts me in his arms so we're at the same height. "No, love, we're the _married_ ones. We don't get to have fun anymore like those engaged kids."

Catching his tone, I pout with a mischievous gleam in my eye. "And here I was thinking being married meant I got to have _more_ fun." I run my fingers slowly up his arm and the side of his neck, smirking when goosebumps rise on his skin.

James tilts his head into my hand. "More fun?" he questions impishly. "And what would you count as 'fun,' Potter?"

My smirk widens. "Well," I murmur, leaning into him so our lips brush against each other with feather-light pressure. "I could show you better than I could tell you."

He grins and closes the barely-there distance between our lips, carrying me back toward our room.

Merlin, I love James Potter.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Two months. I don't think I've ever gone that long without updating. I swear I haven't been completely unproductive during the last two months! I've written a few one-shots, and I started a new story. The story won't be posted for a while. (Just curious, do I have any Harry/Hermione fans out there? How about Hermione/Draco?) But I'm going to post one of the one-shots here in a minute. Please check it out!**

**I'll be updating this more frequently, I promise! I'm excited for them to get home and get back into the Voldemort action. I just had such a hard time writing the honeymoon. I know some of you wanted it to be more detailed than this, and really I should be giving you everything you want for making you wait this long, but I couldn't write at all! It was awful. But I'm back! Pinky swear!**

**Thank you to Lenners, Loslote, IAMSOAP, 24stargate, MusicalValentine, Morgana, the potter family, LilyandJames4ever, Luna-of the-Moon (200****th**** reviewer!), Maddaz a Hatter, AngelofLight95, JuliaMelanie (Thanks for pointing out that I forgot one of the **_**Seventeen Reasons!**_**), Apolla Broadpath, xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx (I LOVE your username!), elliey black, Luna Nargles Lovegood, GreyGooseLover, LittleMissChoChang, Much love, accio, and Thalia Marie Grace.**

**And a HUGE thank you to broadwaybound101! You reviewed for almost EVERY chapter as you read! I love you!**

**Question Responses**

**Morgana: **_I didn't like the actor for James. I never have. He just isn't James for me. Not the adult, not the teenager, and not the child. But I did like the actor for Lily! I thought she was cute. I'm not sure which kiss you mean (I'm going to assume Ron and Hermione). It was very Ron and Hermione haha. A little sudden with the plot, but I did like it._

**Apolla Broadpath: **_Of course you can use Lily-Flower! I didn't come up with it, actually. I've seen it in several different stories._

**GreyGooseLover: **_"That Emily girl" that he dated last year is really rather irrelevant. I just wanted to show that Lily was jealous. Though… I'll admit something. This guy I like (we used to date) is dating this girl named Emily. Sooo… yeah. She's the real "that Emily girl" and the reason I chose that name. Bleh. Haha._

**Much love: **_YES! You were the ONLY reader who asked me about that! It was definitely a StarKid reference! I LOVE the StarKids, and I had to find a way to put them in there._

**There were several people wondering if James and Lily had slept together before this chapter, and I'm going to leave that up to the reader. In my mind, they have, but if you would prefer for them to have been waiting until marriage, that's fine.**

**I'll be updating soon!**

**Ooh! I almost forgot! I set up a Twitter account today so you guys can have updates that way too! I figure I can just tweet why I'm late to post or ask for suggestions, and it would be easier that way. So if you'd like to follow me, my username is parisFish5!**

**REVIEW, lovelies!**

**- Paris**


End file.
